It's A Wonderful World
by faorism
Summary: YY. Yugi has had a hard life, and in desperate attempts for attention, he cut himself. But that was years ago. Now Yugi loves Yami, Yami loves Yugi, and neither knows it. Yugi falls into depression again. Can Yami save Yugi before it is too late?
1. memories

Memories

* * *

The radiant sun was set perfectly above the beach as the bubbling waves washed on shore. The beach was remote so hardly anyone knew of it. The only people currently on the beach were playing on the hot sand. They had been running in circles for hours, leaving many trails behind them in the dusty rocks. All had a smile planted on their face. Each glowed with happiness.

One of the people stopped. He was tall and muscular, sporting a bathing suit that looked good only on him. His long, ebony hair fell into his eyes, which he instinctively brushed away. The man fell to his knees, laughing.

"I give up, Allison. I give up. You win. The sun setting on the ocean is better than the sun rising," he said.

The only female on the beach stopped and put her hands on her waist, smiling. Her strawberry-blond hair was pulled back into to a rare ponytail, allowing her husband to clearly see her violet eyes. "Oh, no, my love. I am not going to let you give up that easily, Nathan. You nearly tickled me to death, you tickling monster. Let's see. Should I tickle you or… tickle you? What do you think, precious?"

Allison looked down at the extremely small child standing to her left. His violet eyes shone as brightly as the sun. His milky white skin was developing a slight tan. His tri-colored hair was spiked. He was missing his two front teeth, as well as a bottom one, making him look adorable. The child stuck out his rosy lips, looked upwards, and tapped his face with his skinny index finger.

"Um. I like them both," the boy squeaked. "How a-bout we tickle him, 'n' then we tickle him!"

"Okay, Yugi. Whatever you say. Get ready, Nathan. We are not going to hold anything back," Allison said as she and her child ran up to the muscular man, tickling him once they reached him. Then didn't stop until the sun was setting on the grassy hills behind the beach. By the time they finished, each had a face redder than cherries. When they were done with their game, they laid on their overly large beach towel, cuddling.

"Allison?" Nathan asked his wife as his child gently snored between them.

"Yes, love?"

"How on Earth did we get such a wonderful child?"

"We didn't. Yugi came from Heaven remember?"

"To give you guys happiness forever, right?" Their child said, startling his parent.

"Yes. And no matter what happens to make us sad, you'll be there to cheer us up," Nathan whispered.

Yugi sprang up, and skipped over to the calm water. He giggled for no apparent reason. "I love you guys sooooo much," the boy said, turning to the beach towel.

Yugi's eyes widen. "Guys…" he whispered. The towel was empty. Breathing hardly, the young boy ran to the sandy towel. He shook it. "Mom-my? Dad-dy?" the young boy said. Suddenly, Yugi heard a cracking noise around him. The ground shattered, leaving a pit of darkness. Yugi fell, crying for his parents.

"Yugi, stop your whimpering," a husky voice said in front the small kid. The owner of the voice's face was hidden in the shadows of his bedroom. He reached down and touched his foster child's shoulder. Yugi flinched by the contact of his "father's" hand. The boy was shaking hardly, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Your parents aren't comin' back, kid. You're stuck with us for the rest of your life. But don't worry. If you listen, we won't let anything harm you. We will love you always, well, maybe until you look less… cute. But don't worry, I don't think that will ever, ever happen," the man whispered the final words softly into Yugi's ear.

Yugi looked up with blurred eyes. His eyes were no longer sad, but fearful. "Please, if you love me so much, why do you hurt me? Why do you hurt me when I ask you not to…" Yugi voice cracked.

"Listen, kid," the man's voice, which had just been so soft, said roughly. "You will do as I say, you stinking bastard. If I say to stop crying, you will stop crying. If I say to lie still, you _will lay still_. If I say to jump off a bridge, _YOU WILL JUMP OFF A BRIDGE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" _the man yelled.

All he got in response was a short nod.

"Well then, lie down. You know what to do," the man said, returning to his husky voice. Yugi, shaking harder than ever, fell backwards and began to unbutton his pajama shirt. When he was done, he placed in the headboard and then commenced to take off his pajama bottoms. When he felt the air in the room touch every inch of skin, he looked up to see that his foster father hadn't moved since he said his last words. The man's eyes were just, just, just scanning the youth's body on the bed.

Yugi shut his eyes as the man took off his clothes. Yugi heard someone begin to pant. Suddenly, a weight pounced on the bed. "Don't worry, love, it will be nice, like it always is."

As the boy felt rough lips touch his tender, young private, he began to whisper, "Stop. Please. Stop."

In less than ten minutes, the boy pleaded for his foster father to stop, only to raise the man's lust for him.

"Yugi! Yugi! Wake up!"

A boy in his late teens was standing over a slightly younger one, feeling helpless. The small room, where he and a younger version of himself slept, was being lit by the full moon outside. Though the room was really only meant for one bed, the occupants were somehow able to squeeze two in. Clothes were thrown everywhere, but yet were in an order only two people on the planet could fully understand.

The older boy was awaken from his dreams by a scream. It took a second for him to realize it was coming from Yugi. The older male was now standing over Yugi, trying to wake him up by shaking him.

"Yugi, come on Yugi. Wake up! Open your eyes and it'll all be okay. Come on, Yugi," the older boy said. His attempts were useless, as the young boy continued to shake and scream. "YUGI, WAKE UP!"

Yugi's eyes sprung open. He saw his dark side, Yami, standing above him. Yami's crimson eyes, his perfect eyes, which always made Yugi feel safe, now scared the young boy. The red orbs were glittering with tears of otter fear and helplessness. Instead of the strong confidence that radiated from the dark's eyes, only fear glowed from them. Yugi had to look away.

"Yugi. Are you okay?" Yugi could sense the concern pouring from Yami's words. Yugi shut his eyes and turned over so his back was facing his dark. "Yugi, answer me. Please. Tell me what's bothering you."

Yami felt powerless as his light began to weep. "Yugi…" Yami's voice broke. Why was Yugi crying? What frighten the boy so much?

/_Yugi, tell me. Was it… was it the dream, _Yami asked his light through the mind link he had with Yugi.

/_…Sorry for waking you up, Yami. Just go back to sleep. I'm fine. Please, go to sleep./_, Yugi responded.

/_Yugi, tell me. What happens? I know it is about… the Home. It will help if you tell me._/

/_Yami… Don't tell anyone. The gang finally thinks I am, normal. They will feel sad for me again. I can't let them think that I…_/

Yugi paused. He heard creak from the weight of a second person going onto it. Yami sat down near Yugi's head. Yugi felt his dark gently left his head and put on his lap. Yami fingers lifted from an unknown place and landed on Yugi's tri-colored hair. Yami slowly ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi gasped from the soothing touch. Tears disappeared from Yugi's eyes, only to appear in Yami's.

/_Yami… Don't.. don't cry._, Yugi said, his eyes still closed.

/_Tell me what's wrong and I will stop._/ Yami smiled through his tears. Yami saw Yugi's lovely, violet eyes open in the moonlight. The amethyst orbs peered into Yami's ruby eyes. The light bit his lip.

/_He will never leave, will he?_/ Yugi asked as he looked away from Yami.

/_Who?_, Yami asked, though he already knew the answer.

/_Him. He… hurt me. He hurt me so much. It is all his fault. I.. I guess I wouldn't have met the gang, or… you, if he didn't… Oh, Yami, why did he do it?_/ Yugi broke down every barrier he created and began to cry.

Yami brought his light closer, so close Yugi's face was digging into Yami's hard muscles. Though he knew he shouldn't, Yugi liked having his dark so close. Yami continued torun his fingers throughYugi's hair.

Yami took the hand he was using to support himself from the bed to his light's arm. Th dark began to rub the young boy's arm. Yami frowned as he felt the long, straight bumps on the soft skin. They were scars of pain and desperation. They were scars of the horrible life Yugi had before Yami came.

Yami looked down to his own arms. The same cuts on Yugi's arms were on the young Pharoah's. When he was told he was able to seperate from the puzzle, and Yugi, Yami knew that he would recieve many aspects of his light's body. Yami hadn't expected to get the cuts. He was somewhat glad to have them. The dark was now always reminded that he had to protect his sweet light.

An hour had passed and Yugi was still being cradled by his dark. Yugi had stopped weeping half an hour ago but Yami didn't have the heart to let go of his light, not that he really wanted to.

/_Yami, thank you for staying up. I know you have that huge test tomorrow for sci.._/ Yugi started.

"Yugi. You are more important to me than any test."


	2. Sleeves

A/N: hello. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I feel loved. The reviews really made my day. Thanks for reading even if I had only one chapter. I will be updating more often as school is about to end. Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Yu-gi-oh, though I wouldn't mind some of the characters owning me cough…Yami…Joey…Valen…cough 

Heat rested in the schoolyard as pure white clouds stumbled through the crystal blue sky above. The sun peered down on Earth. The thick air was damp from the weeks of rain. The humidity made it almost impossible to breathe. Birds lazily chirped in the still trees. Hundreds of tiny bugs had appeared overnight, waiting until the dark clouds rolled away. Each one was flapping its clear wings quickly. They were the only things that truly enjoyed the weather.

On the small patch of grass on the cement schoolyard, a group of six teenagers sat in a circle, sitting back, allowing the dense heat to rest on them. Their lungs filled slowly. The kids were careful not to move too much, making them hotter than they already were. Five of the six teens wore purposively loose tank tops that now stuck to the skin with sweat. All six wore the mandatory school bottoms, pants for the boys, skirts for the girls. They all had their lunch opened in front of them, half eaten.

Yugi looked at his friends idly. He had heard of the intense weather for the day on the morning news, but had still worn his usual long sleeved, skintight shirt with his favorite grey vest on top. Though the top of his outfit made Yugi faint with heat, he would never wear a tank top, or even a t-shirt. Nobody paid attention to the usual top. They all knew that the short sleeves didn't cover up secrets only they knew. The secrets the young boy was so deeply ashamed of. Beads of sweat ran down Yugi's pale skin.

"Are you okay, Yug?" Joey said softly. "You look paler than usual."

"What?" Yugi snapped out of his trance. He looked up to his blond best friend. "Probably just the heat."

"I know what you mean," Serenity exclaimed with a mouth full of sandwich, "Gosh, my hair has been warming the back of my the entire day. I should just cut it off!"

"Don't do that. Your hair is so nice. It would be a shame never to see it again just because of a little heat," Honda spoke before thinking, as he always did when he was around Joey's younger sister. Honda blushed as Serenity looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really. You like my hair long, huh? Then I will keep it. I could always do a Yugi and spike it all up with every drop of gel in my house."

The gang erupted in laughter. Even Anzu, who would have normally made a huge thing over how you can't be mean to friends, joined in. The group needed the soft giggles to forget about sweltering humidity.

Ryou was the first to recover. "Serenity, I don't think all the gel in the world can get your hair like Yugi's."

This comment caused another roar of laughter in the small huddle of teens.

"Hello, love. What are you laughing at?"

Yugi stopped laughing. He turned to the person standing behind him. The sweaty teen kneeled down and gently pushed Ryou, who had been sitting next to Yugi, aside, then plopped himself into the empty spot. The new member of the circle wore a tight tank that exposed his arms, as well as the scars on them.

"Oh, hey, Yami," Yugi said, blushing slightly.

Yami looked at his light's now pink face. Yami had begun calling his light 'love' nearly half a month ago, a week after Yugi had his…nightmare. After the terrorizing dream, Yugi had been so… distant from everyone, even from Yami. Yami decided that he would try to cheer his precious light up. The affectionate name had surprised Yugi the first times it was said. Then, after many times, Yugi now only blushed.

Yami no longer needed to call his younger version 'love'. Yugi was "happy" again. And the Pharaoh had only started saying it to make Yugi feel normal. Yami was perfectly aware he didn't need to say such adoring name any longer, but deep down, he liked it. He liked releasing some of his love for his younger half. However, it hurt the dark a bit whenever he called Yugi 'love'. Yugi didn't take him seriously. Nor will he ever.

"Yo, Yami," Joey said cheerfully. "We were talking about Yug's hair. It's nothin'."

The gang had been just as surprised as Yugi when they heard the Pharaoh call Yugi 'love'. But they quickly got over it. And now they simply allowed the kind words of affection to fly over their head.

"Yami, was it this hot in Egypt?" Ryou asked after several moments of small talk.

"Well, the sun burn down on us will all the power of Ra. However, we wore better clothes," Yami answered while wiping his moist forehead.

Anzu, who had been scanning Yami's sweaty body, said, barely looking up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we didn't wear shirts and leather tight pants," Yami exclaimed bitterly, "I'm amazed we are still breathing."

Yami looked at his light. The younger boy was really white. His eyes also drooped and kept on shutting without opening for a while. The dark's heart filled with concern. _Why is my love… no, why is my light so tired_. Then, Yami saw Yugi's top. The long sleeves must be killing the boy. Why had he worn it?

/_Yami._/ Yugi said through their special mind link.

/_What?_/ Yami responded.

/_Pay attention._/ Yugi giggled.

"Ya-mi!" Honda yelled.

"Huh?"

"So which one is cooler, me or Joey?"

"Honda, why do you even ask? You already know he's going to pick me. Why embarrass yourself in front of your _girlfriend_?" Joey's eyes flashed in the direction of his little sister before returning to Honda.

Honda and Serenity both turned a violent shade of red that made Yami's eyes pale in comparison. Serenity looked down at the remains of her lunch while Honda suddenly got Joey in a headlock.

"Take that back!" Honda yelled.

Ryou, Serenity, Anzu and Yugi began to laugh as Joey tried desperately to get the leading hand of the fight. Yami, however, looked back to his light.

"Yugi, my love?" Yami asked his light as everyone was watching Honda twist Joey's arm.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing that?" Yugi frowned.

"What do you mean?" Yugi's voice shook. He knew what his red-eyed dark was talking about.

"Why are you wearing that shirt? It is 100 and you're wearing that obviously hot shirt! If you want, I can give you my tank top and I could wear my P.E. shirt. I don't mi..." Yami began but Yugi cut him off.

"I'm okay."

"Yugi, my love, you are one of the worst liars I have seen in my five-thousand years."

Joey had forced Honda to surrender by pushing his arm half way up his back. The gang, no longer occupied with the childish antics of Joey and Honda, decided to turn their attention to Yugi and Yami. They saw Yugi's somber face and the Pharaohs' concerned one.

"What's going on?" Ryou said quietly, unsure of the answer he will expect.

"I want to know why the hell Yugi is wearing that shirt. He is about to die on us from the heat. He means way too much to us to get sick over a stupid shirt." Yami explained.

"Oh…" The gang stared at each other for a moment, uncertain what to say next.

Anzu was the first to speak. "Yami… You know perfectly well why Yugi wears it. You should be a better friend, and guardian, and leave it be. Did you not swear on your soul that you will make sure Yugi is always happy?" Anzu said, glazing toward Yugi. He was staring at a blade of grass. "And you are apparently breaking the very promise you made to yourself. And another thing…"

Yami raised an eyebrow and peered into Anzu's chestnut orbs. "Anzu, do you think of all these dull 'you-are-being-a-bad-friend' speeches before you go to bed?" There was a hesitative snicker through out the circle. "I have never been around you guys when it was really boiling. I am just worried about Yugi." Yami's glaze wandered from Anzu to Yugi. "Love… Why are you wearing it?"

"Hello, bitch." A deep voice said so suddenly behind Yugi, he jumped. Yugi turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Seto Kaiba, towering over the teens. The rich teenager was gazing at his boyfriend, Joey.

"Hi, Seto," Joey responded, slowly and carefully.

"What's wrong, bitch," Seto said as he walked toward his lover.

"Oh, nothing," Joey answered, looking at Seto with wide eyes. The gang stood frozen, their eyes following Seto, who now was sitting next to Joey.

"Now, now, you are almost as bad of a liar as Yugi is." Seto finally looked at Yugi. "Hey what's wrong with Yugi, bitch?"

"Do you need to call Joey a bitch, you _penny-paid_ _whore_?" Yami laughed as he forgot all about Yugi.

"Shut up!" Seto responded loudly. He was smiled in spite of himself.

"I want to know, why do you call him bitch?" The gang watched the two 'rivals' fight with relieved eyes. Yami had finally forgotten about Yugi. Yugi, who had noticed this, looked up from the blade of grass.

"Because that is what he is. He is my bitch!"

"Oh, really… Joey is your bitch. Yet when I am not around, he suddenly is your 'puppy'. You don't want to be _nice_ around me, do you? Is your pride really worth more to you than Joey?" Yami sneered as he saw he had reached a tender spot. Seto's eyes flew to Joey. Joey big, brown puppy eyes were wearing a false sense of hurt. Seto sighed inwardly.

"Fine, you win this round, Yami," Seto whispered. "What's wrong with Yugi… puppy?"

The group took a sharp breathe in. Anzu looked as if she was about to slap Seto for bringing the subject up again. Yugi shut his violet orbs.

"Oh, yeah… I was just asking why Yugi is wearing that shirt." Yami analyzed Yugi, his heart breaking. The Pharaoh knew, of course, why his little light was wearing the warm top. But why was Yami continuing to question Yugi on it? Though he would hate to say it, Anzu was right. He was making his beautiful light depressed, therefore breaking his oath of forever taking care of Yugi.

"Oh…" Seto, being a member of the gang, knew of Yugi's dark secret.

/_Yami, can you please just drop it?_/ Yugi pleaded out of the blue.

/_I am worried about you, love._ _Just tell me why._/

/_Yami…_/ The gang watched Yugi and his dark. Yami was watching Yugi while Yugi looked away.

/_I need to hear it from you._/

/_I.. I don't want people to know…_/ Yugi said, quietly.

/_Love, letting people know is one way to stop dwelling in the past. So you can live life greatly with every pasting moment. I just want you to be hap.._/ Yami started. His little love snapped his head so his amethyst orbs met Yami's rubies. Yami had stopped when he saw the fire in Yugi's violet eyes.

/_Me… Dwell in the past?_/ A rare anger erupted from Yugi's side of the mind link. /_Me. How the hell about you! 'Yugi, I need to find myself', 'Yugi, I need to find my past before I can ever be complete', 'Yugi, I feel so lost without my past', and I could go on forever. And in you even do it in your sleep. 'Tell me more', 'Please tell me', 'I can't hear you, please say it louder'. It's pathetic._/

"Yugi…" Yami breathed. Had the Pharaoh really said those things aloud?

The abrupt break in the silence caused the gang to jump. They didn't understand why Yugi had shown such strong emotions in his petite face.

"Guys, stop talking through your link," Ryou requested breathlessly. The gang nodded slightly in agreement and understanding. They never knew what exactly Yugi and Yami talked about through the special mind link. It made them uncomfortable.

/_At least I don't sport my scars like fucking badges!_/ Yugi said bitterly.

Despite the tense situation, Yami exploded into a fit of giggles. The laughter settled in the warm air. "Fucking badges, huh? Oh yeah, I got this one, "Yami pointed to a rather thick scar on his left wrist, "After I collected the most butterflies in five minutes and I got this one," Yami touched another cut near his inner elbow, "When I made the best birdhouse of all the cub scouts."

Ryou, Anzu, Honda, Serenity, Joey and even Seto, gasped. How could Yami say those things?

"My love, I don't care what people think. Some people had said I ruled terribly. They, of course, just wanted an older ruler. I, however, continued to control Egypt fairly. You don't have to do it now, but one day, you will let everyone know. And only then will you have the weight resting on your heart lift."

Seven pairs of eyes observed Yugi for any change. Yugi's violet eyes blurred, but the boy bit his lip to hold back tears.

/_I promise you I will. But now… I will just have to die of heat for awhile._/ Yugi smiled.

Yami moved closer to Yugi. Yugi felt Yami's strong arms wrap around his skinny waist. Yugi was pulled into a tight hug. The young boy felt his face rub into Yami's tank, feeling muscles underneath. The little light bit hardly on his rosy lips to hold back a sigh of pleasure.

The Pharaoh hesitantly released his small love, but only to place the small head on his lap. Yami began to play with one of Yugi's blonde bangs. The older teen felt a pang of guilt. He liked having his little love so tenderly close too much. Still, the dark didn't plan on pushing his other half away.

"So, Ryou, where's Bakura? Is that tomb robber causing trouble again? If I even hear that Bakura did anything wrong, I will send him to the Shadow Realm. And this time, I won't listen to you rant on how much you love him."

The circle of friends finally sighed with relief. They didn't know what Yugi said, but obviously it was good enough for Yami. Yugi, who was now glowing with a newfound happiness, looked a lot less pale.

"I have no clue where he is. I'll ask him tonight. He _always_ comes home at the end of the day."

"Only because he wants you in bed," Seto responded coolly, making the entire gang burst out laughing. The weather seemed a whole lot bearable now.

A/N: so that is the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was boring at some parts. The boring parts wee needed for the sweet ending. I promise the next chapter will be better. I am also sorry if you like Anzu (Tea). I really find her annoying. **Please review**. I just want to feel loved, just like Yugi. Oh, and I am not sure what happens when you change your name while writing a story, but I apologize for any confusion.


	3. the sour fruit

A/N: hello. Me again. I know, I just updated, but I was bored. (I have no life.) Anyways, there isn't much to say, now. Enjoy.

Wait:

Warning: this is really bad stuff. Don't read if you don't like it. Skip to the next bold writing if you want to. You'll miss out on stuff, though. But don't say I didn't warn you…

Disclaimer:

Our two bodies lay entwined on the soft, dew-covered grass. Yami's bare body now lay on top of my skin. He was panting slightly. He lifted his defined chest a bit off mine, however, leaving himself still in me. He bend down and whispered passionately in my ear, "fallen-angel-of-repression, I am forever yours." I responded, gently, "No, you are not mine, love." The Pharaoh's crimson eyes peered into my chestnut orbs, clearly hurt. "I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. That includes you."

The sour fruit 

The wind blew softly over the crystal water, creating long ripples. The water reflected the orange sunset. A few patches of darkness grew opposite the sun. The clear lake showed shiny fish reaching up to the surface, attempting to gulp low flying dragonflies. Dull colored birds, hidden within the branches of the trees barely five yards away from the shore, sung lightly but pleasantly, as if the were singing some old fashion blues. The sands of the shore were powdery with pebbles thrown around every couple of feet.

Two teenaged boys sat next to each other on a blanket-sized towel. There was not a pinch of sand on it. A great amount of effort was out into laying it down without a crease. The slightly taller and older boy looked deeply down at an almost exact image of himself. The younger of the two was facing the gorgeous star setting, only to raise somewhere else in the world.

"Isn't it beautiful? I never saw one so great. Thanks Yami, I would have never seen it if it wasn't for you!" The smaller boy squealed. Yami felt a tingling across his skin as his light grabbed him around the waist. Yugi let go and placed his head on the pharaoh's lap. Yugi twisted a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot. Yugi stopped finally, the back of his head touching the dark's jeans, right near the zipper. Yami began to have trouble breathing as Yugi touched the zipper as he stretched his arms. "Why are you breathing so hard?" Yugi playfully asked.

"Huh? I don't know, must be… uh… getting tried."

"Whatever, Yami," Yugi said, turning his head to look at the setting circle of light. The elder of the two allowed his crimson eyes to go up and down the light's body. He saw Yugi's chest rise and fall with each intake of fresh air and the little toes that wiggled to an imaginary tune. The light's skin shone with the rays of the sun. Yami felt himself shake as his pants shrunk. Fortunately, Yugi had raised his petite head before Yami started to feel in length harden. Yugi took his place again next to his dark, but this time, he rested his head on the older boy's shoulder.

Yami sat still, trying to get as much warmth from his little love before he moved again. Yugi, obviously upset by Yami's stillness, decided to try to get his dark a little more active. The pale boy's toes were suddenly fighting with Yami's long, slender ones. This childish act seemed to wake the Pharaoh up a bit.

"Yami, if you're tired, we can always go back to the cabin," Yugi whispered, trying to keep the calming silence in the air. He was unaware that he blew into Yami's ear as he talked.

This was the breaking point for the young Pharaoh. The dark turned his head slowly so his rubies met amethyst orbs. All he saw in his little love's eyes was mirth. Yami felt his eyes cloud over with lust. Yugi saw this too. The younger boy moved a little away from the dark. A hint of fear appeared in his eyes.

"Yami… What are you…" Yugi didn't get to finish him sentence. In a split second, Yami had pinned Yugi to the towel. Yami could hear and see his little love breathing harder.

"Yami! What the hell are you dong!"

Yami continued to stare down at his little light. Confusion now covered the younger teen's face.

Yami leaned in so close, his and his love's nose almost touched. "Ever since I met you, I have loved you. I saw your beauty. When you gave me a body, you gave up your precious Puzzle for me. The Puzzle was the one thing you had of your parents but yet you gave it up to have me… I knew then that you loved me like I do you." Yami gazed into Yugi's orbs of violet more heavily, as if drugged by them.

"Yami..." Yugi breathed, unsure of what this all completely meant.

"Then, my little love, I found out the actions of your foster parent. How he hurt you. And how he thought that the only way to keep you somewhere near pure was not to kiss you…" Yugi bit his lip. "I knew that I was going to be your first kiss. I needed it. But how was I going to get it. How was I going to show my strong desire in you? I tried calling you affectionate names, 'love', and 'sweetie'. You thought I was joking. I spent many long, sleepless nights thinking of how I can prove my love for you…"

"Yami… Get off, please…"

"Then, I knew. It was so obvious…" Yami continued, ignoring the tiny body squirming underneath him. "You see, I was loved by every maiden and man in my time. I knew that each would give them selves to me, their bodies, their love… But I wanted them to love me for my true self, Yami, not the Pharaoh. I held my primitive urges back and waited for the right person to come, to be my first… But before I had the chance to meet that person, I had to be sacrificed so I could enter the Puzzle, to help the future of the Earth. I waited for the right person. You. I will show you my feelings for you, love, by giving you my purity."

Yami stopped talking. He watched his light's face for acceptance, or denial.

Even with the intense situation, Yugi began to laugh. It echoed over the lake. The Pharaoh hadn't expected such a reaction. "You're still a virgin?" Yugi continued to laugh. "Wow, I thought people who are 35 and hadn't done it were losers, but you, freaking 5000 years old… You take it to a whole new level!"

Yami looked in horror at his love. Yugi, his sweet Yugi, had always been so kind and compassionate. Yami thought that, of all people, _he_ would understand. Yami felt tears on the verge of falling. _No, you are not about to cry in front of Yugi_. The older of the two teens blinked away the salty water. Sadness was quickly replaced by anger, as the light was persistent enough to continue laughing.

"Stop laughing," Yami ordered, his voice deathly low and harsh. Yugi listened as he finally remembered what was going on. "This is what you do, huh? Laugh in the face of a person who just told you he loves you. That is sick. But… I still love you."

"Yami, I… I can't do this with you."

Yami held back tears again. "I don't care. You are too good for me to let you slip out of my hands. I will have you… Whether you like it or not…" Yami ended sharply.

"Yami? What do you mean?" Yugi asked, his voice shaking. "What do you mean, 'whether I like…AH!"

Yugi yelled as Yami bit into his neck. Yami sunk his teeth lower and lower as Yugi's hip jumped up and down, in attempt of escaping. Yami sucked vigorously until the taste of warm blood entered his mouth. Yami could barely make out what Yugi was screaming, as lust plugged his ears. Yami continued to lick at his light's soft skin. Yami had to tighten his grip on Yugi's wrists when Yugi tried to shake them off. The dark brought his knees to his love's hips and squeezed, causing the young boy to twitch. After four minutes of sucking, Yami felt his Yugi stop moving frantically. Instead, the boy underneath him seemed to go limp. Yami snickered. His love had given in. Yami was in control.

Yami released his death grip on his lover's wrists. They went to Yugi's sides, where they flew up the loose tank. The dark let go of the neck as he pulled the tank over Yugi's head. Yami looked at the creamy white skin that was rising rapidly. Yami pulled off his own shirt and threw it on to the soft sand a few feet away. As Yami did, he glanced at his lover's face. There was no expression. It looked much like a statue. Yami quickly looked away, back down to the creamy white chest. He could not feel any guilt now…

The dark brought his lips to his light's bellybutton. As his tongue entered the button, Yugi bucked his hips in a display of accidental pleasure. The dark felt beads of sweat run down his forehead, landing onto the skinny belly under him, as he began to rip off his own jeans and boxers. Yami leaned in, licking the spot in the center of his love's ribs. His length, which had been hardening through the entire process, only needed to take off Yugi's swimming trunks and… Yami felt himself release control as he began to leak.

Yugi gasped as he felt the liquid through his trunks. Then, it glided over his chest to his mouth.

Yami heard his light gag with the sudden entrance of the dark's length. Yami didn't feel Yugi move at all. Soon, the liquid had erupted from Yugi's tender lips, sliding down his cheeks and his chin. It was only a matter of time before Yugi gagged again. The small boy began to shallow. Yami smiled. The Pharaoh lifted himself out. He returned to sitting on Yugi's pelvis. Disgust smeared Yugi's precious face.

"Yugi, my love, I will give you a choice." Yami's voice was extremely husky, fill of passion for the younger teen. The light jumped at being talked to. He hesitantly looked at Yami's crimson orbs. Slight curiosity filled the amethyst orbs staring at Yami, but most of the eyes were filled with fright. Yami leaned into Yugi's tri-colored hair. "Tell me… Tell me you love me and I will be gentle when I take your trunks off. If you, well, I _promise _it will hurt as much as when your foster father did it." Yugi yelped at the thought of the abuse caused by the man in the shadows. But if Yugi wanted to avoid the physical pain, he will only step into emotional suffering.

As crimson orbs observed amethyst ones, Yami was strangely aroused by the extent of Yugi's emotions.

"Iloveyou…" Yugi breathed.

"Tell me more." Yami felt his length harden more.

"Iloveyou."

"Please, tell me more." Yet again, his length harden, now to the point, it hurt.

"Iloveyou."

"I can't hear you, say it louder."

"I love you!"

Yami growled as his lust came into full blow. He leaned down to Yugi's now tear soaked face. The Pharaoh licked some salty tears from the baby soft cheeks of his love. Then, he brought his lips to Yugi's. Yami's passion burst as he kissed Yugi, who wasn't even breathing now. Yami slid his tongue into his light's mouth as he grabbed the sides of the smaller head. He ran his tongue over Yugi's; tasting what Yugi didn't shallow of him. Yami heard a gag out of the blue and began to taste sour bile at the back of Yugi's mouth. Yami pulled out of the kiss and allowed his light to vomit sideways. Yami cleaned Yugi's mouth with the towel's corner when he was done. After he did, Yami decided it was time to take off Yugi's swimming trunks. Yugi shuddered as the breeze touched his privates.

"Yami, please don't. I promise I won't tell, if you stop now. Please, just stop," Yugi pleaded.

"Sorry my love. I won't let you go now that I'm so close…" Yami said as his love began to weep. Yami kissed Yugi on his tender, rosy lips, slightly nibbling on them, before beginning to rape the screaming boy below him…

((((((The next bold writing)))))) 

Yami's crimson eyes shot open. Many beads of sticky sweat ran down his pale face. He breathed heavily, as if he had been holding his breath. The bedroom was dark, except the single ray of moonlight from the window. Yami sat up.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why the am I having that dream? _

It scared him very much. How could he think of doing that to his precious little love? He knew what that evil man did to Yugi, and all the pain caused after. Why was he having a dream, no, a nightmare that involved hurting his love?

Yami heard Yugi roll over in his sleep. He looked across the cramped room to Yugi's bed. His little angel was smiling. The small boy hadn't had a nightmare since the one a month ago.

A pang of guilt hit the Pharaoh's heart. Not only because of the raping-Yugi part of the dream. There was a second reason. No one knew of Yami's deepest secret. That is, not counting Bakura, who made fun of Yami about it under his breathe. Yami really had never done… it. He truly was saving himself, like he said in the dream. He also wanted his purity to be taken by the boy dozing a few feet away from him. To have Yugi, his one true love, be his first, Yami would never be sad again. The young Pharaoh's heart drifted to his Adam's apple thinking about Yugi being the special first. It returned as a dark thought came to the dark. When dream Yami told dream Yugi his secret, Yugi had laughed violently. _Would he really do that if I told him?_ Yami supposed that it may just been the dream.

His stomach rumbled. Without thinking about it, Yami stood up and he felt his bare feet walk to the kitchen on the second and top floor of the Game Shop.

After the horrible foster home incident, the adoption agency worked extra hard to make sure the 10 year old Yugi got a good home. At first, everyone loved the pale boy. He was bubbly, funny and, well, down right adorable. They wanted him, that is, until they saw his arm. As a cry out for help, Yugi had begun to cut himself and then he would pour clear nail polish on the open wound to make sure it would stand out. Though Yugi promised every single new family that he would never do it again, no one wanted the imperfect child. Then, Grandpa came. He was looking for someone to love, as he never had a child. He fell in love with the tri-color haired boy. Yugi, who had gotten use to everyone loving him until they saw the scars, showed Grandpa his wrists. Grandpa, however, only loved the small boy more. The old man brought Yugi here, where he has been a parent to every single one of Yugi's friends.

Yami sighed. He had promised Yugi he would not dwell in this depressing past, but of course, Yami did. Yami felt shivers run down his spine as he stepped onto the cold tile of the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. Inside, lines of assorted foods packed it. Yami reached for the peanut butter, but stopped. As a precaution, Grandpa had locked the drawers holding the utensils, as well as the medicine cabinets. Grandpa had given Yami keys to every lock in the house, but they were hidden in his dresser and Yami didn't feel like getting them. It would be impossible to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich using only your fingers. Instead, Yami's hand reached for an orange. After Yami had peeled it using his hands and nails, of course, he bit into it. It tasted old and sour. _Stupid orange._ Yami thought as he tossed the fruit into the garbage can.

"Might as well go back to sleep," the dark said, yawning, walking back his dark room.

A/N: did you guys in the internet world like it? Hope you did. Oh, I also hope you loved the title as much as I do. (Reminder: lemons are sour fruit. Hehehe)


	4. plans

A/N: so, here I am again. Hoped you liked the last chapter. It was fun to write. Oh, I will start referring to Yugi as "hikari" as well as all the other names. (I finally found out how to spell it.) Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: (continuation of last disclaimer)

I felt Yami's hesitation to continue. Why had I said I could never own him? It was true. I had promised the lawyers in black suits I would never own Yami's heart, but why did I have to tell him? Why didn't I lie? Yami, hurt still mixed in his crimson eyes, didn't exit me. Why? He knew that I couldn't have his love, but why didn't he take his length out? He smiled at my dazed confusion. "You may never own my heart," he whispered in my ear, blowing softly into it, "But there is nothing that says I can't own yours…" The young Pharaoh leaned in and kissed me, passion exploding from his lips.

**((((((Space))))))**

Plans 

Breezes blew strongly, causing the fluffy, marshmallow-like clouds above to dance across the pale blue sky as if it were a ballroom. The previously boiling air now cooled to make the day perfect. A purple kite was seen being flown by a sweet-faced toddler outside the school fence. The sole square of grass on the schoolyard was occupied by a group of seven pubescent teens. Their hair was being rustled by the winds.

"Stupid weather," Joey said bitterly as he made an effort to control his blonde mop of hair, "It was freaking steaming three days ago, now it feels like it's fall!"

"I would rather have it cool than hot," Serenity said, rolling her eyes. "Though I will miss seeing Honda sweaty…" Her eyes playfully scanned Honda, who looked surprisingly like a tomato. The girl laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Honda tried to pout, but only ended up giggling.

"For the love of Ra, why aren't you guys together? You flirt more than any two people I have ever seen!" Ryou contested, earning embarrassed looks from Honda and Serenity.

"Well, I think there is where you are wrong, Ryou," Yami said, his voice steady, "They should be together but I think Kaiba, opps, _Seto_, and his puppy flirted so much more." The entire group laughed.

"I never gave you the right to call me Seto, ass," Seto yelled jokingly, "I'll let anyone say it, except _you_."

"Whatever you say, _penny paid whore_," Yami laughed as the rich CEO threw his hero at him. Yami ducked in time. However, Yugi, who wasn't paying complete attention to the gang's conversation, was hit squarely in the face with tomatoes, lettuce, cheese and some sort of smelly cold cut.

"Sorry, Yugi." Seto exclaimed from across the circle of teens, turning slightly pink. Yugi wiped the bread and whatever large parts of the sandwich he could touch from his petite face.

/_Sorry, love. I would have taken the hit if I knew it would get you._/ Yami said softly through the mind link. He searched for a napkin in his brown paper lunch bag. When he did, three seconds later, he quickly brought it to his hikari's face, wiping off his love's delicate cheeks. As the Pharaoh removed some mayonnaise, he revealed Yugi's blushing skin. The gang looked away from the tender moment between the two identical looking teens. All except Anzu, who looked at Yugi, green with envy.

/_Thanks…_/ the light said quietly through the mind link once Yami was done.

"Anyways… You guys know what happening this Saturday, right?" Joey asked joyfully. The group of friends groaned and rolled their eyes. They heard that question every minute since the day before. They were kind, however, and always played along with the excited blonde.

"What?" Yugi said thickly. It seemed that some of Seto's hero had ended in his mouth. The light swallowed with a disgusted look on his face. Yami was quickly reminded of the dream he had two nights ago, and he began to blush. No one noticed.

"My birthday. I have been telling you about it all day!"

"We were joking, Joey."

"Oh…" Joey's cheeks turned a shade red.

"Oh, Joey," Ryou said. "I don't think Bakura can come."

"That's great. That good-for-nothing tomb robber can't ruin Joey's party if he's what, probably smoking pot or snorting coke," Yami said roughly causing Ryou to shake his head angrily.

"You know he stopped that, Pharaoh. Leave him alone," the white haired boy said warningly

"Sorry, Ryou. I _should_ have sent him to the Shadow Realm the second I saw you growing attached to him. It would have been a lot easier on you."

"Yami…" Serenity said quietly. "You should be nicer to Bakura. He is kinda one of us."

"That tomb robber will never be one of us."

"Shut up, Yami!" Ryou yelled. Yami bit his lip. Bakura's little hikari never yelled.

"Come on, guys. You all know how important this is to me," Joey said, trying to change the subject. "I'm turning 17! Two years older than Serenity. One year older than Yug, Anzu, Honda and Ryou. And I am technically going to the same age as Yami, Bakura and Seto!" Joey said, bouncing in his seat. The girls laughed as the guys rolled their eyes.

"_Technically _speaking, Seto is turning 18 in a month. And as for me and the tomb robber, we are around 5000 years older than you. Therefore, Joey, you are still younger than us." Yami said coolly. Joey frowned and put on a face that made it look like Yami had just killed his newborn puppy.

"You are no fun. Has those 5000 years made you bitter?" Joey pouted. The gang burst out in giggles.

/_That wasn't nice; Yami._/ Yugi smirked toward his dark.

/_I know. I know. It _was_ fun, though._/ Yugi raised an eyebrow toward his dark.

/_Joey was wrong. 5000 years has not only made you bitter, but also cruel, humorless and mean!_/ Yugi stuck his tongue out at his dark.

"Mean? Cruel? _Humorless_? I didn't know you could be so rude, love!" Yami melodramatically raised his voice, pretending to be full of anger. He knitted his eyebrows and squinted his crimson orbs. He would have looked terrifying if he hadn't been smiling. The gang watched the Pharaoh intently, curious of what he might do. "I'll show you humorless!"

In the next moment, Yami was on top of his little hikari. Yami forced his knees into Yugi's hips. Screams of giggles erupted from the light's rosy lips as his dark tickled him. Yami was reminded of his naughty dream, but continued to tickle his little love. Ryou, Seto, Joey, Honda and Serenity laughed as loudly as Yugi. Anzu looked at Yami's small hikari like she was about to throw up.

/_Am I humorless now?_/

/_Yes! Even more than I thought!_/ Yugi laughed harder. He knew all he had to say was that Yami was funny to get his dark off. It wouldn't be a lie; Yami could be very funny. But if the little hikari said so, Yami would surely stop. Yugi did not want him to.

/_Yami! Stop! I give up! You are very funny! I can't breathe!_/ Yugi sadly said when he could no longer take it. Yami slowly climbed off his light, smiling as widely as everyone else in the circle.

"I won," Yami said smoothly, trying to regain his normal, regal self. Yami felt like kicking himself in the butt. Why had he done that?

"Come on, guys. Be mature," Anzu snapped bitterly. "Any plans for your party, Joey?" She added, trying to take the focus off of Yami and his love.

"Huh? Party? What do you mean… Oh, yeah! You all are coming to my house."

Most of the gang gave out a soft cheer. No one _ever_ had been to Joey's house. Yugi, his dark and Seto, however, frowned.

"Joey, are you sure your father is okay with this?" Yami asked darkly. Him, his light, Joey and the rich CEO were the only ones who knew about Joey's semi-abusive, drunk father. Not even Serenity, Joey's sister, knew. She did live with her mother, half way across town, so it was understandable. Yami felt disgusted every time he thought of the blonde's father. It reminded him too much of Yugi's foster parent.

"Don't worry. He promised he will be good," Joey whispered to Yami, Yugi and Seto. "Anyway, he is always good when he even hears a thing about Yug. He won't do anything in front of you"

Yugi stared at the blonde with big, purple eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Yug. He _loves_ you. You, according to him, are the perfect child."

"Oh…" Yugi looked away. Perfect, huh? He was far from it. The young boy began to list everything imperfect about himself. _Let's see. There's my super pale skin, my extremely small body, my scars, my past, my love life…_ Yugi smiled inwardly. His love life _was_ so messed up. He was in love with a man that didn't truly love him back. This guy was also a lot hotter…

/_Love…_/

/_What?_/

/_Joey's father is right. Don't let yourself think that you are not. You are perfect, my love._/

Yugi turned to face his dark. Yugi looked at the Pharaoh's crimson eyes. They were… so kind, soft and gentle. Yugi sensed something radiating from them. _Love? _Both light and dark began to blush.

**((((((Space))))))**

A/N: so. Hoped you liked it. I know, I know. It is short and an awful lot like Chapter 2, sleeves. But this chapter was necessary for the plot. I also know that this chapter is extremely mushy and gross. Better things are yet to come. Joey's party will be **_so_** much fun to write. But it won't start for at least two chapters, and the interesting part won't come till three chapters. I think it will be called "Recycle". Sounds good, huh? Sorry for teasing. It's fun. If you like Anzu (Tea) a lot and are highly offended when someone writes bad things about her, stop reading this. Nothing bad will happen, yet. Ha, I'm teasing again.

**Please review. The time and effort put into writing the reviews makes fallen-angel-of-repression very happy.**


	5. Confessions

A/N: Oh, I love writing fan fiction so much. I finished this chapteryesterday.I was planning on notupdating for awhile but i couldn't wait. God, it was hard. Well, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (continuation of last two disclaimers)

When I felt his soft, delicate lips leave mine, I sighed. _What a stupid man. He knows I can't love him, but he stills loves me._ I opened my chestnut eyes to see Yami's crimson rubies hanging slightly above my head. He brought his knees to my wide hips, leaving me slightly. I raised myself to feel him entirely again. He smiled. _This was what he wanted_. _He wanted me to need him. What a bitch._ I lifted my head and brought my lips to his neck. As I nibbled on his delicate skin, I began to hear it. Footsteps were getting closer and closer to the spot where the Pharaoh and I were laying, naked… (This will be finished next chapter)

**((((((Space))))))**

Confessions 

The morning's sunrays flew through the window. Dust was seen in the rays of light, only to disappear as it made its way to the other side of the cramped bedroom. The windowpane was opened completely, allowing fresh air to breathe in and out of the room. The dark magician shaped alarm clock on the single bedside table blinked from **7:00 **to **7:01**. Only one person saw it change.

Dark circles hung under his crimson eyes. He had watched the clock's orange numbers change 488 times, he figured. The reoccurring dream of raping his precious hikari had dominated his dreams again. He couldn't understand why he had them, the sick dreams of lust. He knew that was what he wanted, well, not exactly. He didn't want to _rape_ his little light in order to make love to him. But why the hell did his desires have to terrorize his dreams? Just thinking of how much he loved Yugi was enough to make him insane. Did he need to be reminded of his feelings in the middle of the night when he is suppose to feel safe?

Yami groaned. His body hurt from being so tired. He hadn't been able to fall back to sleep, so instead he had to be tormented by Yugi's deep breathing from across the tiny room. The little light was so close… but yet… he wasn't. Yami wanted to love the little teen so much and for his light to love him back, it broke his heart. _I should wake him up soon. He'll be mad if I tell him I was awake but didn't feel like getting him up._ Yami attempted to push himself up. His muscular arms fell under him as he did. _Stupid mortal body_, the Pharaoh thought bitterly. For 5000 years, he hadn't felt much pain. The wearer of the Puzzle absorbed most of it. Now that the Puzzle was destroyed, Yami felt pain again. He got sick. He could die if someone didn't make another Puzzle and transferred his sprit to it.

**_Rrrriiiinnnngggg! Rrrriiiinnnngggg!_** The alarm clock began to chime. Yami looked at the time. It was **7:20**. Had he been thinking for such a long time?

The teen heard a rustling from across the room. The Pharaoh saw his favorite violet orbs open, sparkling in the morning's light. **_Rrrriiiinnnngggg!_**

"I'm up! I'm up!" Yugi's voice was surprisingly normal sounding. Obviously, he was a morning person. Yami rolled over so the front of his body faced his hikari. He saw the beautiful frame of his love reach for the alarm clock. His little fingers pressed the Snooze button. Yugi finally looked in his dark's direction.

"Hey, Yami! How long have you been up?" Yugi said cheerfully. Then he saw his dark's face. Though there was a smile plastered on it, his dark's face seemed so out of it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love. It was just a bad dream. Nothing much." Yami shrugged.

"Do you want to talk," Yugi asked, concerned.

"It's okay…ay…ay…ay," Yami said between yawns.

"Whatever, Yami. I need to get ready." The light jumped out of his bed, dropping all the blankets on it. He bounced over to his white dresser, the one next to Yami's black one. Grandpa thought it was cute, Yami remembered.

"I'll change in the bathroo… WOW!" the hikari yelled as he slipped on his fallen blankets. Yugi closed his eyes braced himself to slam into his dresser.

But the crash never came. Yugi looked up to see that Yami had flew out of his bed to catch him. Yugi felt the muscular arms under his belly.

"Thanks," Yugi whispered. He suddenly felt his dark shake beneath him. Yugi and Yami fell into a mass of skin and pajamas as they hit the floor.

"Sorry…" Yami blushed. How did he let his sleepiness drop his love?

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Just tired, love. Go change. We only have twenty minutes or we'll be late, as always."

**((((((Space))))))**

"Okay, love… Here's your… classroom. I… don't think you're… late," Yami said between breathes. As always, him and Yugi took too long to get ready so they had to run if they even wanted to think about getting to school on time. Normally, Yami would have to help his small hikari run the twenty-one blocks. Today, Yami had just as much trouble as Yugi. Yami hoped his tiredness didn't affect him as much later.

"Better run to class. You'll be late for your French exam," Yugi said, opening the classroom door.

"Bye, love."

"Bye, Yami."

**((((((Space))))))**

A yawn erupted from the back of the French classroom. Everyone turned to see who made it.

"Sorry, Professeur Levenson. I didn't really sleep well last night."

"Okay, Mr. Atemu. Try to get more sleep tonight. We don't want you to get sick, now. Everyone, return to your tests; there is only fifteen minutes left."

The class turned back to their exams. Joey, who was in advanced French, continued to watch the Pharaoh. He looked much like a zombie. He would ask him what was wrong next period as they both had free.

_What the hell is the word for love? Shit! I am going to fail this fucking test._ Yami thought as he tried to answer the question, "_Name an emotion you are feeling for another person at the moment._"

**((((((Space))))))**

The bell rung unexpectedly, causing Yami to break his pencil in half. _At least I finished the test. _Yami thought bitterly as he handed the papers to Professeur Levenson. He stumbled to the door, sighing.

At the doorway, he bumped into his blonde friend. "What's up, Joey?"

"Pharaoh, what's up with you! You look like hell came and slapped you across the head!"

"Like I said, I didn't get enough sleep." Yami slid by Joey. He took five steps when he felt slender fingers grip onto his wrist.

"Yami… Tell me, for goodness sakes."

"Joey, there is nothing going on. Like I told Yugi this morning, I just had a bad dream!" Yami tried to rip out of Joey's grip, but the blonde was held on only tighter.

"Yami…"

"Come on, Joey. Just leave it be. Don't make me get Anzu and make her give you one of her speeches."

Yami smiled. Joey only bit his lip.

"Do you realize that you have getting sicker and sicker looking everyday."

"So?" A group of students had gathered around the dark and Joey. Joey rolled his eyes and dragged Yami to an empty classroom.

"Look, Yami. The last person I saw look so sick so fast was Yug. That was before you came along. I decided not to talk about it. A couple of days later, I found Yug with a knife ready at his wrist, crying…" Joey looked away from Yami's crimson orbs. His grip faltered and his arm fell to his side.

"Joey… I would never do that. I love you guys too much."

"Yug didn't love us then, huh?" A teardrop fell down Joey's face as he remembered the sad times.

"No. No. I never said that. Yugi was just… going through so much." Yami never knew how much his little love affected his friends.

"Yami, just tell me. Please. I don't care what you say, everyone has thought about doing it… Some just don't talk about it. That's when they do what Yug did…"

"Joey… I can't say…"

"The dream, what is it about?"

The shorter of the two bit down on his lip. Could he tell Joey everything? Should he?

"Joe…"

"It's about Yug, isn't it?" Joey cut Yami off. He turned back to the tricolor haired teen.

It was now Yami's turn to look away. "Yes," he breathed.

"Yami, you need to tell him how you feel."

"I… I… can't. How could I? Should I just walk up to him and say, 'hey, Yugi guess what? Every time I called you love, I meant it! And every time I am near you, I want to have you kiss me and never let go!' Yeah, Joey, I'm sure he'll love it," Yami yelled, anger filling him.

"Well, not exactly like that," Joey whispered, taken back by Yami's screaming. "But you will have to tell him."

"I know. I know," Yami said, cooling off a bit.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Joey smiled and asked, "You really love him?"

"Very much."

**((((((Space))))))**

"Mr. Mouto, what is the answer to the problem?" Mr. Cedars asked the boy in the front row.

"Huh? Sorry, Mr. Cedars. I didn't hear what you said." The class snickered.

"Mr. Mouto, if you have a right triangle and two of the legs' lengths is 5 inches. What is the length of the last side?" Mr. Cedars looked at the petite boy think it over. Yugi usually remembered this sort of things. He was actually the best student in all his classes. But today, the student looked unfocused.

"Is it 5 radical 2?" Yugi asked, still out of it.

"Yes… Students, do the rest of the problems," Mr. Cedars continued to watch Yugi, who didn't listen to what was just asked of the class, who began to solve the questions. The boy returned to looking out of it. There was a certain sadness coming out of the violet eyes.

Mr. Cedars bit down on his lip. He was the only teacher that knew of the pale boy's secret. He had seen the scars a day three months ago. Yugi was getting up after picking up all his materials that mysteriously fell as Mr. Cedars turned his back to the dismissed class. As Yugi finally gathered every book as the last student left. When the boy got up, his long sleeve shirt snagged on a loose nail. The entire sleeve ripped, exposing the scarred arm. All color drained from the ready pale face. Mr. Cedars was told the entire story that day. It broke his heart thinking about it.

"Yugi, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Huh? Okay."

Mr. Cedars walked over to the door, opening it. He let Yugi walk out first. The teacher closed the door behind himself.

"What is wrong, Mr. Cedars?"

"Yugi, is there anything going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seen distracted. If anything is wrong, tell me now." Mr. Cedars got ready to hear anything. The somber face of the student frighten him.

"I do? Well, you see…" Mr. Cedars saw a blush rise in Yugi's cheeks. "There's this guy…"

Mr. Cedars almost laughed in relief. It was only love problems. He didn't laugh, of course. That would kill the boy.

"Who is he?" Mr. Cedars asked, trying to still look mildly concerned.

"Well. I think you have him. It's Yami…" Yugi looked at the ground.

"You like Yami?" A voice said softly, making Yugi and Mr. Cedars jump. The voice came from Seto Kaiba. Mr. Cedars didn't have him as a student, but _everyone_ knew of the teenaged millionaire. The slim teacher hadn't heard the CEO come down the hall.

"Seto. Please don't tell! Oh son of Ra, don't tell him!" Yugi pleaded, desperation pouring from his violet eyes.

**_Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg! Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg! Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg! _**The bell rung, telling the school that third period was over and lunch had begun.

"Uh, I'll leave you two alone…" Mr. Cedars said quietly as he reentered his classroom to meet all the student's gazing eyes. "Um, I'll dismiss you once every single student has given me their homework."

Mr. Cedars looked guiltily at the door. If he hadn't asked Yugi what was wrong, Yugi wouldn't have gotten into such a mess with his friend. The teacher hoped that he had bought some time for the two kids outside.

**((((((Space))))))**

"Stupid, fucking bell. Come on. I don't want anyone to eavesdrop on this…" Seto said sharply as he dragged the little light into an empty classroom.

Once they were in, Yugi felt himself begin to cry. Why had he told Mr. Cedars so loudly, or at least without looking both ways? What if it was Yami that walked down the hall instead of Seto?

Seto looked down at the crying form of Yugi. _Shit, what am I to do now?_ In an effort to comfort the much smaller teen, Seto put his long hands on the shaking shoulders. After a few moments, Seto felt Yugi stop shaking. The pale teen looked up into Seto's crystal blue eyes.

"Don't tell him… Oh, please don't…" Yugi managed to get out before bursting out into tears again.

"Tell who?" Seto asked, feeling stupid after he said it.

"Ya… Ya… Yami." Yugi choked out, looking down.

"I would never do such a thing. Do you think I am as cruel as Yami?"

Yugi smiled slightly. Seto put his finger under the boy's face and forced it up so blue and violet eyes met. Seto then took his other hand and tenderly wiped some of the salty tears that fell down the porcelain white skin. Seto had seen Yami comfort the boy many times and he tried to copy the Pharaoh's every move.

"Yugi, are you feeling better?" Seto asked softly. He had never spoken to anyone so gently before. He talked to his little brother, Mokuba, and his puppy rougher than this. But Seto had to. He knew how delicate Yugi was.

"No."

Seto sighed. He had expected Yugi to lie as his always did when asked that question. Even when he felt like he was the shit of the world, Yugi had always put on a show on how happy he was. That was why Seto liked him so much. But the CEO needed Yugi to be honest right now.

"Yugi… Do you like him?"

Seto waited for his response. Yugi sighed deeply before saying, "I love him."

'Oh…" This was going to be difficult. "Does he know?"

"Oh, yeah," Yugi rolled his eyes, "That is exactly why I am here kissing him."

"_Okay_. Does he like you?"

"No," Yugi whispered, tears beginning to roll down an already made path.

"Are you positive?" Though Seto didn't say it, he had always thought Yami liked his hikari a lot.

"No."

"So there is still a chance he might?"

"Probably. But I don't even know if he likes girls or boys!"

"Just don't give up, Yugi. Promise me, you will not give up."

"Promise," Yugi whispered as he felt Seto's thin, but long, arms wrap around his neck, giving Yugi a hug of friendship and compassion.

**((((((Space))))))**

Yami, who had gotten out of Physics early, decided to meet Yugi at his math class. After he broke down all his barriers in front of his blonde friend, telling him everything he had felt for his little hikari, there was only five minutes till third period. Yami, whose voice was raspy from talking so much, said bye to his friend and left for the boring class. The Pharaoh felt a bounce in his step as he walked. Maybe all the pent up feelings was making him sick.

**_Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg! Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg! Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg! _**Yami heard the bell ring. _My love is probably being dismissed now._

When he reached Yugi's math class, three seconds later, he saw that the teacher, Mr. Cedars, had kept the class back. Yami always like him. He was always so concerned about every single one of his students. He wasn't that bad looking, for a teacher.

Yami waited by the door. After a few minutes, an explosion of students erupted from the math class door. Yami scanned the crowd for his little love, but didn't see him. Confused, the muscled teen looked inside the large classroom.

The only person inside was Mr. Cedars, who was leaning on his desk, spinning a pencil in his left hand, while supporting his face up with his right. He was mumbling something along the lines of, "_How can I be so stupid… Hope he's okay…_"

Yami softly knocked on the door. He had obviously startled the teacher, who dropped his pencil. Without looking at the door, Mr. Cedars reached down to pick up the pencil on the floor.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Cedars. Do you know where Yugi is? He didn't come out when the rest of the class was dismissed."

Yami saw the teacher stop the second he started talking. Abandoning his task of retrieving the fallen pencil, Mr. Cedars bolted up and turned to Yami. There was some emotion in the teacher's eyes that Yami couldn't read.

"Oh… Hello, Yami…" The teacher dragged out his words. Why was he acting so strangely?

"Do you know where he is?"

"Mr. Mouto left the room, feeling rather sick. I think he met Mr. Kaiba as he left. Can you take his things with you once you go?" Mr. Cedars pointed to a pile of books on a desk in the front row.

"Thanks, Mr. Cedars." Yami walked over to the desk and picked up the things. He quickly left the room.

**((((((Space))))))**

_Now, all I have to do is find him…_ Yami thought as he left the math classroom. He decided to turn left. There was no reason for it, just a nudge on the heartstrings that made the rest of Yami's body follow.

At the end of the long hallway, Yami saw a door swing open. Out came Yugi and Seto. Yami was about to run towards his love but stopped as he saw Seto's arm around his little light's shoulders. Why was it there? Then, Yami, who had stopped in his tracks, saw Yugi stop and Seto swing around so his hands were now resting next to Yugi's thin neck. Seto bend down a great deal so his blue eyes stared straight into Yugi's violet ones. Seto said something to Yugi and Yami's little love nodded. Next, Seto brought Yugi into a tight hug.

Yami felt his stomach lurch with jealousy. Why had Seto hugged _his_ love? Why did Yugi hug back?

It couldn't have been romantic. Yami knew this. Seto loved his puppy too much to cheat on him. And Yugi loved Joey too much to steal his boyfriend. Still, Yami felt jealousy rise up his body.

_It was innocent…_ Yami told himself.

Yami felt his feet carry him to his love and Seto. The two had stopped hugging and were now talking about some mathematics problem.

"That's all you have to do. Multiply the height by half the base and you got your area." Seto said coolly.

"Yeah," Yami said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. He sounded normal, but Seto and Yugi looked at the Pharaoh as if they had just seen a ghost when the dark approached the two.

"Hey, Yami! How long have you been standing here?" Yugi said, a bit too rushed, trying to sound as if that was a perfectly normal question.

"Just a few seconds. I went to your classroom. Mr. Cedars said you left. Man, he was acting weird."

"Yeah, he can be like that sometimes." Yugi attempted to laugh, though he sounded like he was coughing.

"Come on, love. Let's see if the others are at the puny square of grass," the dark said. As Yugi began to walk away, Yami looked at Seto. He had not said a word. He knew that Yami had seen the hug.

"Goodbye, Kaiba," Yami said coldly as he followed Yugi to the schoolyard. He couldn't help himself. He didn't blame Seto. The Pharaoh knew it was an innocent hug. But a small part in the dark hated knowing that anyone except himself was touching Yugi in such an affectionate way.

**((((((Space))))))**

Kaiba was still upset at Yami as he walked to his Mercedes with his puppy. _That loser didn't know what the fuck I did to his relationship with Yugi, the cold asshole. Well, if Yami liked Yugi back, of course_.

For the rest of the day, Yami wouldn't even look at Seto. The one time he did, Seto could have sworn he saw a tear run from the Pharaoh's crimson eyes. _Why? _It didn't make sense to Seto.

Seto looked at his slightly shorter puppy next to him. A grin that lasted for the entire day was still stuck to his face. The same grin was seen on Yugi's face as the boy looked at Seto.

"So, my puppy. I heard from Anzu that you dragged Yami into a room. And when you came out, you were all happy. Is the bag of gossip lying or are you cheating on me?" Seto asked his lovely puppy, smiling.

Joey took another step before stopping. His puppy smile disappeared. Seto suddenly felt worried. Had his puppy been cheating? Seto was only joking…

"Puppy, answer. You're scaring me."

"She is telling the truth." Seto felt the wind being pushed out of his lungs. _My puppy… and Yami?_

"But we didn't do anything bad, I swear," Joey quickly said, sensing Seto's hurt.

"What did you do?" Seto felt his words shake. Why was he getting so weak?

"Promise you won't tell. Especially Yugi."

"Okay. I promise." Seto would have said anything to know what they were doing.

"Yami… kinda… confessed his love…" Seto's puppy stopped. Seto gaped. _Yami liked MY puppy. Shit! Yugi is going to be so upset._

"For Yugi to me," Joey finally finished.

Seto felt like the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _Oh. Yami didn't love my puppy. He only loved…_

_Yugi. _The weight that had been lifted from his shoulders now landed on his stomach. _Yami loved Yugi. And Yugi loves Yami…_

Seto felt his puppy watch for all signs of change. _I have to tell Yugi… No. I can't. I just promised Joey I wouldn't tell. And I told Yugi that I wouldn't tell Yami, or anyone. _The last promise Seto made, the promise to Yugi that he wouldn't tell _anyone_ was what earned him a hug in the hallway. _Fuck. Stupid promises. However…_ Seto smiled. His puppy smiled too, following suit.

"I won't tell Yugi."

Seto could tell that interesting things were yet to come…

**((((((Space))))))**

**This means 8 hours and 8 minutes.**

A/N: that's the end of this chapter. I thought it was sweet. Hope you liked it. It toke me forever to write. Oh, do you guys like the disclaimers? I felt like I needed to make up for the lack of action in the actual chapter. Tell me if I should stop. School's almost over for fallen-angel-of-repression! Horray! Of course, I am sent to a special school with the other fallen angels.

**Please review. Reviews make me happy. And when I am happy, I write faster. And when I write faster, I update quicker. And when I update quicker, you get to read more of this story. And when you read more of my story, you get happy. So you see, writing me, fallen-angel-of-repression, reviews, makes you happy.**


	6. the wish

A/N: School's out for fallen-angel! More updates! Horray! Oh, the chapter, confessions, was three days before Joey's party, making it a Wednesday. It was also one day after the chapter, plans. Thanks for the reviews you all sent me. They really do make me happy. They also give me ideas… Anyways, enjoy.

**Sorry, but I need to make some shout outs**: Ms. Levenson, you helped my writing so much. Ms. Kenyon, you confused me a lot but I still love you. Mr. Shiappa, you made me laugh a couple of times. Mr. Cedars, you were so much better than Ms. Cook (and hotter). I'm gong to miss you all!

Disclaimer: (continuation of last disclaimers)

My teeth remained on Yami's sweaty neck. We both had frozen, as if keeping still would hide us. Hide us from the black suits. The footfalls became louder and louder. Yami shifted his weight. I expected the Pharaoh to finally exit, but he didn't. He lifted his right muscular arm and gingerly placed it on my chin. He pushed my face away from his neck gently, making sure not to harm me. Crimson orbs invested my face, as if trying to remember it. After the lawyers came, they would send him to Anime World forever, taking him away from me. He didn't belong to me. They could do what ever they wanted. I brought my arms to his arched back, bringing him into a soft hug. I pressed my face between his ribcage, waiting for the men in black suits to arrive.

**((((((Space))))))**

The Wish 

"Yami… Stop! I won't tell! Oh, _please_. Stop." A small tricolor haired teen squealed. His awfully high-pitched scream skipped over the sparkling lake. The sun was setting on tall, proud fir trees.

"I told you, stop. It will only make me mad. You don't want that, do you?" The larger version said, his voice husky as he looked down at the squirming teen below him. _It was his fault he got into this any way. If only he loved me… I wouldn't have to do this. _Yami said, tracing a line down the hairless chest of his love.

The ruby-eyed teen ran his finger down his little light's chest until he reached his waist. Yami brought both hands to the thick string bow holding the swimming trunks on. It was the only piece of cloth that stood between the light and dark.

/_Yami… please! Stop. Oh please stop. Don't do it. I wouldn't tell. Please._/ Yugi whimpered.

Yami snickered. He ignored his tiny love as he began to pull on the rope. The dark pulled off the tight trunks. A shudder passed through the Pharaoh's love when the breeze touched him. Shorts were flung into the air as Yami had them pass his love's feet. The smaller of the two hadn't move, paralyzed with fear.

His breathing slowing, Yami crawled back to his spot to face Yugi's glorious amethyst eyes. They were lifeless. They had glazed over in a trance.

"My love," Yugi twitched as Yami whispered into his ears, "I have given you my heart. I only wanted you to accept that. You didn't. I told you to, but you didn't accept it. You have hurt me, so I will have to be a bit reckless now, to pay you back."

Yugi's violet eyes shone with confusion, making Yami laugh. Yami stared into the orbs, expecting a rapid change of expressions on the little boy's face.

/_Yami, what do you me-/ _Yugi began saying through the mind link, until Yami jabbed his slender middle and index fingers into the semi-limp length of Yugi. The light below Yami jumped up with agony, breaking his stillness. Yami's eardrums almost exploded as his love yelped with pain.

"YAMI. STOP!OH, SON OF RA, PLEASE! SSSTTTOOOPPP!"

Yami's lust only rose with the teen's pleads. After twenty seconds of stretching roughly, Yami inserted his ring finger into Yugi, causing more wails. More pleads. More lust.

Tears of suffering and despair rolled down the porcelain white cheeks of Yugi. After Yami thought that Yugi was ready, the Pharaoh pulled his fingers out of his love. Yami saw Yugi's chest rise and fall quickly.

"I love you, my Yugi," Yami whispered lovingly as he took his climaxed length and placed it into Yugi. The older teen thrusted his hips so they crashed into the beautiful pelvis of the light. The small frame of innocence below Yami groaned in the intense torture. Yami, feeling himself disregard the harm he was inflicting on his love, brought his lips to Yugi's bile tasting ones.

After many, molasses slow minutes crawled by, Yami finally released his light of his length. Yami pushed himself backwards so he now sat on Yugi's waistline. His crimson orbs slowly blinked in pleasure. Yugi was still as a rock beneath Yami, making the dark a bit annoyed.

/_My love, what is wrong?_/ Yami asked between deep breathes when he saw his light's eyes leak. They hadn't done so for a while. /_What is wrong?_/

/_I had wanted you so badly… I had wanted you to be my first kiss… I had loved you…_/ Yugi responded slowly, looking away from the dark's eyes

"Wha… Wha… What?" Yami almost vomited. His love _had _loved him. His love _had_ wanted him just as much as Yami wanted him. _Oh, no…_

/_I was going to tell you, tonight,_/ Yugi continued, unaware of the depression coming from Yami/_When we returned to the cabin, I was going to love you… But… How could I even have thought about loving you. You were always just as cruel as my foster father. I should have seen it… You disgust me…_/

Yami felt warm streams of salty tears run down his ghostly pale face. _What did I do…_

**((((((Space))))))**

Breath escaped the young teen's lungs. Yami bolted up in his bed opening his crimson beauties sharply. He had expected the darkness of the damp room to engulf him, but it didn't. Yami was hit hardly with brightness, causing his vision to become blurry. _Did I finally sleep through the night?_

It took a minute for the Pharaoh to hear the whimpers and desperate sucks at air. Yami tried to focus his eyes in the direction the crying was coming from. Then he realized who was weeping… Yugi.

Yami, though partially blind, jumped from his bed, sending his black blankets everywhere. The sole lamp in the room had been turned on. Stars twinkled in the blueness of eternity.

"Yami!" Yugi said, startled. The small light coughed as he tried to keep back any more tears.

Yami sat down on Yugi's white blankets. The defined teen laid his back against the headboard. He grabbed his little hakari's head and placed it on his lap, making his light's upper body lay on top his legs. He began to follow the familiar path through the young teen's red and black hair with one hand, twirling the blond bangs with the other. "Hush, my love. What is wrong? Tell me through the link."

/_Nothing…_/

"Love," Yami said sternly, "Don't lie to me. That will only make me more concerned."

/_I, I…_/ Yugi stopped. /_I was thinking of Joey… He was absent two days, right? Aren't you worried about him?_/ This was true. Joey had been absent for school for the last two days. But that wasn't exactly what was troubling Yugi.

But he couldn't tell the stunning Pharaoh the truth. How would he take it if Yugi said '_Well, I had this dream of you and me. You raped me and when you were done fucking me, I told you exactly how I feel for you… that I love you. Then, I told you that you disgust me_' Yugi almost laughed.

"I am worried about him as well, love. But remember, Kaiba was also absent. The rich asshole probably convinced Joey to skip school a couple of days so they can have a vacation at home or something…" Yami snarled. He was ready to forgive the CEO for hugging his precious love. Then he heard the two lovebirds were absent and Yami began to feel angry again. He didn't care what Kaiba did, but he didn't have to drag down Joey with him.

/_Why are you so mad at Seto? You were so happy with him Wednesday. And now, you can't say his name without looking like you are about to throw up. You know he isn't that bad of a guy._/

Yami bit his lip as his stomach churned. _Stupid human jealousy_.

"What, are you dating him now?" Yami asked playfully.

"NO! He's taken and I am no boyfriend-stealing whore. Anyways, he is not my type."

Yami felt excited for a moment. He would hate to take advantage of the situation but…

"So, what is your type? Is it a woman with huge jugs and a brain the size of a walnut? Or do you like homely girls who are super good poets?" Yami mentally slapped himself. He hadn't included guys! That's all that really mattered to Yami. _Well, this is one way to find out. If he likes dudes he says…_

"Umm… Yeah, you see…" Yugi blushed and looked away from the dark. _Why was he asking me this when I am so close?_

"Opps, sorry. Should have asked you first, guys or girls?" Yami knew this was mean to ask of his hikari. But it was so entertaining, Yami couldn't help it.

"Guys," Yugi muttering, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Really?" Yami almost exploded with joy. He was one step closer to knowing if Yugi could like him. _Don't think like that. He won't love you. But at least you could imagine it better now._

"Do you like them short or tall? Fat or thin? Strong or weak?" Yami felt the questions pour out of him. He instantly thought of it as word vomit.

Yugi blushed to the color of his dark's eyes. _Well, like's see. I like them about a foot taller than me, thin but muscular, strong, both physically and mentally, and… wait… I like my guys like you! Weird!_

"I… I don't know…"

"Love, you are a terrible liar."

"Leave me alone. At least I have emotions." Yugi laughed as he saw the upside down, melodramatic face on his other half. The bubbly light stuck his tongue out, his violet eyes sparkling.

Then, the little boy saw his dark lean forward. The dark's hands flew from Yugi's hair to the sides of his head. His crimson orbs were closing the gap between the two faces.

His dark's lips were about three inches away from Yugi's now gaping mouth, when the dark stopped. Yugi gasped as he saw Yami open his mouth, exposing his perfectly straight teeth, and lean the rest of the way down.

Yugi closed his eyes, expecting his first kiss from his handsome dark. _Oh, Ra. Oh, Ra._ He was so excited he forgot to put his moist tongue back into his mouth.

Yami had wanted this. Well, he didn't understand why his love had closed his eyes. He just wanted the tongue. The crimson eyed teen bit into the light's tongue, tight enough to make sure it didn't slip away and make it sting a bit, but not hard enough to seriously hurt his love. He heard squeals of enjoyment, pain and confusion from his love.

/_Don't ever stick out again, love, or I will bite down harder next time._/ Yami said, smiling, returning to his spot against the headboard.

_So that was just a punishment. Odd sort of punishment if you asked me. _Yugi thought, trying to be bitter. He couldn't. He liked that way too much.

/_Really, then I should stick my tongue out more often._/

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Yami laughed sarcastically, beginning to run his fingers through his love's hair again.

"So… Yami." Yugi said, sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

"Um… Do you like…" Yugi blushed, turning so red that it made Yami's eyes look white.

"Boys or Girls?" Yami said, finishing his love's question sweetly. Yugi nodded.

"Boys."

Yugi could have sworn he would have exploded if it hadn't been the fact that Yami was there.

"Oh… That's great. Anzu will be crushed."

"Well, you are who you are."

"I… guess…" Yugi yawned. He attempted to raise his head but couldn't.

"Love, if you are worried about Joey, we can go there extra early to see him before the party tomorrow."

"Joey? Why would I be worried about Joe… Oh yeah. Yeah. Let's do that." Yugi said before falling into a deep sleep. He curled into a tight ball and began to snore silently.

The Pharaoh looked down at the sleeping angel on his lap and legs. He wanted to treasure it forever. He probably would never be so close to Yugi again.

Yami's mind suddenly recalled the nightmare. He had been so occupied with his little, lovely hikari that he forgot about it. It had been the same as always, except the ending. Yami always woke up before the dream Yami stopped raping the dream Yugi. What had changed that added the ending?

_The ending…_ Yami thought dreadfully. It was so… horrible. Tears rolled out of his crimson pools as he thought about it. Yugi had loved him all along but Yami had raped him to show him how much he loved his light. It brought tingles up the dark's spine.

Yami looked down again at his love's dreaming face. If only his light loved him, Yami would surly see it. Right?

The awake teen leaned in and kissed his love's forehead. When he sat back up, he stole a glance at the time. **4:37**. _I guess we will wake up at, lets see, maybe 7**:00**_. With that, Yami closed his eyes and began to have a dreamless sleep as his little light rubbed his head into the dark's lap.

**((((((Space))))))**

As he sipped his hot green tea, Grandpa sighed. _Silly darn kids_, he thought, chucking to himself. _They are always sleeping in. Even on such a special day for their dear friend. Joey would want them to come early, the poor devil. _The hands of the coo-coo clock in the kitchen pointed to **9:39**. _Better wake them up._

Grandpa lifted himself up half-heartedly from his wobbly chair and began to walk to his two, adopted boys' room. _Wait, they are not your adopted boys, old man. They are your children. They have always been._ Grandpa thought sternly to himself.

Grandpa opened the door slowly. He glanced over to Yami's black bed. It was empty and the blankets were not on the bed. Grandpa sighed as he immediately looked to the floor and then to Yugi's bed. Just as he expected, he saw his little Yugi snuggled on the half naked Yami.

The old man at the door's face softened as he thought of he first time he had seen his two boys sleeping in one bed. He distinctly remembered a lot of yelling on his part, as well as blushing from the two teens.

Grandpa could only sigh as he made his way across the minuscule room. He was touched when he heard Yami tell him he was only trying to help Yugi fall to sleep after a 'bad dream', as the somewhat younger boy put it. Grandpa was okay from that point on, but the two identical looking boys always got pretty embarrassed when they realized Grandpa had seen them in such a tender moment.

The man finally got across the small room, which was hard, as there were a million different things thrown on the floor. His wrinkled hands grabbed the dark magician alarm clock, adjusting the alarm to **9:45**. He quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**((((((Space))))))**

"Yami, come on. We should be leaving now if we want to surprise Joey."

"Whatever, love. I just need to put on a couple of more things." Yami stood, half his body dressed for the party, the rest was what he wore the night before. He was wearing his favorite black tank top with studded bracelets and one leather neck string. His bottom half, however, was only wearing a super loose pair of pajama pants. Yami didn't feel like applying on any boxers when he got out of the tub. He had allowed his precious love to dress first. That was a bad idea. It took an hour for the hikari to get dressed. Yami wanted to badly open the door that had its lock ripped off even before Grandpa moved in, but felt like that may be disrupting his love's privacy.

"Oh, Yami. You know those straight black pants that you love?"

"Yeah? What did you do with them?" Yami yelled through the unlocked door.

"They were sticky so I put them in the dirty laundry." Yami heard Yugi laugh.

"Why were they sticky? I had them folded on top of my dresser!"

"Well, I may have accidentally dropped soda on them." Yugi whispered through the door.

"Love, if I didn't like you so much, you would be sent to the Shadow Realm right now!"

_So, that's what happened to them. He couldn't have told me this before so I didn't have to spend 15 minutes looking for them!_ Yami sighed and walked over to his dresser. He opened his pants drawer and skimmed through it. _These will have to do…_ Yami said as he picked up a pair of pants with many pockets, zippers and chains. He plopped it onto his bed, next to some black boxers.

Yami began to take off his pajama pants, turning his back to the door. He successfully did. He reached for his boxers and began to put one foot through the leg hole.

**((((((Space))))))**

Yugi waited impatiently outside his bedroom door. He knew he had taken an hour to get ready but still… Yami should get ready faster. He heard a drawer open, but not close. He waited another minute.

_I shouldn't have told him about the pants. He will be there forever looking for a new pair by himself._

Yugi slowly got up. _I should help him. _

The light turned around to face the bedroom door.

He pushed it open quickly, preparing to see a confused Yami looking for a pair of descant pants.

"Yami, I am here to help you find a pair of pants since I ruined your other pair and…" Yugi stopped as he looked towards Yami's dresser. On of the drawers were open, the pants drawer. But the Pharaoh wasn't standing in front of it, confused. _Where was he?_

Yugi looked towards Yami's bed. There, he saw the backside of his dark, standing still. Then Yugi's violet eyes darted down, so he saw Yami's boxers half way up his knees and his dark's…

"Are you just going to stand there all day, love, admiring or are you going to be _polite _and look away?" Yami said, after pulling his boxers all the way up. He watched his love over his shoulder.

"Oh… Ah… I mean…" Yugi stumbled, blushing deeply, looking away now, even if Yami had already begun to put on his pants. They were a great pair to say the least. /_Sorry_/

"It's okay, love. We let's get going, it's nearly **11:15**."

**((((((Space))))))**

DDDDIIIINNNNGGGG! DDDDOOOONNNNGGGG! DDDDIIIINNNNGGGG! DDDDOOOONNNNGGGG!

Yami jabbed at the doorbell to his blonde friend's house. It was a bit shabby looking. The paint peeled, the weeds needed to be uprooted and the screen door hung slightly off its hinges. It was Joey's, though, and that's all that mattered to the puppy-faced teen.

Yami looked over his shoulder to see his love, his head hung low and red.

/Love, I said it was okay. Don't get all upset on me./ Yami put his finger on Yugi's chin and pulled upward so amethyst met ruby.

/Hey, okay, Yami./

/I think you should start calling me something, love./

/Really? I think I got one. How about, cruel, humorless asshole/

/Real funny. I am dying here, love. You are just so funny. You are almost as funny as Kaiba. Oh, Yugi, my love, can you get Joey's present? It's in the backseat./

Yami watched as his light skipped to the car. When he heard footsteps coming toward the door. The Pharaoh straightened himself up. If it was Joey's lame excuse for a father, the dark wanted to look as powerful as he could.

"Who… Who is it?" It was certainly Joey talking. But there was something odd in his voice, Yami thought. It sounded like fear. "Who is it?"

"Joey, it's us." Yami responded loudly.

"Yami?"

"Yes, and my love too."

Yami heard multiple locks open quickly. The door swung open once the last lock was opened.

"Hey, guys! You caught me in the middle of changing. I had to put on my pants. I was about to put on my shirt when…" Joey suddenly stopped. The color drained out of his face as he looked down to his chest.

Yami hesitantly followed his friend's glaze. On the blonde's bare chest, there was a long deep gash that ran from the left muscled shoulder to the middle of Joey's ribcage. It was expertly bandaged, but was left a little open for breathing room.

"Joey…" Yami whispered.

"Yo, Joey!" Yami spun around to see his love carrying two boxes, one wrapped in white paper, the other covered in black. He was halfway up the path to Joey's house. He couldn't see the gash…

Yami turned again to see Joey, his eyes widened. "Joey, quickly go inside and put on your shirt."

Joey did as he was told. When Yami waited for his love to come to the doorframe.

"Why did he go inside?" Yugi asked, cheerful in his ignorance.

"He had to put on his shirt. Lets go inside."

Yami stepped in first. He felt as if he had been punched in the face as he did. The putrid smell of alcohol filled the air, making it impossible to breathe. How did Joey live here? Yami thought.

Yugi coughed slightly. He could hardly get air to enter his body.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami said. Yugi felt his dark attempt to put his hands on his shoulders, but Yugi stepped back. No matter what Yami said, he still felt awkward from this morning. "Why don't you step outside," Yami offered, sounding a touch hurt from the light's unwilling to make contact.

Yugi nodded and left, leaving Yami alone in what seemed to be the den/ kitchen/ dining room. An old couch sat lazily in front of a television set. Several tired looking potted plants were placed clumsily every once in awhile. Bottles of an acid green color were tipped over on almost every square foot.

"Yami… Uh… Welcome. Where's Yug?" Joey said quietly as he emerged from a door. An ironed black shirt covered his chest.

"He went outside. He couldn't breathe." Yami was uncertain were to begin.

"Really? I was planning on cleaning up after I got ready. I got rags and everything."

"Joey… What happened?"

"Well, my father probably drank a lot and didn't throw out the bottles. He also dropped some beer to make the smell…"

"Joey, you know that's not what I am talking about."

Joey sighed. "Fine, but lets go into my room. I don't what Yug to hear."

Joey turned and led the Pharaoh to his room. It was extremely tidy, with everything tucked away. The rancid smell of rum was diluted in the room. The blonde sat onto his bed, staring at the carpeted floor.

"Joey, what happened?"

The teen only responded by running his fingers through his elegantly uncared for hair.

"Joey…"

"Fine…" Joey sucked in air before starting. "On Wednesday, I came home and came to my room to start my homework. I heard my father slam the door as he came in. I didn't pay a lot of attention to it. He was probably going to just sit on the couch and drink, you know. But then I heard him in the hallway. He opened my door. He had an empty bottle and was swaying like crazy. He asked me if Yug was coming today. I said yeah. Then he started mumbling to himself about how he was going to… going to…"

Yami glided over to the bed. He sat down next to his friend and put his arm around him. "What?"

"He was talking about… hurting Yug like his dad at the Home did…" Joey paused. "Then I said that he shouldn't be saying those things. He started yelling about something and he broke the bottle on the door and he jumped me…"

Yami embraced Joey as the puppy-faced boy began to cry. It took several moments for the weeping to stop.

"What happened next?"

"He ran out, leaving me bleeding all over the place. I made my way to the phone and called Seto. He called the police. I was off to the hospital. They bandaged me up but told me to stay there from a couple of days. Seto was there for all of it. I had to tell the cops everything and they found my father, drinking away at some bar. I came home this morning. Seto said he would be right back… He needed to get my present."

Yami felt anger burn in his heart. How could a man do that to his child? The dark lifted his head off Joey and said, "If you want, I can send him to the Shadow-"

Joey cut him off. "Yami, I love that you care for me… But don't even say it-"

"Why?"

"I… I…. I love him. I know he is an evil man, but I love him. Very much."

Yami held the blonde for several more minutes before letting him go. "We should get Yugi. He should be getting scared, being by himself for so long. We'll help you clean."

Joey nodded as the two teens got up and made their way to out the door.

((((((Space))))))

"Thanks, guys. I would have never got it done without you." The smell of lemon scented bleach and strawberry air freshener filled the air like perfume. No bottles were in sight.

"It's okay, Joey. Me and Yami had wanted to help you!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Joey, the gang will be here shortly. Me and Yugi will start putting everything out. You just rest. It is your birthday. You wanted everything in the basement, right?"

Joey smiled at his two friends. Could I get better friends than these people?

((((((Space))))))

The guests promptly arrived at 8:00. Honda had picked up Anzu, Serenity and Ryou in his car. Yami greeted them, followed by his love and Joey.

"No Bakura, huh? This is the first time he meant what he said, well, except when he's talking to you. But I'm absolutely crushed. Where is the tomb robber?" Yami asked Ryou.

"Um, he said he was sick, but then he told me he was too cool to be seen with a bunch of pansies like us."

"Pansies? I am no pansy. I think of myself more as a daisy." This created laughs around the huddle of friends.

"So, Joey… Where's the food?" Honda asked.

"Downstairs. Come on!"

((((((Space))))))

The party was going well. Everyone loved the music Joey had, as well as the food, though most of them never tasted the salsa Joey had spent an hour making several days before. Ryou apparently tipped it over as he tried to hold himself up after Yugi had told him a very funny story. About what, Yami didn't know, though he had a suspicion. Stupid lockless doors. Laughter didn't stop ringing until the doorbell chined.

"I'll get it," Yami said, calmly walking up the stairs to get the door.

As the dark opened the door, he finally began to think of who was at the door. Only one person was missing, Seto. Yami suddenly regretted volunteering to open the door. He was so cruel toward Seto for no good reason except jealousy. Yami still felt himself open the door.

"Hey, pup-" Seto began before seeing who actually was at the door. When he did, the CEO blushed and looked away from Yami. "Oh… Hey… Yami." Seto stumbled over his words.

"Hey, Seto. I heard what happened to Joey. Thank you for helping him."

Seto, who obviously was expecting the Pharaoh to yell, smiled. "Thanks, Yami."

"Do you know you are about an hour and a half late?"

"Yeah, I had to take Mokuba to his little girlfriend's, I mean Rebecca's house. The slow kid took forever to get ready."

"Everyone's downstairs. Before we go, can you help me bring down the cake?"

((((((Space))))))

Joey watched his friends. They stood on the other side of the wooden table. Candlelight glowed on their smiling faces. The blonde stared at the chocolate cake in front of him. Seventeen wicks played with fire.

"Come on, Joey. Just make a wish already! I don't want candle wax all over my slice!"

Joey looked up at his little sister. But what the hell do I wish for. I have Seto. I have friends. I finally feel safe. My grades are getting better with each day. Everything has come true for me…

"I have everything I need."

"So, make a wish for someone else! Gosh, how did I end up with such a silly brother!"

"And I'm sure it is not illegal to make a wish for another." Anzu offered.

Okay, now what do I wish for? Joey looked over the faces of his friends.

Let's see. Ryou is happy with Bakura. Seto is with me, so of course he's happy. I hate to think it but Honda has Serenity. Anzu, well, she changes who she dates every month, but she's happy.

Joey's eyes landed on Yami. The birthday guy knew Yami was truly happy for him, but the Pharaoh wasn't smiling like the others, or looking at him either. Joey followed the crimson eyes to see what they were looking at.

Yugi.

"I have my wish…" Joey said as he leaned forward, blowing out the candles. Hope it comes true…

"Alright! Let's have cake!" Yugi said, bouncing about.

((((((Space))))))

"Presents!" Joey said after the last slice of cake was devoured.

"Here, take mine first!"

Joey reached for Yugi's black box. Inside were three neckties. All were great, and expensive looking. One had tiny, pink fish on it. Another had an adorable puppy on it. The last one was the best. It was crimson with purple stripes.

"Thanks, Yug!"

It took all of ten minutes for Joey to get through all the presents, except one. Yami had given him a bunch of DVDs and CDs. Honda gave him an awesome pair of shoes. Anzu, a couple of Gonzo toys. Ryou and Bakura, an Egyptian figurine. Yami was upset by it, saying that the tomb robber nicked it off some grave. Ryou swore he bought it last time he went to Egypt. Seto, an IPOD and a promise for some good…Uh… for a good time later on that evening. All that was left was Serenity.

"Here, bro. You have to use it immediately or else."

"Whatever, little sis."

Joey unwrapped the gold paper off the skinny present Serenity gave him. As Joey opened the box, he almost dropped it, making the acid green glass inside shatter into a million pieces.

((((((Space))))))

A/N: so, how did you like it? This was so long. 10 pages on 10-point font! Don't tell me that is not a lot of writing. Don't expect too many extremely long chapters. My muse (Bob) was just working over time. Sorry for any dull parts, especially during the party. I have never been to a truly great party. Please review!


	7. recycle

A/N: I'm sorry for hurting very sexy Joey. I somewhat needed that to happen. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimers: (you know how this works)

The heartbeat of my lover was odd for the situation we were in. It skipped beats and was extremely slow. It was as if… as if it was trying to draw out all time with it. "You fucking bitch!" I heard someone scream only a few feet away. "You fucking bitch! We made a damn contract! You signed it with your disgusting filthy blood, you whore!" the same voice continued to yell, closer than before. It was over us. I felt the weight of my love's chest lift away from me. Yami's legs stood its place, creating a massive arch in his spine. "Get off the nasty tramp, Pharaoh!" Another voice yelled. I closed my chestnut eyes as salty tears ran from them. "Leave us be, you pieces of crap." Yami's voice was as calm as his heartbeat, but just as eerie. "Come on, Pharaoh." I felt Yami push forward, to lie on me completely again, only to be pulled back with the force of many men. "My love, leave me. You are too precious to me to return to the hell they call Anime World. I don't own your heart and I do not allow you to own mine. I… I… hate you."

**((((((Space))))))**

Recycle 

"Don't drop it!" Serenity yelled.

"What… what is it?" Yugi asked Joey slowly, unsure what else to say.

Joey only answered by biting onto his lip.

"What is it, Joey?" Yami said, a lot more confident than his love.

Joey pulled out the acid green bottle with his index finger and thumb, holding it as if it were a bomb. Oohs of curiosity came from Honda, Ryou and Anzu. Yami, his love and Seto only looked at each other.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. Were you drinking?" Joey asked, trying to act like super-big-brother.

"Gosh, is that what you're worried about? Of course not. I made Mom buy and drink it."

"Serenity, why does he need a bottle? What will he use it for?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Yami. 5000 years and you can't figure it out? Let's see. What game do hormonal teens play in basements when no parents are around that involves a bottle?"

Joey suddenly smirked. "Serenity, I always thought you were so innocent. But you're as bad as Yami!"

"Hey! That was uncalled for. And what are you talking about?"

"Spin the bottle." Anzu laughed out.

"Bakura will be mad he missed this!" Ryou giggled.

"What?"

"Yami, you never played spin the bottle?" Honda asked, a grin the size of the USA rose from his face.

"Of course I have. But are you sure you want to play it? We are so much more mature than that." Yami said, his eyes darted to his hakari, who hadn't spoken a word. The boy was staring at the ground, his face covered by his bangs. Yami was panicking. Anyone in the group now could be Yugi's first kiss, if they played the game. Yami wanted that to himself.

"Mature? This coming from the guy who tickled Yugi only three days ago." Serenity raised her eyebrow.

"Yami." The Pharaoh felt someone lean in and whisper into his ear. Seto paused before continuing. "Don't worry about Yugi. All you need to do is call up some magic, right?"

Yami looked at the blue-eyed teen. _What does he mean by use magic… Oh, okay. But why does he care about this? It wasn't like he knew anything about… Wait. He was there when Yugi told Joey about never kissing anyone before. And I did tell Joey about me liking Yugi. Damn! He must have told Seto._

"Fine." Yami said loudly. "Let's all act like twelve year olds and play this silly game."

Yugi snapped his head up. He had expected, of all people, Yami to stop the game from happening. Now, the fate of his first kiss was in the hands of chance.

**((((((Space))))))**

The gaggle of teens now sat in a circle similar to the one they sat in during lunch. Yami sat to the right of his love. Then sat Serenity, Honda, Anzu and Ryou. Next to the white haired teen, there was a foot of space before the place where Seto sat was. His puppy finished the circle.

"Alright." Joey said, smiling widely. "Lets make it that there is going to be five special kisses that makes it that the pair has to give it all. At least three people have to agree to the pair, not including the two people. Each kiss will be, oh, let's say one minute. Specials are four. Remember, you _must _kiss the person the bottle lands on. The only exception is my sis and me for obvious reasons. Let's start."

Joey placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. He spun it using his right hand. The blonde had been careful to use it for everything. He didn't want anyone except Yami and Seto to know of his injury. Round and round it twirled.

It was starting to slow down. Yugi held his breathe as it rotated around the circle. _Oh, no. It's going to stop on me! _Yugi thought anxiously. Suddenly, the bottle found a second wind before stopping in front of Honda.

"Oh, damn it. I didn't want to be one of the first ones."

Everyone laughed with childhood mirth as Joey spun the green glass again. It was about to stop on Joey, causing Honda to curse softly. But then, it just kept on going until it halted in front of Serenity.

"Oh, gosh." She breathed as she turned an unhealthy tint of red.

"Wow, that bottle is amazing! It got the first one perfect!" Ryou yelled.

"Hey. How about we use the first special." Anzu said, making Honda and Serenity blush.

"All in favor say aye." Seto said, joining in on the fun.

The entire circle said it, except Yugi, who was in his own world. Honda sighed and turned to face the orange haired girl sitting next to him. He leaned in, grabbing her neck. He kissed her passionately.

"Stop. Time's up." Seto said. Honda let go of the girl. He blushed and looked away from the gang.

"I didn't know tongues were allowed." Serenity giggled.

"Eww. I didn't need to hear that from my baby sister. Okay lets do it again."

The bottle turned and turned. The group used another special on an Anzu/ Serenity couple. Honda, being the only straight male there, was the only one who truly enjoyed it.

Another couple was Seto and Yami. It was the first time it landed on them. They received a special. They fought before for a bit about who was going to "dominate" the kiss. Joey decided on Yami, who had the bottle land on him first.

"Thanks, Joey." Yami crawled over to Seto, landed his hands on the CEO's cheeks and brought him into a deep kiss. When Yami pulled away after four minutes, Seto had a rather charmed expression.

"So, I see you liked it." Joey said as his lover snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, puppy. But Yami is a very good kisser." The blue-eyed teen blushed.

"Well. I was taught by a pro."

"Who?" Anzu asked.

"A certain tomb robber exchanged his safety for a couple of personal lessons."

"What!" Serenity raised her brown eyebrows.

"I thought Bakura was lying!"

"Bakura, Yami?" Joey smirked.

"Yeah. He has bugged me about it since."

The glass bottle spun rapidly, reflecting green light on impatient teens. It stopped on everyone multiple times. Well, everyone except the quiet pale boy next to Yami. Yugi watched, as the bottle was about to stop on him, but then changed his mind and then stop on Yami, who had kissed more than anyone in the circle.

"Gosh, it isn't fair." Anzu said bitterly. The bottle had first stopped on Yami. It almost stopped on her, but then it twirled the circle again to land on Joey. "Yami, it stopped on you freaking fifty times and Yugi didn't have to kiss _once_."

"Well, Lady Luck has cursed that bottle. Too bad" Yami chuckled.

The next special was used three couples after the Yami/ Joey pairing. It landed on Yami first then on the empty spot next to Ryou.

"I guess you have to kiss Ryou, Yami." Honda said, panting softly. He had just kissed Anzu.

"No. I don't."

"Hey, Yami. Don't ruin the fun!" Seto said.

Yami rolled his crimson rubies as he made his way across the circle.

"I know I have to kiss someone, but it won't be fair if I kiss Ryou."

"Why?"

The Pharaoh sighed and turned to face the white haired teen. "Do you mind if you switch with Bakura for a second. He knows how to do it. Don't worry. It won't last forever. Well, only if Bakura wants to stay."

For a moment, Ryou watched the crimson-eyed boy curiously, much like everyone else in the group. Then, he seemed to understand what on Earth Yami was talking about. The younger boy began to shake, causing the friends to gasp.

"Don't panic. Bakura is only switching bodies with his hikari. The yamis know the secret to how to do it. It doesn't actually hurt the hikaris." Yami explained.

"Hello, daisy." A rough voice escaped the white haired teen.

"You know, Joey did invite you. You could have _came_ instead of floating around as a sprit, tomb robber."

"I am way too cool to be seen with you group of losers."

"Oh, but your sprit isn't, huh?"

"I call a special!" Serenity broke the silence made by the rest of the teens. Seto, Joey and Honda agreed to the special.

"Whatever. I wanted to see if you remembered how to kiss."

"Really. You are worried about me, old man? You were almost 29 when I caught you in my father's tomb." Yami told the tomb robber before leaning in, bringing his lips to the other yami.

As Yami pulled away, Bakura cackled. "You son of a bitch, you're holding back!"

"And what if I am?"

"Yami, you heard the rules," Anzu said, "No holding back. Especially on specials."

"Whatever. I will give it my all, next time. But I can't believe it."

"What?" Joey asked.

"I never thought I would see the day I kiss better than you, tomb robber."

The gang erupted in laughter, causing Bakura to flush. "At least I am not a fucking 5000 year old vir-" Bakura started, his voice booming. Before he could finish, Yami had the teen's collar clasped in his hand, his hand drawn back.

Yami was about to punch the face before him, but then, Ryou's body started to vibrate again.

"Damn!" Yami cursed, dropping Ryou. "Ryou, I am going to fucking kill Bakura later."

Ryou's expression didn't change. He looked as if he was sick. Then, a smile appeared from his lips.

"I didn't know that, Yami. You should have told us a while ago. I wonder why Bakura never told me."

Yami felt the color drain from his face. _Fuck Bakura. He was willing to tell everyone, including my love._

"Wait, what did Bakura say?" Yami turned to face his light.

"Nothing, love." Yami whispered as he returned to his spot. "Joey, spin it again."

/_Yami…_/

Yugi's somber voice startled the Pharaoh. /_Love, what's wrong?_/

/_Stop it._/

/_What do you mean?_/

/_Stop using your magic to control the bottle._/

Yami bit his lip. He had been found out. His love had a frown on that killed Yami's heart.

/_Sorry, love. I just wanted to…_/

Yami stopped when he saw his love grin deviously.

Yami turned to the bottle. _Oh, no_.

It was pointing toward Yugi. Anger rose in Yami.

/_Are you happy now, love?_/

/_Yes, yes I am_/

/_Real nice, Yugi. I was only trying to make sure your fucking first kiss was meaningful. That it was good. But no. You had to be stubborn and distract me._/

/_Yami…_/Yugi's voice echoed with dread. Yami didn't care.

/_Hope you get Joey. No, Joey is a good kisser. I hope you get Anzu. She looks fucking terrible. And you know what…_/

/_Yami…_/

/_What?_ _You know, I was trying to do something good. Something nice and-_/

"Ya-mi." Serenity giggled. Her voice was flirty and cheerful.

"What?"

"Dude, look down." Honda said, holding back a laugh.

"What do you mean look…" Yami gasped inside his head. His crimson orbs shoot down to the bottle. The tiny opening was facing him.

Yami glanced at his love. His face was expressionless and stony.

"You know what, I think Yami was right from the beginning. We should stop playing this silly game right now." Joey offered.

"I agree." Seto looked at Yami and his hikari. The Pharaoh was looking down at the young boy, who was in turn watching the bottle.

"No. you can't stop it. Joey, you said yourself. If the bottle lands on you, you have to kiss." Ryou was bouncing in his seat.

Joey could have slapped himself. _Damn. I shouldn't have said that._

"You know what, I think this deserves the last special." Serenity said.

"No. We should save it for something else." Seto pleaded.

"All in favor." Ryou said, ignoring the CEO.

"Aye!" Serenity, Honda and Ryou said. Anzu was watching the whole thing darkly.

_Three people, that's all that's needed. _Yugi thought.

"Guess we used the last special, huh?" Anzu coughed out.

"Alright guys. Start." Joey said quietly.

Yami looked at his love. He couldn't do it. But he wanted it so much.

/_Love, we need to do it…_/

/_I… I know_./

The Pharaoh grabbed his love's cheeks. He brought the boy's face closer and closer. He could hear the irregular breathing on his and his hikari's part.

Yugi closed his violet eyes. He waited for Yami's lips to touch his. But it never did. Yugi felt Yami's lips start kissing the corner of his mouth, making soft sucking noises and the dark's hands cup around their mouths, covering the their lips.

/_Bob you head a little, love._/

Yugi did. _So he didn't want to kiss me. Why? Is he afraid that I will be bad? Or maybe, he doesn't like me._

Yami felt every eye in the room look at him, including his love's. He also heard many gasps as well.

"Stop, Pharaoh." Yami's head snapped back as he turned to Ryou.

"Tomb robber, you shouldn't swap bodies so many times in one day."

"Why should he stop, Bakura?" Honda asked.

"Stupid mortals, isn't it obvious? The Pharaoh clearly isn't kissing his hikari."

"What? Yami, is it true?" Serenity asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Sorry."

"Oh, come on, Yami. Join the fun. Don't be a party pooper."

"Fine." Yami sighed and faced his love again. The pale boy looked away as he did.

"And to make sure you aren't cheating, I'll stand watch." Serenity moved over so she was out of the circle.

/_I am sorry, Yugi_./ Yami said as he placed his hands on his love's neck, rubbing the boy's lower jaw with his thumbs. Yami closed his crimson pools and leaned in for the second time.

Yugi felt the older teen's soft lips slowly rub over his own.

Yami opened his mouth and began to truly kiss his love. Faint smacking sounds came as Yami did. Yami felt the hesitation from his hikari, but he didn't stop.

Yugi opened his mouth slightly, copying the Pharaoh's movements. He felt his head spin.

Yami brought out his tongue and began to caress his love's bottom lip, causing the boy to moan through the mind link. He ringed the light's mouth once and when the dark was done, he began to kiss again.

After several seconds, Yami stuck his tongue between his hikari's open mouth. He didn't go any further in until he felt the violet-eyed teen lick the tip of his tongue. The Pharaoh responded by twisting his head and putting the full extent of his tongue into his love. The dark ran it over the boy's teeth, feeling every bump and dip. Yami tasted the sweet frosting Joey had used to cover the cake.

Yugi raised his tongue and stroked his dark's. The young teen felt Yami freeze from the sudden movement of Yugi but then began to kiss even more deeply. Yugi couldn't feel his heart beating.

Yami gradually pulled away from his love, smiling. He saw the light turn away the second Yami released him, blushing like mad. The Pharaoh turned to the gang, who all looked shocked and a bit awed. Anzu had a contorted face of disgust. Serenity, as always, was the first to speak.

"Well, that was Lady Luck working hard, huh? What a co-vinky-dink that you two got matched up right after you said you would give it your all."

"Seto, you need to pay more attention to the time." Yami said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"That was more than four minutes."

Seto looked down at the silver watch on his wrist. _Damn, he's right. They kissed for eight minutes._

"Opps."

Joey sighed. _I didn't know wishes started coming true so fast. But it was a big wish. It will take a long time._

/_Yami?_/

/_What, love?_/

/_Don't let the bottle stop on me anymore._/

/_Okay, my love._/ Yami said before looking at the birthday boy. "Joey, lets keep playing."

"Are you sure?" Seto asked softly. _Stupid Pharaoh. He wasn't paying attention to the bottle, the lame ass. Whatever those two are saying through the link better be good._

"Of course."

"Whatever you say, Yami." Joey said before spinning the bottle. It stopped on Yami suddenly. Then, as Joey twirled again, it hadn't spun in a circle once before coming to a halt towards Anzu, who nearing exploded with joy. Yami quickly grabbed her neck and brought her into the one-minute kiss.

_Damn, that did suck. _Yami thought as he returned to his seat, trying to wipe off the excess saliva from his mouth without anyone seeing.

**((((((Space))))))**

A/N: so that's the end of this chapter. Oh, Yugi's first kiss! Yugi's first kiss! I know there was a lot of talking in this chapter, but hey, it was needed (I been saying this too much). Like I think I said in the first chapter, I have never kissed a guy (or a girl if that means anything to you in Internet World) before, so sorry if I got something wrong. I'll try to update fast.


	8. comfort levels

A/N: So, here I am again. Oh, this is for one reviewer (I give no names). There is going to be major Anzu hating later, don't hate me. Sorry for the fluff, but I love it too much. Oh, in chapter 6, I said that Yami was one-foot taller than Yugi. I lied. I forgot to add "half" in front of it. About the disclaimers, my friends think I am very prevented for writing them, so I will stop, after I am done with this disclaimer story. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer:

I couldn't bare it. Yami's crimson pools of beauty and knowledge far beyond what I will ever understand began to tear. Behind him, snickers of victory came from the heartless black suits. I closed my eyes. _At least now he won't go to Anime World._ I couldn't feel any inch of my bare body. My numbness began the second I said it. The horrible words that still polluted my mouth. _I hate you. _I tried to get up but, even using all my strength, but couldn't. I opened my eyes to see Yami still on me, staring down at me with… was it… amusement? He shook his head and bent down to my ear. "You may fool them easily but not me. I won't believe it. You are a very good liar but that was really bad acting. I will be back and you will have me when I am done. I promise…" He paused. "Sorry about this." He pushed himself back up and, while biting his lip, slapped me across the face. The lawyers only laughed harder. "Sorry." He whispered until finally exiting me.

**((((((Space))))))**

Comfort Levels 

"Okay, bye Joey! Happy birthday. Hope your wish comes true!" Serenity yelled as Honda started up the car and drove off to leave Anzu, Serenity and Ryou home.

"Bye!" Joey waved. _Now that was an awesome party._ He thought merrily to himself as he entered his home.

"Thanks Yami and Yug. You didn't have to stay. Seto and me could have cleaned up-"

"It's okay." Yami said as he reached down to collect a plastic cup.

"Yeah!"

Joey stood still as he saw Yami look over to his light with unsure eyes. The birthday boy bit down on his lip.

"Huh, Yami… Can you, huh, help me, huh, find a place to put the bottle? This is one bottle I don't want to get rid off."

"Okay, Joey. Love, we'll be upstairs. Just stay down here with Seto. We won't be long."

Joey climbed up the stairs, Yami following quietly behind him. Once they returned to Joey's room for the second time in one day, Yami shut the door loudly. Joey sat on his bed.

"Yami-"

"Why did you tell him?"

Joey knitted his eyebrows. "What? I didn't tell Yu-"

"Not Yugi, Seto. The one person you could have told… Well, it could have been worst, you could have told Anzu."

"Yami. I am so sorry. He thought I was cheating on him. I had to tell!"

"Don't worry about it. If it hadn't been for him, I would have never thought to rig the bottle-"

"You rigged the bottle!"

"Opps, shouldn't have said that. But I had to, just like you had to tell," Yami said. Joey pouted. "You know how many times it would have landed on Yugi if I hadn't!"

"So, Yami…" Joey paused. _How do you say this without sounding nosy?_ "Why did you make it stop on you and Yug?"

Yami looked away from the blonde. Joey continued to stare at the tricolor haired teen.

"He tricked me. He distracted me. The second time, I just didn't care. I wished it landed on you first, then Anzu."

"Why us?"

"Well, I don't know why you. But I changed my mind since you kiss great. But Anzu, damn, she looked like a terrible kisser." Joey giggled and blushed. _He thought I kissed well, huh?_

"Yami, was Yug good?" Joey blushed deeper. _A bit personal, don't you think, tin head?_

"Very. Now, that is all I got to say. We should be going down now, Joey. Seto and Yugi will get worried."

**((((((Space))))))**

"Thanks again, guys!" Joey yelled, waving to Yami and Yugi as they walked to the dark's car.

"Your welcome!" Yugi said at the top of his lungs causing Yami's eardrums to rupture.

"Say that louder, love. I'm sure people in California didn't hear."

"Fine. YOUR WELOCME!" Yami's love screamed, making the dark laugh.

"I was joking. Um, Yugi…" Yami stopped walking as they rounded the corner of Joey's block. He blushed and looked away from his hikari. _This is going to be awkward…_

"What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi stopped as well and turned around.

"Look, about tonight…" His voice cracked. Yami couldn't go on. _Just say it. It's not that hard._

/_Yami, don't._/

/_What?_/

/_Don't talk about it._/ Yami was shocked with how calm and collected his love's voice was.

/_Love, I am so sorry. I should have paid more attention to the bottle. I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have every let it land on you in the first place. I'm so sor-_/

"Yami, you look pathetic when you ramble and apologize at the same time." Yugi said smiling. _And cute…_

"But, Yugi-"

"Yami, don't worry about it." Yugi said as he drew closer to his dark, who still was looking away. Yugi placed his hand on one of Yami's broad shoulders. Yami looked back at Yugi. "I rather loved it." Yugi blushed before continuing. "At least I kissed someone good. You were right, Anzu did look bad. I especially liked how you had to wipe your mouth when you were done with the minute. But hey, you brought that onto yourself. You shouldn't have made it stop on you two."

"Oh, you saw the mouth wipe… Wait… You loved it?" Yami looked down at his red hikari.

"Uh? Did I say love, I meant enjoy. Wait, no I didn't. I mean, yeah I did enjoy it but… Oh son of Ra."

Yami looked into his love's amethyst orbs. They shone with embarrassment. They were so… inviting. Yami grabbed his younger counter part by the chin, shutting him up. Yami felt the hand leave his shoulder as he pulled the face towards his own. Yami saw his love's eyes close and his small, soft lips pucker.

"Yami! Yami wait! You forgot your keys!" As soon as he heard Joey's voice, Yami let go of his light and stepped away from the small boy. _What was I about to?_

"Yami, I am so sorry. You forgot your keys." Joey held out the jingling car keys, bending over from the effort used to run. In that instant, he saw his two friend's faces. Yugi's was curiously looking at the Pharaoh, while the dark was blushing deeply. "Did I miss something?"

"No. Thanks Joey." Yami said, his usually confident voice shaking, as he grabbed the keys.

"Yug, what's up?"

"I was just about to ask Yami." Yugi couldn't believe it. _Did Yami just do that? He wouldn't. He didn't even like me, why would he kiss me by choice? _It didn't make sense to the light.

"Um…" _Damn, why did I do that! _"I just… uh… needed to… uh… make my love stop rambling." _Is that all you could think of. 5000 years has taught you nothing. Ra, that was really bad. They would never believe th-_

"Oh, is that all?" Yugi covered his disappointment with cheerfulness.

"Wait, what happened?" Joey was extremely confused.

"Nothing." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"Yeah, nothing. Wow, look at the time. Grandpa will kill us for being so late. Well, if we don't crash into some pole because we couldn't see. Bye, Joey. See you Monday. Come on love, let's go home." The three friends waved goodbye. The dark and light left off to the Pharaoh's car.

**((((((Space))))))**

Yugi shifted in his squashy seat. He looked over to his dark. He hadn't said a word since they said their goodbyes to Joey. The Pharaoh stared off at the dark road. He also had not been able to look at Yugi. _What the hell happened? _Yugi thought as he watched Yami. _Did Yami, Yami Atemu, really do that?_

"Yami, what happened?"

/_Can you wait till we get home, love? I'm not in the mood to be wrapped around a telephone pole._/

"But Yami, what-" Yugi stopped as he felt the car swerve. He gasped and closed his eyes, ready for impact.

/_Love, open your eyes. I would never crash the car with you inside._/ Yugi did as he was told. The car was packed on the side of the freeway. _Shit. Shouldn't have freaked out._

"Look, Yugi. I'll talk to you once we're at the Game Shop. Just… just… Wait , okay?"

"Okay, Yami. And don't call me Yugi."

"Why?"

"I like love a whole lot better."

"Whatever, love." Yami played with his little hikari's hair before starting the car again.

**((((((Space))))))**

"Had a good time, boys?" Yugi heard a jolly voice at the top of the stairs say as Yami opened the door.

"Great." Yugi saw Yami run up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

"What is wrong with Yami? Didn't even say hello. Nearly pushed me down the stairs as he went pasted me." Grandpa said concerned when Yugi reached the top of the stairs.

"Nothing. I think he dropped some soda on his pants. He must want to wash it."

"Well then. You took your bath this morning some why don't you run along and change into your pajamas."

"Okay, Grandpa."

**((((((Space))))))**

Yami sighed as the cold water sprinkled onto his back like raindrops. Beads of water ran down his face. He banged his head against the white tile one more time before standing straight up in the shower.

He was alone with his thoughts. They attacked his mind fiercely, again and again, never ceasing. They overpowered him. They haunted him. No one could stop them. Even if Yugi was here, Yami couldn't defend himself against them.

Of course, Yami knew he was probably over exaggerating, but he felt it as true. _Why the hell do you like him anyway? He is scrawny, pale, way too perky and screwed up. Why do I love him?_

_It's just because I love him. That is all. His small frame excites me. His porcelain skin enchants me. His happiness rubs off on me. His past… his past makes him the perfect person I know and love. Darn. Stupid feelings._

…_And his lips. They're so soft and velvety. They kiss with the grace and power of the Egyptian Gods. They are lovelier than anything else. I want them. I need them, one more time. One more kiss. One more touch._

Yami looked down at the shower floor. _Fuck._

He saw water drops fall onto his harden length. _Getting excited over his lips, Yami? Is that all it takes, his perfect, flawless… Stop it. _The Pharaoh said to himself as he felt his length harden more. _Calm down, old boy. Just calm down. It'll all be okay at the end. Everything will be okay. Just, just calm down, Yami. You can't have a fucking boner when you talk to Yugi… Oh shit. Yugi. What am I going to tell him? 'Oh, sorry about that. Just wanted to taste your tongue one last time. Nothing much. Just wanted to hold you close, to embrace you forever. It's okay. Oh, one more thing. Just so you know, I want you to be my first lover, if that is okay with you, of course.' He'll love that. I'll just tell him… I'll tell him that I was just trying to shut him up, like before. No, but that'll be lying to him. I do that everyday when he asks me how I'm feeling. I don't want to lie anymore than I need to. I'll just tell him it was a mistake. That won't be lying to him. It was. I didn't mean it. It was an accident._

Yami sighed as he turned off the shower. _Okay, just tell him it was an accident._

**((((((Space))))))**

"Yami, are you done yet?"

"Almost. Don't come in, or we'll have a repeat or the morning. And we won't want that would we?"

Yugi blushed at the thought of that morning. _Will he ever let that go?_ Yugi bit down on his tongue as he thought of the incident. He turned a deeper red as he remembered how much he enjoyed seeing Yami so… exposed.

"Come in, love."

Yugi stood up and entered his bedroom. Yami was sitting on the light's clean white sheets, looking down at his twiddling thumbs. His bangs were wet, falling limply to his head. The rest of his hair was pulled into a semi-dry ponytail. He looked gorgeous.

"So, Yami… What happened tonight?" Yugi said as he sat next to the Pharaoh.

"When?"

"I understand during the party… Well, a bit. We needed to, or else… Wait, they never said what would happen but we would just be shunned a lot. But after… What happened?"

_Just say it. Just say it. He'll understand. _/_It was an accident. I just wanted to quiet you up._/ Yami's voice was even. _NOOOO! Why did you say that? Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_

"Yami, don't talk through your link. Your mind voice is always so regal sounding. Tell me, using your voice. I need you to say it."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it to happen."

"I know that. Tell me, did you like it?"

Yami held his breath. Then he said, "It was… it was… okay. Better than Anzu." Yami smiled, looking up at his love. The small teen held a straight face. Emotionless. It scared Yami.

"Yami, tell me the truth."

"It was… good." Yami looked into his love's violet orbs. They danced with beauty. They grew bigger and bigger as both Yami and Yugi leaned in. Yami put a hand behind his hikari's thin neck and pulled.

Their lips were about an inch apart when Yami stood up and walked over to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and thinnest blanket. "I'm sleeping on the couch in the den." Yami ran out of the room, leaving Yugi in his thoughts.

What was that? We both leaned in. It wasn't just me. Wait, was it just me? I could have been imagining it. He must have ran off because of me. I came off way too strong. This is bad. He doesn't even want to sleep in the same room as me. I can't believe this. I wish he could just like me. Everything would be better.

Yugi laid back, thoughts swirling in his head.

**((((((Space))))))**

"Yami, my boy, wake up." Yami felt hands shake him. "Come on, you'll be late for school."

Yami opened his eyes to meet deep purple ones. They shone with knowledge and old age. They were handsome, but nowhere near as great as his little light's. "Yami. Get up."

"Fine." Yami sat up. The couch was extremely uncomfortable. The dark began to rub his aching lower back.

"You know, you could just sleep in your own room. I don't know what happened to you and Yugi Saturday, but it can't be too bad. Whatever you did I'm sure he will forgive you."

"Yeah I guess you're right. He would- Hey. What makes you think this is my fault?"

"I didn't, until now." Grandpa laughed as the Pharaoh rolled his crimson orbs and began to make to his room.

**((((((Space))))))**

/_Yeah, Yami…_/ Yugi sleepily said as he saw his dark come in the door. He hadn't slept in the bedroom since the party. Yesterday, he left to hang out with, of all people, Bakura before the light even woke up. Yami barely said five words the entire day to the hikari. This disturbed the light very much.

"Hey, love." Yami yawned.

/_What did you do yesterday? I heard you hung out with, how did you put it, good-for-nothing tomb robber._/

"And what if I did? Jealous, now?" Yami smiled. He _had_ gone to talk to the lazy bitch Ryou calls a lover. He had planned just to beat the shit out of him. But then, then something about Bakura made Yami tell him everything. Bakura flashed his grey eyes many times as Yami exposed all his guts to him. _He better not have used his fucking magic._ Yami smirked as he realized that Ryou's yami probably _did_ use his magic.

/_I do not get jealous._/

"Really? Everyone gets jealous."

"Like you are when someone talks to me?"

Yami blushed. _Yes. _"Oh yeah. I want to die every time you are talking to Dr. Schwartz."

"I knew it. Can't stand it when people talk to me, you envious fool" Tenseness filled the air. _Nice, Yugi. You finally had him talking to you and then you go say that._

"Come on, love. Get up. We can't be late."

/_Yami, it is fucking three in the morning._/

"What?"

/_Look outside. Didn't you notice how dark the hallway was or are you too stupid to see that?_/

Yami looked outside. It was sapphire blue. _Why did Grandpa wake me up so early? _Yami turned to his grinning love. "Did you just call me stupid, my love or was it just me?"

"No. I called you a lame ass."

"You are going to pay for that, love. Nobody, except Seto and Bakura, can make fun of me get away with it."

"What are you going to do, sent me to the Shadow Realm? You know what they do to pretty pieces of ass like me."

"I would never sent you to that place, love."

"So what are you going to-" Yugi exploded with laughter as his dark began to tickle him.

Five minutes later, Yami sat, half lotus position, across from his love, who was sitting the same way. Their faces were pink from laughing so hard. They stared into each other's eyes. Yami wanted his light's lips so badly.

Yugi was the first to break the thick silence. "Yami, can you slept with me tonight?"

"What!"

"In my bed, silly."

"Oh…" Yami looked away from his smaller half. He felt the blood leave from his head. Minutes crawled by.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same, will it?" Yami snapped his head back to see his crying hikari.

"Love, don't cry. Oh please don't." Yami bounced over closer to the pale boy. He wrapped his arms clumsily around the younger teen. The Pharaoh put his face in Yugi's tri-colored hair. After several moments, the light stopped weeping. "Yugi, things won't-"

"I told you not to call me Yugi."

"Love, things won't change. Well, maybe they will but nothing will change between us. I promise."

Yugi looked up at his dark. '_Nothing will ever change between us…_' The words rang through his head. "Okay."

"Okay." Yami took his arms from his light. He stood up and began to walk to his bed on the couch when he felt Yugi's warm skin grab his forearm. Yami looked at his love.

"Don't go…" Yugi held the older teen's arm gently. He felt the raised scars on the Pharaoh's arms. The scars that truly belonged to the light. The scars that he should never have burdened the dark with.

"Fine, but I will sleep on my bed."

"Please."

Yami huffed. He stepped over to his light's white bed and flopped down onto it. Yugi immediately tried to snuggle with him, rubbing his head into the dark's bare chest. Yami let his love do so, but he gave no effort to cuddle back. He knew his hikari could feel the hesitation, but the boy didn't seem to care.

"Go to sleep, love. We can't be late tomorrow."

**((((((Space))))))**

Grandpa waited in the den, seeing if his boy would return. After twenty minutes, the old man got up and stretched before going to his room. He didn't know why he did it. He felt the tense air between Yugi and Yami. But it _had_ only been one day. _Might as well fix it today than tomorrow. _He smiled as he pushed the door to his sons' room. The two boys were sleeping on Yugi's bed. It seemed that his plan worked.

**((((((Space))))))**

"Yeah, Yug!" Joey ran up to his friend, nearing pushing him to the ground. Last period was out and it was a great day.

"Hello, Joey." Yugi said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Waiting for Yami?" Joey looked down at his friend. He was staring out to the street. Cars were whizzing by.

"No. He left with Bakura to the library. They have a huge report to do for art. He asked me if I wanted to go, I said no. He asked me if he should take me home first, I said no." The blonde heard his friend's dull tone, so unlike his normal voice. He sounded bored, something that the pale teen _never_ felt.

"Yug, is there anything wrong? You seem… strange. Did it have to do with my party? I am so sorry for that. I should have remembered about you. I just got so caught up with it, I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay Joey. I promise. It's just something Yami said. It's nothing."

"Yugi, tell me. You know how I worry about you."

"I'm sort of embarrassed about it."

"Is it really bad?"

"No. I won't do anything like… like I did before. I promise. You can talk to Yami if you want.'

"Okay. I'll trust you on that. So… What are you doing here if you are not waiting for Yami?"

"I have no clue. I should be going soon. Grandpa will get worried."

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

"What about Seto?"

"He had to go to some meeting. Even if he didn't, he wouldn't have minded."

"Let's go."

**((((((Space))))))**

"So, Pharaoh how is your marriage?" Bakura's harsh voice was somewhat softer now. It appeared odd to Yami how a person could have such different sounding tones, from harsh to soft within two seconds. The smell of dusty books perfumed the air. The two yamis were sitting on worn benches that were shattered in the library.

"Marriage?"

"To your puny hikari."

"Very funny, tomb robber. I didn't tell you to rub it in my face every chance you get."

"I am not rubbing it in your face. I am interested, I truly am." Though the dark hated to attempt it, Bakura _was_ taking his crush on Yugi pretty kindly.

"It's just so weird. It gets normal and then I have to go and do something stupid. It is a circle that I will never break."

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. Things will change. Yamis always get what they want."

Yami laughed as he thought of that morning. "Things will change. I told Yugi this morning that nothing will ever change between us. I don't know what the hell I was thinking." Yami looked up from his book. Bakura's grey eyes peered at him as if he were insane.

"You told him that nothing would ever change between you two? You _never _say that. Damn, Pharaoh. You are really something. Are you trying to end all possible relationships with you and your hikari?"

"Whatever, Bakura."

"Hey, no more tomb robber? I will rather miss that."

"Fine, worthless grave raider."

"Ooh, like that one."

"We need to finish this report today. I can't believe I told Yugi this was for art."

"Stop your worrying, Pharaoh. Anyone can mistake the word art for social studies. Especially when talking to your husband." Bakura joked, causing Yami to roll his eyes.

"Go smoke pot." Bakura snickered and punched the tricolor haired teen playfully on the arm.

"I will, after you fuck your hikari."

**((((((Space))))))**

It was nearly **10:45 **before Yami went to bed. He waited outside his bedroom door until he heard his love's breathing slow down. He didn't want to talk with his little light. The poor dark was afraid that he might screw up any chance at a relationship with his other half even more. He knew that Yugi was waiting up for him. The little boy had tried many times during the day to talk to him. Yami always said he had to do something or that he needed to be early for the next period. The Pharaoh felt bad when he saw the disappointed face worn by his love when he left him in the hallway. Yami fell down on his bed, creating more noise than he expected. He cursed softly as he heard Yugi stir from his resting.

/_Sorry, love._/

"It's o…o…o… kay." Yugi yawned.

/_Go to bed._/

/_Fine._/

/_Oh, yeah. Before I forget, I will be going back to the library tomorrow to finish that stupid report. Were you okay by yourself today? I could always ditch that grave raider and bring you home._/

/_Actually, today Joey walked me home. But even if he didn't, nothing bad could happen. I am a big boy. I'll be fine._/

"Good, now go to sleep. I don't know how the hell you are able to get up in the morning all bouncy when you only get two hours of sleep a night. What is your secret?"

"Drugs. Lots and lots of drugs. I personally like the purple ones with smiley faces painted on them."

"Very funny. And I suppose you get them from Bakura."

"Nope. Ryou. He is the one with the drugs. Bakura just steals them when he is bored."

"You're so bad. Now, go to sleep, love."

/_Goodnight, lame ass._/

/ _Goodnight, my hyperactive windup toy_/

**((((((Space))))))**

A/N: I know, I know. This story is becoming more and more lame ass as I go along. I didn't know how to show the awkwardness between the two lovebirds. Hoped you picked up on the little sense of weirdness I wrote between the yami and his hikari. I also know that most of this chapter was line breaks. There was a lot of talking and I am a bit weird with the whole grammar thing. But anyway, can you believe Bakura has a kinder side? In my next fanfic, he will be a ton kinder towards Yami. Oops. Forget I said that. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be a grool (great + cool) one. Well, at least I hope it will.

**Please review. They make fallen-angel so happy. I am not playing. They truly do. My heart explodes when I read them. **


	9. discovery

A/N: Damn, am I happy! I thought that this chapter was a different one. I was at the brink of crying. That is going to be so sad. Oh, I am happy. Oh, no. I will still need to write it later. Shit! Oh, it will be bad. Well, enjoy _this _chapter. I hope you guys don't completely hate me for having so many "almost kisses" between the two lovebirds. If you did hate it, I, _uh_, swear, _um_, there are, _cough_, none left, _cough_.

Disclaimer:

I watched as he buckled his belt. The bastard was going to pursue me after this is supposed to be done. I had never truly loved him like he loved me. I hadn't wanted him like he wanted me. But as he pulled on his tight shirt that left little for the imagination, I knew. I had been lying to myself for so long. I told myself I just wanted his money. His looks. His fame. But that was all a lie. I wanted him. Yami Atemu. I wanted his eyes. His personality. His love.

**((((((Space))))))**

Discovery 

Dull breathing was the only sound heard in the cramped room, like always in the early hours of daybreak. The sky was painted with pale colors. Yugi watched the colors blur from blue to the current state as he ran his fingertips over his dark's chest. He felt every bulge of muscle. He twirled his fingers around the black hair around the Pharaoh's bellybutton. The hair that led to somewhere Yugi only dreamed of seeing… touching… holding… Yugi had yanked Yami to his bed after Yami called him a windup toy. Yugi felt how tense his dark got when he began to hug him. The older male was the one that usually wanted to cuddle more. The light knew that Yami would never come close by his own free will again. He also knew that he now had to force all forms of contact. Yugi smiled as he realized how needy he sounded. He couldn't help it. He wanted his hotter half a lot. He felt odd taking advantage of the sleeping Yami, but the light didn't let go. The alarm clock was about to chine in over twenty minutes. Yugi drew himself closer to the sleeping form next to him. The pale boy nuzzled his cheek against the warm skin of his dark.

"Good morning, love."

This came so unexpectedly that Yugi jumped. He knocked his head into the wall. "Ouch."

Before the light even had a chance to feel the pain fully, he felt Yami bring him into a hug. "Sorry." Yami whispered into the light's ear. Yugi's eyes rolled up into his head as he felt the warm breath enter his delicate ear. Yami began to stroke the spot where Yugi hit his head. It was soothing. Yugi placed his head on his dark's lap, rolling over so his amethyst orbs met rubies. They were glazed over.

Yami tried to blink out the lust that was clouding up his eyes. He saw his love's eyes close. The boy looked so wonderful. Yami leaned in. He was breathing on his light's lips when he realized what he was doing. He quickly tilted his head and kissed his love's button nose.

Yugi looked up at the blushing face above him. _What, was he just about to do it again? No… He wouldn't. He probably was going for my nose and he just has really bad aiming. Wow, he looks so… so… perfect. Like an angel. That is what he will be now. My guardian angel…_

"Good morning, my guardian an…" Yugi was about to finish. But he couldn't. He couldn't be so forceful, like the day of Joey's party. He couldn't scare Yami away again. "Good morning, my guardian."

Yami looked down at his love. _Guardian… guardian… guardian…_ Yami was unsure of how to feel. His heart was saying that this was a good sign. _'He gave you a name!' _It was certainly a good one. It showed how much the light cared for the Pharaoh. But his heart pulled him another way. _'Guardian. That is what you will always mean to him. Just someone to watch over him. Nothing more.'_

Yugi waited for change. _He doesn't like it. Maybe I should have thought of something else. Maybe-_

"Guardian, huh? Thank you, my love." Yami went to kiss Yugi's nose again. _Any name is better than no name._

Yugi hadn't expected his dark to kiss him. The light had begun to sit up when he saw Yami's closed eyes come forward. They were aimed for the light's nose, well, his nose when he had his head on the dark's lap. Yugi had to make a decision fast. Either return to his place on Yami's lap and allow the Pharaoh to kiss his on the nose, nothing special. Or… or…

Yami leaned in. Half way to his target, he felt Yugi. It was not his nose. It was his…

Yami's crimson orbs sprung open to lock onto Yugi's violet eyes. Nothing moved. The two teens' lips stood still, touching softly. Yami continued to stare into his love's eyes. He decided to make the first move. He wrapped his arm around his love's waist, lifting him so the boy sat on his lap. He felt the younger teen's legs bind loosely around his waist. The dark finally moved his lips, twisting his head to try to taste his hikari's entire lip. Both pairs of eyes closed. Yugi finally got into the kiss. Yami felt his love's tongue rub over his own teeth, tempting Yami to enter. Yami licked his light's lip before inserting his tongue.

**((((((Space))))))**

Grandpa knew that he was being extremely meddlesome. But he had to know if his two boys were over their… their… Well, to tell the truth, the old man had no clue what was going on with his adopted sons. Grandpa was at the two boys' bedroom. He only wanted to see what they were up to… that was all. He _was_ their father. He had a right to know. Grandpa lightly pushed on the door, making sure it didn't creak. When the door was opened a crack, the man looked through it. He nearly dropped the tea he was holding. Grandpa quickly stepped back from the door, careful not to make a noise. His… His little Yugi was sitting on Yami… kissing him. It was not some friend/ friend peck on the cheek, either. Yami had the boy lip-locked. Grandpa wasn't sure if he should run in there and pry the two apart, or… just let it be. A blush rose to his cheeks as Grandpa walked to the kitchen. _They'll be happy now. That's all that matters, right? They'll be happy._

**((((((Space))))))**

Yami licked his hikari's tongue before pulling his own back. He began to use his lips to deepen the kiss once again. He brought his hands up his love's pajama shirt and rubbed the boy's shoulder blades. The Pharaoh stopped moving his lips. The light, probably confused, stopped as well. Yami opened his mouth slightly and began to nibble on his love's supple lower lip. The dark made sure he was gentle, but strong at the same time. Yugi moaned through the link. Slender hands fell from the light's shoulder blades to the boy's waist. Yami felt his hikari's hands squeeze around his shoulders. The dark played around with the bottom of the shirt, until he decided it was enough. The Pharaoh began to lift the shirt off his light. Yugi began to rub his pelvis into Yami's, causing the older teen to moan openly. He had the shirt half way up. It was so close…

_**Rrrriiiinnnngggg! Rrrriiiinnnngggg! Rrrriiiinnnngggg!**_

Yami halted. His heart began to beat in his throat. Though he knew his love had his eye's open, the dark couldn't open his own. He bit down on the tender lips between his teeth. He dropped the shirt. The air continued to shake with the chine of the clock. The two teenagers, however, were still, only to move as they took heavy breaths. Yami released his love. He shot up quickly, nearly dropping his light. He grabbed his hikari from the underarms and placed him gently on the white bed, opening his eyes. The dark rapidly opened his clothes drawers and pulled out a shirt, pants, and boxers. He lunged under his bed for a pair of new sandals. No one said a word as he did.

"I'm changing in the bathroom. Get ready here. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs." Yami flew out of the room without a response from his light. He speeded down the hallway.

When he got into the bathroom, Yami slammed the door shut. He leaned against the shut door. He fell downwards, unable to hold himself up. Tears of embarrassment and regret ran down his hot face.

**((((((Space))))))**

Yugi looked up at his guardian angel. He looked petrified. His eyes were as red. They were waiting for the streetlight to change.

_What happened? _The thought plagued through both minds.

"Guardian…"

"Love, don't say anything."

"But-"

"Look, Yugi." Yugi froze as he heard his name. His dark turned to peer into the light's eyes. "I am sorry for what happened. That… That… That should have never happened. It was a mistake. Forget it ever happened. _Please_."

"But…" Yugi stopped. He had put too much fate in his voice. It cracked. The hikari felt as if he were about to cry. /_Guardian… Guardian… Guardian? Yami?_/ It was no use. Yami had closed his side of the link.

**((((((Space))))))**

Seto was the first to see Yami and Yugi. The gang waited patiently at the front door as other students filed in. there was a lot of time before class started. Everyone's first period class was pretty close to the entrance anyways so no one was concerned about being late.

"Odd, why are they walking like that?" Ryou said between his yami's arms. Bakura had finally decided to come to school, for reasons Seto did not know.

"What do you mean? They are walking side by side like normal people. What's the problem?" Serenity asked.

"That is exactly the problem, silly girl." Bakura said roughly. Seto's puppy threw a nasty look at the taller white haired teen. "When was the last time you saw them walk like normal people? I am happy that my little whore has such observant friends." Though the idea of his light being his whore was a bit harsh, even the CEO could hear the sweet, but subtle, tone change Bakura used as he talked about Ryou.

"True." Honda said.

"When they come up here. Do not ask them anything. They will talk when they are ready. Or, you could always wait till lunch, but even then, do it privately." Bakura hissed.

Everyone curiously looked at the yami who began to make out with Ryou. Seto, however, watched as Yami and his hikari walk up the stairs. They didn't say a word to each other. They didn't look like they were using the link either. They were… quiet. The eerie air around the two frightened Seto.

"Good morning, guys." Anzu said as she pushed the richest teen to see Yami better. "How are… Wow."

She, as well as everyone else, has just seen the Pharaoh. He had lavender eye sockets. His tan skin had paled except on his cheeks, which were light pink. His straight posture was ruined as he hunched a bit backward. His hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, something Seto never saw Yami do. If he didn't know better, Seto would have thought the teen looked hot. But of course, he did know. Something happened.

Anzu, being her normal, brainless self, only looked at Yami's newfound hotness. Seto felt a bit like slapping her. The gang held their breath, unsure what exactly Bakura asked them to do. They, at least, were smarter than Anzu. They choose to stay back. Bakura sighed, letting go of his light.

"Um. Oops. Didn't mean to say that. Sorry, Yami. You look nice with your hair back. Yugi you should force him to wear it like that more often. Yugi, what's wrong?" She looked down at the light. Seto, remembering about the boy, looked at him.

The teen was staring at his shoe. Anzu bended down so she was level with Yugi. She grabbed Yugi's chin and pulled up, instantly reminding Seto of the event that happened the previous Wednesday. Anzu gasped as she saw Yugi's lip. The lower half was swollen and raw. It didn't look like someone had punched him. It was way too small for that. It looked like someone had... "What the hell happened?"

Seto's blue eyes flew over to Yami. His blush had deepened significantly. Seto rolled his eyes as he said, "Anzu. Quit it."

"Why? I am worried about Yugi. Not everyone is as cold as you."

"Anzu. Stop it. You know Seto is great." Seto's heart burst with his puppy's comment.

"Yea, Anzu. And I don't think Seto wants you to stop because he's mean, which he is not. I think my brother has a better choice in men than to sleep with… I mean, get with a ruthless guy. I think it's because… because." Seto slapped his forehead as Serenity giggled. "Sorry." She ran inside.

"Honda, can you make sure she is alright. The last time my sis had one of these giggling fits she missed most of her class."

"Why me, Joey?"

"I'll think she'll like to see her boyfriend more than one of us." Honda was about to punch the puppy when he sighed and turned around to follow the orange haired girl.

Seto's attention snapped back to Yami and Yugi. They were both red as cherries. But who liked being laughed at? Especially when it came to such personal matters. Anzu looked stupidly at Seto, Joey, Ryou and Bakura.

"Why was she laughing?"

Bakura had no more. He smoothly pushed his hikari aside and walked gracefully to Anzu. Seto saw as he leaned in and whisper into the brunette's ear. A look of understanding smeared her face. As Bakura walked back to hugging his Ryou, Seto could have sworn the dark say, "And I thought blonde's were supposed to be stupid."

Anzu turned to face Yami. She was as red as he was. "Sorry, Yami." She said sweetly. "Yugi." She added coolly. "Well, I have to get to class. Goodbye guys. Don't be late. Come on, Ryou. Mr. Wong wanted us to come early."

The girl tapped her foot hardly as Bakura got his hikari in a deep goodbye kiss. That left the two yamis, Yugi, Seto and his puppy. They said nothing as students walked calmly into the building.

"Everyone, leave for your classes." Bakura demanded. The teens listened. "Not you, Pharaoh. I know you have a free period. We need to talk." Bakura grabbed Yami's arm. He didn't want to scare the dark so he held on loosely.

**((((((Space))))))**

"That's all that happened. Are you sure, Pharaoh?"

"Yeah." Yami had his head in his bended knees. He knew that his must have looked weak, but he didn't care.

"Did he push you off?" Bakura sounded a bit astounded.

"No." Yami banged his head on the sleek locker behind him.

"I wonder why."

"I can't believe I did it! How can I be so stupid?"

"Don't worry about it, Pharaoh. He must have some feelings for you if he didn't push you off when you pulled off his shirt."

"Almost. I almost did, remember. I stopped when the clock went off."

"Yeah, nice way to play it smooth." Bakura laughed. Yami was in no mood to be happy. "Lighten up, Yami." The dark felt the tomb robber's hands on his shoulders. "Like I said, things will happen and make everything right."

"Why are you being so fucking nice to me? Before you couldn't stand to look at me and now-"

"You remind me of me when I had a crush on my little hikari." Bakura sighed and sat down next to the dark. "I was always so anxious when I was around him. I wanted to love him badly. Never felt that way about anyone, you know? Well, I don't think I would have ever did a thing until the brave whore told me he liked me."

"What happened next?"

"Um…" Bakura blushed shyly. Yami had never seen him do so. "Something I would rather keep to myself."

"Oh."

"Pharaoh."

"Yeah?"

"Keep at it okay. Don't let him slip through your fingers. You'll regret it for the rest of your life. He's a great kid and a perfect match for you. I'm sure you too will make each other as happy as Ryou makes me."

Yami looked at his fellow yami. He looked and sounded… kind. "Okay."

Bakura smiled and got up. He offered his hand to help the Pharaoh up. "Oh, Yami…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone I said that Ryou makes me happy or anything sweet at all, and I _will_ sent your puny hikari to the Shadow Realm." He barked. Yami grinned as he took the white haired teen's hand.

"Let's go to class, grave raider."

**((((((Space))))))**

Yugi felt warm tears fall from his chin. He kicked at an empty bottle, causing it to shatter on the street concrete. He had ran out of school the second the last bell rung. He didn't say goodbye to any of his friends. He didn't want to see them. For the entire day, he was able to avoid them. The light even ate in the bathroom stall so no one could ask him questions about that morning.

How could I let that get so far? Why did I rub myself onto him? Why did that happen? He was nearly stripping me when the clock rung. He must have been tired. He probably couldn't understand what was happening. I took advantage of him. Oh, my guardian angel. I am sorry. I am sorry for letting it get so far. I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I'm sorry for liking it.

Yugi stood still, allowing more tears to roll down his face. He wiped them off with his sleeve. _Get a hold of yourself, Yugi. It was nothing. Just do what Yami said and forget about it. Nothing happened. Nothing happened._

The hikari breathed deeply. He had to calm himself down. The boy turned on his heel and he entered an alley. It was his and Yami's secret shortcut. It would take about five more blocks if you didn't take it. The pale boy was halfway through the shortcut when he heard something right behind him. Yugi was about to turn around when he felt cold leather clasp around his mouth and a large, muscled arm wrap around his waist.

"Hello, darling." The smell of stale beer filled Yugi's lungs.

"Are you sure we should be playing around with this one, Keth? He's Yugi. Yami's bitch."

"Just the more fun Bob. You saw what that proud homo did to Georgio. That piece of shit needs a lesson in respect."

Yugi felt weightless as the man holding onto him tossed him to the alleyway wall. _Not bullies again…_ Yugi turned to face his attackers. The one that had holding him was no other than Bandit Keth. He used to run the school's mafia until he was expelled. Now he played with the big boys. Bob was one of Keth's closest gang members. Yugi had heard from Bakura that he was the number one drug dealer in the state. Gerogio was apparently the richest pimp in the country.

"Whatever you say, boss."

Yugi watched his aggressors closer. No one was around now. "Wha… Wha… What… are you going to do… do to me?" Yugi managed to get out. He couldn't move.

Keth kneeled down. He was grinning. "It's been awhile since we had a cute one come along these parts."

**((((((Space))))))**

Yami looked around for his love. He wanted to say goodbye to him before he left for the library. Anzu said she saw him run out of school. She handed Yami Yugi's textbook for Spanish. The boy had left it as he ran off.

"Sorry, Bakura. You know what. I'm sure he's fine. Let's go."

"No, Pharaoh. Go to him. You finished your half yesterday. It's okay. I should have started a while ago, like you. But I didn't think I would be coming back to this dump they call a school."

"So why did you come back?"

"Ryou said he could hold back on me if I didn't. My mind might have been able to take it but this stupid teenaged body would have died out on me if I didn't have… any." Bakura raised his eyebrow, expecting the dark to challenge him. But Yami didn't. They both knew that the tomb robber missed the 'lame ass' school.

"Thanks, Bakura."

"Whatever I can do to help. You two better get together at the end of this or someone is going to the Shadow-"

"Thanks, grave raider."

**((((((Space))))))**

Yami walked the familiar path. He could hardly remember walking on it that morning. Everything after he left the house was a blur. A blur of colors and mixed emotions. The teen sighed. He had held the mind link closed for the entire day. It was exhausting. Yami rubbed his head as he opened the link.

/_Yami! Oh, Yami. Please, I need you. Help!_/ Yami hadn't waited a second before running, following his heart, like what he did on Wednesday. No real knowledge of where his light was. Just a pull at the tinker.

**((((((Space))))))**

_Yami…_/ Yugi stopped. It was useless. No one was going to help. Not now.

Keth had 'debs' on Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes as Keth kissed him. It was nothing like Yami. It was a harsh assault. Keth ripped at the pale boy's lips, making them bleed. Yugi whimpered. _This is not happening again. Please, Ra, this is not happening again._

Bite marks fell down his neck, causing the hikari to yelp. The older male began to roll off Yugi's long sleeve shirt, parting from his delicate skin as he did. He grabbed the youth's shaking arm.

"There now, don't be scared. I… Wow. Hey, Bob, look at this." Yugi wondered what he was talking about.

"What, Keth. If this is some sort of odd birthmark I will kick your…" Bob stopped as his blue eyes saw what had interested Keth. Yugi didn't care.

"I didn't know that Yami marked his bitches. Must of hurt when he cut you, huh?" At first, Yugi didn't comprehend what Keth had said. His heart stopped as he understood what the two foes were talking about. _My scars…_

"Dude, they look like they are in the same places as that homo too. Except this dude has more."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Yami had me in a headlock the other day when I was talking about seeing if I would try to sell more drugs to that crazy Bakura kid. He hurt me bad when he stopped ordering. He was my best costumer, you know. Anyway, I didn't think that homo would ever mark his bitch like that. He was so… keen with this little guy."

"Better believe it. I sure enjoyed cutting my bitch up like that. He screamed as I did, but hey, a _homo_ like me doesn't care about feelings, right? You should know. You're just as gay as me, you ass fuckers." A deep rumbling echoed through the alleyway. It shook the very ground. It was even, but fury burned in the words. The same blaze was in the teen's crimson eyes.

"Fuck."

**((((((Space))))))**

"Are you okay, my love? They are gone."

Yami looked down at his light. He was shaking, so he was alive. But he hadn't said anything. Nothing.

/_Love… Answer me. Are you okay?_/

"They know. They will tell everyone. I tried so hard to cover them up. For years I did. All down the drain. They are going to tell the school. By tomorrow, everyone will know. The looks… Guardian, what will I do?"

Yami cried as he hugged his whimpering hikari. He had not been there to protect him. All because of something he did. Some stupid thing that could have never happened if Yami had been able to control his emotions of love and lust.

"I don't know. But I promise, I will be right there by your side. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Yami bended down and rubbed his cheek against his light's. _I will protect you, my love. From everyone. Including me._

**((((((Space))))))**

**A/N: **I know, stupid ass ending. Sorry.

Oh, I love Grandpa. He's so understanding here. And Bakura. He's so nice. Oh, sorry for the part when it is through Seto's pov. That was lame. I kind of did it half through his eyes, half through the universe's. sorry. (By the way, I hoped you notice that I use the A/N to say my apologies.) I'll update fast.

I feel like being a tease: Yami is a hardcore moaner. (I'm so bad…)


	10. woes

A/N: Hello. Don't be mad at me for this chapter. I hate Yami ba… Wait. I can't say anything now. That will ruin the chapter! Gosh, I can be so silly sometimes. Anyway, enjoy.

**_Warning: this chapter contains teen cruelty._**

Disclaimer: (I don't want to hold up a chapter because I can't think of what will happen in the disclaimers. I'll finish it. Don't worry. I'll write 'continuation' next to 'disclaimer' to let you know it's a continuation)

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. The only things I own are the penny-paid whore, sex-paid hoes and two-penny tramps that work under me. (Not in a sexual matter. Meaning they are just lower in status than me, their pimpette.)

**((((((Space))))))**

Woes 

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi yawned as his father applied the final bandage to his head wound.

"No need for thanking, son. It is my duty as a parent to do these sorts of things. Now I have to ask-"

"Grandpa, I don't want to talk about it. I may talk to Yami, but I don't feel comfortable telling-"

"It's okay. Go sleep now. You had a long day."

Yugi got up from his chair. The tank top and boxers he was wearing really belonged to Yami, but no one had done the laundry so the light had to borrow his dark's clothes, without telling him, of course. The boy wasn't use to wearing so little. Still, the hikari walked sleepily to his room, waiting to sleep next to his angel.

**((((((Space))))))**

"Love, what is wrong?" Yami said from his black bed. Yugi looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh… Just thought we were going to sleep together."

"We still are, but I am tired of sleeping on that half of the room. We have never slept on my bed."

Yugi smiled and jumped over to his guardian. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled the top blanket around him. He cuddled his dark the second he was done. He stopped when he noticed what his angel was wearing. Instead of his usual, long pajama pants, the Pharaoh wore boxers. Yugi blushed as he realized that this was the least amount of clothes they had on while doing this.

Yami felt the lack of clothes as well. It, well, it excited him. Yami shook most of his naughty thoughts from his head. He grabbed his love and pulled the boy on top of him. Yugi was shocked, to say the least.

"Guardian…" The dark looked at his light. He had a large gash on his temple, which Grandpa bandaged pretty well. His perfect lips were torn badly. Purple circles ran down the left side of his shinny neck.

"I'm so sorry, love. I should have been there for you. Look at what they did to you." Yami said as he touched the bruises. "Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't showed up. Can't believe-"

"Shh. Guardian, I am fine now. Is that not all that matters?"

Lips collided as Yami kissed Yugi softly. It tasted of beer and blood.

"Fine. But about tomorrow… What are we going to do? They probably have told the school by now. When something new comes along, it takes an hour for the news to pass around."

"I don't know. Just, just, ignore it, I guess." Yugi said quietly. He was using all his strength in his body not to get… excited on top of Yami. It was difficult. The Pharaoh smelled so… sweet, like honey.

"I'll keep the link open all day, okay love? If anyone is really bothering you, just tell me." Yami leaned in once again for a more passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through the back of his light's hair. Unsure exactly what he was doing, the dark let his lips flow down his hikari's chin to his neck. Yugi flinched as Yami sucked onto one of the bruises left by Keth. The dark was about to stop when the younger teen brought the dark's kiss to the right side of his neck. Yami accepted the offer and began to nibble at the skin presented to him.

Yugi gasped as Yami sucked on his neck. It was absolutely nothing like Keth. Yami knew the light's limits of pain and pleasure and stood in them nicely. Yugi rubbed his hands over his angel's chest.

Though not wanting to, Yami stopped kissing the neck. A large, pinkish purple circle was left behind. It was probably going to darken by the time the sun rose.

Yugi looked at his guardian. There was only a hint of awkwardness. "Guardian…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Yami bit his lip. He had wanted to hear those three words. Those eight letters, two spaces, one period. But he couldn't enjoy it like he had hoped. The way the light had said it. It was as if he was saying it to a very close friend. Someone who you loved, yes. But not in the way Yami wanted. The Pharaoh could only smile and repeat, "I love you too," in the same tone the hikari used. Then, the dark rolled so Yugi slid off him.

"Goodnight, my love."

/_Yeah, 'night._/ As he heard the angel snore next to him, Yugi began to weep. _Why did it come out like that? I know I meant it. I wanted it to come out like I did truly love him. He must have thought I was just saying it. Or… Maybe he knew that I meant it and really did love him, and he doesn't feel the same way as me…_

The light brought his fingertips to his new bruise. It stung a bit, but the boy welcomed the pain. Yami had done it. Not some sick-o. Yami. The tricolor haired teen couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled against his guardian angel.

**((((((Space))))))**

"Now, everyone. Listen to me. No matter what you hear today, do not ask the Pharaoh or his hikari about anything that happened yesterday. They will come to you if they want. Don't feel offended if they don't tell you at all. You got that, stupid brunette. Do what you did yesterday and I will fucking send your ass to the Shadow Realm." Bakura spat. The gang was assembled on the steps again. The yami had found out about the Yugi/ Keth incident from one of his old smoking buddies who also kicked the habitat. He knew those wannabes Keth and Bob had probably found out Yugi's scars. They would tell the whole school. It was what Bakura would do to get back at Yami. Attack the innocent one in order to get to the one that you're mad at.

"Today is a half day, right? Afternoon periods?" Serenity whispered.

"Yeah." Seto's puppy said just as quietly.

"They're coming." Ryou breathed. The yami had not told him. He couldn't worry his precious hikari like that. Bakura looked around at the gaggle of friends. No one told them what they already knew. Not their other, minor friends… no one. _Great friends… Didn't tell their friends about something so important._

Bakura almost smiled as he saw Yami and Yugi, almost. The two were holding hands, their arms touching. Anzu gagged as she saw the two. Yami was wearing a ponytail again. It was much nicer than the one he wore yesterday. He probably actually worked on it today. As the Yugi reached the top stair, he smiled and said, "Hey guys!"

"Hello, little hikari. Was your morning good?" Bakura said politely. Everyone else was staring at the marks covering the boy's neck. The light blushed but continued to grin.

"Yugi-" Anzu started before Bakura shot her a nasty look.

"My morning was fine, Bakura. Thanks." The boy lifted his hand and began to rub the left of his neck.

"Shit. I got to go, love. I have P.E. Ms. Fox hates it when we are late. It _is_ usually after lunch and today we have it first period so it's understandable. Remember, if you need anything-"

"I know, I know. Better get going. The gym is across the school. See you later, guardian."

Bakura had to smile. _Name, huh? That is a very good sign for the Pharaoh…_

Yami let go of his light's hand and was about to leave when Seto softly said "Guardian?" He talked sweetly to Yugi since last week. The dark blushed.

"Yea. I thought he needed a name. I tried lame ass but that didn't settle too well with Yami." Everyone laughed. Yugi looked brightly at his friends.

"I really have to go. Bye, love." Yami leaned down to kiss his light on the cheek.

"Oh, Yami-" Yugi began as he turned to face the Pharaoh. The older teen didn't know that and their two lips met. However, instead of breaking apart, Bakura saw Yami shrug his shoulders and kiss his light deeply. The group gaped, excluding the tomb robber and, for some reason, the CEO. Serenity gasped, but not because of Yami and Yugi. Bakura had seen from the corner of his eye Honda bring his head to Serenity's. He rubbed his nose into her orange hair. The boy stopped once Yami was done.

"Bye, guardian." Yugi waved as his dark ran inside the school, surprisingly calm and unchanged.

"Could you care to inform us of what just happened?" Anzu said hotly.

"I didn't do anything-" Honda began.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh… Oops." Honda blushed before retreating into the school, a confused Serenity not too far behind.

"I think it was pretty obvious what happened, Anzu." Joey said, trying his best to suppress a grin, but failing dreadfully.

"It was nothing. And it is not that obvious, Joey. It was a simple goodbye kiss." Though the hikari attempted to sound angry with the puppy-faced blonde, Bakura knew he wasn't. There was nothing to be mad at. It was obvious what had happened. All the teens, not including Bakura, kept looking down at Yugi's hickies. "If you want to know, why don't you ask? It will be a lot less rude."

Bakura felt the group's eyes glance at him. "Fine. Ask away."

"Yug, what happened?"

"Bullies." A silence covered the gang like a blanket. The tomb robber knew that was good enough of an answer. People used to terrorize the hikari years ago.

"I would love to talk more but I need to go to class. See you!" The pale teen ran in to the school.

Bakura turned to Anzu, letting go of Ryou. She was fuming. "Look here, windbag. You better stop that-" He said as calmly as possible. It was hard, he was pissed with the girl.

"Windbag! I am no windbag. And what do you mean, 'stop it'?"

"Stop trying to get with Yami and stop trying to upset his hikari. He is as gay as I am and you know it. You can't change that. No matter much you try he will always be homosexual, you get that? Just leave it be."

It took Anzu about a minute to recover, faster than the boys around her. "You little, pot smoking bitch. Don't tell me what to do, you nasty ass druggie. I can-" Out of nowhere, a hand came and snapped the girl.

Ryou's grey eyes burned with a fury Bakura had only seen glow in the Pharaoh's eyes. Bakura's eyes widened as he froze, watching his angry hikari. "How dare you! He has stopped and you know it! I can't believe you said that, you fucking tramp." Bakura's little light raised his hand again, only to be stopped by Joey. The two eldest teens of the five only watched.

"Calm down, Ryou. Let's go inside." Seto's puppy half dragged, half carried his weeping friend in school.

_This is going to be a long day. _Bakura thought as he followed Seto after their two boyfriends.

**((((((Space))))))**

The class was silent. Ms. Garnica was rambling on about something on checks and balances. Yugi picked up every word. The class, however, did not. They all were looking at the pale teen in the front row. They all heard the rumors.

After the first fifteen minutes, Yugi noticed the two-dozen pairs of eyes staring at him. He felt uncomfortable but didn't do anything. After another five, the hikari was nervous. He didn't like it.

Ms Garnica grew frustrated with the lack of attention coming from the class. "What is wrong? Why are you not paying attention? I know it is first period but this is going to be on your test. If you don't tell me what this is all about, I'll make sure that the test is not open-book."

Everyone continued to stare at the light. Goosebumps rose on his neck.

"Oh… Well, no matter what is going around about Mr. Mouto, we shouldn't take time from our class. Well, now can anyone tell me how the government balances…" Yugi stopped listening after that. _Great, even the teachers know. No wonder why she didn't look at me the entire period._

**((((((Space)))))) **(This is what the warning in the beginning was about.)

Yami limped into the extremely steamy shower room from the locker room. He would hardly see a thing below the waist, which was probably good. That day, they had played basketball. Yami was really good at the game. It was one of his favorites. He would have joined the team, like Ms. Fox said, but he felt like he was too short. During the game, his teammates were acting strangely. They wouldn't pass the ball to him even if he were open. They didn't acknowledge the orange ball if Yami threw it to them. They didn't cheer when Yami got the game winning points. And the other team was just as bad. They didn't try to block the Pharaoh at all. Instead, they tripped or hit him many times. When he tried to call for a foul, Ms. Fox didn't seem to hear him. He didn't understand.

The first stall he came to was empty. The teen began to strip down to wash himself. He placed his book bag, towel, gym clothes and the clothes he wore to school on the bench in front of the showers. Yami had begun to lather his stomach with his honey soap when he heard people snicker behind him. He turned around to see a group of his fellow classmates at the doorless frame of the stall, towels wrapped around their waists.

"Yeah. Can you guys not watch me taking a bath, it is freaking me out."

"You liar. Wasn't it be your dream to have a bunch of half naked guys look at you, you disgusting ass fucker… I mean, homo." A guy named Jonathan said. He was the leader of the prep jocks.

"What?" A nasty feeling began to fill his body. Fear.

"Oh, come on, ass fucker. We all know you're gay. Do we excite you?" Another prep, Lonya, said beside Jonathan.

"N… No."

"Don't lie to us. Or are we not as hot as that little bitch you rape daily." Pearson, head of the fencing and basketball teams, sneered. Laughter of about fifteen preps rung through the shower room. Yami bit down on his lip.

"Can I get my clothes?" Yami whispered. He couldn't upset them. He was outnumbered and naked.

The Pharaoh regretted asking for his clothing. The first basemen for the school's baseball team named Horus, or maybe Robert, grabbed Yami's pile of things and threw them into the shower. "There you go, ass fucker." Yami quickly bended, pushing all his things away from the falling water. He grabbed his soaked towel and wrapped himself up.

"Aren't you the dude that asked me out last month?" Yami asked.

Horus/ Robert flushed. "Why would I ask you out, you gay nigger. I like girls."

"No. I'm sure it was you."

The preps looked at Horus/ Robert, except Jonathan, who flushed. There were rumors flying around that he was dating Horus/ Robert. The first baseman shook his head. The group immediately snapped back to Yami.

"How dare you lie like that, ass fucker." Jonathan yelled. He grabbed Yami by his ponytail. Yami felt breathless as his back slammed against the bench. A couple of the preps gasped shortly. The ones that did had snickering faces like everyone else in one second. The Pharaoh tried to get up, but tingling shot through his body as he did.

Yami felt someone breathe into his ear. "Don't you ever lie about my boyfriend, ass fucker." Jonathan hissed.

"Let's go. Don't want to be late for next period. Oh, ass fucker, hope your bitch has fun tonight when you slice him up. And don't make such a public display of your repulsive feelings for your bitch ever again. That kiss in the morning nearly made me vomit."

As the jocks left, each kicked Yami in the stomach. Soon, the taste of blood filled Yami's mouth. That episode had taken all of seven minutes. Yami had eight minutes to get ready and leave. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He heard a rustling in the stall at the end of the row of showers as someone exited it. It turned out to be Thomas, a wimpy kid. Yugi had to tutor him in math at the beginning of the school year, though he was two years younger than Thomas. Mr. Cedars had confidence in Yugi. Yami knew him mostly because he saved the poor kid from beatings from the preps almost every gym class.

"Thomas…" It hurt Yami to talk. "Can you help me out?"

Thomas turned to Yami. Though he standing was seven stalls down, Yami saw the expression of hatred and disgust under the kid's mousy hair. "How dare you hurt Yugi. He was always so nice to you. How could you hurt him?"

Yami could only stare as Thomas rapidly got ready and left.

Yami was left alone, tingling throughout his body.

**((((((Space))))))**

**11:09:47. 11:09:55. 11:10:08.** Yugi watched as the red hands on the clock curved around and around. Five minutes until he would be released from all the stares and whispers. No one had _particularly_ bothered him, so there was no need to use the mind link. Everyone treated him the same, like he wasn't there. Even the teachers. Mr. Towber was now in the front of the room, trying his best to enlighten the class on the fine art of collage. It was definitely a waste of time. The rumor everyone already knew buzzed around the room.

"Hey, that is what I heard. Poor Yugi." Yugi turned to his left to see a red haired girl, Rochelle, talking about him to a blonde. The light had blocked out all of the talk about him since the beginning of the day. He was just curious, however, of what they were exactly talking about.

"I know, Rochelle. How did he, like, get those scars again?" the blonde asked.

The hikari knew of Rochelle through small talk with her. She was pretty sweet. "Duh. That bastard Yami did them after he did it on himself. He wanted to mark Yugi as his own." Confusion filled the male teen.

"Really? Damn, that must be rough. Okay, now that makes sense. I heard that Yami and Yugi are, like, dating and Yami rapes the boy in the night but Yugi is too in love with the dude to tell." The hikari couldn't feel his heart.

"Did you guys hear what happened to that fucker, Yami?" A brunette in a pink shirt behind the two got into the conversation.

"What did you hear, Mary Lou?" Rochelle asked.

"Yami was beaten up in the showers. He was so bad they had to sent him home with some old dude and the druggie."

"What?" Yugi said before thinking. The three girls, as well as everyone else in the room, looked at Yugi.

"Oh, Yugi…" Mary Lou started.

"Look Yugi, we are, like, so sorry for you. It must be horrible loving a weirdo."

"What did you say about Yami?" Yugi said, ignoring the blonde.

"Mr. Yugi Mouto, Miss Mary Lou Kibbles. Please. I have trying to tell you how to collage correctly for the last-"

_**Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg! Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg! Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg!**_

"Damn, it. You're all dismissed."

"Come on, Yugi. You didn't know that poor excuse for a person went home?" Mary Lou said.

Panic filled Yugi as he grabbed his stuff and left the classroom. He went to the bathrooms. There was a kid, Thomas, in there. But as soon as he saw Yugi, he zippered up and exited the room.

/_Guardian! Guardian! Guardian!_/ Yugi said desperately through the link. There was no response. /_Guardian! Guardian! Yami!_/

"Don't hurt yourself, little hikari." Yugi whirled around to see Bakura enter the lavatory.

"Bakura! There is something wrong with Yami and-"

"Relax. Relax, hikari." Bakura said softly as he drew nearer to Yugi. "He is just sleeping."

"How do you know?"

"I was the one that found him. I took him to the office. They allowed me to skip second period to bring the Pharaoh home with Grandpa. I had to come back. They saw my school attendance."

"What happened?"

"Have you heard what is going around about Yami and what he purposively did to you?"

"Yes."

"Well, a group of fucking preps decided they would beat on Yami a bit now that they had a _reason_. Never did like them. Yami had too much fate in them. He didn't know that their ringleader had it in for him."

"He's hurt because of my secret, then?" Yugi shook and began to cry.

"No. Were you the one that hit him? No." Bakura said. Yugi suddenly felt Bakura's thin but powerful arms bring him into a hug. Yugi had only seen Bakura be so gentle around Ryou. Yugi stopped crying.

"There you go. My little whore is going over to Seto's puppy's house. They'll be taking the rich boy's car. Yami made sure to ask me to take you home before he fell asleep or he would send my hikari to the Shadow Realm. Might as well take you home. Can't lose my whore. How else will I release my sexual tension?" Yugi laughed, which was probably what Bakura was going for.

"Do you two yamis always use me and Ryou when you are threatening each other?"

"Of course. There's just one more thing before we go… The kiss this morning. We both know that was no simple goodbye kiss."

"The kiss…" Yugi felt his face get hot.

"Look, we don't have to talk about it. I just want to know about it."

"Where should I begin?"

"Anywhere you like."

"After the party Saturday, Yami almost kissed me. but then Joey came and Yami stopped. Later on, I asked him about it. He almost kissed me then but then he jumped out of the room-"

"How many almost kisses were there?"

"One more. Yesterday. When we were saying our good mornings, he went in for my mouth but ended up kissing my nose. Then, he tried to kiss me on the nose again. I had lifted my head a little and we started to make out. He was taking off my shirt when the alarm clock went off. He ran into the bathroom. Then today, he suddenly kissed me once, not a long one but sweet. And then, he did it kissed me again five seconds later. He gave me this in the process." Yugi pointed to the bruise on the right side of his neck. "Then he kissed me in front of you guys." The light finally took in a breath. It had been talking abnormally fast. He realized what he just said a minute after he was done. "Why did I say that? Did you use some of your magic-"

"Nope, not this time."

"So, why did I just vomit out my guts to you?"

"Because you had no one else to talk to. First opportunity you had to talk about it, you took it."

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?

"Yami? Nah. Though you may hear differently, I have changed Yugi. Thanks to you guys. I am not a pot-smoking bitch anymore. And… There is one more thing I need to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you love him?" Yugi felt Bakura's warm grey eyes peer into him.

"Like I told Seto, yes."

"You told Seto? No wonder why he has been acting so nice lately."

"He's like you, Bakura. He may look mean but he's really nice."

"I'll take your word on that, hikari. Now we really have to go. We can't have Yami waking up without you there. He'll think I crashed the motorcycle or something."

The hikari felt Bakura put his arm on his shoulders. Little known to them, in the last stall, behind the locked door, there were two people who had listened in on the conversation. The male with his pants and boxers halfway down his knees, Pearson, didn't understand a lot of what was said, except Yami is still a little ass fucker for playing with Yugi's feelings and Bakura is just as much as a butt sucker as Yami. The other person, however, understood every word. She quickly pulled up her panties and super tight miniskirt. She was losing her precious Yami fast.

"Same thing, afternoon tomorrow?" Pearson asked as he wiped lipstick from his erection.

"No. First, you know that Lonya has Thursdays. Second, I have something to do tomorrow. And if I hear that you or one of your preps hurt Yami again, I will tell that virgin Mary Lou of yours about what you do after school." Anzu said before slamming the door open.

"Yo!" The fencer/ basketball player yelled as he closed the door and finished pulling up his pants.

Anzu ran out. She was not going to lose Yami to that puny piece of shit.

**((((((Space))))))**

A/N: Now that was fun to write, the ending anyway. Sorry about Yami. I hated hurting him. Much more than when I hurt Joey. Don't worry, he's not that hurt. There isn't a lot of fluff in the next couple of chapter, or is there? For you reviewers who wanted one of the lovebirds to say "I love you" to the other one, there you go. Yugi said it. I know it may not have been the way you expected but whatever.

Review! Review! Review! Like a very smart fanfic writer of a Kingdom Hearts story once said, reviews are like the gasoline that powers fanfic writers to write.

Teaser: Yugi whimpers and gasps. Not as much of a moaner as Yami.


	11. caught kissing

A/N: I am so bored with myself. I finished this chapter before I even submitted the last chapter. Like I said, bored. I know that there are a lot of scenes in Yami/ Yugi's room at night, but I find they are fluffy-ful. They are both so vulnerable and open. Anzu bashing a-coming… Look away if you like her (don't actually look away). I might do mean things with her in this chapter… Enjoy.

Disclaimer: continuation

Finally I sat up to begin to put on my clothes. I watched him turn to leave as I tried to find my last idem of clothing, my favorite bracelet. Yami had given it to me the first night we kissed. I didn't kiss him because of the extremely expensive bracelet. No. I kissed him because I _wanted_ to kiss him. I never did that before. I always gave the first kiss after the dude gave me something. But not this time. I kissed him under the serene, blue moonlight. He gave me the bracelet when we were done. He had bought it the second he dropped me off from the first date. My love followed the pack of lawyers. He was about two yards away from me when he turned around. I looked up He smiled and brought his hand to his face. He opened it and my bracelet hung from one finger. '_Give it back!_' I mouthed. '_I will._' Yami turned back and ran to the front of the suits. In one second, they had turned a corner to follow a path and were gone.

**((((((Space))))))**

Caught kissing 

For the second night in a row, Yugi slept soundly on Yami's bed. Yami was surprised his light was able to be so close to him. He had been super affectionate towards his love. He felt uneasy as he thought of the things he had done. The dark had kissed his love so many times… and caused the boy to cry on several occasions. The Pharaoh was the cause of Yugi's bruises that ran down his delicate neck, one more directly than the others. But the boy had kissed back… The boy was now cuddling with the dark though he was the origin of his dreadful problems… And the boy had kissed back… Every time. The dark hated this eternal struggle within him. Yami didn't even think if Yugi did like him. All Yami thought about was if his love could ever love such a beast.

Yami smiled as he thought of the Disney movie, "Beauty and the Beast." That movie was Yami's deepest secret that he held back from everyone, especially Yugi. Well, including the fact that he loved his hikari, but already three people knew, so it couldn't count. He had watched it a little less than a month ago. Yugi said that it was one of everyone's favorite movies and a person couldn't truly live without ever watching it. Yami had thought his light was just being silly. Of course, once he watched it, he had fell in love with it. It reminded him of his relationship with his precious look alike.

"Guardian?" Yami, startled, jumped up. He flinched with pain from the sudden movement. His back and belly were sore from the day before. _Stupid fucking preps. _"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just-"

"Love…" Yami started. He needed to know. "Why do you kiss back?"

Yugi's heart sank. He couldn't tell his angel the truth. "Well, I… I am afraid that you might leave me if I don't."

The Pharaoh blinked back warm tears. _That's it, huh? Afraid to be lonely. _"Love, I would never leave you. You don't need to kiss back if you don't want to. I wouldn't care…" _A lot "_…if you didn't."

_Damn. _Yugi had hoped his dark would accept the answer.

"Okay, love? You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I don't ever want to make you feel like you have to do something because-" The dark felt his lips meet his hikari's. For the first time, Yugi had started the kiss. _Why? _

"Are you badly hurt, guardian?"

"I'll live. I think I will be better tomorrow, once I got rest."

"So why are you talking to me? Go to sleep." Yami smiled and pecked his light on the mouth before pulling his love on top of him. It hurt to have pressure on his stomach but the pain was covered by the warmness coming from Yugi's shirt.

Yugi looked down at the enchanting crimson rubies below him. He pushed up and sat down on his angel's waist. Yami had a hint of confusion on his face. The hikari reached down and began to pull off his shirt.

"Yugi… What are you doing?" Yami whispered. His heart rate began to speed up as his love leaned back and placed the pajama top on Yami's dresser. He returned to his spot on the Pharaoh's hips. Moonlight reflected off the milky white chest. It was taking Yami a lot of effort not to harden.

The light laid on top of his guardian again, his pelvis on his angel's stomach. He said to Yami's hair, "A while ago, when the bullies attacked me, I always liked something warm on the sore places. I thought you might too. I want to make sure you feel as great as you make me feel whenever I get hurt. The only thing warm I have to offer is myself. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Yami cooed. "Just don't do that again. I thought you were going to… um…"

Yugi watched as his angel blushed. "Guardian, don't be silly." Yugi leaned in and nibbled on his dark's ear. A moan vibrated through the room. Yugi breathed in Yami's ear. "If I was going to do that, I would have first kissed you." Yugi kissed his dark passionately. "Then maybe I would do this…" Yugi sucked on Yami's neck. "…Rubbing your chest while doing it..." Yugi did. "… Then slowly bring the kiss to your ear, also massaging you lower and lower as I go up…" Yugi ran his fingertips on Yami's bellybutton as he licked the Pharaoh's lobe, causing more moans. "…Finally, I would french you a bit…" Smacking sounds filled the room. "… When I was done, that was when I would take off my shirt." Yugi looked at his dark's eyes playfully. It was all a tease. But why had he done it, even he didn't know. Yami was breathing hardly, his eyes dazed. "Guardian, are you okay?"

Yami couldn't say anything. He was frozen with embarrassment. The one thing that Yugi could do that would just kill Yami was…

The light pushed himself back so he could sit on his angel's upper thigh. Yugi stopped as he passed Yami's pelvis. A hard bump touched Yugi. _What the- Oh…_ The hikari beamed down at his dark, who was now cherry red.

/_Sorry, Yugi._/

"Don't call me Yugi, guardian." Yugi lied down completely on his dark again, making sure to line up his hips with Yami's. Yugi let himself go, allowing his length to harden on top of his angel's.

The dark's stunned face soon changed to enjoyment. He had aroused his love. Less than an inch of cloth separated the two bodies. The hikari began to kiss the Pharaoh once again. Twenty minutes later, Yugi laid still on top of Yami, new bruises running on his neck. Bite marks ringed around the dark's Adam's apple. Their lengths were both very stiff, touching each other from under their owners' boxers. The dark assumed his other half was asleep.

But Yugi was only half asleep. He would still hear his guardian breathing deeply, but his violet eyes were glued shut. As Yugi felt slumber overpower him, he heard Yami's hushed voice. "I love you, Yugi."

**((((((Space))))))**

"Spiked or ponytail, love?" Yami's voice flew from the bathroom throughout the entire upstairs.

"Ponytail, guardian. Anzu was right. You do look a lot hotter with it up." Yugi's voice answered.

Grandpa rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea, getting two, warm Pop-Tarts from the toaster. The boys always loved them, Grandpa couldn't see why. "Boys! Stop yelling! It's giving me a headache!"

"So what are you doing right now, singing?" Yugi laughed as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing one of Yami's old fitted T's. He fit nicely on him. Grandpa looked down at his son's forearm, expecting to see the sleeves of an undershirt. But there were no sleeves. His forearms were bare, exposing his scars.

"Really funny, son. Take this. Go downstairs. I have to talk to Yami."

"Okay. Bye, dad." Yugi took the Pop-Tart, pecked the old man's cheek and ran to the door. There he met Yami, who, forgetting about his father in the kitchen, kissed the boy. Ten seconds later, Yugi was nowhere to be seen and Yami was standing in front of his father.

"Good morning, Mr. Mouto." Yami said as he reached for the Pop-Tart on the counter.

"Mr. Mouto? Stop that, you make me sound my age. You could call me da-"

"'Morning, Grandpa. Now I got to-"

"No, you don't. Sit down. We need to talk." Yami cautiously sat down in one of three chairs at the small, round table. Grandpa sat down and brought his chair closer to Yami. "I need to know what is going on between you and Yugi."

"Oh… Well, nothing, I think." Yami blushed.

"Don't lie to me, son. Is kissing considered nothing these days?"

"Uh… You see… I really don't even fully understand what is going on between us lately. But we haven't done anything bad… if you were interested. Just kissing, I swear."

"So do you care to explain to me why I woke up at one in the morning to hear you moaning for about twenty minutes?"

The teen blushed deeper. It took him a moment to collect himself. "Like I said, just kissing."

Grandpa looked at his son's crimson eyes. He didn't look like he was lying. Yami could never lie to the old man. Grandpa sighed. They were going to have to speed walk if they wanted to hang out before class. The man gave in. "Yugi must be one fine kisser than." He saw his son smile. "You can go. But Yami…" Grandpa said as the teen got up, "I know you love him, but please, don't ever hurt him, or take advantage of him. The poor kid has gone through so much in one lifetime. Don't make it worst. Now go."

Yami didn't move. He bit his lip before finally leaving.

**((((((Space))))))**

"I think you are really brave, love." Yami said as they rounded the corner. The high school was on that street.

"Why is that, guardian?"

"You finally are wearing short sleeves. And at a time when people are going to care about the scars the most."

"I am not brave. Probably stupid, but not brave."

"Whatever, love." The two were at the steps. "How the hell are we going to explain the new hickies?"

Yugi giggled halfway up. _Yami said hicky! _The gang could see them clearly. Anzu wasn't there. "Like this." Yugi stopped and grabbed Yami around the neck. He nibbled at the dark's skin. A gasp of pleasure and surprise ran through the link.

/_Yugi!_/ Yami said as his light pulled away. The younger teen only laughed and ran up to meet his gaping friends. The Pharaoh watched as his love said hello. The dark was about to run up the stairs when he felt hot air enter his ear.

"Ass fucker, you are so lucky. If someone hadn't fucking blackmailed us, you would be beaten to the pulp in front of your bitch. And look, he's showing off your marks. What did you do, screw him all night long?"

Jonathan cackled as he ran up the stairs. Yami shuttered.

**((((((Space))))))**

Groans of lust being fulfilled rang in the bathroom. The lunch bell had gone off fifteen minutes before.

"Harder, slut! Harder!" Lonya moaned, forcing the brunette's head down into his pelvis, attempting to make the girl suck more viscously.

Anzu rolled her eyes as she obeyed. This was a bit pointless, for her anyway. She didn't like the dude very much. The only reason she keep meeting the various boys in the bathroom was because she needed sex. Not because she wanted to show them how much she cared for them. Because she needed sex. Her crouch burned with desire if she didn't have any for a week. But the only way she even got through with fucking the guys was imagining they were Yami. She could get any man, or girl if she was bored, she wanted. Except Yami. He was the sole person who Anzu was nervous around. She wanted to melt in his arms. She wanted to make the Pharaoh happy like no one before had. She wanted to screw that sexy bitch so hard he wouldn't know what hit him. But now, her dream of having Yami was slowing dripping from her fingers. That midget bastard was taking Yami away. Each night they grew closer, pushing Anzu away at the same time. The girl knew she needed to act quickly or her love would get away from her, like her father did with her mother. He strayed once. The man told his wife out of guilt the following day. He said he did it because he felt as though the woman that he married was slowing disappearing and was being replaced by a cold-hearted freak. He just needed to feel loved. Of course, being her fucking lazy self, Anzu's mother did nothing. Her husband cried for her to change. After awhile, he started to sleep with Celmintine more and more often. He had only wanted to be loved. Anzu's mother had let him get away. She ruined the brunette's life. She…

"Anzu! Stop!" Lonya yelled. Anzu had bitten down on his erection a bit too hard. "I know I said harder but damn!"

"Sorry." Anzu said thickly. "I have to go in five minutes. Okay?"

"Fine, just shut up and use every second we have left, tramp."

**((((((Space))))))**

"Yugi, are you okay? I heard what is going on from the faculty." Mr. Cedars said. It was lunch and he had held Yugi back.

"Yes, I am. People have been acting weirdly around me but it's not that bad. It's been worst for Yami."

"I heard what happened to him. Is he feeling better? It's only been one day. I'm surprised he came to school."

"Yeah. I just hope no one else hurts him. I almost died when I heard he was beaten up." Yugi blushed. He was being so open with the teacher. Even if Mr. Cedars was his favorite teacher, the light still felt awkward talking to him so personally.

"What happened with Mr. Kaiba? I hope I didn't do anything bad-"

"I told him my feelings and he was nice about it."

"Okay. If anything happens, tell me. Oh… I like the shirt." Mr. Cedars smiled as he looked at the short sleeves.

"Thanks. I told Yami that I would wear short sleeves one of these days. Didn't really think I was going to, but here I am. Thanks for caring, Mr. Cedars." Yugi said as he exited the room. The light walked toward the sole patch of grass on the schoolyard when something caught his eye in a classroom that was supposed to be empty. The door was fully open. In the far corner of the room, the hikari saw a girl sitting on one of the desks. She had orange hair. There was only one girl in the entire school who had that shade.

The light walked into the large room. He was about to say hello when he saw the other person in the room. He was almost completely hidden behind Serenity's face from the door. But now that Yugi was inside, he could clearly see Honda and Serenity, lip locked. Honda had his hands on the girl's back, pulling her in to deepen their kiss. Yugi dropped the math textbook he had been holding. Serenity broke out of the kiss the second the book hit the floor. The two blushing, slightly panting teens looked at the light.

"Oh, God! Yugi, don't tell Joey. He'll kill me for kissing his sister. Oh, no. Oh, no." Honda rubbed his forehead.

Serenity jumped off the desk and ran to Yugi, grabbing his shoulders. "I swear, Yugi. This is the first time we did this. We weren't even going to do anything. We were just talking and… Oh, please don't tell Joey!"

Yugi smiled. "Tell Joey what?"

**((((((Space))))))**

With fifteen minutes left to lunch, Anzu desperately looked for Yugi. She needed to find him or she would lose Yami forever. She couldn't have that happen. The girl ran around a corner when she bumped into the midget. He toppled over.

"Sorry, Anzu." Yugi said, smiling, as he got himself up. Anzu burned as she saw new bruises on the boy's neck.

"It's okay Yugi." She said sweetly. "Oh, Yugi. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"After school, can you wait at the entrance for me? I want to ask you some things about math for the test tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm sure Yami won't mind too-"

"No. I don't want Yami. He can go home and you could wait for me by yourself."

Yugi squirmed. "Anzu, I'm not that comfortable going home by myself. I'm scared that…" the boy's voice faltered.

"Now, Yugi. I am hurt! I would never let you go home by yourself after _that_. I will take you home."

"Oh, okay. I am sure Yami will be okay with that."

"I may be a little late, okay? But make sure you wait."

"Promise. Got to go. See you after school!" Yugi smiled before running off to god-knows-where.

Anzu smirked. That was almost too easy.

**((((((Space))))))**

"See you later, guardian."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I don't think Anzu would mind." Yami looked down at his hikari.

"I am a big boy, guardian."

"I know, love but I am afraid something may happen to you…"

"What is this? The Pharaoh afraid?" Yugi smiled. "You are too cute when you worry about me."

"Really?" Yami's response was a heated kiss. "Guess you're right. I'll be waiting in the store. Please hurry."

Yugi hugged his dark. It was really hot how much he cared. "Bye."

"Hurry…" Yami slowly let go of the light. He waved when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Yugi sighed as he planted himself on a step. It would take his dark around eighteen minutes to walk home. The light played with his bangs, waiting for Anzu. Five minutes had passed when Yugi heard his name.

"Um… Yugi." The tricolor haired teen looked up. It was not Anzu, but a black haired girl. She didn't look at the hikari.

"Hello, um…"

"Allison." Yugi felt his heart stop. _Allison. My mother's name. _He hated it when people were named either Allison or Nathan. "Yeah, um… Anzu wanted me to tell you that she wasn't able to come. She said something urgent came up."

"Oh…"

Allison looked at Yugi. He seemed scared. It hurt the girl to do this to the innocent kid, but she needed to. She couldn't get Anzu mad. Allison didn't want Daniel to know she cheated on him with the brunette. She loved him too much. _Fucking tramp. It was once. We promised we wouldn't tell._ But it was too late to change her mind.

"I guess I'll just have to call Yami. He won't want me to come home alone."

"Yami?" Allison prepared for this. "Yugi, I hate to tell you but… No I can't. Anzu would kill me."

"What?" The teen had widened his pretty eyes. Allison had to look away. She couldn't get guilty now.

"Well, that is where Anzu had to go. Yami told her during lunch to feed you the story about Anzu needing help with math. They both were going to meet at your house for while you waited here and they were gong to…"

"What?" Pain filled the boy's voice.

"They were gong to have…" She paused, like she planned. "They were going to have sex."

**((((((Space))))))**

A/N: AAHHHH! Cliffhanger! Sorry if the talking parts were confusing. I felt tired of writing, 'Yugi said', 'Yami whispered' every line. Sorry if parts were boring. That whole thing about Beauty and the Beast, I just wrote that in. I think it's true but you don't have to. Oh, how could I do that to the poor lovebirds! They were finally getting along. You saw how comfy they both were when Yugi was dirty. Oh, the horror! The horror! The chapters are going to get shorter and shorter. Sorry, but I want to separate the scenes perfectly and the only way I can is to make new chapters.

Tease:

Fallen-angel: Knock, knock.

Yami: Who's there?

Fallen-angel: On Top.

Yami: Who's On Top?

Fallen-angel: Yugi.

(I know the fourth line should be: On Top who, but it didn't sound good.)

**Please review! The story is half done. Yeah, there is going to be 21/ 22 chapters. Look, I hate to be one of those writers, but there may be many delays with updates. My big brother just got a new computer and I am not sure how it will work. Sorry. Review! Oh, yeah. I have begun reading the next chapter. Actually, I wrote the beginning two 'spaces' for this chapter, but decided to add them to the next one. That is why this chappie is shortish. Anyway, it is really difficult to write. I have to take a breather every couple of minutes. Oh, I can't believe I am going to… Wait, I have to shut my mouth. Can't ruin it, now. Reviews will help me write so much faster. Wow, this is a long A/N.**


	12. heartache

A/N: Oh, no. I am crying here. I am going to hate writing this. This chapter is the start of many things to come. Oh, I am really tearing up here. Sorry if I am getting you all hyped up and it turns out these chapters suck, but I am very sad. Bold print is a flashback. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: continuation (even the disclaimer is depressing)

Rum bottles littered the floor like wildflowers in a meadow. Nectar leaked from their mouths to stain the grass carpet. My heart shattered like the bottle that fell from my bedside table. My soul had broken due to the constant tugging of two determined sides. One wanted to pick up the ringing phone. But Yami was sure to be on the other side. The other side couldn't talk to him. To talk to him would be sentencing him to a lifetime in Anime World. He would be alone, only to emerge from his hell to act in his show. No matter how many times Yami said he didn't care, that I was worth it, I couldn't let him make that sacrifice. Not for me. I was just a junkie gone prostitute gone gold digger. I was worth nothing. I closed my chestnut orbs and took a swing of whatever liquor was in my hand. I felt the bitter, hot liquor enter my mouth. It soon flowed from my mouth to my lips, mixing with my salty tears. Darkness overtook me as my consciousness left me.

**((((((Space))))))**

Heartache 

Her eyes brighten as she saw Yami enter the first floor Game Shop. It was all going along so perfectly. Allison probably had told that stinking midget that Yami and Anzu were going to do it. Brilliant plan from such a dumb girl. Anzu didn't even know who… well, She didn't know who her boyfriend, what's-his-face, was. The midget was running to the store now.

Anzu walked over to the Game Shop.

**((((((Space))))))**

The wind chimes that Grandpa had hung over the door shook, creating a simple but lush sound. Yami saw Anzu enter.

"Anzu? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Yugi?"

A look of polite confusion came onto her pretty face. "With me? Today? No. I asked Yugi to meet me outside the school tomorrow, not today. Why?"

Yami sighed. "I left him at school. He said he was meeting you there today. He must have gotten the dates mixed up."

"Oh, he used to do that a lot." Anzu gave out a short-lived laugh. "We should go get him. But before I do, can you help me with something? You see, I wanted to get a couple of new fairy cards for my deck. I think I am going to start it up again."

"Well, good for you. But I think we should go get my little hikari first."

"Oh, come on Yami. I won't be able to come back here for a while. And by the time I will be able to come back, I would have spent all my money. It will only take a couple of minutes."

Yami bit his lip. "Fine, just come over to the counter. It is hard talking to you across the room."

Anzu leaned against the door. She took off her shoes. "They have been killing me all day." As Anzu pushed herself against the door, her hands flew over the doorknob, locking it in a swift movement Yami didn't see. She placed the shoes sloppily on the floor, one two feet away from the other. She took off her jacket next and threw it on a racket of magazines. "Okay, let's start."

The dark showed her some of the best fairy cards he could find in the front counter. He showed them to his friend, but she rejected them. "Anzu, we really need to get go-" Yami stopped as he heard someone try to twist the doorknob. It rattled a bit. "Come in." Yami yelled. He heard keys jingling. Grandpa was upstairs so that must be…

Anzu heard the keys enter the door. As she did, she grabbed Yami around the neck. She placed her back on the plastic counter and pulled him down so their lips met. She wrapped her legs around the Pharaoh as a final touch when the door opened.

**((((((Space))))))**

Time stood still inside the Game Shop. The music of an ice cream driving by echoed eerily inside the room.

Yami felt light headed. _No. No. No. This is not happening._ But it was. He finally got to his senses and tried to push himself off of Anzu, but the girl only wrapped her lanky arms around his neck. The dark wouldn't get away from the kiss. He couldn't escape the moist lips.

/_I… I… I… c… c… I c… I can see… I can see you… you… you are busy, guard- Yami. Se… Se… See you._/ Yugi's voice filled the dark's head.

/_Love! Don't-_/

/_Love…_/ Anger filled the link. /_I am not your love anymore._/

/_Yugi, my love?_/ Yami tried to pull away from Anzu again, but she only grabbed on harder. He closed his eyes.

/_I was going to tell you, tonight…_/ Yami continued to struggle. /_… So badly had I wanted it… I had felt so strongly… But how could I have even thought about it… You are cruel as that man in the Home… I should have seen it… You disgust me…_/ The Pharaoh stopped. Those words… they were from the dream…

**/_I was going to tell you, tonight,_ w_hen we returned to the cabin… I was going to love you… But… How could I even have thought about loving you. You were always just as cruel as my foster father. I should have seen it… You disgust me…_/**

Raw emotions attacked the dark. /_I can't believe I let you be my first kiss._/ The words slapped the Pharaoh.

/_I can't believe that I kissed you back._/ With that, the door was slammed, causing the wind chimes to rumble.

As the shaking of the chimes died down, Anzu let go of Yami. She looked at him. A bit of lipstick covered his lips and mouth area. As well as saliva. His eyes of warm flames were shut. A single tear ran from them.

"Yami?" Anzu cooed. The male had stepped back into a poster of the dark magician and blue-eyes white dragon.

"Wha… Wha… How…" Yami stumbled on his words. He couldn't string two words together. The sheer impact of his love's words was causing his to burn with disgust… for himself. The Pharaoh shivered as he thought of the level of intensity his hikari's hate would be once it settled in. He covered his face with his hands and slide against the wall to the tiled floor.

Anzu sat up on the counter and peered down at Yami. He looked… broken. The brunette, so caught up in her jealously, never considered what would happen _after_ she kissed him. Now, reality punched her squarely in the face. "Yami?"

The dark snapped his head upward, dropping his hands to his sides. He began to shake. Out of woe. Out of fear. Out of rage. "You fucking tramp." The sentence rolled out of his mouth like vomit. The dark hadn't thought of what he was going to do. He just allowed his body and anger take over. "You did that, didn't you. DIDN'T YOU, YOU WHORE."

Anzu gasped. Yami never yelled. Even at the most evil of a person. Pegasus. Bakura. Noah. Malik. Dartz. The dark had never yelled. He was always regal. He was so patient as he freed them of their evils. He was the Pharaoh. But now, he was no longer that person. Fury burned in his crimson pools as if they were gasoline.

"Yes, but… I did it for us." She managed to get out.

"FOR US? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN A PIECE OF SHIT! NO, THE PIECE OF SHIT WOULN'T EVEN HAVE DONE THAT! YOU FUCKING SICKEN ME!" Yami's voice boomed, making several packs of cards fall to the floor. He raised his hand and slapped the trembling teen in front of him. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Yami raised his hand to hit Anzu again. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU-"

"Yami! Stop!" The Pharaoh saw Grandpa appear at the bottom of the stairs to their house. He ran over and stood between the two teens. He tried to stand as tall as he can but fear still whirled in his purple eyes. "Yami, calm…" The old man paused. Agony shot through his face as he clutched his heart.

"Grandpa?" Yami said, his voice shaking. "Grandpa, what's-" His father suddenly began to shake. He fell to the ground, holding tightly to his shirt. "Grandpa!" Yami fell to his knees. Anzu sat frozen to the counter. "What's wrong?"

"My… my heart…" Grandpa sputtered.

"Anzu, call 9-1-1, now!" She didn't move. "BITCH, MOVE!" The girl stiffly pulled out a tiny cell phone from her bag. A microscopic kuribou hung from the antennae.

"Yami…" Grandpa whispered, tears running down his wrinkled face. "Yami…"

"What is it?" Yami stoked his father's face, leaning in to kiss the sweaty forehead.

"Remember… what… I said okay. Please…" Grandpa gasped for needed air that wouldn't enter.

"Okay. Just stay with us, okay? Stay here with us… dad." Yami felt warm liquid pour from his eyes like they were teapots. Grandpa's lips twitched upwards before his eyes closed. His breathing slowed down. "Dad? Dad? Dad!" The Pharaoh began to try to resuscitate the limp form lying on the floor. Sirens rang in the distance. They stopped in front of the Game Shop. A pair of hands grabbed the teen's shoulder, pulling him away. Three people in uniforms surrounded Grandpa, blocking Yami's view. The hands belonged to a weeping Anzu. Time was a surreal thing to Yami at this point. Minutes were seconds. Seconds were minutes. There was no distinction. He saw his father being put onto a stretcher.

"Do one of you want to come along?" A deep voice rumbled.

"I will." Yami whispered. He turned to Anzu. "Stay here, whore. Wait for Yugi. Take my car to the hospital when he arrives. The keys are on the counter in the kitchen." Yami ran to the ambulance waiting outside.

**((((((Space))))))**

Not a soul appeared to move in the cold waiting room. It smelled of cleaning fluid. A chill swam through the pre-summer air. The area, along with the rest of the dreadful, big building, had been cleaned thoroughly.

Seto looked around the squishy, multicolored couch-filled room, his eyes puffy. Almost everyone was there. Bakura sat directly across from Seto, stroking his somber eyed hikari's hair with a blank face, as if in a trance. Serenity was hugging Honda a little too tightly who in turn rubbed his face in her hair. Mokuba sat quietly in a corner. And the Seto's puppy had his head on the CEO's lap. Seto whispered sweet words of love into his puppy's ear but the teen only cried more. The older teen was helpless. But he couldn't possibly cheer up Joey now, now that he was crying along with his puppy. They waited for any news of Grandpa. It took them all ten minutes to come to the hospital after Anzu called them from the Game Shop. In one-way or another, the old man had been a father to each of them. They each had told the jolly-faced man their stories of the past. He had listened to each of them. He seemed like the only person on Earth who would ever understand. He was always there.

Seto felt more tears follow a familiar path down his cheek, only to land without a sound on the puppy's slightly tanned ear. The younger teen twitched as he tried to sit up using his left shoulder. The gash left by the drunk had hardly healed, but a least it wasn't infected. Grandpa had been the sweetest to Joey, after Yugi, of course. "Don't move, puppy. The wound will get worst if you force it open." Seto breathed.

"Seto. I'm scared." Joey whispered. Seto leaned in kissed his puppy's earlobe.

"I am too. Just relax, okay? We may not know anything for a while."

The blue-eyed teen looked up to look at his friends again. None had moved from the spots there were at. When Seto asked Anzu why she was at the Game Shop instead of on her way to the hospital over the phone, the brunette had said that she didn't know where Yugi was and was waiting for his there. Yami had been on the ambulance with…

Yami.

Seto scanned the room for the teen's tricolor hair. He wasn't there.

"Joey, have you seen Yami?" Joey was startled from hearing Seto calling him by his real name. He hadn't done so in a while. But that didn't matter to the CEO right now.

"Huh? The last time I saw him was at French. He's not here?" Joey looked around. He, like Seto, had been too caught up with Grandpa's health to think about the dark.

"I have not seen him, but I am pretty sure you will find him outside on the street near the front entrance smoking a cigarette." Bakura said softly, his face back to life. His words vibrated through the waiting room. Despite the grief they were feeling, everyone turned to stare at the yami. Seto had never heard his voice so kind. Nor, Seto thought, had anyone else, except Ryou, who was only mildly surprised.

"How did you-"

"Better leave soon, the cigarette is nearly half way burned out."

Seto nodded and looked down to his puppy. Joey frowned but lifted himself, using his right arm, and sat up. The older teen got up, rubbed his eyes, and made his way to Yami.

**((((((Space))))))**

Yami sucked at the light orange part of the cigarette. Uncomfortable warmth filled his pink lungs. As he opened his mouth, smoke rolled luxuriously out, creating many shapes in the light breeze that would never be made again.

"**Okay. Just stay with us, okay? Stay here with us… dad."** The words were fresh in the Pharaoh's ears. **Dad**. Yami had never even called his own father anything other than 'Pharaoh' or 'God'. But he was always busy running Egypt to pay much attention to a child Yami, or as he was called back then, Atemu. And Grandpa had always been so kind to the dark. And how was he rewarded… Because Yami couldn't control his rage, like he couldn't control his lust when he was with his love at night, the old man was lying in some hospital bed, being prodded and poked, barely living… Yami brought the cigarette to his lips to make sure he didn't cry. He needed to be ready to support his light once he arrived. If he even wanted even look at Yami…

"Didn't know you smoked." A voice said behind Yami. The Pharaoh turned slowly. Seto was standing two feet away. Though his face was its normal closed self, his eyes pink.

"I don't. Bakura gave me a pack Sunday. Said to keep it on me at all times now a days. Nearly half done with it." Yami said smoothly before breathing in more of the harmful smoke.

"Why did he give you them?" Seto winced as the cigarette smoke flew pass him.

"It cools the nerves. It actually does, along with heating up the lungs. Odd mix, but it still feels good. The old tomb robber said that he used to smoke a pack every hour when he had a crush on his hikari. He said that it might help me get through the day without wanting to go crazy at the end of it. I took the cigarettes, but told him I will stop once I told Yugi I loved him. But if that's case, I will be smoking forever." Yami stopped as he realized he was rambling.

Seto obviously tried to act surprised that Yami just said he loved the hikari, but he wasn't fooling anyone. "I already know you know. You could have been a little less subtle at the party if you didn't want me to know."

"Oh… I'll try to next time."

Yami took another long drag before flicking the bud into a gutter. He pulled out the pack of Marlboros from his pocket, took one out and lit it up. He took one more drag. "Smoke?" The dark said as he held out the cigarette.

"First off, I think we are a bit under-aged. Second, those things kill. And unlike you, I only got one body." Seto said smiling. He was, however, rather confused. He wondered why the dark was so calm and collected at a time like this.

"That is where you are wrong, Seth." Yami grinned as he drew back his hand. Seto always hated it when the Pharaoh talked about his past life as Yami's top priest. "You got some left in you."

"Don't call me that. I don't want to be reminded that a past me ever slept with you." Seto laughed. The smile on Yami's face vanished. He had told the taller teen that to get him mad. Fortunately, Seto, embarrassed, never told anyone the lie.

"Is that what the Pharaoh told you? Yami, I wouldn't think you would lie about something like this." Bakura said as he walked toward the two teens. Once he reached them, the grave raider took the cigarette from the dark's mouth. he took a drag. "Oh, good times. Just don't tell Ryou. He'll be pissed off."

"What do you mean? Lie about what?" Seto asked.

"Nothing." Bakura said playfully. Yami mouthed '_Thank you_' before retrieving his cigarette. "Now, Yami…" The grave raider's voice grew serious. Yami looked at his grey eyes. "Why the fuck were you having sex with that tramp you call Anzu?"

Yami felt Seto's eyes widened towards him. "What? But you like-"

"I was not doing anything with that whore. She kissed me as Yugi came through the door. The tramp had planned it out so it looked like we were doing it. My love left after saying that he hates me and a whole lot of other things that didn't make much sense to me."

Seto bit down hard on his lip while Bakura laughed. "Really? That bitch is lucky I don't send people to the fucking Shadow Realm anymore. And Ra, here I thought that you guys were ruined forever."

"Dare I ask what you mean?" Yami said as he handed over the last huff of cigarette to Bakura.

"Nope. Come on. They'll start to get worried if we don't go in soon. And your puppy looked like he was about to collapse on the couch, crying, when I left... Oh, too late." Bakura said somberly.

"Damn." Seto turned and jogged toward the waiting room.

"Is he really crying?" Yami said once Seto was out of earshot. Bakura's eyes glazed over for a split second.

"He is now." The two yamis smirked. "Yami…" Bakura said awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. Let's go inside. Something out here is reminding me of Yugi… Yugi…"

"He's okay. I was watching him in the waiting room. I don't know exactly where your hikari is, but he is safe. Closed the link on you?"

"He's trying. He can't do it as well or long as I can, but I don't think I should bother him."

"Finally, you did something good. Well, after telling me about your marriage, but whatever." Bakura lunched and the dark threw a punch to his arm. "I think my whore needs me. After you…"

**((((((Space))))))**

Itching for one more breathe of smoke, Yami paced around the waiting room. He dreaded the numbing rising in his legs. He needed to keep moving if he wanted to make sure he didn't cry…

"Stop it." The harsh tone startled Yami, but he didn't stop. It was until he realized that it was Mokuba who hissed it did he stop. It was only a matter of time…

"Mokie… Leave Yami alone." Seto said as he flicked his puppy's earlobe softly.

"No. He's is annoying me." Mokuba had taken the news quite badly. Seto had planned on leaving him with Victoria, the head maid, but the poor kid only began to cry. His brother had no choice but to bring him.

"Sorry, Mokuba. I'll be outside." Yami said quickly, turning his face away from Seto, as well as everyone else. He began to go for the door when Honda got off his couch, gently to make sure not to disturb a sleeping Serenity, who had fallen asleep on him.

"Yami…" He grabbed the Pharaoh's wrist as he reached the door. No one could see his face.

"Let me go, Honda." Seto's heart sank. The dark's voice was shaking.

"Let him go." Bakura ordered sharply when Honda didn't listen to Yami's request. Hesitantly, Honda released the Pharaoh. Once freed, Yami ran out of the room.

**((((((Space))))))**

Dried tears left salt on the teen's lip. His heart was floating on bubbles in his ribcage. Yami looked through the plastic window at the two-dozen smiling, giggling, crying, sleeping faces in the room on the other side. The walls were painted all three primary colors, but paler versions of them. Pink or blue blankets covered the bodies of the babies, the color determined by their gender. Yami wasn't paying attention where he was going when he started to cry. He knew that he had to get away from Honda, and everyone else. He had truly wept in front of them once. When the Seal had taken Yugi… **'It should have been me!'**…Yami wanted to keep the total amount to one. He somehow got to the babies. He had been watching them for a while. How simple their emotions were. How simple their needs were…

"Cute aren't they?" A voice said behind Yami.

"Yes." The person was probably a nurse. Her chestnut orbs stood a least a foot higher than Yami's crimson ones. An old headband held her long hair back. She wasn't extremely pretty, but her friendliness radiated from her. A tag on her chest said, 'Billie Tiddle'.

"Which one is yours?" She said smiling. She, like the Pharaoh, didn't show her teeth as she grinned.

"Oh… uh… You see… I got lost and I… I sort of ended up here." Yami blushed.

"Thank God. Not to sound judgmental, but I hate to see how young some of the fathers are these days. Don't worry. One day you'll have a lot of the cute little things." Yami blushed. "Well, probably not. I am... gay so I will never have some of my own." He said sadly, dragging a finger down the glass barrier. "You can always adopt, right?" Billie said, trying to help. "I know. I thought of that." Yami scanned the nursery. "I even thought of names." "Really? What are they?" THe nurse said playfully. "Prior for a boy. Deb for a girl. I heard my little love say those names once. They have been stuck in my head ever since." "So you think in the future? That's great. Does your boyfriend think as far in the future as you?" Once again, the Pharaoh blushed. "Well..." The dark paused. He knew that he should say that he only has a crush but... "I don't know." "Well, that's okay. But you do know you're not supposed to come to this wing if you don't have anyone to see here. It's hospital policy."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" The dark stopped as he heard the woman laugh. It was odd, to say the least. Like an arrangement of gasps, snorts, squeals and sighs done by someone on a large amount of crack.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not supposed to be here either. I work in the unit with patients who have to stay for a while. Sometimes I work in the emergency room for extra money. Matters where I am needed. I have break right now. I could rather be working though." Billie added grimly.

"Why?"

"I had E.R. today. A man came in. He had had a heart attack…" Yami froze and frowned. "… He was about to go into surgery when he flat-lined…"

"W… w… Was his last name Mouto?" Yami whispered.

Billie's face told him the answer. Yami closed his eyes, letting salty tears fall down his face. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as Billie pulled him to the nearest staircase.

"Oh, please stop… Oh please… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Oh… stop crying…"

It took Yami five minutes to stop.

"Are my eyes red?"

"Not really."

"Once they are back to normal, can you take me to the waiting room near the main entrance?"

"Sure."

**((((((Space))))))**

A/N: OH! NO! WHAT DID I JUST DO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! Oh! What did I do! He was always so nice. He was so kind. He was a freaking father to everyone! Oh, Billie Tiddle was based off of me (a bit) but that is not my real name. WAHAHAHAHA! My name is fallen-angel. I want to thank the writer of the fanfic, **Secrets**, for the idea to have Anzu kissing Yami and Yugi running off. But the scenarios are different, so I am not stealing the writer's work. I know I say "drag" fifty times in the cigarette scene, but I don't know any other slang words for it. And some things are probably inaccurate, like how Yami was able to get into the baby unit when there is supposed to be people asking what your business is in the unit, whom are you going to see… but whatever. **Review! No flames, I think that's what it's called. Well, don't send angry reviews about killing off Grandpa. I needed to.**

Tease: Yami, is that keys I hear? (you will get it later)


	13. leaves

BODY

P A/N: hello. this is going to be the first chapter i write using the Mac computer my brother got. i hope there aren't a lot of mistakes. I submitted this chapter, like, 50 times but it looked funny, like it is now. I'm sorry if it looks gross.  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the show's characters, even the precious Pharaoh. I only own this story, the name Pimpette and my big old lesbian crush on you, so suck on that, AYYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH! (This only makes sense if you watched U Mean Girls /U , and if you are as much losers as me and my friends)  
(\ thoughts /)  
((((((Space))))))  
Leaves

Yugi heard the wind chimes shake from outside the door. His heart was beating faster than ever before. Blood quickly pumped to his head, causing him to feel nauseous.

(\That... That... That didn't happen. They weren't just... /) 

The tricolor haired teen ran to the corner of the block. Once he got to the lamp post, he turned around to look at the door of the Game Shop. (\ It was all a mistake. That... That was a mistake. It has to be... /) The light watched the door, expecting to see his guardian run out, see Yugi leaning on the lamp post and tell him it was a mistake. It was all a misunderstanding. It wasn't like anything it looked like.

But Yami didn't come out. Yugi waited but Yami didn't come out.

Depression running thick in his veins, the light slowly turned and began to walk. The pale teen stuffed his keys into his book bag. He couldn't believe it. Yami was too busy fucking that tramp Anzu to see if his "love"; was okay. Tears clouded Yugi's vision but none fell. He knew it was too good to be true. The guardian couldn't have loved the hikari, the imperfect, pale hikari. Yami couldn't have ever fell for such a strange beast as Yugi. The light's feet walked on, leading their owner to an unknown destination. How could Yugi even think that Yami Atemu, the almighty Pharaoh, would, or even could, ever love him? That was what was really troubling Yugi. Not the fact that he just saw his one true love beginning to have sex with another person. Just the thought that Yugi had ever seen a future with his dark. Yugi gave out a raspy laugh as his feet turned him left on a corner. He, the biggest loser of them all, Yugi, had begun to think so far ahead in his relationship with his dark, he already thought of the names he wanted to give his future adopted children. (\ Well, I see I won't ever get to see Prior ride his first bike or Deb lose her first tooth. /) There were many other people in the world that Yugi could get with, he knew that. But he just couldn't see himself with anyone one but his other half. (\ At least Yami will be happy. Him and Anzu. They will be happy. Have their own kids. I'll be their uncle. I'll love them like their my own. They'll also have a big house with nice yard, a sweet smelling garden, a glittering pool, a yapping puppy and a gentle kitten. I'll come over once in the while. No biggie./) 

Tears now made paths down the hikari's face. He tried to be happy for his angel and Anzu. But he couldn't. Yami will have a great life without Yugi. He didn't need the light. No one truly did. Not now. Everyone now had someone to cheer them up when they fall. Someone to make them laugh when they were crying. Someone to love. Everyone had someone, except Yugi.

Yugi pouted as he thought about what he had said after he saw Yami. The light used the words from the nightmare he had of his dark rapping him. The hikari remembered how much he words had hurt the dream-Pharaoh. They were perfect. They got the message across. Of course, Yugi had crafted the words to make sure he didn't actually say that he loved the dark. Rather, the hikari implied it. The light closed his side of the mind link.

The light snapped out of is trance to see he was at the park, standing in front of a worn, wooden bench. Someone had cut things like Ari's Loser; Pimpette; I'm Rick James, bitch; Bakura loves his hikari; Opium Farm; We can share PWM; and The Black Dot Rules All into the paint. He was about to sit down when he saw another carving in the seat. Next to an inscription that read I Rum/I someone had cut Yami loves Yugi 4ever. The writing looked an awful lot like it was made by the dark's hand, which broke the light's heart. But he would never write that. It probably was just Bakura. It had to be. No one else would do it. Yugi sat so it could see the carving. He knew it was fake. It had to be. But still, Yugi couldn't help but feel a bit better.

"Bad Bakura. Writing things that aren't true." Yugi ran his finger over the inscription before grabbing his bag and pulled out an old pen. It took him a while, but he managed to write Yugi loves his guardian. 

When he was done, the light returned his pen to his tattered bag. He pushed himself so his spine was straight against the back of the bench. He allowed his body to fall limp. His legs folded within each other, arms lying on top of his pants and his palms opened to grab the sun rays. The breeze laid soft kisses on his cheeks. The light's violet pools blinked gracefully as he scanned the playground. Children with mirth filled faces ran in circles, trying to catch each other. They ran and ran, following the same tracks again and again. But they still burst into laughter as one caught another. The slow runners were always frozen while the quick footed ones skipped around, hungrily looking for a slower kid. They scampered once a fellow team member unfroze them. They laughed, ran, laughed and ran. They didn't care that they were doing the same thing over and over again. They didn't care that the same children were always frozen. They were happy to play. They were happy to be together. They were happy to be living in their childhood. This was something Yugi cannot remember. The only peaceful time he could recall from his youth was on the beach with a strawberry blonde and a black haired man, sun setting on the blue eternity. All the rest of his memories was of being in a dark room with the man in the shadows...

Yugi turned away from the playing youngsters, newfound tears forming. He promised himself he would forget the past. But how could he? Even when he began to feel "normal", whatever that was, the hikari would just have to look down at his arm, his wrist, his scars to be reminded of what made him undesirable to every couple who wanted to adopt. Undesirable to his guardian. Undesirable to everyone, except the man in the shadows. That confused the light. That man was the only one who ever looked at Yugi like he was beautiful. He, though he said he didn't, was turned on by the desperate attempts for love, affection and attention. He was the only person who wasn't afraid to show Yugi his love. Even if that man hurt the light, he still was the only one who ever made Yugi feel like he was needed always. Suddenly, the pale boy wanted to be back in the room in the Home. He wanted to be naked, every pore breathing in darkness. He wanted to be inside another, to be connected to something other than himself. He wanted to have the weight of another pressing down on him, suffocating him slightly, but keeping him warm from the blackness of the Witching Hour and safe from the monsters in the closet.

(\Wow, this must be an all time low. Wanting to fuck the guy who raped you. The sick, twisted man who took your virginity at the ripe age of five. Who tortured you for about five years. Lovely. /) Though he thought these feeling were disgusting, Yugi still wanted to be loved. Loved in a way only that man did. Even if it was painful, tiring and forced. Just wanted to be loved.

The hikari breathed in. His head was slightly spinning. He should stop thinking about such ideas. They were unhealthy. But to feel another so close physically and mentally... (\ Stop it, Yugi. Stop. /) Deciding to attempt to take his mental torture, the light looked at a tree across from his shabby bench. It swayed in the wind like seaweed. Its leaves were a soothing green. Like emeralds glittering in a bandit's hoard. But how could Yugi say it was just green, a pea green? There was darker parts, like olive and army khaki, as the sun drew farer away. The shades faded into each other. Mixing together while still being separate. Very far but close. Dark and light holding hands. So much conflict on a surface the size of a palm. The same colors appeared again and again, on different leaves. Leaves inches apart, on the bottom, on the top. But patterns erupted from each leaf that was uniquely their own. Never would there be two exactly alike. They were each just as important to the tree as the next. Big, small, torn or full. All fed the overgrown plant. The tree wouldn't be the same if even one was missing. Was Yugi as important as any one of those leaves? If Yugi picked up the empty, sticky glass bottle next to the trash can, smashed it and ended it all right then, would the world stop spinning? He could end the weeping, suffering and derision. One deep, vertical cut down the forearm and it would all flow down, dripping down the milky white skin to drop on the concrete with crimson blood.

(\Damn. Every nice thing I think will only turn to some grim ass thoughts at the end. /) Yugi thought bitterly. The light pushed himself off the bench. He grabbed his bag and pulled it on. He ran his fingers through his red and black hair. Once again, he gave all power of his direction to his legs, wondering about colors, shades and lines.

((((((Space))))))

Footfalls seemed to echo through the clean halls. There was noise, of course, coming from everywhere. Beeps, breathing, crying, whispering. But Yami only heard his steps, along with Billie's. His face was composed, according to the brunette nurse, but it was hot. He couldn't imagine the expressions and emotions coming from his friends. But he needed to be strong. Like he was when he was Pharaoh. Atemu was almost always emotionless. That person only was kind toward was his servants and Seth. But Yami was no longer Atemu. The dark was gentle, he cried, he blushed, he smiled. All thanks to his precious love. The hikari's affection, innocence and kindness rubbed off onto Yami. The dark was absolutely grateful to be able to feel. If only he was able to show Yugi how much he loved him for showing him how to live, the Pharaoh... B

"Well, here you go." Billie's voice rung with false cheerfulness. Her shaking hands gave her away. Yami and the nurse were standing several feet away from the entrance to the waiting room. The dark couldn't see inside the room.

"Thanks, Miss Tillie. I-"

"Miss Tillie! I am only 26! Do you really think I am that old?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Yami blushed. "Sorry. Well, thanks a lot Billie."

The woman smiled. "Your welcome... Your welcome..."

"Yami."

"Your welcome, Yami. And don't call me Billie either. Hate that name. Call me Leira."

"I'll remember that. I make sure I remember the next time we meet." Yami stuck out his hand.

"Honestly, I hope we never meet again. I am here most of the day, and people don't come to the hospital for nothing. Well, most of the time" The two smiled and shook hands. "Good luck with your boyfriend. You sound like you really do love him. Oh, I always get so gushy over this kind of things."

"Goodbye forever, then, Leira." BR

"Goodbye forever."

((((((Space))))))

Yugi stopped. Halfway down the street, the light stood still, wondering why he was there. Then, he saw the building he was standing in front of. Ivy crawled up the side of the gray brick, making it look very elegant. The light walked up the four front steps, grabbing onto the thin, winding, black railing while doing so. Once he reached the brown door, the hikari turned left to face the multiple doorbells. He pressed the fourth one from the bottom. He did so ten more times before rolling his eyes. Yugi slung his bag onto one shoulder while he unzipped the smallest compartment. He retrieved his key chain. On it, there was a total of eight keys. One for the Game Shop and another for the upstairs apartment. The rest was the keys for friends' houses. Anzu. Honda. Serenity. Seto. The one that opened this building's front door and the last for Bakura and Ryou's apartment on the fourth floor. Joey never gave out his key out.

Once Yugi opened the brass colored door, he started to wonder if he really should go up. He knew that Bakura gave him the key that Monday if he ever needed to talk or something. The yami and Ryou lived the closest to the Game Shop. But it was odd how Bakura gave it to him. He told Yugi that he was the only one getting a key. He was also smiling pretty widely, like he knew something Yugi didn't. It seemed a bit strange to the light, however, he did take the key. But what if Bakura and Ryou didn't come to the door because they were... busy. Yugi had no clue what time they did it. They could be doing it right now. The hikari didn't want to disturb them while they were making love. No one would want to be interrupted while doing that.

A sigh filled the narrow staircase inside the building as Yugi made his way up the stairs. Once he got to Bakura and Ryou's door, Yugi knocked on it. "Bakura. Ryou. Can I come in?" The light said loudly. He waited four minutes before saying, "Okay, guys. I'm coming in." He inserted the keys into the copper knob and twisted until he heard it click open. As Yugi pushed the door, he inhaled, preparing himself to see, or hear, anything.

But when Yugi had swung the door completely open, he didn't hear anything moving in the entire apartment. He locked the door and began to search Bakura's home to for any sign of them. Their super neat house was as in order as ever. The light was disappointed and relieved at the same time. He wanted to talk to Bakura so badly. Apart from Yami, Yugi was most comfortable talking to the white haired teen. Maybe it was the whole living for 5000 years that made them so... understanding. Though Bakura wasn't there, Yugi was glad he didn't walk in while Ryou and Bakura were having sex. Yugi had done that already that day and one time was good enough.

The tricolor haired boy yawned. He didn't realize he was so tired. It was reasonable. Yugi was awake for a least an hour the night before. He had woken up next to his dark. The hikari knew the Pharaoh wasn't sleeping, but Yugi didn't want to bother him. He just wanted to snuggle up with the older teen. A bit strange but Yugi didn't care. Pain bubbled in the light's skin as he thought of yesternight. He had kissed his guardian so intimately and passionately. They both enjoyed it, or at least Yugi thought, due to his dark';s moans. But that all had meant nothing to the Pharaoh. (\ He probably just felt sorry for me. That's it. He pitied me; the poor, defenseless, weak, screwed-up baby. He didn't want me to feel bad. And alone. But he failed to do that. /) 

The hikari slumped over to Bakura and Ryou's room. All the furniture in it was cherry wood, carved with much patience. White oleanders stood in an aquamarine vase on top of a bedside table. Bakura had decorated the place but Ryou's father, who worked and lived in Egypt, had paid for everything in the apartment. Though he knew the kind of... activities the two teens did in their bed, Yugi still kicked off his shoes and climbed onto it. He pulled the beautiful sheets, a blue slightly darker than the vase, over himself. He knew that his friends won't mind, too much. It was awkward to be alone in the bed. Yugi clung onto a pillow, pretending it was his dark. As the pale boy closed his eyes to take a rest, he came to a cold realization. Without his guardian angel, Yugi was the loneliest he had ever been in his life.

((((((Space))))))

Breathing slowly, Yami entered the waiting room. Complete and utter silence blasted him in the face. Almost every teen in the room turned to look at the Pharaoh. They hadn't moved from their places. Seto was stroking his puppy's hair. Mokuba sat next to the window. Serenity had her face pressed into Honda's chest, silent like a mouse, but shaking all the same. Bakura had his blank face on as he stared at an empty spot on the wall, his hand on Ryou's knee. He was magically watching someone. B

Yami slowly stepped toward his fellow yami, most eyes following him as he did. BR

"Yami-" Seto started, his voice vibrating terribly.

"I know." Yami said, his voice steady. "Who are you watching, Bakura? Better not be some couple doing it." 

"I am not a pervert. I have been watching your hikari." Bakura said, his voice as even as Yami's.

"Don't deny your pervert ways... Where is he"

Yami sat next to the tomb robber. The white haired teen turned to face the Pharaoh. "He is at my house, sleeping on my bed." Bakura answered lowly so only Yami could hear.

"What?"

"He is sleeping on my bed."

"Why would anyone want to sleep on your bed? Who knows what you and Ryou do on it. If those sheets could talk... Wait... How the hell did he get into your house?"

"I gave him he keys."

"Why?" BR

Bakura shrugged. "Emergencies. If you ever screwed up badly enough, he could always come over."

Yami smiled. "Thanks, but why so kind?"

"I have hope for you two. If anything were to happen, I want to make sure your husband first came to me so I can smooth things over." Bakura whispered. The crimson eyed teen grinned wider. 

"Thanks." Bakura took his hand from his hikari's leg and gave Yami a hug. "Thanks."

"I forgot to tell you earlier. Your husband found our bench." Bakura breathed into Yami's ear.

"What?" Yami mumbled. "Our bench? Wait... The one where we wrote..."

"Yup."

"What happened when he saw what I scratched?"

"He thinks I wrote it." Bakura said, releasing the dark. BR

"Oh... Let him think that, for now."

((((((Space))))))

"Thank you all for waiting. I know it's late."

"It's nothing, Yami. Before we go, I really have to ask... Are you okay?" Honda asked cautiously.

"I'll be okay. Go home. Bye, Honda, Serenity." 

"Bye. Come, Serenity." Honda grabbed the girl's hand and tugged on it, dragging her toward his car. He volunteered to drive her to her house. He lived closest to her.

Yami turned to face Bakura. "Bakura, can you let Yugi stay for tonight?" Yami whispered. The tomb robber nodded. "Try not to wake him up. And please... Talk to him. Even if it is forced. Just... talk to him. I'll come over tomorrow to pick him up. Ryou," the dark added loudly, "Make sure the grave raider doesn't crash his bike. He could be I so /I reckless." Ryou smiled weakly as Bakura wrapped his arm around his shoulder. The pair walked over to the older one's motorcycle.

The Pharaoh pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thanks, Seto. I didn't want to walk home."

"No problem. I parked the Mercedes in the back of the parking lot. Come on." The rich brunette put his left arm on his puppy's slender waist. With his right hand, he took his little brother's hand. Mokuba had been very, very quiet. It looked like it might be awkward to be in Seto's position to Yami. But the teen needed to be there. He gave up his own comfort to make the most important people in his life feel safe. The dark felt extremely guilty. He didn't want to see Yugi and how he might treat the Pharaoh. Yami was scared of all the possible hate that could come from his love. And due to his fright, he couldn't comfort his love in such an intense time.

"Pharaoh!" Joey called several yards away from the shorter teen. Yami sighed before beginning to jog in order to catch up with his friends.

((((((Space))))))

Yugi awoke to the sound of a door closing. He didn't feel like sitting up or getting out of the bed. The light just continued to lay under the blue sheets. His eyes were closed.

"Baby, you could be more quiet." Yugi heard Bakura's voice whisper through the bedroom's closed door as a door half slammed somewhere in the apartment.

"Why, hun?" Ryou's tearful voice asked loudly.

"I think Yugi may be sleeping." The older teen said simply.

"What?" Ryou was outside the door. Yugi opened his eyes as light poured into the room. Two white haired teens stood at the frame. "Yugi?"

"Hey, Ryou. I'm sorry. I came here to talk to Bakura, but you guys weren't here. I... uh... Got kind of tired. Hope you don't mind." The light said as he got off of the extremely soft mattress, smoothing out the covers once his feet touched ground.

"Yugi, why didn't you come to the hospital?" Ryou asked. He sounded hurt and accusing.

The light's only response was tilting his head. Yugi's heart beat increasing. "Why would I have to go to the hospital?"

"What do you, mean 'why' I-" Ryou started, his voice rising and his gray eyes glittering.

"Baby, stop." Bakura sighed suddenly, placing a hand on his hikari's shoulder. The younger teen turned to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "He doesn't know."

Ryou didn't move. Yugi began to feel panic creep onto him. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Baby, go to the bathroom and take a bath." Bakura said, ignoring Yugi, "You didn't take one after we... um... and you still smell of it." Bakura smiled down to his light. "Don't come into this room until I say it's okay. Tell me through the link if you need anything I important /I . You got that, my precious sweetheart?" Ryou nodded. He stole a glance at the confused tricolor haired teen before running off to the bathroom.

"Bakura, you guys are scaring me. What happened?" Yugi couldn't control the fear in his voice. But the yami only flicked on the light, closed the door and locked it.

"Sit down, little hikari." The elder male asked as he walked over to Yugi. He did.

"What's going on?"

"After you ran out of the Game Shop..." Bakura paused. He ran his fingers through his locks of white silk. He sat next to Yugi.

"Well?" Yugi tried to look into Bakura's orbs, but the yami looked at the oleanders, making a face of hesitation.

"A little after you left... There was a... There was a... Grandpa..." Yugi felt his heart skip a beat.

"What happened, Bakura? Tell me, now." Yugi knew he sounded extremely forceful, but he didn't care.

"He had a... a... a..." The teen bit his lip. "He had a heart attack... The Pharaoh and Anzu called 9-1-1. The hospital did all they could..." Bakura's throat closed up on him.

"Wait. They did all they could. They did all they could. What the fuck does that mean!"

"They did all they could, but... but... His heart had been bad for a while. The doctors didn't see it. They tried, yes, but there wasn't really anything that would have helped him. I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you telling me this? So what if he had a bad heart? And they tried? I don't understand what exactly you are trying to tell me. And why are you sorry?" Yugi gasped. Bakura's words were finally sinking in. "No... No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Big drops of salty tears fell from the violet eyes. "You're lying. You're lying. Bakura, don't lie about this. Tell me you're lying."

The bigger teen ripped his glaze from the flowers to Yugi's weeping eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said before bringing his friend into a deathly tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

The light wept into Bakura's shirt. He felt his friend's nose rub into his hair, whispering ' I I so sorry /I ' again and again. The pale boy pulled back after what seemed to be ten minutes. He was still crying, but not as much. Yugi locked eyes with the yami. A thought had come through his head.

"Bakura, is Yami with you?" The older teen's face drained of some color before turning away.

"No."

"Why isn't he here?" Yugi demanded.

"He... He... He..." Bakura stumbled.

"What, that bastard is too busy fucking screwing that nasty tramp, Anzu, to come tell his I precious, little love /I that his dad just kicked the bucket?" Yugi yelled ruthlessly. 

Bakura snapped his head to look at the shaking hikari. The person that sat less than two feet away was someone the yami had never seen. This person was harsh and tactless. "Yugi-"

"That's what he's doing, isn't he? That pitiful excuse for a guardian. ' I I'll protect you forever, Yugi'. 'I'll never let anyone ever hurt you, my love'. /I And I actually believed that crap. It's either that he's a really good actor, ot I am just so retarded I couldn't see it. Well, leading me on a bit is okay, if you do it a little. But what that bitch did, never will I trust anyone ever-"

"STOP!" Bakura yelled, causing Yugi to jump. The bigger male was blinking rapidly, wet diamonds appearing on his eyelashes. His hands vibrated terribly. "Do you want to know why he isn't here?" Bakura waited for an answer that didn't come. "I know exactly what he is doing. I don't even have to use my magic. I know. Do you want me to show you?"

Yugi nodded hesitantly. The yami brought his hands to Yugi's ears and cupped them around the skin. Bakura's gray eyes stared straight into Yugi's. Suddenly, the light felt his body go limp. A smoky cloud covered his vision. BR

((((((Space))))))

Tears spilled out of the teen's crimson eyes. They made paths down to his chin, falling delicately to land on his black sheet. He didn't know how long he had been crying. He remembered waving bye to his friends and opening the front door, telling something to Anzu, her leaving, but nothing else.

Yami knew that it wasn't his fault. The man had had a bad heart. The doctors said that it had nothing to do with stress or anything. Just his bad heart.

But he couldn't help feeling so... guilty. 

Guilt. It filled the dark's heart as if it were a lake. It had pushed away all other emotions and now it ruled.

He had probably frighten the old man so much while attempting to hit Anzu, that Yami had caused Grandpa to have the heart attack.

And the Pharaoh was also so wrapped up with how he is 'supposed' to at times of need, Yami couldn't even cry in front of his dearest and closest friends. How could a person be so emotionless? So cold?

Yami buried his face in his trembling hands. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... dad..."

((((((Space))))))

Colors and shapes blurred as Yugi's sight of his bedroom molded into that of his friend's. He gasped for must needed air. He felt like someone had strangled him. 

Bakura pulled his hands from Yugi, panting. It was extremely hard to pass his magic to another, especially a person that for one, had hardly any magic in him, and two, never 'saw' before. But the yami needed to show the light, who now looked a lot like a ghost. "Do you understand why he didnt come?" Bakura let the words roll off his tongue. He gave no effort to soften, or harden his voice. Yugi shook his head, causing his bangs to bob back and forth.

The grave raider sighed. "You know how Yami is usually so... so... composed?"

"Yeah." Yugi peeped.

"Well... um... How do I put this? When he was Atemu, he was trained to always act like he was Pharaoh, nothing less. He always needed to be calm and collected for his people. Poor Atemu wasn't even allowed to mourn his own father's death. Though, death I is /I seen as a passing to a greater place, most of the time, in Egypt, people still grieved. I don't think Yami was ever really that close to his father, but still... Anyway, now, Yami still uses those teachings. It kills him to do so, but he still does it. I tell him to stop, but the subborn fool won't." 

"But why? He doesn't rule over anyone any more."  
R  
"He isn't all composed for his people. He's like that for you." Bakura said firmly. The hikari only looked at his gray eyes, tears appearing at the side of his eyes. The bigger male embraced the boy once again.

"I'm so confused." The light finally said. "I can't stand the constant almosts and maybes of our relationship. And now, the Anzu kiss..." BR

Bakura smiled. "You will have to talk to him about that. But don't worry. I know it was a mistake. Yami would never do that. And something will happen soon, hikari. I swear. Don't give up." The tomb robber added before planting a kiss on the light's forehead. "Well, you can sleep here tonight. I'll bunk with my lovely sweetheart."

The white haired teen got off the bed and turned to leave. "Don't." The grave raider looked down at his small friend, who was looking at his knees.

"What?"

"Don't go. Please."

"...Okay, but let me ask Ryou. I think my baby is still taking a bath." Bakura's eyes glazed as he saw his light's naked body, soap suds trickling down his skin. "Ryou always does take the longest showers of any person I know." Bakura walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out a pair of pajama pants for himself. Then, after closing his drawer, opened one of Ryou's, taking out a pajama shirt and pants. "I think it will fit okay. He's only a bit taller than you." Bakura tossed Ryou's clothes to the light, still sitting on the bed. "I'll be back in a bit."

The older teen left his room and walked over to the bathroom. The door was locked, but Bakura was easily able to open it, using a bit of magic, of course. 

"Why do we even have locks on the doors if you can open them?" Ryou said behind the shower curtain.

"To keep my privacy, of course." Bakura laughed as he undressed.

"So I my /I privacy is worth less than yours?"

"Yes." The yami purred as he entered the shower. His little sweetheart was a bit pink as Bakura pushed him against the aqua green tiled wall, hugging him, pressing his forehead into his light's shoulder, letting as much skin touch the hikari. 

Ryou pulled away from Bakura. "Not tonight. How can you even think about-" The light started roughly.

But the yami cut in. "I wasn't. I'm... I... never really lost someone close to me... I... feel lonely." The taller teen added, weakly.

Ryou didn't respond. He instead wrapped his soapy arms around his dark and pressed his damp head to the tomb robber's chest. 

"Look, Yugi wants me to sleep in our bed with him. I think he got so used of doing it with Yami, he doesn't like to go to sleep without him. Is that okay with you, my sweetheart?" Bakura said after a minute of hugging. His light looked up and nodded.

"Is he okay?" The smaller teen asked.

"I don't know. I think he is definitely better now than he was a while ago. I should go. Do you want me to leave some clothes on the couch?" Ryou nodded again. "Okay. Goodnight, my everything." Bakura gave his hikari a deep kiss before exiting the shower. He dried himself before putting on his pajama pants.

((((((Space))))))

The soft mattress seemed to be attached to Yugi's pants. He couldn't get up. The thought of Grandpa gone... Was so surreal. It was such a foreign idea. It didn't seem like it could be true. Yugi began to cry again.

"Hikari? Can I come in?" Bakura said through the door.

Yugi only continued to sob.

"Yugi? Are you okay? I'm coming in." Yugi saw his friend came through the door, his hair damp, plastered to his head. "Oh, hikari." Was all the teen could say before running over to comfort the small, whimpering boy. 

"How can he be gone? I don't understand." The white haired teen could only rock the light.

The violet-eyed teen rubbed his face into the yami's chest. Suddenly, he heard another crying. He looked up to see Bakura, smiling, but crying all the same. He looked so gentle and compassionate. Something about the abnormality of the teen crying caused Yugi to stop. "There you go. Now, put on the clothes and I'll be back in a second."

Yugi saw Bakura retrieve a pair of Ryou's boxers and cotton pants and leave. After ten minutes, Yugi was in bed, laying down next to Bakura, looking into his gray eyes. Both teens weren't sleeping.

"Go to sleep, hikari." Bakura said softly.

"You."

"I'll go to sleep once you do." Yugi smiled, but made to effort to sleep.

Bakura watched the light. He pushed a blonde bang behind the boy"s ear and began to rub his jawbone. The boy closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Then, a thought came to the yami. He put one hand on the hikari's back and pulled him closer. Yugi knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Bakura only brought the pale teen closer, so the light's head was on the dark's chest, along with his small chest. Bakura made sure their hips didn't touch. They both felt a bit strange, both wanted the other to be their love. But Yugi finally fell asleep, hugging Bakura's waist.

"Better not screw this up anymore, Pharaoh. Better not."

((((((Space))))))  
A/N: This ended up being a long chapter. Wow. So much things happen. Isn't Bakura so hot in this chapter? So fucking sweet. And touchy-feely. And great looking. And a good decorator. (don't be offended. i know it is a bit of a stereotype that gay guys know that kind of stuff, but i want Bakura to be super dude.) So sad. This was a sad chapter. Well, some of it. Did you guys in Internet World like the whole 'children playing' and 'leaves on the tree' things? i actually thought about that kind of junk. Passed it onto my fanfic. The ending was weak, I know. And i know tht these people probably have holes in their mouths due to the fact they are always biting their lip.

Teaser: Next chapter's teaser is going to be good. I also think it will be the last one. :(

Oh, before I forget. A reviewer asked me where did I get the names from for my minor characters. I don't know if the person asked for all of them, or just Lonya. I am too lazy to check. Well, here are the reasons:  
prep jocks (Jonathan, Lonya, Horus, Robert, Pearson), Anzu's friend's boyfriend (Daniel), wimpy kid (Thomas), Yugi's father (Nathan): they are all boys from my school  
Yugi's mom/ Anzu's friend (Allison), redheaded girl in art class (Rochelle): they are both old friends of mine  
brunette in art class (Mary Lou Kibbles): nickname i gave one of my friends  
teachers (Mrs. Levenson, Mr. Cedars, Mr. Wong, Mrs. Fox, Mr. Towber, Mrs. Garnica): they are some of my teachers from last year  
nurse (Billie Tiddle): my name for a play i was in (The Miller's Daughter)  
Bandit Keith's gang members (Bob, Georgio): they are really one person, Bob Georgio. It is a nickname i gave a boy i know  
Seto's head maid (Victoria): my niece's name  
Yugi's/ Yami's imaginary boy (Prior): name of character from Angels of America (a strange but great movie)  
Yugi's/ Yami's imaginary girl (Deb): name of character from Napoleon Dyanmite (one of the best films ever made)  
i think that is all of them. i will write ultra fast to make up for the long period of time it took me to update. (sorry)  



	14. flight again

A/N: Hey! I am trying to write super fast to make up for the long break between chapters 11 and 12. If the last chapter looked totally disgusting and you couldn't understand it at all, tell me and I'll try really hard to edit it. And I have to use the Mac. I can't use the old computer for reasons that are complicated. Unless you want to wait over a month for the next chapter, I will have to use nasty Apple Works. (grrr... I don't like Apple Works) Anyways, enjoy.

Warning: This chapter contains some adult themes. (Meaning: there is only an ounce of lemonade in this chapter. Just a taste to get you interested in buying a large glass later.)

Disclaimer: continuation (This one is long to make up for having a short one last time)  
The first thing I felt was his tears. Falling from his perfect jawbone to land on my pasty face. I couldn't see but I knew it was him. I couldn't hear but I knew he was chanting in a language thousands of years old. Then, I felt his body heat from his legs at the middle of my back. Judging by the bumps and dips of the legs, he was sitting cross-legged with me on top. A burning, uncomfortable sensation ran throughout my limp body to collect between my breasts. As this sensation left my toes, fingers, forehead, shins... it was replaced by a soothing chill. Pressure built on the mass of burning. My eyes flew open as well as my mouth. I could only see blurs. I tried to scream in agony, but couldn't. Not an ounce of the hot sensation was in any part of my body except my chest. I thought it was going to explode. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see my guts jump into the air. But then... I felt the warmness evaporate. Once again, I flung open my eyes. Everything was a lot less blurry, but I still couldn't make out shapes. From my chest area, a shinning light escaped. It was beautiful, with colorful sparkles flowing in it. I was unsure whether it was liquid or gas. The light twirled around in the air and made a path to the figure holding me. It hit him squarely in the chest, right where his heart would be. He continued to chant. However, even in my weaken state of sight, I could see the amount of suffering in his face. As the end of the string of light exited me, taking along the last of the burning, my eyes cleared. I gained control over my body again. I quickly sat up. Yami smiled at me. He looked... so happy. His face contorted in pain. His glaze fell from me to his chest. The light was almost completely inside him. As the string finally entered him, Yami began to wobble maniacally, falling backwards. His crimson eyes shut. He stopped breathing.

(\thoughts/) /mind link/ ))flashback((  
((((((Space))))))

-------Flight again------

The cold, bathroom tile under the teen's feet bothered him. Normally, he wouldn't have minded. He would have welcomed the chill any other day of that week. But any other day of that week, he had his love laying next to him, warming him up to an almost uncomfortable heat in the summer's night. Almost. Now, the frostiness of the tiled ground only reminded the dark that he sleep alone. Without the small frame of complete innocence to snuggle, nozzle, spoon. cuddle, kiss... And on a night when he needed his light the most. The house had been so still. He had only heard his own breath. Not the snoring of an old man. Not the bed squeaking as a pale boy stirred in his dreamless sleep. Only his lung filling and emptying. Over and over again.

Yami looked at the teen in front of him. He looked scruffy and pathetic. His hair was fuzzy in some spots then clumped together in knots an inch away. The teen was pale and looked like he was made of wax. His lips were a bit beaten up, nibbled on but not bitten. It was the same with his lobes. His eyes were white, pink around the edges. At least they weren't bloodshot, like they were half an hour before. Yami saw the male across from him lift his chin, rubbing fading bruises along his neck and Adam's apple. He had wanted them to stay forever, but the Pharaoh knew that the teen was thinking foolishly. The other person sighed.

Yami tore his eyes from the eerie teen and looked down at his waist. The Pharaoh put his fingers into the waistband of his pants, pushed it down until it was pass his ass and let it fall the rest of the way down. The dark stepped out of the pants that were wrapping them self around his feet. He looked back at the teen. He didn't seem to notice the nakedness of Yami. The two just stared into each other's pupils, unsure what was going on in the other's head. After a couple of moments, the dark felt as though his eyes were cracking due to the lack of blinking. He reluctantly blinked, the teen less than two feet away did the same at the same time. Yami reached up to the teen, hoping to feel some sort of heat of another. The Pharaoh's palm touched the one belonging to the other. It was cold and glass smooth. The dark laughed. Did he really expect to feel warmth from the other?

The laughing dark turned to the shower. He walked toward it, taking his reflection in the mirror with him.

((((((Space))))))

"Are you going to be okay alone, Yugi?" Ryou asked, his book bag slung on his shoulder.

"Yeah.," Yugi mumbled softly. "Bakura said that Yami was going to come in a little while." Yami and Yugi were taking the day off. Bereavement.

"Okay... I'm going to go downstairs.," Ryou said as he turned and exited the door. Yugi watched him go down the stairs. The pale teen turned around to sit on the couch, but bumped into another friend's chest.

"Sorry, Bakura," Yugi said, looking up at the white haired teen's face.

"It's okay." Yugi went around his friend and made his way to the couch. "Hikari..."

The pale boy stopped, but didn't turn to face the yami. Bakura ran his tongue over his teeth before starting. "I left everything open. I have no locks, unlike your house and it is rather difficult to close drawers and such from a long distance for long periods of time. You can get to anything. Ice cream, leftover pizza from a couple of days ago, the phonebook, condoms that haven't been touched since I hooked up with with my sweetheart, Ryou's depression medication, my sleeping pills, so many knives that I probably won't notice if one was missing..." Bakura saw the boy's back tense up as he finished the list. "I trust you not to go crazy and eat all our ice cream. Please, don't..." With that, the older teen left his house and ran down the stairs.

((((((Space))))))

Yugi leaned against the black counter. He had been doing so for the last fifteen minutes. The clock on the stove blinked 8:39. Yami was supposed to come any second now. He longed to open the drawer in front of him. The light wanted to so badly. He had thought of opening it even before Bakura warned him.

Years ago, before the light knew anything about the powers of the Puzzle and the spirit inside it, every once in a while, Yugi felt like he needed a cut. Grandpa was always kind to him and the light finally had friends. Nothing, except the bullies, was wrong with him. But still, he needed to feel the blade again. The blade that felt both burning and freezing as it broke into the skin. To feel his life's blue energy drain from him to redden with newfound oxygen. The overwhelming excitement of the possibility of getting caught...

The first time, Yugi had bought a razor from a nearby store. He hid in the bathroom and brought the small, metal rectangle to a previous scar and cut on top of it. Not deep, but effective. As if high on weed, he had watched the blood flow down his wrist and into the sink. Ten minutes later, the bleeding almost completely stopped. But the thrill didn't. Yugi watched as the blood coagulate. He could have stayed there all day, but then he heard Grandpa bang on the door, asking what he was doing. The hikari rapidly cleaned himself up, as well as the sink area. When he got out of the room, he felt refreshed.

The tenth time Yugi did it, he wasn't so lucky. He had the urge to cut for days, unable to sleep because of it, but every night, there was some sort of interruption. Homework, friends, chores , Grandpa... The light knew he probably looked like shit. One night, Yugi thought it was perfect to cut. He held the razor to his wrist and was about to go for it when he heard Joey's squeaky voice on the other side of the unlocked door. Yugi had forgotten about the movie night they had planned. ))"Yo, Yug, where ever you are. I got everything, so we can start soon. But I really got to pee."(( The young, pale boy was going to be caught. Unsure what to do, Yugi burst into tears, like he had mastered in drama class.

After that, it was a lot harder to get hold of anything sharp. Joey, along with his sister, Honda, Anzu and Ryou, went around the entire neighborhood, showing the light's picture to every store, saying not to sell sharp items to him. But Yugi was always able to get something.

But when Yugi met his dark, his guardian angel, the urge for another cut shrunk. Sure, the hikari still did it, but the thrill was gone. It hurt more and more. So Yugi stopped. And getting something to cut with would had been so much easier then than ever before. The keys that could open heavens gates, if Yugi cut vertically down the entire forearm instead of horizontally, were stashed away in his room, inside the black drawer, inside a pair of black socks towards the back...

Now... now... the craving was back. Yugi opened the drawer. Spoons and forks stood in their place, polished like little soldiers. The knives laid next to the other utensils. Their handles black as night, the blade shinning like a star. The tricolor haired teen ran his index finger over the edge of one a steak knife. Bakura and Ryou hardly ate meat, so the teeth on the blade was still like it was when it came out of the box.

DDDDIIIINNNNGGGG! DDDDOOOONNNNGGGG!...

The bell startled Yugi. He jumped, cutting his finger. The bliss produced was very seductive.

DDDDIIIINNNNGGGG! DDDDOOOONNNNGGGG!...

Yugi didn't want to move. He wanted the knife to return to his skin, cut deeper.

/Lov... Yugi/ Once again, Yugi jumped with surprise. Unfortunately, the knife was no where near the light's skin.

/What do you want/ Yugi said, a bit too harshly, but it wasn't his fault. Yami was going to take him away from his ecstasy.

/I came to take you home./ His guardian's voice was heedful. Yugi took breath in, calming down.

/Okay. I'll be down in a second./ The hikari looked down at the open drawer. The knives glimmered and called out to him. He bit down on his lip before making his decision.

((((((Space))))))

The car stopped smoothly in front of the Game Shop. Neither of the two boys inside had said a word. There was an awkwardness afloat, different from the one after Joey's birthday party. Yami felt his love's violet beauties look at him every second of the ride. At red lights, the Pharaoh would look over to his light so their eyes locked. Not a word or feeling said in the stares. Silence.

Yami got out of the car. He glided over to the front door and unlocked it. He opened the door and stepped inside, holding it open for his other half. But he wasn't behind Yami. The boy was still in the car. In a second, the dark was at the passenger side door, opening it. He bent his knees.

Yugi, what's wrong? The amethyst orbs peered into the concerned rubies.

/I can't go inside./

"What do you mean?"

/I don't want to go inside./

"Why?"

/He's... he... Grandpa.../ Yugi started. It was obvious that he was on the verge of crying.

"Oh..." _What the hell am I supposed to do._

/Help me./

"What?" Yami was taken back. _Shouldn't he be all... nasty towards me? Why doesn't he hate me?_

/Help me./ Yugi held out his hands. Yami held his spot. /Please, guardian./ The dark grabbed his love's hand, pulling him upwards into an accidental hug. The taller of the two pulled out of it. Yugi wrapped his arm around the dark's waist and buried his face into Yami's side. The teens walked into the Game Shop and up the stairs.

((((((Space))))))

For the rest of the day, Yami avoided his light. He stood in their room as Yugi walked around the house. The boy seemed to understand that Yami wanted to be left alone, since he didn't bother the Pharaoh, too much. Occasionally, Yami heard his love's breathing outside the door, the knob rattle as he grabbed it. But then, the hikari only gave up and walked away. It was nearly 3:00. Everyone would be leaving school soon. The gang was sure to come over to the Game Shop.

Yami closed his eyes. His bed seemed so... uninviting. But he was lying on it now, fully dressed, shifting every once in a while.

The door moaned as it opened. Yami tried to be as apathetic of Yugi's presence as possible, but he couldn't help wanting the light to crawl into bed with the dark.

"Guardian... We need to talk." The boy's voice was right next to the black bed.

"I know." Yami whispered as he sat up. His love sat gingerly next to him. Yami placed his forehead into his open palms.

"Guardian, what happened with Anzu? Tell me the truth."

Yami sighed. "She came in. I asked her why she wasn't with you. She said you mixed up the dates. I wanted to leave right away, but she asked me if she could get one or two cards. When she heard the keys, she grabbed me and started kissing me."

Yugi sucked on his lips. _So that's what happened. I had to go make an ass of myself and..._

"I'm sorry, love." Yami breathed.

"Why? She is the one who kissed you. Did... Did... Did you like it or something?"

"Or course not. But I should have pushed her off quicker."

"It's not your fault." Yugi put his arm on his angel's shoulder. "Why did you come outside after I saw you two? I was waiting at the corner."

"I was confused, love. I didn't know what the hell was going on. Then, I started to yell at Anzu-"

"You yelled?" Yugi was taken back. Yami yelled less than Ryou.

"Yeah. Then Grandpa came down and..." The dark stopped.

The light waited a moment before talking. "What was the last thing he said?"

The Pharaoh pulled his head away from the security of his hand.

"He said..." _I can't tell him the truth._ "He said to tell you how much he loved you."

Yami's love dropped his arm. Tears fell with it. He looked deep into the dark's crimson orbs. They looked more ravishing than ever before. Yami wanted them. He wanted them badly.

Yugi saw his guardian's eyes cloud over. He stopped crying as Yami leaned forward.

((((((Space))))))

A/N: AAAAAAHHHHHH! Cliffy! WWWWAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA!

No. I'm just kidding.

Health warning: If you are allergic to, or just can't stand the taste of, artificial lemonade, skim down to the next time someone talks.

((((((Space))))))

Yami went in more and more forward until his forehead touched his love's. Both teen's breathing increased. The Pharaoh leaned in a bit farther, so their foreheads and noses touched. He had no clue was he was doing. He only knew what he wanted. Yami put his hand on his light's neck, touching the nape of Yugi's neck. The other one was on the boy's left ear, rubbing the lobe. Yugi brought his legs and feet onto the bed, crossing as he did. Copying the hikari's movement, Yami got himself onto the bed. Yami began to shake with anticipation, but for what?

The dark twisted his head so he could touch the lovely teen's sweet mouth. He kissed the light passionately. Yugi gasped through the link. Yami licked his love's bottom lip, trying to gain access. But the hikari didn't give permission. The Pharaoh put all focus on the lip. He nibbled on it at the edge so Yami could also squeeze the top half of the mouth if he wanted to. But Yugi didn't give in. A tad disappointed, Yami opened his mouth to taste every bit of the tender lips in the next kiss. But as he did, he felt something moist enter his mouth. His crimson orbs, which he didn't remember closing, flew open. He saw the enjoyment in the violet eyes an inch away as the tongue ran over his own tongue, making the older teen moan. The Pharaoh stroked the bottom of the visitor in his mouth. Yugi gasped again.

Yami removed his hand from the neck of the boy and moving it down to the middle of his ribcage. He could feel the heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's inside the chest. Making sure not to break the kiss, the dark pushed backwards, untwisting his legs so all his weight was on his knees. He felt Yugi's legs straighten themselves between his own and one of the sinewy arms pull on his back. Once Yugi was lying down, the taller male ran his hands to the light's collar while forcing his tongue around the other to enter the hikari. Yami unbuttoned the top button. Pausing, he waited for consent. The boy lifted his hips, rubbing them into Yami's, making him moan into the kiss. The dark had gotten the hint and finished unbuttoning the shirt, revealing the light's creamy white chest that Yami began to run his palms strongly against. Though really not wanting to, Yami pulled out of the wet haven that was Yugi's mouth but didn't stop the kiss. Instead he slowly ran it down to the hikari's nipple. He sucked on it, making Yugi whimper openly. Getting excited by the pleasure he was causing, Yami bit down on the nub. The light bucked his hips, smashing them into Yami's. The dark's length stiffen. The Pharaoh slowly ran his teeth on the delicate nipple, back and forth.

"Ohhhhh... Yaaaaami..." Yugi's slurry-sounding voice caused Yami to halt. He heard himself and his love panting. Grandpa's voice filled his head.

))Don't ever take advantage of him...((

The words echoed through his head. ))Don't take advantage over him...((

Wasn't that exactly what Yami was doing? His love had been crying. He was as vulnerable as a newborn deer. Yami kissed him when the light couldn't defend himself, due to his weaken state.

The dark pulled away from the chest. The nipple was now pink with some teeth marks decorating it. He buttoned the shirt back on.

Yugi looked at his dark in horror as he sat up. The guardian ran his slender fingers through his tricolor hair, putting it back into place. He wiped the two beads of sweat that settled on his cheek. His hasty breathing slowed down to normal. The angel put on a blank face.

"Sorry, Yugi." His crimson orbs and voice were as expressionless as his face.

))You know how Yami is usually so... so... composed?(( Bakura's words rang mockingly in Yugi's ear.

The guardian got up and walked over to the door. He had his hand on the knob when Yugi was able to get pass the fact that Yami could get so calm so fast. "What?" The dark stopped again. He turned to face the light, his eyes wider but other than that, no change.

))I can't stand the constant almosts and maybes of our relationship... Well, leading me on a bit is okay, if you do it a little. But what that bitch did, never will I trust anyone ever-(( Yugi's own words came to his mind.

"You're sorry? What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Yugi yelled, sitting up.

"Wha... What do you mean?" Yami could hear his voice breaking beneath him. As well as his heart.

"Do you fucking think it is right to get me excited like that and then dump me like yesterday's trash before we can do something good?" The light felt his face burn up.

"Yu... Yu... Yugi... I... I... I didn't... think-"

"That's right, you didn't fucking think. You know, I can't even see your face right now." Yugi jumped up from his guardian's bed and ran to the door, pushing Yami aside. "I'll see you later." The light ran out of the apartment, fuming. But as he reached the corner, he began to weep like there was no tomorrow.

((((((Space))))))

A/N: Okay, here's the cliffy. Oh! My! Ra! i can be such a bitch sometimes. I can't believe I did that. The next chapter is going to be tough to write. BOO! WOO! i can't believe I am going to- Opps, can't ruin it... You know, I have been reading some really good fanfics lately. They make mine look like a piece of shit. Dead and Dying is awesome. Prep vs Punk, a kingdom hearts fic, is awesome. Things are changing, a harry potter fic, is awesome. Then there are a couple of others I can't remember. Gosh, i am feeling insecure. I am such a bad writer, I hardly realized that most of this is all happening in ONE week. From Joey's party to this chapter, that is way too much happening in one week. Review if you want. I would rather you review one of the good ones. -.-;

Teaser: Yami, my lover, have you ever heard of a thing called foreshadowing?


	15. Captured, or released?

A/N: i read your reviews. i started to cry. i was all happy, but then i started to read "Soak up the sun" so i am a bit sad. i have a bit of writer's block, but i am working my way around it to the best of my abilities. and about the last chapter, Yami didn't try to rape Yugi. Yugi wanted it just as much as Yami. Like i said in one of the chapters, the chapters will be getting shorter. This is an extremely short (and bad) chapter. And i know Bakura is OOC but I love him being nice, the hot piece of ass. enjoy.

Warning: this chapter contains adult content. This is no artificial junk either. There will be another warning before the bad stuff. If you don't like that, I will have a summary of what happens before the last A/N. Please, I warned you. Don't put "story abuse" on me.  
Disclaimer: continuation On the hard chair, I watched my perfect love, lying on the stiff bed. He hadn't moved much the past couple of weeks. Neither have I. The lawyers had stuck by for the first day, but never came back. They had to show reruns of the show... The doctors had said it was alcohol poisoning. He had enough liquor in his body to serve a bar successfully for a night. But he never drank. He said that the taste of light beer made him sick. I, on the other hand, never threw up. I could stomach so much rum, I could have... died without purging. ( Fuck /) That was what I did, didn't I? Drank so much I couldn't handle it. But there was nothing in my system when I came here. Wait... the string of light... the burning... the chanting... "You stupid bitch." I whispered, gently pushing one of Yami's bangs behind his ear. "Using your magic to save me. Real smart." I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. He loved me so much, he was willing to give up... everything. "Please get up. I love you so much." I was about to kiss him again when I saw his lips move. "Finally, you said it"  
(everyone who watches the English version of Yu-gi-oh, this is the real reason they are showing reruns. The lawyers are NOT canceling the show. Right?)

_thoughts _/mind link/ ))flashback(  
((((((Space))))))

------ Captured, or Released? ------

Breathless and unsure where to go, Yugi held himself against the lamp post. Using all his will, he closed the link.

)) "What! You're sorry? What the hell are you trying to do to me"

"Wha... What do you mean"

"Do you fucking think it is right to get me excited like that and then dump me like yesterday's trash before we can do something good"

"Yu... Yu... Yugi... I... I... I didn't... think"

"That's right, you didn't fucking think. You know, I can't even see your nasty ass face right now." ((

The words played over and over again in Yugi's head. _How could I have said that? He'll never forgive me. I would never forgive myself if I was him. Oh, crap... What did I do?_

The light pushed himself against the slick metal. He couldn't feel Yami trying to communicate through the link. _Why?_

Raw emotions tangled in the hikari's head. They needed to be undone, but Yugi couldn't do it on his own. The boy turned in the direction of the place he was at that morning and began to walk.

((((((Space))))))

Yugi turned into the alleyway without thinking twice about it. Just through this back street and Bakura's house was three short blocks away. Ryou had showed the light and his guardian it. His boyfriend, in turn, told the hikari about it. The narrow passage smelled of urine and garbage. The buildings next to it were both abandoned, graffiti wrapped around on all exposed sides. Each mark was beautiful--illegal, but beautiful. Any distasteful one was quickly covered with some other work of art, whether it be a weeping eye or a richly detailed sunset. The owners of the building allowed the illegal actions to happen freely, as long as they were nice to look at. As the boy stepped into the dark passage, he saw several rodents the size of frying pans scamper about, attempting to hide. An orange stray hissed and revealed her clear claws, doing nothing more. Yugi was halfway in when he jumped in order to get over a large puddle of trash water. He was unsuccessful as he stood in the center of the water pool. The bottoms of his pant legs were now soaked. The liquid was murky with dead roaches floating in it. Ripples that the light had created were fading, showing a reflection of Yugi. The boy leaned down and touched his mirror self's face. It shook, but Yugi continued to stroke the water, for reasons not bestowed onto him. The boy looked at himself. He still had some baby fat that framed his cheeks. His lips looked puckered at all times. His thick, black eyelashes curled far upward, like he had mascara on. His skin was smooth and way too pale to be human. How could anyone love... this?

Suddenly, the tricolor haired teen saw a dark, shadowed figure behind him in the water, then heard a splash behind him. He shot up and was about to turn around when he felt familiar, calloused hands clasp his mouth and stomach. Yugi went stiff. "Hello, bitch"

((WARNING! It's coming up soon. I'll tell you now, to built suspense and not break it later))

Keith's breath hit the inside of the boy's ear, making him twitch. The man smelled of the alleyway, the pee and rubbish, as well as strong alcohol. "How have you been? Good?" Yugi couldn't inhale through the hands covering his mouth. "Probably. That ass fucker treating you nice?"The boy didn't buy the false concern. "Well, I hope your life has been good. Mine certainly hasn't." Keith hissed, bringing his unshaven cheek to the hikari's while moving his arm so his hand was on Yugi's hip and his elbow was on his belly. "My two, most loyal members beaten to a fucking pulp. Georgio had to go to the hospital, where he was arrested. Then, Bob. You would have thought he would have learned." The aggressor cackled. "I was smart. I didn't go to the hospital, so I didn't get arrested. But you see, word travels fast. When my people found out I, Bandit Keith, was beaten up by your ass fucker, they lost respect for me." Sorrow filled the man's voice. "Some rookie took over the gang, leaving me with fucking nothing. And with Bob and Georgio in the slammer, I was boyfriend less. And who do you think fault's that?" Keith said, still not releasing Yugi. "Your fucking butt sucker."

Bandit Keith finally moved his hand from the light's mouth. He placed it on the empty side of the hikari's face, pushing so Yugi was squished between the hand and cheek. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Hush, bitch. You see, I have a sort of... sexual tension..." Keith's tone went smooth like a blade. Yugi felt the man push his pelvis against the small of his back. "I was thinking of getting a hooker, but that costs money. I have just enough to finish and still have a fun time. But why should I have to spend anything when you are right here?" His violet eyes flew open to the size of dinner plates.

"No..." The light whispered as he began to squirm. But the older male was too strong. Yugi stepped on Keith's foot. The foe only laughed. He removed his hand from Yugi's face. The boy took the opportunity to wiggle some more, but then he felt the cold, but inviting, edge of a blade on his chin. Yugi fell limp.

"Thought so... You know, the last time we met, Bob and me were only planning to have some fun with you, that's all. But now... let's just say I won't pay so much attention to how hard I do something." Keith laughed again. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt himself being twirled around. He felt the man's hand under his shirt, touching the small of his back. He felt the rough lips touch his, almost immediately violently starting a kiss. Yugi didn't move at all. Keith pulled away, squinting. "Better fucking play along." He said, bringing the knife to the boy's tiny Adam's apple. Once again, the assaulter kissed Yugi, removing the knife, stowing it away. This time, the light kissed back. It hurt a lot less to return the gesture. Keith began to bite hardly on the light's tender lips. Yugi whimpered at the sharp pain. The older of the two stuck his tongue into the open mouth. The boy knew that he could have bitten down on the intruder, but something deep inside him didn't want to. Wasn't his wish made the day before coming true? To be loved again in the way the foster parent did? Yugi's breath hitched as Keith licked the side of his mouth. Knowing exactly what he was doing, the light wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer, while using his own tongue to deepen the kiss.

The elder of the pair pushed the younger towards the wall brutally. Yugi flinched from the force of being pushed into the wall. But that didn't stop him from kissing the blonde. The man rubbed Yugi's cheekbones. He withdrew his tongue, causing the light to whimper again, this time asking for more. Smirking, Keith bent down and began to tear at he hikari's neck that was healing from their last encounter. Yugi gasped loudly, raising his hands to the man's head, pushing him closer, encouraging him. After several moments, Keith got bored with attacking the neck. He sank his teeth into the delicate skin one more time before letting go of the boy. He ran his fingers down to the middle of Yugi's button-up shirt. Keith put his hands between two of the buttons and yanked in opposite directions. Yugi felt his breath hitch again as buttons shot in multiple ways through the air. His rapist/lover bent his knees the farthest them could and began to rabidly kiss and suck on Yugi's bellybutton. Yugi moaned and put his fingers in Keith's blonde hair, twisting some strands. But as he did, Keith straightened up. The elder suddenly pulled a fist back and hit Yugi squarely in the face. It took two more punches, one in the center of the ribs, another in the stomach, for Yugi to collapse. He fell downwards against the wall, landing in garbage water and broken glass. Keith got onto his knees, not giving any notice to the smelly liquid. "I don't want that kind of touching." He said sharply. Yugi, his nose bleeding like crazy, nodded sheepishly. "Well, now that we're down here"

Keith brutishly unzipped the black bottoms Yugi was wearing. The light felt the thick fingers enter the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to his knees, along with the pants. The boy yelped as pieces of glass cut his seat. Ignoring the pain the teen had felt, the blonde pulled out his knife. The boy, who still hadn't opened his eyes, gasped as Keith held his stiffening erection. The man held the knife by the dull part of the blade. He inserted his thumb and index finger into Yugi, causing the boy to groan and open his violet eyes. As he saw Keith holding the knife, he asked, "What are you doing?" Keith only laughed as he pulled Yugi's entrance open. In an instant, Yugi felt the long, thick, highly decorative handle of the weapon enter him, part of the blade as well. Yugi screamed as blood began to exit him. Something inside the light's mind slipped. Whatever it was, Yugi quickly got it back. The bigger of the two couldn't help but harden as he saw the utter pain he was inflicting as he turned the knife, especially when he tilted the knife so that with each move, he cut the sides of Yugi's thighs as well as the base of his manhood just enough that there would be scarring... if he lived.

Yugi finally felt the knife leave him. The boy was crying. But he didn't make any move to leave. He wanted to stay. He didn't know why. He just wanted to stay. His head started to feel like it was exploding from the inside.

"Calm the fuck down."

Yugi listened. He stopped crying and yelling. As Keith unzipped his own jeans, Yugi felt his hips pulsate and his bloody length harden completely. The man only pulled his jeans and briefs past his ass, no lower. He wobbled closer to the boy's hips. He grabbed the teen's hips and inserted himself into the teen. The hikari groaned again, his head still aching. Yugi felt Keith bash himself into Yugi, over and over again. The teen, whimpering, releasing himself as he reached his climax. Shortly after that, Keith did the same. But the man didn't feel like stopping. He continued to hump the teen. The boy's eyes rolled slightly into his head as the man crashed their hips together particularly hard. The light breathed, "Harder, Yami."

Keith stopped. It took the teen a second to realize what he said. "What?"

"Uh..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

"Uh... Harder, yummy." Yugi said panicked.

"You little, lying bastard." The blonde exited the frozen teen. Keith zipped up. "You little bastard."

Yugi began to hyperventilate. _Why did I say that?_ He thought, scared out of his life.

Suddenly, Keith turned an awful tint of red. He made a fist, pulled back and began to thrash the boy. Punch after punch. Soon, the light's face and mouth were bleeding just as freely as his manhood and his chest was bruised an indigo color. The light was hardly able to move, let alone hold up his head so he let it slump onto his shoulder. He saw stars before his eyes. "Number one rule of sex, bitch. Never say another dude's name while fucking." Keith growled. He reached for his knife and brought it to the teen's chest. He pointed the blade at the boy, near the top of the right side of his torso. He wrote KEITH into the skin. The man got up and walked a couple of steps when he saw an almost full bottle of liquor. He grabbed it, walked over to Yugi and poured the liquid over the boy's length and face, and along the cut Keith just made. The teen didn't move, in too much pain already to react to the new onslaught of agony. Keith laughed and walked away.

Yugi laid in the pool of blood around his almost fully naked body, waiting for Death's sweet kiss.

((((((Space))))))

Summary: Bandit Keith is upset over everything he has lost (his gang leadership and boyfriends). Deprieved of sex, Keith decides to release his sexual tension on Yugi. At first, Yugi is hesitant, but soon gets into it. The two have sex. During a rough moment, Yugi screams and releases something in his head. While doing it, Yugi accedently moans out Yami's name. Keith gets mad and beats the crap out of Yugi. Then he carves KEITH into Yugi's chest. Keith leaves Yugi alone to die.

A/N: I would like to thank the writer of "Misunderstandings" for the whole Yummy/ Yami word change. OH, NO! chapter 15! That means only around 8 chapters left! Just so you know, I was first going to have Yugi try to push Keith off the entire time. I don't know why I decided against it. And you know that writer's block, well, I got over it around the part when Keith and Yugi are... But whatever. sorry for doing this to everyone. review, but no flames.


	16. the rain after the fire

A/N: Okay, here I am again. Sorry for the last chapter. It will be harder for me to update because my brother's coming home from vacation and I won't be able to get on the computer that easily. Whatever, I'll find a way. This is an extremely short chapter. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer:  
I own nothing except my identity as a fifty-three year old man. (It's an inside joke)  
((((((Space))))))  
------ Rain after the fire ------

Surprise and horror filled the late teen's heart. The door slowly closed. Hearing his love scurry down the stairs, he sat on the white sheeted bed, mouth gaping, eyes widened to the size of fists. His lungs and other organs couldnÕt work properly. Thoughts were gone from his head. There was no tears in his eyes but somewhere deep in his aching chest, weeping echoed. Vomit pushed its way to Yami's mouth. An invisible force inside of the Pharaoh pulled him up and dragged him to the bathroom. As if drugged heavily, the dark made his way in front of the sink. 

The bitter sweetness of the bile tickled the back of Yami's throat. It didn't want to come out. The feeling of the pressure from the vomit was beating in the dark's temples. After waiting several moments, the vomit was still there. Getting impatient, Yami sighed and opened his mouth. He put his index and middle fingers into his ajar lips and pushed the two as far as he could reach. In no time, Yami gagged and removed his hand, placing it onto the side of the porcelain sink. The dark felt himself being cleansed of some wickedness as the throw up exited him. When he was done, the dark calmly turned the handle of the faucet and let the water flow a bit, cleaning the bowl of the foul smelling liquid. Then, he cupped his hands under the water and rinsed his mouth out. He did it all mechanically since his normal, human brain functions weren't passing through the cerebrum.

Wiping his mouth with his bony hands, Yami looked up to see himself in the mirror. The sight of this... monster disgusted him. This person broke a promise to himself. To keep the love of his life safe, especially from him. But the dark had smashed the promise. He had hurt the boy in such a way that was just downright evil. He hadn't meant to, but still.

Rage filling him as he stared at the crimson eyed beast in front of him, Yami made a fist and swung at the mirror with the utmost amount of strength he could muster. Pieces of the glass fell into the sink in little, impossible shapes. An intricate web of cracks was left on the once smooth surface. Yami brought his hand to his face. Slivers of silvery mirror were implanted in his knuckles. Blood ringed the cuts. Watching in childish awe, the dark pulled out a thunder shaped shard. More thick blood oozed out of the wound. It somewhat exhilarated the Pharaoh. Yami yanked more and more fragments of glass out, faster as he went along. By this time, many, different streams of blood curved into each other, spilling onto the counter. The dark trembled with enjoyment. After taking out most of the shards out, Yami felt disappointed. The blood would soon stop.

A thought came into the teen's mind. He searched the sink for the largest sliver he could find. He picked one out that looked like a star cut out by a kinder gardener. The dark put the sharpest point to his wrist. As he gazed upon his movements with wide, gore-happy eyes. Yami pushed down on his skin. A gruesome sound filled his ears as he cut into the skin. But that didnÕt stop the male. He only pushed harder in. The Pharaoh moaned with glee. But the ecstasy was soon gone and pain crept in. Yami frowned. He tapped his foot, thinking of what he could do to return to cloud nine. Smiling, the dark brought the red-stained shard and cut himself again, deeper. He cut himself three more times. He stopped sadly because he felt rather woozy. In his lightheadedness, Yami remembered why he was in the bathroom, what happened before and why he punched the mirror. The teen began to wail loudly, his head beginning to pound due to the lack of blood. He was a terrible person who shouldn't trouble anyone else any longer. An idea crawled into his mind. It repulsed him at first, but Yami couldn't help but want it. Yami, still clutching the sliver of mirror, brought his hand to his neck, right onto of the jugular. He felt the pumping in the vein slow down. The dark lightly put the point into his skin right next to the thick vein. It started to bleed. All he needed to do was push hard into his skin and twisted his neck. That's all. He took one more breath, getting ready. Yami pushed in.

((((((Space))))))

"What are you doing?" Keith only laughed as he pulled the entrance of the length open. In an instant, Yugi felt the long, thick, highly decorative handle of the weapon enter him, part of the blade as well. Yugi screamed as blood began to exit his manhood. Something inside the light's mind slipped.

((((((Space))))))  
/ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH/ A bloodcurdling scream filled Yami's head. He dropped the piece of mirror. In his blood deprived state, he didn't remember about the link.

( What the hell? Why is my mind scream- Wait... Oh, no. /) Yami's rubies widened as he thought of the link.

((((((Space))))))

Something inside the light's mind slipped. Whatever it was, Yugi quickly got it back. 

((((((Space))))))  
/ Yugi! Yugi! What's wrong/ Yami said, but Yugi had closed the link. The dark started to panic. / Yugi! Yugi! Yugi/ Yami screamed, putting all his strength into pushing on the link, trying to open it.

((((((Space))))))

His head started to feel like it was exploding from the inside.

((((((Space))))))

Yami couldn't breathe. What was happening to his little love? He snapped out of his wooziness. A tug pulled on Yami's heart. The dark pushed the door open and ran down the hall to the apartment door. He almost tumbled down the stairs, jumping down the last six steps. He yanked the Game Shop door open and was about to run when he bumped straight into a tall person.

"Yo, Yami. Where's..." Joey looked down at the frantic teen trying to make his way past the blonde standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?" 

"Move!" Yami yelled. He raised his hand to push the puppy-faced teen but a brunette grabbed his wrist.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Yami?" Seto said beside his boyfriend. Yami yelped as the CEO touched his new cuts. Seto's eyes widened as he felt the red liquid between his fingers. "What the fuck? Yami, what happened?" 

"Let go!" Yami screamed, pulling is arm to try to get away. The brunette grabbed the Pharaoh's chin to restrain him. 

Seto's aqua eyes fell onto the wound on the dark's neck. "Yami, what the hell is this?" 

"LET GO!" 

"What's wrong, Yami?" Joey asked. frighten.

"Somethings fucking wrong with Yugi. I have to go to him!" 

"What?" Seto's grasp loosen. The dark took the opportunity and escaped the hold. Without looking back, Yami bolted in the direction his feet wanted. He heard one of his two friends attempt to follow. But even though their legs were a lot longer and they were better runners, Yami soon couldn't hear any more footfalls. He ran, his soul, rather than his brain, leading him.

((((((Space))))))

Yami halted in front of an alleyway. His blood had clotted a bit, so he was bleeding a lot less. Sweat mixed with Yami's blood, making his skin prickle. The dark turned look into the passage. An eerie feeling ran its finger down his spine. The teen walked into the space. The scent of urine, rum, musk and... blood filled his nose. Yami couldn't breathe. He knew his love was near.

"Yugi? Love, are you here?" Yami said, looking around for any sign of the hikari. his crimson eyes landed on a lumpy, rigid figure lying next to the brick wall of one of the buildings making the alleyway. The dark ran over to it, bracing himself for anything.

With each step, Yami saw more of his light. It was horrible. The boy was bleeding profusely. Flies buzzed around his body, landing on his purple chest. His pants and boxers were wet and pulled down to his knees. The button-up he wore was ripped open. When the dark reached his love, he fell to his knees. He snaked his arms around the boy, pulling his body into an embrace. Yami saw the hikari's face. Whatever wasn't covered in blood was bruised. Yami felt hot tears run from his face as he pushed a blood soaked bang from his love's face. "Yugi... Wake up..." He whispered. The Pharaoh sounded much like a child pleading with his parent. "Love... Wake up... Come on, my little love... Please... I love you... I can't live without you..." Yami wept, cradling his light.

Soon, the dark heard sirens from the beginning of the alley. There was lots of yelling and foot steps. Yami didnÕt pay any attention to them. There was people coming toward him. A splash came from his side. "Pharaoh..." A soft voice huffed beside. "Let him go... The ambulance will help him... Let him go..." Yami looked into the gray eyes above him. The dark listened to the voice. The tall person grabbed the stiff boy quickly. A second later, more people came. Things happened around the kneeling dark, who only looked down at his hands. Someone tenderly put one arm under Yami's armpit and pulled him up. "It'll be okay now, Pharaoh... It'll be okay." The white haired teen said next to the dark, leading him into the ambulance. He handed Yami off to an man in a hospital uniform. "It'll be okay..."

((((((Space))))))  
A/N: I know that this chapter started to suck after Yami hears the scream through the link. And just to clear up what happened, when Keith put the knife into Yugi, Yugi screamed through the link. That was what slipped. The headache Yugi had was Yami pushing on the link, trying to communicate. And Yami and Yugi have a special bond that allows Yami to 'find out' where he is. Hope you liked the title of the chapter. It has a total of two meanings. I'm so happy I got a multi-meaning title. DonÕt give up on me because my chapters are getting sucker and sucker. a reviewer wanted me to say this, my story rocks. 


	17. spiral of the mind's lost

A/N: This is going to be a super hard chapter to write. Really hard. Hard as hell. Sorry if I get some things wrong... I have never really been in a situation where someone I know is in a hospital. You know, I was trying to read over this story over, but I couldn't. It was way to long. I didn't think it was going to be so long. this is the longest thing I have ever done... well, except Yami, but whatever. I reread the part when Yami begins to do it with Yugi in chapter 14. I realized that Yami was sort of taking advantage of the situation. I didn't mean it to. In this bad chapter, time flies fast. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: continuation

"Yami!" I yelled, tumbling forward from my chair to land on him. He groaned as I gave him a tight embrace. "Oh, God. Yami." I feel my eyes begin to get moist, but I blinked it out. "Hey, fallen-angel. You know I have been awake for three hours, wai-" "You have been awake!" I said,  
releasing him. "Yeah. I was waiting for you to say something. For the love of Ra., I thought you would be saying over and over again how much you loved me..." I raised my eyebrow. "You arrogant, bigheaded fool." "Well... You said it, right?" He said, his eyes widening. I bit my lip  
and returned to my seat. He pushed himself up and pouted. "Right?" "I... I... I..." I was about to say it to him. That I loved him. But then, the image of Anime World came into my head. "I just wanted you to get up... You are one of my closest friends." His crimson rocks concealed themselves behind his eyelids. He fell down, back to laying position. "Get out." He whispered, barely moving his lips. "What?" "Get out. I have too many girls, and guys, that "just want to be friends." I am okay with them. They hardly meant anything to me. But I... can't have you around as just a friend. Now get out before I get the nurse." I got up and ran to the door. As I exited it, I turned to see my love crying silently into his hands.  
A real disclaimer: I don't own Windex, a very effective cleaning liquid  
((((((Space))))))

------ spiral of the mind's lost ------

The sirens blasted in the teen's ear. It pounded throughout Yami like a second heartbeat. The lights flashed different colors, so rapidly that purple dots appeared in front of the Pharaoh's crimson beauties. A familiar dizziness appeared in his head. The ambulance worker pushed him up into the large, white vehicle and into a side seat, following close behind. His little, bleeding light was already placed into the car, two or three people crowding around him. Yami had one last glance at Bakura before the doors slammed close. The man Bakura gave Yami off to was now kneeling in front of him, inspecting the dark's cuts that he inflicted a short time ago. He was tall and tan, his ears were slightly forward. His black hair was fluffy and combed into an improper mohawk. The man had a stubbed beard, cut purposely like that, Yami supposed. On his blue uniform, he wore a tag, much like the one Leira had, that said "Marlon Allerste". The ambulance bumped and began to race off to the hospital. The man reached for something in a cabinet beside the Pharaoh's head. Once he got what he was looking for, he began to clean up Yami's wounds.

"Stop..." Yami muttered. Marlon looked up from his task, his chocolate eyes widening.  
"Huh?"

"Help him..." The dark said, pointing to his love with the arm not being cleaned. The light had a breathing mask on his lifeless face. The conscious half couldn't see anything other than the stony head and rigid legs of his hikari. As Marlon put a cleaning solution onto his cuts, Yami saw him turn to look at Yugi. A hot burning filled Yami's mutilated arm, causing him to scratch it deeply. He groaned as he opened the wounds that had almost stopped bleeding. But now, as his nails pulled the skin apart, blood erupted from the cuts.

Marlon looked back from the light to see Yami's pained face. "Shit..." He whispered as he grabbed the dark's arm. In no time, Yami felt the inside of the vehicle whirl and twirl. The man's face nearly a foot away grew blurry. The Pharaoh felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he fell forward.

((((((Space))))))

A dull beeping entered Yami's ears, like it had been for about five minutes. It was slow, pausing every few seconds as his heart received more blood to pump. He heaved and opened his eyes. Then, he let his head roll to its side on the three fluffed pillows below it. Yami saw, like he had expected, Bakura, his hands on his lap, sitting in the chair beside Yami's hospital bed. His shirt that matched the color of his irises had what Yami guessed as Yugi's dried blood smeared near the  
bottom. The tomb robber looked extremely tired.

"Hey." Yami sighed. The bandages on his arm irritated him, but they were applied tightly, so the Pharaoh couldn't scratch at his cuts.

Bakura ran his fingers through his matted hair. He frowned, but otherwise gave no response.

"Where is he?"

"In surgery. Has been for the last two hours." Bakura's voice was low, almost suffocated. Like his Adam's apple had expanded and was now blocking all air going out.

Yami bit his lip. Had he been unconscious for so long? "How bad is he?"

"Some bones in his face are cracked. None are broken, it should heal soon. They say his brain hasn't been affected. Most of the damage was to his chest. Lots of broken ribs, seventeen I think. He also lost a lot of blood..." Bakura peered deeply into Yami's eyes. The dark just then realized how red their edges were.

The smaller teen broke the gaze, sighed again and rolled his head over so he looked away from his friend. "How much longer will I have to be in this bed?" His voice was even, though his hands were shaking.

"I don't know. I think they'll release you soon. First, they'll check if your blood has replenished, if you're healthy enough to leave, shit like that."

Yami wanted to leave then. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to run. Run away. Run somewhere far. Maybe then, everything will correct themselves. None of this would have to happen. Yugi would be laughing, playing games with all his friends instead of being sliced open and poked at... A warm, nasty feeling attacked his crimson orbs. "Can you leave me alone for a second, Bakura?" 

There was a moment of silence. "No."

The dark snapped his head toward the other teen. "What?" Tears fought their way to exit, but the dark held them back. It was definitely a losing battle.

"No." He crossed his legs and leaned closer to Yami. "You need me here."

Yami sat up and hunched forward, covering his face with his hands. He felt cold grasp at his heart. Covering it in ice, sending icicles through his bloodstream, striking organs as the ice passed through them. The frost hurt so much. It made him start crying. The frigid frostiness of terror, horror, hopelessness and guilt. A pair of warm arms snaked around Yami's shoulders, constricting him into a deathly embrace. But the Pharaoh made no move to be released. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and buried his wet face into the chest.

As Bakura rocked Yami back and forth, the dark heard him hum softly, comforting both the Pharaoh and himself.

_Here is the house  
Where it all happens  
Those tender moments  
Under this roof  
Body and soul come together  
As we come closer together  
And as it happens  
It happens here  
In this house  
_  
Bakura's voice was hushed, as if not trying to ripple a water's surface, much unlike the real song.

_And I feel your warmth  
And it feels like home  
And there's someone  
Calling on the telephone  
Let's stay home  
It's cold outside  
And I have so much  
To confide to you_

_With or without wordsI'll confide everything_

_Here is the house...  
_  
Yami's tears slowed, but he didn't let go of his friend.

_So we stay at home  
And I'm by your side  
And your know  
What's going on inside  
Inside my heart  
Inside this house  
And I just want to  
Let it out for you  
_  
The machine keeping Yami's heartbeat was the only thing that dared make a noise in the white washed room.

_And I feel your warmth  
And it feels like home  
And I feel your warmth  
And it feels like home_

_Here is the house  
Where it all happens  
Those tender moments  
Under this roof  
Body and soul come together  
As we come closer together...  
_  
He was about to start the song again when the dark stopped him. He was no longer crying. "Is this what you meant?" Yami said into Bakura's shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you said that things were going to change, is this what you meant? Is this what you saw in your dreams?"

"Of course not. I thought it was going to be different. You know I would never have hoped for this to happen. Not to Yugi. You. Any-"

"It's okay... And Bakura... Why that song?" The smaller teen whispered.

Bakura shrugged and kissed his friend on the forehead, pushing the Pharaoh slightly back, not to break the hug, only to be able to look into each other's faces. "I have no clue. I hardly knew that I memorized the lyrics... My light is always playing that song. But anyway... I want to know what happened that led your hikari to want to come to me."

Yami sighed and pulled on Bakura into another hug. "When we came home... I stood in our room while he went around the house." He said into Bakura's shirt. "Then, around the time school let out, he came into our room. We talked and then I... I..." As he recalled what he had did, Yami burst into tears again.

The white haired teen looked down at the Pharaoh, rubbing his back in small circles. "What?"

"I...I came onto him..." Bakura froze and pushed his fellow dark away from him, grabbing onto his biceps. He stared into the teary eyes in front of him.

"Yami... Why did you that?" The slightly older yami was utterly shocked. The Pharaoh would never do that, normally.

"I have no fucking clue!" The tricolor haired teen said fiercely.

"Don't yell at me, my Pharaoh." Bakura said affectionately. "I have done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, I... I know. Then, I stopped and tried to play it off like nothing happened. He got mad and ran out."

If the taller teen had not felt so sorry for Yami, he would have started to yell at him. "Why the hell would you do that?" Bakura said, pinching his nose in a vain attempt to hide his anger.

"Guilt. I felt like I was taking advantage of him. Anyway, when he left, I threw up and then..." Yami lifted his bandaged arm. Probably knowing that Bakura was only going to question him further, Yami continued. "I did it because I hated myself, very much."

The dark's voice gave him away. Bakura placed a hand on his friend's face. "Do not lie, Yami. That is not the entire story. And I do not wish to use my magic on you in your weakened state. Tell me the whole truth."

"I... I... No."

The tomb robber shook his head. "Fine, but only because someone here should be checking up on you now that you have awaken." Bakura reached over and pressed a blue button on theheadboard of the bed, calling for a nurse. "And Yami..." He said as he off the bed. "... This is not your fault. None of this is." He kissed his fellow yami once more on the forehead and flopped back into his chair.

((((((Space))))))

For the second time in a twenty-four hour period, a group of seven teenagers were seated in a pale cream painted waiting room. It still smelled of multiple different cleaning liquids. Nothing had changed within the room, except for the sickly aura that suffocated it.

Unlike the day before, where the group of teens were weeping, comforting one another and such, no one dared to move. They sat closer together, stony faced and wide-eyed, on two couches facing each other, one maroon and green plaid, the other striped mustard and lavender. Seto, Joey, Mokuba and Ryou were on the plaid couch staring awkwardly at Anzu, Honda and Serenity across from them. None would really contemplate what had happened, why they were there or what the future held for their pale friend.

These teens were haunted by the sounds coming from the alcove where the younger Kaiba had peered out the window at a time that seemed like an eternity ago. On the ledge of the large, Windex-ed window, Bakura was holding the shaking Yami in the same way he had in the dark's room. He was doing his best to give solace to the weeping Pharaoh. The smaller of the two had burst into tears the second he entered the room. Bakura, who had been at the dark's side, caught him before Yami's knees gave way under him. He half-dragged the tricolor haired teen to the window. Once in an embrace with the Pharaoh, Bakura turned back to the gang. They all looked... frightened. Most had never seen Yami cry, except Seto's puppy and his sister's boyfriend. Bakura knew that, even if they would never admit it, they were all counting on the now-sobbing dark to be strong for them.

Bakura rubbed circles on the back of Yami's neck as he watched a nurse walk through the waiting room door. Her dirty blonde hair was long and left loose. She wasn't that bad looking and was about the height of Seto's puppy. A pair of glasses ringed her eyes. Her name was Widta Lores.

"Excuse me, are any of you here for a mister Yugi Mouto?" Widta said in a cautious voice. Her greenish blue eyes looked around the room for a response. In his arms, the white haired teen heard Yami's sobs soften.

"Yes. We all are." Seto said, raising his left hand. The nurse walked up to him, every single pair of eyes following her.

"Thank, God. I have been trying to find someone for him for the last fifteen minutes. Well, mister Mouto has gone out of surgery. And well... um..." The blonde bit her lip.

"Well?" Serenity breathed out, startling the silent others.

"Um... You see, he lost a lot of blood. His body and mind took on an awful lot of tramma-"

"Get to the point, woman!" The orange-haired girl said, losing her patience.

"He is in a coma..." Widta's last words hung in the air like bad perfume. The lady looked anxiously at each of the teens horrorstruck faces facing her. Bakura, however shot his gaze to the still male in his arms. He didn't move, or even breathe. The tomb robber brought the living statue closer. Yami didn't seem to notice.  
"When can we see him?" Seto's voice was smaller than Bakura had ever heard it before.

"They are arranging a room for him in our intensive care ward st the moment, that will take about ten minutes. Only three at a time, however. We don't want too much stress on him so soon after surgery. I'll leave you all alone. In about twenty minutes, that will be, what, 6: 20... come to the front desk and I will personally lead the three to the patient's room." In a rush of colors, Widta walked out of the waiting room.

The huddle of friends sat rigidly after the departure of the nurse, lost for words. After the twenty minutes, the crimson eyed male stood up and began to walk for the door. Seto immedently jumped up and went to follow him. The CEO caught up to him near the main entrance. The brunette turned left to the desk where Widta was talking to a pretty Asian woman, only to see the Pharaoh head right, to the exit.  
(What the/), was all Seto could think before going after his friend, who had pushed the glass doors open and was already outside. 

"Yami, what are you doing?" The handsome Kaiba said as he approached his friend. Yami was leaning against a hospital sign, an unlighted cigarette twisted in his hand. He was staring at it determinedly. The early summer's air grew crispier around them.

Without looking up, the dark dully responded, "Huh?"

Seto couldn't help but feel angry. He had been able to control his emotions of rage and such since he started dating his puppy, but now... he felt raw with the tragedy. "Yami, what the fuck are you doing out here?" Seto was about a foot away from the tricolor haired teen.

Yami slowly pulled his head towards the brunette, but didn't take his eyes of his hand. "But whatever do you mean?"

The CEO growled and grabbed the dark by the shirt collar, lifting him up to the taller boy's height. "Why in hell are you here instead of inside seeing Yugi?"

The dark's head tilted sideways in a bewildered stare. His usually sparkling eyes were unfocused and serene. "Let me down, Seth," was all he said in a deathly low voice.

"I am not intimidated by you, my dear Pharaoh."

The dark frowned and let the cigarette fall out of his hand. He finally snapped out of his trance. "I can't see him right now, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I can't. Just go with Joey or something. And will you put me down?" Seto sighed and let him go. Yami fell awkwardly on his feet. "Now leave me be. I shall be here. When one of you leaves, tell them to come and pick me up." Yami fell backwards to end up leaning against the sign. He pulled out a cigarette, fumbling it in between his fingers.

((((((Space))))))It was nearly 9:00 and Yami still waited by the "No Smoking" sign. Several cigarettes littered the ground his feet, broken in thirds or fourths. None of which had been lit. He stared absentmindedly into the dark clouds above.

Yami had watched, moments after Seto left him alone, a black car with obvious police sirens attached to the inside of the windshield rumble up to the hospital. A tall, lanky man exited it. His hair was a mop of luxurious, caramel curls that fell two inches above his wide shoulders. The man's olive skin was highlighted by his green eyes. A gun holster ringed his waist, a black .9 millimeter fastened in it. He strode into the hospital without noticing Yami, which bothered the dark. Was he not an underaged teenager holding a cigarette in a nonsmoking zone? Shouldn't an officer notice such things?

Most of the gang had already left. Serenity, Anzu and Honda were the first to leave. They had told Yami that Bakura said that if they dared to take Yami home, the tomb robber would curse them and any future children they had. That was at 8:00.

About 15 minutes before the current time, Seto, his puppy, Mokuba and, to Yami's surprise, Ryou came out of the hospital. This time, the hikari said that Bakura wanted to talk to him. The boy also gave the dark a full box of Marlboro's because the grave raider said that it was a shame that Yami only had one cigarette left from the first box.

Now, at 9:04, Yami was pissed. Unsure about anything, but still pissed. He wanted to go home and be by himself. Was that to much to ask for? Apparently, it was to that no-good, fucking waste of time. The cigarette crumbled in the Pharaoh's hand. "Stupid piece of shit." As Yami watched the paper shreds and dried tobacco leaves being whisked away in the slight breeze, guilt filled him. He knew that the 'stupid piece of shit' was only trying to somehow help him and that he shouldn't be angry with the one person who was giving up their time to give a hand to the fallen dark.

Sighing, Yami pulled out yet another cigarette. He didn't fiddle with it like he did with the others. Instead, he just held it in his hand, hoping that this stick of disease and death would satisfy an emptiness in his hand. The same emptiness that cycled deep within his aching soul. The cigarette only made him feel hollow. He grabbed the butt of the Marlboro between his index finger and thumb. Then, Yami turned the cigarette slowly, around and around, attempting to see if he touched another part of it, then, perhaps, he would finally feel whole. No such luck. The dark allowed the cigarette to roll back into his palm. Watching it roll made Yami relax, so he tilted his digits toward the ground. The Marlboro traveled down to the folds of his fingers when Yami curled his hand back up, making the cigarette change directions quickly.

The tricolor haired teen was so engrossed with the cigarette that he didn't notice Bakura stride in front of him. The taller yami saw the blank look in the Pharaoh's crimson beauties. He needed to be gentle, yes, but he also needed Yami to feel the true seriousness of the situation.

"Pharaoh..." Bakura said in a benevolent fashion. The younger of the two only continued to stare at the white and orange stick in his hand. "Pharaoh." The white haired teen said, yet again, a bit more curtly. He received the same response as before. His temper was well worn out by all that had happened, Bakura felt his patience lose itself. He stepped closer to his friend and tried again. "Pharaoh." Yami's clouded eyes followed the path his cigarette had in his hand. The tomb robber, now only steps away from his breaking point, reached out and took the Marlboro from the Pharaoh's hand, hoping that would get the dark's attention. Unfortunately, it didn't. Instead, Yami still scanned his hand, curving it as if the cigarette was there. Bakura frowned, looking at the completely dejected yami. "Yami?" He said patiently. No change. The gray-eyed teen frowned. he grabbed his friend by the nape of the neck and pulled Yami into a deep kiss. Once Bakura let go, he still saw the same detached look in the Pharaoh's face. Bakura could only think of one more thing to do.

"Guardian?" Yami's head snapped up, his face startled, his eyes alert. It took his a second to register that it was Bakura that had spoken and not his little light. The smaller of the two teens looked disappointed at once.

"Don't you ever call me that." Yami hissed the word 'ever'. "What did you make me wait an hour more than I had to? I could have gone home with Honda."

Bakura inhaled, calming himself. "Did the puppy's sister tell you that I would curse her, her boyfriend, the slut and all of their future kin to eternal damnation in the egregious darkness of the Shadow Realm if they took you home?"

"Basically," Yami scowled.

"Just making sure. I was talking to my sweetheart when they were passing you. In any case, they wouldn't have taken you even if you begged. They actually think that I would do such a horrid thing, now. I had to yell at my sweetheart through our link to make sure he didn't burst out laughing at the faces the puppy's sister and her beau were making. I can't threaten people correctly when he is around..." Bakura received a phantom grin from Yami that was gone in about a second.

"What did you want?" The Pharaoh snapped.

Bakura ran his fingers through his silky hair that seemed to glow with the light from the rising moon. "I don't care if you don't want to, or if you aren't ready yet... You need to see him."

Yami's lower lip quivered. "Please, I don't want to. I can't."

The taller of the two lightly grabbed the dark's chin. "I just told you I don't care if you don't want to. And don't say that you can't because it is physically possible for you to go to his room."

A diamond sparkled at the side of the dark's eye. "I'm scared."

Bakura rapidly brought his arms around his friend, pushing Yami's head into his own chest. He put his face into the red tipped lockes. "I know you are. But he needs you."

Yami began to sob softly into Bakura's new shirt. He had bought it from the gift shop and changed out of his bloody, gray one. "Le- Le- Le- Let's go."

((((((Space))))))

They stood in front of Room 2.012 of the intensive care ward. Yami's trembling arm clung onto Bakura's waist. The taller rubbed the other's shoulder blade with his thumb. "Ready, my Pharaoh?"

In a small, quaking voice, the dark answered, "Yes."

The grave raider sighed and walked in the room through the doorless frame with his fellow yami. The room was a pearly blue, hardly distinguishable from any white. A sea green stripe ran around the room, stopping only for a door, which led to the restroom and a large window. Multiple machines beeped and hummed. A plain clock hung on the wall with the bathroom. Two squashy chairs of the same green color as the stripes sat lazily across the room from the bed, a wooden table with several drawers in between them. Under the white washed sheets, Yugi's body lay, almost lifeless. The hikari's arms, scars facing skywards, had tubes full of liquid injected into them. Bruises faded in and out throughout the entire length of the limbs. The light's chest, were most of the 3 hours of surgery was focused on, was covered with an ice blue patient's gown, but all the heavily wrapped bandages were visible underneath the thin cloth. His neck was held in place with a temporary brace, just as a precaution. A breathing mask covered his button nose and swollen lips. Half of the boy's face was covered in bandages or stitches. The rest was a mild purple and blue. A sole patch of his porcelain skin was untouched. It was on his left cheek. This skin seemed to hold all pureness and happiness of the world. The boy's eyes didn't move at all. They looked as if they had been painted on. Each eyelash. Each tiny wrinkle. Yugi's hair was spread limply on the feather-filled pillow. His sunflower yellow bangs had fallen to the side of his head, slightly covering his ears, except one lock that curved over one eye to the top of the breathing mask.

Bakura, who had been too engaged with Yugi, did not notice Yami leaving his side. He nearly jumped when he saw the Pharaoh pull up a chair an inch from the bed and flop down into it. The tomb robber carefully walked behind the chair. The dark was crouching forward, his eyes daze and glittering. A somber grin danced across his lips. He lifted his arm stiffly, as if the air was trying to stop him. He gingerly pushed the stray bang out of his light's face. The dark brought his hand to his other half's. Yami touched his hikari's fingertips, then dragged his digits to the boy's palm. After rubbing several, small circles over the palm, Yami finally clasped the limp hand. He spoke, using a voice quite unlike any he had used before. "He looks so angelic... so peaceful... so beautiful..." The Pharaoh leaned down and kissed his light's hand. Bakura felt his eyes water and the tears flow shortly after the feeling emerged. Yami pressed his forehead into his and Yugi's hands and began to weep openly. Not exactly loud wails of despair. But more of the cry of a phoenix. Soft and soothing. Inviting others to call along with it comfortably.

After about five minutes, the dark sat up and turned to Bakura, who was still behind him. He placed his hand on the tomb robber's. His red irises shone even more brilliantly than ever before. "Thank you, my friend. Thank you." The Pharaoh kissed the gray-eyed teen on his hand. Bakura lifted the same hand and used it to touch Yami's moist cheek.  
"I only did what you would have forced me to do, my dearest Pharaoh." He then kissed the dark's forehead.

"I have to stay with him. I can't leave him."

Bakura smiled. "I thought so. I asked one of the nurses to bring in a blanket and a pillow. They're in the table over there." He cocked his head in the direction of it. "We'll all come over tomorrow. I'll bring over some books, I know you will need them."

"Thank you, Bakura. Thank you so much. Oh, and my dear grave raider, can you clean up my bathroom? I don't need to be tempted with shards of mirror." The standing teen leaned down and pecked Yami on the cheek. He silently stepped out of the room, seeing the fellow yami get out of the chair and walk over to the table.

((((((Space))))))

The following day, as Bakura said, the gang came to the hospital. However, only Seto and Bakura came into Room 2.012. Mokuba didn't come in because Seto grimly told him he wasn't old enough. Ryou, Serenity, Honda, Anzu and Joey, who had gone into the room the night before, just couldn't do it again. Seto was the one that told Yami that everyone came because the dark refused to leave the room to actually see them. And as he promised, Bakura brought books, as well as a CD player and several burned CDs. They didn't really talk. They just hung around. Seto sitting in his own seat, his back to the door. Yami was slightly nuzzling the grave raider's chest as he sat in Bakura's lap on the opposite side of the bed from the brunette. Yami watched it all happen in a blur. He did well to hide his dazed mind, but he felt it strong.

"Look, Yami." Seto said, his blue eyes staring into Yami's beauties. "About the Game Shop... I will buy it, as well as your apartment. I'll let you two run the shop, all profits going to you. In the case that child services put you and Yugi on the adoption list, my birthday is in a month. I'll be turning 18, a legal adult. I could become your guardian, until you turn 18 and I can give you full custody over Yugi." The two yamis looked amazed at the Kaiba. "I asked my lawyers what I can do to help you guys. Their plan, not mine."

"Thank you so much, Seth." Yami said calmly. "Where the hell would I-"

"Excuse me... But we need to run some tests on mister Mouto and-" The woman's familiar voice said as she entered the room, holding a clipboard. Yami's head shot up as he remembered who that voice belonged to. Her brown hair was still held by an old, worn headband. Leira halted as she saw the dark. "Yami? What are you doing here?" Bakura and Seto looked curiously from the Pharaoh and the nurse. Yami slid out of Bakura's lap, stepping closer to Yugi. His eyes rolled down to his light. Leira seemed to get the message and frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She walked over to the dark and, before anyone else in the room knew what she was doing, bent down and hugged Yami. Before releasing the Pharaoh, the nurse whispered into his ear, "Is that him?" She glanced at the white haired teen.  
It took Yami a second to realize that she was asking if Bakura was the boyfriend he was talking about that last time they met. "No. That's Bakura. He is a close friend of mine. So is Seto, here." Both boys sheepishly smiled and waved. "That's him." Yami said, audible only to the nurse, looking at his little light.

"I am so sorry, Yami." She said softly. She smiled. "Your boyfriend is a real looker, isn't he?" She said, looking at the hikari. Yami quickly looked at Seto and Bakura, each had a look of playful accusation.

The Pharaoh blushed deeply. Seto, holding back a laugh, asked the nurse, "So what did you need of Yami's little beau?" The CEO made sure to accent 'beau,' making Yami turn a darker red.

"Oh, yeah. I need you all to leave so I can run some tests. It won't take that long. I suggest going to the cafeteria while you wait. Great food. I have no clue why it gets such a bad reputation." She flashed a grin again.

((((((Space))))))

Yami watched his love as air was forced into his petite lungs. For the tenth night in a row, the dark sat in the squashy chair and just looked at his light. He only cried then, in the darkest hour of the day. It wasn't that he waited to weep when no one could see, it was that he was only able to cry in those 'dark times'. He lived in a daze until the blackness came. One time, Yami went to get a candy bar from the vending machine and stood in front of it for about forty-five minutes before remembering where he was and why he was there. He ended up buying a Twix.

Yami's life now fell into a routine that he could easily write down on paper. He would wake up at around 9:00. At 12:00, he would have lunch with Leira and her friend, Widta, who would be on their break. Lunch was the only meal he ate anymore. Bakura or Seto would come to visit around 4:00, leave an hour later. Then at 6:30, the yami would wander around the building, always stopping by the nursery. He would begin to cry at around midnight and would fall asleep at 3:00 or later. He went home every fourth day. Yami hadn't listened to or read any of the CDs or books Bakura lent him. His mind was too busy wrapped around itself to really pay attention to anything else. He didn't care. He only wanted one thing and it wasn't happening.

The dark had left the hospital twice, both times during the day, to shower and change. Bakura had cleaned up the mirror and had even installed a new one. Yami didn't even go to school anymore. There had only been 11 school days left in the year when the light came to the hospital. The Pharaoh already missed 5 days. Some of the absences would be covered. And any that weren't wouldn't hurt Yami's graduation. The missed days wouldn't really count to anything. All his finals were held at the beginning of the month.

The dark didn't care about the absences. The only thing that bothered his was missing the senior prom that Friday, the last full day of the year. The Pharaoh had bought his outfit a month ago. It was only dress pants and a shirt. They were tucked next to Yugi's suit wear, which was the same as Yami's, in the only closet in the house, the one in Grandpa's room. During school the day Grandpa had his heart attack, those few hours when the two lovebirds relationship seemed perfect,Yami had planned out how he was going to ask Yugi to the dance. The Pharaoh would pretend that he didn't want to go. His hikari could whine about how important the prom was. Yami could 'change' his mind about going the night before the dance, when everyone already had a date. He would tell the light that he didn't want to go to prom alone. Yami could ask Yugi to go. The light could accept. They would go, dance and then, during the slow song, the dark would tell his light that he loved him. Yugi would tell Yami he loved him back. They would kiss, swaying to the steady beat of the music.

The dark began to cry harder. He wanted his love back. To hear his sweet voice... To see his rosy blush... To feel his puckered lips against his own once more... Yami could give everything he held dear. The Pharaoh brought his fingers to the untouched part of Yugi's face. "If you wake up, my love, I will never touch you again, if that is what you wish, of course. Just wake up. I miss you."

((((((Space))))))

The following day, as Yami ran his fingers through his love's hair, someone coughed behind him. The Pharaoh immediately pulled his hand to his side. He turned around to see the man with thick., brown locks standing at the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you Yami Atemu?" The man said, rubbing his chin. Black stubbled hair decorated his jawbone. His voice was cool and deep. Yami nodded. "Hello. I'm Detective Alex Belleville. I am currently working on Yugi Mouto's rape case. I was told that you were the person who found him."

Yami sighed. "Your information is correct. What do you want to ask me?"

"Okay..." The detective probably wasn't expecting Yami to get to the point so quickly. "Well, can you tell me what happened that Friday?" He reached inside his coat and pulled out a felt-tipped pen and a small notebook.

"Well, I picked him up from my friend, Bakura, the one who called 9-1-1, house around 9:00. He had spent the night with Bakura and his boyfriend. We got off from school due to the fact we were mourning the lost of our adopted father. The two of us just hung around the house. Around 3:00, he ran out. After awhile, I felt something was wrong so Once I left our house, I bumped into some of my friends. I ignored them and ran to the place where I thought Yugi might be, Bakura's apartment. I found him along the way, in the shortcut we used."

Detective Belleville scribbled everything Yami said. "Why exactly had he ran out of your house?"

The dark's face fell. He turned back to look at the bed. "Do I have to tell?"

"No. But I would like to know now. It could be important."

The Pharaoh buried his eyes within his hands. "We were about to have sex. I stopped. He ran out. We didn't actually do anything. Does that answer your question?"

Alex blushed inwardly. He wasn't expecting that response. "Um... Yeah... Um... I was told that not only was mister Mouto checked into the hospital, but you as well. May I ask why?"

Yami tiredly raised his now bandage free arm. He didn't really like telling the story over again. The dark pointed to the scars that he had actually done. They contrasted greatly from those his love did. Since he hadn't poured nail polish over them, the scars were thinner than the other, bolder ones. "Feeling regretful. Anything else?"

The detective bit his lip. He had purposely held this question last. He didn't like it at all. The handsome man knew an explanation that could follow and it was a nasty one, he was sure of it. "We know that the rapist is a man that goes by the name 'Bandit Keith.' Do you know if mister Mouto had any feelings at all for him?"

The teen's head snapped to Alex. "Why do you ask?"

"Um... There were... signs that the sex between Yugi and Keith was consensual."

"What do you mean? What signs?" Yami's voice rose.

"Well... The doctors had performed a rape test the night he was checked in. They had not found any wounds that suggested that mister Mouto attempted to defend himself. There was also two samples of semen. One belonging to Keith, the other Yugi." Alex had looked away from the tricolor haired teen as he talked. He hated this part of the job. As his gaze returned to the teen, he wished he hadn't. Yami looked horrorstruck. His red eyes widened so the entire iris was shown. The boy's lips quivered.

"Oh. Well, um. I am almost certain that Yugi did not, in any way, have feelings for Keith." With that, the crimson eyed teen turned back to the bed. The detective wrote down another note before stuffing the notepad into his pocket. He turned to leave when he decided against it. Instead, he walked up and next to the only occupied chair in the room. He looked at the boy in the bed.

"You know, he is very lucky to have you." Alex saw from the corner of his eye Yami looking up at him.

"Why?" The boy whispered.

"This isn't the first time that bastard did this. Over the years, I say he did it over fifteen times. The bitch would rape some poor soul, write his name into their chest and then he would cut their throat. Cocky piece of shit never even used a condom. He wanted us to know it was him. Anyway, Keith would always cut their throat. Until now. Yugi's the first to survive Keith. And if you didn't find him when you did, who knows when the next time someone would have walked through that alleyway. The boy owes his life to you." Detective Belleville took one last look at Yami before leaving the room.  
((((((Space)))))

It was prom night and Yami walked down the carnation pink halls of the intensive care ward, a long-stemmed, black rose in hand, a black shoulder bag bumping against his leg. He was just returning from being gone the entire afternoon. He had went to Bakura's. There, the seniors of the gang, tomb robber and Seto, along with their dates, Ryou and Joey, were all getting ready for prom. They had decided to go together in Seto's limo, even if the actual dance hall was held across town, a couple of blocks away from the Kaiba mansion. They picked to get ready at Bakura's since it was closer to the school, which they still needed to attend that day. Yami helped everyone do the little things needed, such as apply make-up; which all the boys accepted, but only a little bit. The only person who asked Yami if he wanted to go was, of course, the grave raider. The Pharaoh was touched, but said that he was spending prom night with the one that he loved.

Once every male was done changing, the dark had taken some photos them all. The Pharaoh left right after that, saying he had to do something. He hopped in his car and drove to the Game Shop. Without noticing the time, Yami had taken a two hour long shower. When he was done, he had gone into his father's room and pulled out his suit pants and shirt. They were still crisp and creaseless. The dark slipped them on. Even he could see that he looked great. The shirt was as black as the pants. It also was tight in the right places, so it showed off Yami's great body without making him look like a slut. He placed a silver ring on his right ring finger and several black bands on his wrists. The dark left his hair loose. The only thing he did was push some of the wavy locks behind his ears. A dab of lavender eye shadow colored his lids. The dark pinned a white rose to his shirt, directly on the heart. He was going to, like he said, spend prom night with the person who he loved the most.

As Yami passed Room 2.004, he heard someone crying. He stopped and looked inside. It was a lot like Room 2.012, except the theme was yellow instead of blue. In the same, white washed bed, a woman sat, leaning on five pillows, her hands curled at her eye sockets. She was very old. Her skin was wrinkled and sunspots appeared every once in a while. But her thin hair was jet black and up to her waist, by what Yami would tell. The dark stepped inside the room.

She had heard him enter. The woman sluggishly brought down her hands. Once she saw Yami, she stopped crying. Her slightly hazed, brown eyes looked at the male with great interest. "Esta... esta... esta realmente usted?"

Yami frowned. He hardly understood what the woman had said. If Yugi hadn't forced him to study with him before a Spanish test, Yami probably wouldn't have understood the little he did. The dark dropped his bag slowly and made his way next to the bed. She had said something like 'Is that you?' The Pharaoh was sure. "Habla ingles?" He asked her, hopefully, if she spoke English. She nodded painfully.

"Si. Little." Her English accent was as bad as the dark's Spanish.

"Who are you?" Yami asked. She gave him a blank stare. He wished he had taken Spanish instead of French badly. "Que llamas?"

The woman seemed to understand. "La enfermera, la.- la- la nurse, calls  
me Viejita."

"Por que estan llorando, Viejita?" Yami mentally translated what he hopefully said. 'Why are you crying?'

"Porque yo voy a morir..." '-Something- I'm going to die.' "...Soy muy vieja..." 'I am -something- old'  
"...No queiro morir. Queiro vivir." 'I don't want to die. I want to live.'

Yami wasn't sure what to say. What could he say? He didn't want to lie to Viejita. But to tell someone they will die seemed so cruel. The dark twisted the flower in between his fingertips. She spoke before he had a chance to think. "You. You consiga mi alma, no?" The teen had no clue what she said.

"What? I mean- Que?"

"You are el angel de la muerte, no?"

The Pharaoh understood that. El angel de la muerte. The angel of death. Her eyes seemed to glitter with longing. She wanted to be taken away from this Godforsaken place and brought to her eternity of painless life in her heaven. Yami smiled down to Viejita and nodded.

"Toma mi alma. Take me." She pleaded. The dark blinked back tears.

"No. Not yet. In poco tiempo." Yami put the black rose on the woman's lap. He then placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her soft forehead. "In poco tiempo." The dark let go of Viejita's face. He reached up to his breast and unpinned the white bud. The Pharaoh took her shaking hands and put the blossom into them. He picked up the black flower and walked backwards out of the room, stopping only to pick up his bag full of a change of clothing. Once out of the door frame, he bowed elegantly and turned towards Room 2.012.

"Here is your rose, my love." Yami said once inside Yugi's room. He sank quietly down in the chair and laid the flower next to the light's hand. "A dark for your light."

((((((Space))))))

The next day, when Yami passed by Room 2.004, he saw Viejita with a male nurse he never saw before, talking in Spanish to each other. She was showing him the white blossom. The man tried to touch it in order to see it better, but she only took it away, hiding it between her hands. The dark immediately went to the gift shop and bought a bouquet of six different flowers with gorgeous heads and a vase, as well as a Spanish/ English dictionary. He put the flowers in the purple vase, after filling it up with water, of course. Then, every night, Yami would change into his suit pants and black shirt and would visit Viejita, leaving behind a flower blossom. A carnation. A lily. A forget-me-not. He also told her not to tell anyone else, because he did not want to explain to someone what he was doing. Yami no longer cried at nights, since he spent most of it standing next to the old woman. After the twelfth flower, Yami brought a lily-of-the-valley to Room 2.004. But instead of being greeted by Viejita, the dark only saw an empty bed. Tears falling like dewdrops, the teen put the flower on the clean sheets. "Hasta la vista, mi abuela."

((((((Space)))))

It was the middle of July, a little over a month since Yugi's arrival at the hospital. The boy's body was healed almost completely, but he was still in a state of coma. The light no longer needed a breathing mask, though his exhales were thinner than normal. His skin returned to its porcelain color. However, many, crooked scars were left all over his face, his nose was no longer centered and one cheek was more shallow than the other. But Yami could only see the beauty of the boy. The entire gang, including Mokuba, visited, not as often, but still. As promised, Seto bought the Game Shop. Each member of the gang took turns watching over the store. The blue-eyed brunette also did adopt Yami and Yugi once his birthday came.

Yami looked down at his hikari. He had decided to use Bakura's CD player. A song unfamiliar to the Pharaoh played from the burned CD.

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But therés something about us I want to say  
Cause therés something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But therés something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
Íll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life  
_  
((((((Space))))))  
Translations:  
"Hasta la vista, mi abuela" directly means "Until the horizon, my grandmother."  
"Viejita" is a nice way to say "old woman". It is what my family called my great-grandmother  
"Consiga mi alma" means "You come for my soul"  
"Toma mi alma" means "Take my soul"  
"Poco tiempo" means "in a small amount of time"

Songs:  
The first song is "here is the house" by Depeche Mode, but if you want to listen to it, I suggest the remix, titled the same, by Andain.The second song is "Something about us" by Daft Punk.  
Apologies:  
I am sorry for: the delay; any and all bad/ adult words I have ever used; this chapter (I have never been in a situation let this so I don't know if anything is valid); my Spanish (I am not exactly an  
expert in the fine language of Spanish. forgive my grammar.)

Thank you:I want to thank my friend, ifthedeadwerealive (who Widta Lores was based after). She edited most of this chapter because, as some of you said in Internet World, I have horrible grammar. ifthedeadwerealive is an awesome friend (and an awesome writer I wouldn't necessarily say awesome ifthedeadwerealive . go check out her fic, Love is but a figment, now)

A/N:  
Okay. Here is the chapter. You know, I always plan the chapter differently at first than I actually write it? I wanted Yami to be all crazy at the end. But I made him all normal at the end, crazy at the beginning. Weird. The whole Yami crying sounding like a phoenix calling was a tribute to a certain someone in harry potter's new book (I won't say who since I don't give out spoilers). Just so you know: Marlon is my super great big brother and Alex Belleville is an imaginary guy who  
looks hot. Viejita is based after my great-grandmother who died earlier this year. I didn't say good-bye to her properly at her wake, so I thought that this would be good. who wouldn't want flowers from the hot Yami? Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Some parts aren't that bad, I must say.

Yet another A/N:

I think I should explain one more thing. It is very important to me that you know why Yami puts the ring on his right ring finger. With some people I know, when you put a ring on the ring finger on the opposite hand of your 'marriage ring finger,' you are saying that you are deeply in love with another person and you want/ plan to spend the rest of your life with them.


	18. my only sunshine

A/N: Hey, y'all. I am trying to write as fast as i can. grr. I have no clue how to start this chapter. grr. and, for some reason, for the past few days, my vocabulary has been cut in tenths. Sorry if this chapter is repetitive; i only have, like, five words now. i know that the last chapter was pretty dull. This one will be too, at some parts, as well as dumb/ bad/ boring. Don't have anymore to say at the moment... enjoy!

warning: adult words used later (meaning cussing), also, i will be hurting 4 people in this chapter (mentally). 3 of them you will get mad at me for harming. the other one, however, i will personally enjoy writing it (only a little).

Disclaimer: I don't own windex. Or twix. Or that minty flavored space food that comes in a tube. What is it called? oh, yeah. Colgate Total-Whitening Gel. What an odd name.

((((((Space))))))

------ My only sunshine ------

August humidity danced in the air with the smell of cleanness. Yami absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the scars running down his forearm. He had developed several nervous habits, and feeling the raised lines was one of them. Not a tear had graced his face for a month. Why should he feel sad? With each passing day, his love got better and better. The pale boy didn't move a lot, but internally he was back to normal.

The Pharaoh grabbed his light's hand. It was as warm as the hikari's cheeks were when he blushed. The dark brought his other hand to the pale boy's face. He rubbed a scar that ran from Yugi's hairline to an inch within his forehead. "I love you, don't give up on me. You mean everything to me." Within his hand, Yami felt one of his love's fingers twitch. Though he knew that it could just be the teen's body finding its way to work again and not an actual response, the dark smiled and kissed his other half's hand.

((((((Space))))))

_Then the rainstorm came, over me_

_And I felt my spirit break_

_I had lost all of my, belief you see_

_And realized my mistake_

_But time through a prayer, to me_

_And all around me became still_

_I need love, love's divine_

_Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind_

_Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name_

_Through the rainstorm came sanctuary_

_And I felt my spirit fly_

_I had found all of my reality_

_I realize what it takes_

_'Cause I need love, love's divine_

_Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind_

_Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name_

"Yami!" Bakura snatched the headphones from his fellow yami's ears. The dark pouted. "Shit, grave raider. That was my favorite song!" Bakura rolled his eyes and yanked the smaller teen out of the blue chair. In the same move, he sat down and pulled the dark onto his lap. Yami tiredly nuzzled the other's chest with his head. "What do you want, Bakura?"

"How long has it been since you went to your house, or even eaten?" Bakura said calmly. Yami thought for a second and frowned. "How long, Pharaoh?"

"A couple of days."

Bakura sighed. "Are you so in your own world that you don't realize that your body is eating itself?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am lost in Yugi's world, not mine. He has been getting better. My love moves his eyes, mouth and hands all the time. Bigger moments every time. Leira told me that they would usually document everything, but since I would be here all the time anyway, I record it. They have some dude come in when I am sleeping, or when I want to leave the room." Yami said.

The elder of the two sighed again. "Okay, so you got an excuse. But you still need to bathe and eat. Go home for a couple of hours. I'll watch over your puny hikari."

Yami smiled. "Thanks, my friend. Where would I be without you?"

"You would be screwed. Now go before you die of starvation."

((((((Space))))))

"Love... Wake up... Come on, my little love... Please... I love you... I can't live without you..." Yugi couldn't see. Or move. Or in any way react. He was surrounded by darkness. It squeezed him, taking any chance of breathing away. Pain was attacking him from every which way. He knew that this was Death. But he did not know it would be so cruel. Letting the voice of the one person he had ever loved play in his head- fading, fading... The words repeated over and over again.

"Love... Wake up... Come on, my little love... Please... I love you... I can't live without you..."

"Love... Wake up... Come on, my little love... Please... I love you... I can't live without you..."

"Love... Wake up... Come on, my little love... Please... I love you... I can't live without you..."

"Love... Wake up... Come on, my little love... Please... I love you... I can't live without you..."

"Love... Wake up... Come on, my little love... Please... I love you... I can't live without you..."

"Love... Wake up... Come on, my little love... Please... I love you... I can't live without you..."

"I love you, don't give up on me. You mean everything to me..."

Yugi gasped. His eyes flew open. Everything was blurry, though it was only one color- a pale blue. His head hurt and was beating along with an annoying beeping sound. The light gingerly pushed himself up and looked around rabidly for something familiar. He saw a pair of wide, gray eyes. They looked like round pebbles. "Ba- Ba- Bakura?" Yugi croaked. His throat felt as if someone had scratched at it and had left it raw and bleeding.

The tomb robber smiled. "Hello, hikari. How was your sleep?" His voice was indifferent but by his face, the light could tell he was extremely relieved.

"What? Sleep? Where am I?" The violet-eyed boy asked.

"The hospital. We were all worried about you. Yami is going to be pissed that-"

"The hospital? For how long?" Yugi saw Bakura's face fall an inch.

"About two months..."

"Two months! Why am I in the hospital to begin with?" Bakura frowned and bit his lip. He ran his fingers through his corn silk hair. Yugi waited another minute before asking again. "Bakura, why the hell am I in a hospital? Tell me, now."

The tomb robber spoke softly. "Don't you remember?"

The light growled and closed his eyes. He tried to recall what exactly had landed him here in the white bed. "Okay. I remember yelling at Yami... Running... Crying... Then standing in an alleyway. There was a shadow in the water... A splash... Someone grabbed me and..." In a flash, everything came to Yugi. Keith. The pain. The handle of the knife. The blood. The desire for it all...

Hot tears rolled out of the light's eyes. He felt dirty, filthy and used. The hikari was disgusted with himself. He had willingly let some pervert have his way with him. He had enjoyed the touch. The act of passion and lust. Yugi brought his knees to his face and rested his head in between them. He wanted to curl up into a ball and die. He wanted to go to hell, where scum like him went. A warm hand touched his shoulder. "Shh... There, there, hikari." Yugi felt the fabric under Bakura's hand begin to heat up. It grew hotter and hotter. It was smoldering the boy's skin. The skin began to prickle and it felt close to boiling. The pale boy groaned from the pain.

Yugi pushed Bakura off the bed. "Don?t touch me!" He yelled as he saw gray eyes look at him, puzzled.

The elder teen pushed a stray lock out of his face. "What?s wrong, Yugi?" He put his hand on the bedspread in order to push himself up. Yugi thought that he was going to touch him again and wobbled backwards, to the other side of the bed. "Yugi?" Bakura said, clearly concerned, once he was up. The boy on the bed continued to wobble backwards. When he hit the edge of the bed, he kept on going. He was about to topple over when the white haired teen reached over and put his arms around the boy's thin waist. The older pulled the light towards in an accidental hug.

The burning feeling returned, only this time it was centered on his torso. He couldn't breathe. His skin felt ready to tear itself to pieces. The light screamed, wiggled and flung his hand towards the other male's head. He heard Bakura gasp as Yugi broke his skin deep with his nails. Bakura, shocked by Yugi's attack, put his hand down without looking to see where it would land. It fell on the hikari's inner thigh, just below his pelvis. The light froze as he felt the tremendously painful feeling of heat fly down to the place where his friend's hand was. He began to pant and gag. "No! Don't! Please! Don't hurt me! Guardian, help me!" Yugi yelled, thrashing madly at the yami.

Careful not to hurt the boy, the grave raider grabbed Yugi's wrists and forced him down onto the bed. Bakura's knee was next to the light's thigh, his shoulders aligned with the ones below. "Calm down, Yugi." Bakura whispered, agitated. He felt Yugi shake beneath his hands.

Keith's voice yelled in Yugi's head. "Calm the fuck down, bitch." The events that happened right after those words played again and again in his head. He was now in the same situation. He was pinned down by a stronger man. No one would come and rescue him. Bakura was going to force a knife handle into Yugi. And when he was done, he was going to screw Yugi. Then he would beat him until death looked better than actually being alive. The light couldn't let that happen again. He began to wail and kick Bakura. "Guardian! Guardian! Help me! Save me!" Yugi kneed his friend in the groin. The white-haired teen winced. The hikari continued to kick at the yami. Uncertain what else to do, Bakura climbed onto Yugi, sitting on his pelvis, in an attempt to keep the frantic boy restrained. The light screamed at the top of his lungs, weeping at the same time "YAMI! YAMI! GUARDIAN, HE'S BURNING ME! GUARDIAN! YAMI! HELP! OH, PLEASE! GUARDIAN!" Bakura didn't notice Leira come in.

"What's going on?" The brunette asked. Yugi began to buck his hips hard and twist his chest.

"Help me." Bakura said loudly, though Leira only half heard him over Yugi's screams.

Leira quickly went over to the side of the bed. She put her palm on the boy's face. He began to cry harder, "YAMI! HURRY! THEY?RE GOING TO KILL ME! HELP ME, GUARDIAN!"

The nurse turned and ran out of the room. In what seemed like seconds, she returned to the room holding a syringe. She tapped it twice and grabbed Yugi's struggling arm. The woman plunged the needle into his delicate skin. It took three minutes for the sedative to take full effect. His last words before he fell asleep were, "Yami, they killed me. I love you."

Panting heavily, Bakura threw his leg over the hikari and slid off the bed. He and Leira looked down at the sleeping boy, horrified. "D-D-Does he usually act like this?" The nurse muttered.

The white haired male frowned and reached over to touch Yugi's pink cheek. "Of course not." The teen brought his hand up to his bleeding forehead. "Can you do something about this?"

((((((Space))))))

Soap suds followed the bar of clear brown soap as Yami rubbed it over his wet body. He took it up to his chest, touching the honey on every square inch. With the hand not holding the soap, he brushed his blonde bangs from his eyes. Frustrated by the rouge hair that constantly fell into his eyes, the dark leaned forward and then snapped his head back, sending droplets of water everywhere. As he made honey bubbles on his bellybutton, an ache formed on his shoulder. Thinking it was an itch, the Pharaoh scratched at it. But within seconds, the dull ache got more and more painful and hot.

Perplexed, the dark stood under the shower head, allowing cold water to strike the burning flesh. The heat didn't subside. It crawled under Yami's skin and wouldn't go away. Suddenly, the same feeling of strange warmth hit his waist, harder than the last. The feeling rose up his chest, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees inside the tub. Yami's head began to spin. Pain overwhelmed him. The hands he was using to support himself fell under him as his wrists burned. Yami hit the bottom of the shower with a soft thud. Tears of agony emerged from his rubies as the heat rung around the front of his hips. The male curled up into a ball. Soon, the burning dulled until it finally stopped. The dark slowly stood up. Exhausted, he massaged his temples and pushed his back onto the dripping shower tiles.

Six minutes later, the Pharaoh heard the phone ring. He cussed quietly and jumped out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went towards the phone.

"Hello. Mouto residence. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Pharaoh. Umm..."

"Bakura?" Yami said, wondering why the tomb robber had called.

"Yeah. Look, don't get overly excited... He's sleeping now..."

"What? Who's sleeping now?"

"Yugi. He woke up around twenty minutes ago..."

((((((Space))))))

The crimson eyed male stood in the cream colored waiting room, his fingers carelessly fiddling with the silver band on his right hand, which he had been wearing since prom night. He had gotten ready quickly, throwing on a deep plum tank top and the pants he wore to Joey's party. After combing his hair back into a ponytail, he had gone straight to his car.

Bakura came into the room. The second he did, Yami walked up to him. "How is he?" he asked even before the two stopped.

"He's still sleeping. Leira gave him a slightly stronger dose of sedatives than she was supposed to, but he'll be up soon," the grave raider said sluggishly.

"Sedatives? Why the hell would he need sedatives?" Yami saw his friend's face form the expression that doctors used when they needed to tell someone their relative had just kicked the bucket.

"Sit down, my dear Pharaoh." Yami obeyed. Bakura sat next to him. "When he woke up, he was confused at first. When he remembered why he was here, he began to cry. I tried to comfort him. Then..." His voice faltered, but shortly picked up again. "He started to yell about how I am hurting and burning him by touching him. I didn't mean to, Yami. Leira came in and put a syringe full of sedative into him."

The dark was unsure as to how he was supposed to act. He played with one of his bangs. "So when someone touches him, he thinks he is being burned?" The promise he had made was coming true... "If you wake up, my love, I will never touch you again..."

Bakura shrugged. "We only tested on me and Leira. So far, yes. But, on a lighter note, he was yelling for you." Yami smiled.

((((((Space))))))

Opening his eyes groggily, the hikari saw his beautiful guardian. He was sitting in a chair so close that Yugi could have sworn it was part of the bed. Yami gave him a half grin. "Hello, Yugi. Good to see you up." He sat cemented to his chair. The light was hoping for some sort of touch. But then again, who would want to touch such filth…

"Yugi? What did I tell you about that name? Do I have to tell you again, Guardian?" Yami stared into his hikari's violet eyes. He smirked.

"At least one more time, Yugi. How are you feeling?" The Pharaoh could see his love's hurt.

"Okay, I guess."

Yami smiled again and reached over to the headboard of the bed. He pushed a blue button. As he sat back down, he received a confused gaze from his love. Yami unknowingly laid his hand on the bed near his light's elbow. "I called for the nurse. Is there anything you need, Yugi? Tell me now or forever hold your peace."

The pale boy pouted playfully. He sat up. As he did, he noticed that when his hand was about to touch Yami's, the older half briskly yanked it off the bed. "Is he that unwilling to touch me?" he thought.

A knock came from the door frame. There stood a cheerful brunette woman. The same one that had poked a needle into Yugi. "Hey, mister Mouto. We met earlier– not formally, but whatever. My name is Leira." Her long hair swayed as she walked next to Yami. "Okay. If you would, Yami." The dark stood up, picked up the chair and gently put it a few feet away. "Yugi, I am here to see if everything is all right with you, 'kay?" The boy nodded.

"If at any time you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop. Can you open your mouth for me?" The light locked eyes with his guardian before doing as the nurse asked. She tenderly put her fingers under the pale child's chin. At first, the light didn't notice the skin come in contact with his. But only seconds later, he felt it get hotter and hotter. He gasped as it gotten to the point that his eyes watered. Yugi distinctly heard Yami's breathing hitch as well. "Is something wrong?" the clueless nurse said, her hand still under Yugi's head. The light began to cry. "It hurts! MAKE THE BURNING STOP!"

Yami, ignoring the pain in his lower jaw, jumped next to Leira. He pulled her away, not making contact with his little love. "Yami! Help me!"

The weeping boy held out his arms, opening and closing his hands. He looked like a toddler, asking his father to carry him after he fell and got a boo-boo. The Pharaoh inhaled deeply before getting on the bed on his knees. He bowed his head and allowed Yugi to wrap his arms around his neck. The boy quickly pulled the dark into a hug. The Pharaoh brought his hands to the light's back to strengthen the embrace.

Instead of hearing more screams, Yami only heard his love's breathing calm down. Yami felt his hikari's warm skin next to his. Their hearts thumped to the rhythm of the other's breathing. The dark's nose was full of the scent of his light's hair. "I'm right here for you, my love." After another moment, the dark separated himself from the boy. "Are you ready?" Yugi nodded. The taller teen took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. He took his other half and positioned him in between his legs. Yami let his hands stroke Yugi's stomach.

The Pharaoh finally looked up to Leira, who had been quiet the entire time. Her big eyes screamed, "Aaawww!"

"You may continue, Leira." The nurse smiled and she approached Yugi again.

"I'm serious. If you want me to stop, you must tell me. Now, open those beautiful eyes of yours as wide as you can." The nurse grabbed Yugi's chin. The light felt the fire come. He groaned in his head.

/What's wrong/ Yami's worried voice filled the hikari's mind.

/My chin... It hurts. Not as much as before, but still./ Yami kissed the nape of the light's neck, sending shivers down the younger teen's spine.

/I know, love. It hurts like hell, doesn't it/

Yami reluctantly let go of his light as Leira asked to check his heartbeat. /What do you mean, Guardian/

/I feel the burn as well.../

Yugi, with some of the dark's help, turned around in his lap to face Yami. The nurse began to check his heartbeat from the back. The boy's eyes were wide with guilt. /I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel it. I- I- I could try to find a way to-/

The dark laughed through the link. /And you thought I looked pathetic when I ramble and apologize at the same time./

"Okay. You seem okay. But there are still a couple of more tests we need to run. I know it may sound silly and mother-ish, but Yugi should go to sleep soon. For now, I'll just leave you two alone." Leira winked at the Pharaoh before exiting the room.

Yami watched his love intently. The two cuddled for a bit. Yugi forced his face into Yami's muscles while the dark breathed on the boy's ear. The light closed his eyes ten minutes in. His head swung up and down. Yami didn't realize how tired his love was. He cradled his light, bringing him about a foot from the bed, then put the boy onto the sheets, stepping away as he did. The second he sat down in the closest chair, Yugi's purple eyes sprung open. He was sleepy and disappointed.

"You're not sleeping with me?"

"I don't think I would be allowed, even if I wanted to."

Only Yugi seemed to fully comprehend what the dark said. (\ Even if he wanted to... Meaning that he doesn't want to now... He hates me for what happened... /) The light frowned and rolled over so his back faced his guardian.

Sensing that he had done something bad, Yami sighed and got up from his chair. He plopped next to his love. He led his fingers through his light's fine hair. "What's wrong?"

The boy flipped to his back. "Kiss me."

Yami bit his lip. He wanted to. He had wanted to for so long. The dark licked the edge of his teeth. Everything in his body told him to oblige to the teen and bring their lips together. But a nagging voice in the back of his head sang, "There were signs that the sex between Yugi and Keith was consensual… He wanted it. He wanted him. He wanted Keith. He would rather have him then you..."

/Go to sleep, Yugi. You're tired./ Yami was about to sit back in his chair when he felt his love's hands envelop his wrists. The light tugged on the older until their noses were a hair's width apart.

"Please." The Pharaoh cupped his hand on the hikari's ear. He inhaled deeply and closed the little distance between the two's lips.

The kiss was a bit stiff when it started. But as the two got farther into it, the kiss became natural and sensual. The elder squeezed his love's thigh with his legs. Yugi's fingers flew over the dark's chest as his tongue licked Yami's teeth. The light's hand reached the bottom of his guardian's shirt. He was about to go under it when the dark pulled awkwardly away, shooing the hand from his tank. "Go to sleep, love."

Yugi laid back. An overwhelming feeling of self-disgust bubbled in the chambers of his heart. Yami hardly wanted to come in contact with the pale boy. Visions of the reason the dark wanted to be distant flashed in front of the violet orbs. Tears welted in his eyes. The teen began to shake.

"Oh, don't cry, love. Don't cry." Yami embraced his weeping love. (\Fuck it. Why the hell am I always fucking shitting it up/) the dark thought angrily. The Pharaoh took his love's head in his hands. Yugi's purple eyes met with his own. Yami leaned in and kissed his light again. This time, there was no hesitation.

Once both teens needed to breathe, Yami pulled out. Yugi smiled dreamily and nuzzled his guardian. "You really do need to go to sleep, love. Leira would be mad at me if you fall asleep while she's checking that thick head of yours." The light laughed.

Yugi tried to rest, but he couldn't. He felt something was going to happen if he wasn't paying attention. Yami might change his mind about sticking around with him and would disappear forever. Or Keith would come and take Yugi away.

Yami couldn't help but feel distraught. Yugi wouldn't go to sleep. The Pharaoh rubbed his love's cheek. He began to sing a lullaby he had heard one day at the nursery.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'l never know, dear,_

_How much I love you_

_Just please_

_Don't take my sunshine away._

Yami's voice was so soothing. It meandered through the air, waltzing around like a feather in the wind. The light closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down, as well as his mind. /Sing it again, guardian./ He muttered, feeling waves of sleep roll over him.

The dark kissed his light. He started up the song that really symbolized what he felt for his love.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you_

_Just please_

_Don't take my sunshine away._

((((((Space))))))

"Love, you have to eat! You've only been awake for one day and you need all the nutrients you can get." Yami said. He sat next to his lovely light on his bed. The food tray table had been propped up and now held a plate of chicken, mashed potatoes and corn kernels. Yugi up scrunched his face and shook his head playfully.

"No. It probably is as disgusting as school lunch." The dark rolled his eyes and kissed his hikari's ear.

"I had hospital food for the past two months. And I had that trash they serve at school. This is much better." The Pharaoh grabbed the spork off the tray, spooned up some of the corn, and shoved it in his mouth. "See? If it was bad, would I eat it? You know how picky I can be."

His love smiled devilishly. "Fine. I'll eat it, but you need to help me."

Before Yami could ask exactly what he meant, the boy took the plastic utensil from him and began to mix his corn and potatoes together. He filled the spork with the mixture and brought it to Yami's lips. The light stuffed the head of it into the dark's mouth. He pulled the spork out. Yugi put his hand to Yami's neck, dropping the utensil to the tray. The Pharaoh felt his love's lips touch his before he saw what was happening. The light sucked on his lip, begging entrance. Yami squirmed but opened his lips anyway.

His love slipped his tongue in, licking up all of the lumpy cream. The dark did nothing to deepen or loosen the kiss until his teenage body's hormones could take it no longer. He took the hand on his neck and entwined his fingers with it. He began to push his love backwards into the tray table, making it roll away. A cough came from the door. Yami broke off from his hikari, panting.

"Sorry to interrupt, my dear Pharaoh, but I was afraid you were going to suffocate the darn boy." Bakura laughed. He wore his favorite blue tank with white stripes. He held his giggling boyfriend's hand. The two walked over to the chair next to the bed. Bakura sat into it, dragging Ryou, who was still chuckling, into his lap.

"Very funny, grave raider." From the corner of his eye, Yami saw his love lick some excess mashed potato from his lip. The sight made him strangely aroused.

"Hello, Ryou. What, no hug?" Yugi said, pouting. The albino boy stopped laughing and looked up at his yami's forehead. Four pink lines ran across it. The pale boy in the bed blushed, remembering that he was the one who caused them. Ryou looked back at the light, chewing his tongue. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Well, unless you are my guardian, of course." The Pharaoh turned a pink tint. Ryou suddenly jumped out of his boyfriend's lap and embraced the light so hard, he was having trouble breathing.

"Oh, Yugi! I was so worried about you! Ra, you had me scared!"

Yami felt a slight tingling where Ryou touched his love. It was better than the day before, though. Seeing his light's discomfort, he tugged on the albino teen's shirt. "Don't kill him now that he's awake."

The teen smiled and let go of Yugi. He returned to Bakura's seat. The tomb robber kissed his hikari's cheek. Bakura looked back to the Pharaoh. "Everyone will be coming soon. I think I saw Seth's car pull up when me and my sweetheart entered-"

"YUGI!" A raven-haired boy ran through the door. He pounced onto the bed, sending the table to the other side of the blue room. The wind was knocked out of Yami, who Mokuba had landed on. "Sorry, Yami." He said quietly. The young Kaiba turned to the light. "What's up, Yugi!" The child reached over and clung onto the hikari.

"Mokie, if you don't get off of Yugi now I will not allow you to see Rebecca for a month." A harassed looking Seto came into the room, followed by his blonde puppy. His brother huffed and got off of Yugi. He crawled over to the light's feet. Mokuba took off his shoes and crossed his legs. Yami rubbed his love's thigh.

Joey smiled and went over to his best friend. He leaned down and kissed the light's check. Yami felt his skin burn a bit more than when Mokuba hugged his love. "Hey, Yug. Don't mind Seto. Mokuba couldn't shut up the entire morning. And Seto is kind of sore and has a bit of a headache since last night from…" The blonde stopped, red as the sky is blue, as he realized what he was about to say.

The pale boy grinned as well, pretending not to have heard Joey's last sentence. "Mokuba, better be good for my legal guardian. If he is in a bad mood, he won't want to pay the hospital bills."

Seto pulled up the second chair in the room next to the one Bakura was sitting in. He slid into it gingerly. "So Yami has told you. And don't call me that. It makes me sound... old. And no matter what my mood is, I still have to pay your bills... Not so fricken hard, puppy!" Seto ended as Joey sat down on his probably sore hips.

"Ra, Seth. I have never heard anyone complain about someone being rough. That must have been some wild se-" Bakura started. "If you even dare end that sentence with my brother in the room, I will make you regret it," the CEO good-humoredly interrupted.

"What would you do, Seth? Bite me? I think I would rather enjoy that." Everyone laughed, except Yami's light, who had been sucking softly at his other half's ear lobe.

/Love, stop it. Mokuba is right here./ Yugi sighed and plopped back down on his side of the bed.

/No one was even paying attention, Guardian. They were listening to Seto and Bakura./

Yami knew it was true. The brunette was now trying to see how far the white-haired yami would go with him. The things were M-rated, but the CEO asked in PG language, for his brother, of course. But Yami still had that nagging voice in his head. This time, it was telling him that Yugi was thinking of Keith when he kissed him.

"Seth, I would do anything with you as long as I had my whore's permission." The said whore smiled. The blue-eyed teen muttered something about saying that word in front of innocent ears.

"Seto, by innocent ears, whose ears do you mean? Your brother's?" Serenity's voice filled the room. She was standing beside Honda, his arm around her waist.

"Of course I mean my brother's. Why do you ask?" The newly proclaimed couple walked to Yugi. They let go for a moment, to kiss Yugi or give him the macho handshake-hug that men use to show affection.

"Judging by that very subtle color change on his neck, I'd say that your fifteen year old brother is attempting to hide his first hickey. He did so very well, indeed. He even used oil-based makeup instead of just powder." The room fell silent. Everyone was trying to stifle their laughter. Everyone except the two young Kaibas. Mokuba turned purple with embarrassment, while Seto's facial features were trying to figure out whether to arrange themselves in an expression of parental horror or what may have been brotherly pride.

Sensing the tension between the brothers, Yami shot up. There was only one way to find out how the elder Kaiba felt about this. The crimson-eyed Pharaoh walked over to Joey. The puppy-faced blonde got onto his feet quickly. The dark pulled the shocked brunette out of his seat, forcing Joey back into it. He motioned at Bakura to stand up as well. The other yami, who was trying his best to not burst out in a fit of giggles, got up, cradling his hikari. He placed Ryou on Joey. "We shall be back momentarily." said Yami.

The two yamis and the CEO left the room, not stopping until they reached the end of the intensive care unit and a stairwell. When they did, Seto started to laugh, a rare thing for the brunette to do. The darks watched him curiously. "I never thought that my puppy's sister could be so thick headed." He said at last.

"Why do you say that, Seth?" The tomb robber asked.

"Did she really think that I didn't see it? I heard him putting it on. I was going to talk to him later." Seto added, chuckling.

"What would you have told him?" Yami said.

The brunette smiled. "First, I would have to be Mr. Dad and talk to him about safe sex, as punishment." Seto grinned wider. "Then I would get to be his brother. Teach him how to cover a hickey up properly. Stupid kid, he just applied on the cream. He didn't mix it up with the powder shit to match his skin tone."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know about this?"

Seto blushed. He reluctantly brought a finger to his evenly toned neck. He rubbed at a one spot until it began to uncover a hint of purple. "Shall I show you more, or do you get the idea?"

Yami was about to say something when Yugi's voice appeared through the link. /Guardian/

/Yes, love/

/How is Seto reacting/

/He is fine. How about your Kaiba/ There was a pause. /He's crying. Half because he is scared of what Seto might do. Half because Serenity and Honda ran out of the room, laughing./

/We'll be back soon, love. Comfort him as I do you./

Yami turned his attention back to his friends. "I think we should start go-"

Bakura blocked his path. "Not so fast, Pharaoh. Before I will allow you to return to molesting your hikari..." The three teens smiled. "... I need you to tell me how _you_ are holding up."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Is this really necessary?"

The tomb robber and the brunette frowned. "Yes it is, Yami. Your health means just as much to us as Yugi's." Seto said sternly.

The dark fingered his scars. "I am fine. Let's just go back to the room and-" A familiar, eerie feeling entered his heart. It gripped the beating organ. "Bakura, take your stupid truth spell off me now!"

The grave raider shook his head. "How are you feeling, my dear Pharaoh?"

As if he were a zombie, Yami answered flatly, "I am uncertain exactly how I feel. I am happy that I have my little love back and that he wants to kiss me and things of that sort. But then, when he touches me in an affectionate way, I can't help but feel like he wants me to be Keith..." The Pharaoh felt the tomb robber's truth spell lift as the caster of it embraced him. The CEO looked at him sympathetically.

"Yami, he loves you. He loves you, not that... that..." Bakura couldn't find a name terrible enough for the beast who hurt Yugi. "Well, I would call him a bitch, but that would be offending Seth's puppy." Seto chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know but-" Yami stopped. An unusual burst of rage suddenly surged through the link. His blood started to boil as hurt and hate welled up inside him. "Get the fuck away from me! Why would I need your pathetic excuse for pity, you stupid cock-sucking druggie?" The Pharaoh yelled, throwing the grave raider onto the stairs. Bakura's eyes were as wide as Seto's with shock. The white haired teen looked like he had just been stabbed squarely in the back, which he kind of had been. The dark began to shake as he advanced on Bakura.

"Your sympathy is as false as your return to goodness, you weak piece of crap." The tricolor-haired male was now an inch from his fellow yami. The teen sitting on the staircase steps, frightened by Yami's outburst of aggression, trembled slightly. Seto, scared as well, seemed rooted to the ground.

"How could anyone have ever even thought you had changed? You, the person who sent his own father and mother to the Shadow Realm. You, who sent so many more innocent lives to that awful place. You, who molested a six year old girl and her seven year brother in front of their dying grandfather! The one who tortured a man for sixty-nine days until he begged for death. You, who in a state of being high, anally raped your sleeping hikari, beating him half to death afterward... Your hikari, asshole! Your hikari! The one whom you promised to protect from all dangers. How could I have let you live a day longer than needed? As Yami brought up the horrible things he had done in his past, tears filled the guilty Bakura's eyes.

The dark leaned in to whisper into the white-haired teen's ear. "Oh, now you weep. You deserve to be tortured and hung." Yami drew back his fist and plunged it into Bakura's stomach. He was about to do it again when Seto finally moved and grabbed his elbow.

"Y- Y- Yami-" The brunette stuttered. The crimson-eyed teen attempted to pull out of the death grip with no avail.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Anzu!" Yami yelled.

Though hopelessly scared, Seto tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

The Pharaoh blinked. His red rubies grew to the size of walnuts. He looked from Seto, to his fist, to the sobbing yami. The dark huffed as he tried to calm himself down. "Damn. Let go of me, Seto," he said, his voice breaking. The taller teen obliged. Yami immediately hugged the tomb robber. "Oh, Ra. I am so sorry, Bakura. I know you have changed. We all do. I- I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me?" Yami ran his fingers through his friend's silky hair.

"Did you just say to get out your room?" Seto sheepishly said.

Yami frowned. "Bakura, I need you to check on Yugi. What do you see?" The teen bit his lip, tears streaming down his face. His eyes clouded over. In seconds, Bakura"s orbs snapped to normal.

"Anzu has arrived," he said slowly.

Yami kissed his white haired friend's forehead. "Seto, stay here." The said male nodded as the dark jumped up and sprinted to Room 2.012.

(((((((Space)))))) warning: character bashing coming (hooray! we all know who it is)

"Mokuba, don't worry." Ryou offered from Joey's chair. Mokuba's eyes were filled with tears that were now wetting Yugi's hospital gown.

"What do you mean, 'don't worry'? Seto's going to kill me. And-"

"Look, Mokuba. Do you really think Seto didn't see it? He normally notices those things a mile away." Joey said calmly, smiling slightly.

"And Yami said that Seto is fine. Like Joey said, he probably already knew. But all that doesn't matter right now. So, how was it?" The light said, petting the raven-haired Kaiba's head.

Mokuba blushed and stopped crying. "Good." He said quietly. The two teens sitting on the chair giggled.

Yugi pouted falsely. "I am going to miss Rebecca having a crush on me. I can't tell you how much I will hate not to have her affection." He said, faking a tear. Suddenly, he smiled. "However, now I won't have to break her heart when I tell her I'm gay."

The faces of the other teens in the room glowed. Yes, they had always known Yugi's sexual orientation, due to the intimacy between the pale boy and his dark. But to actually hear him say it was like a breath of fresh air.

"I knew we could cheer you up." Ryou said to the now grinning Mokuba.

"Yea. And all it took was for me to completely come out of the closet, right?" The light playfully hissed, causing his friends to blush. Yugi opened his mouth to say something when he stopped. He gasped.

"What's wrong, Yug?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Do you realize how much of my shows I missed! All my stories…" The hikari said, shaking his head mournfully. "I will be so confused the next time I see any of my shows and-" Yugi heard someone come into the room. His gaze automatically went to the door. A chill of bitterness penetrated the violet-eyed teen's skin. His heart beat slowed. His brain spun.

In the frame of the entryway stood Anzu. For once, her entire chest was covered with a pink t-shirt rather than the usual slutty tube top. She wore a pair of somewhat new jeans. They looked like they had been bought only about a month and a half ago. An odd choice of clothing for the girl who's motto was, "the more skin, the better." Her brown eyes were twice as round as they normally were.

Joey, Mokuba and Ryou finally realized that the brunette had entered. The puppy and Mokuba smiled towards the female. The albino boy, however, frowned. He knew of some vague details of what that witch had done, enough to know that this confrontation was going to be a nasty one...

"Hey, Anzu!" Mokuba said, getting up and running to the said teen, hugging her once he got to her.

The brunette stood still, hardly noticing the Kaiba. She stared at Yugi. He could feel her eyes shine on him. A surge of anger shivered down his spine.

"Yugi..." Anzu whispered. She sounded like she was choking on something.

"Did you want something?" The light sneered icily.

The rest of the boys looked worriedly at Yugi. "I want to tell you how sorry-" She started.

"Sorry? Sorry! Is that where you want to start, you bitch?" Yugi snarled, panting slightly. Everyone around him gasped. He remembered then that the boys were still in the room. "All of you, leave," He whispered, talking to his guy friends in a way that made him sound surprisingly like an angry Yami. The teens jumped and ran out, leaving behind a shaking Anzu.

"So why the hell are you here, slut?" Yugi growled.

Anzu chewed on her tongue for several seconds before responding. "Yugi, I am so sorry, I swear. I- I- I really, really am." Her voice was hardly audible.

Yugi crackled. "Is that all you have to fucking say? 'I'm sorry?' And here I thought that you were the queen of speeches. 'I'm sorry.' Don't make me laugh."

The girl shook her head. "I really am, Yugi. I swear. Please, I am so sorry-"

"Again with the sorry! Please, if that is all you are going to say, you might as well take your sick whore self out of my room." Yugi glared into the other teen's chestnut eyes.

"Yugi, you need to understand! I am truly sorry. I never thought about what would happen after I... But I was different then! Please, believe me. I have a steady boyfriend now and- and I-"

Yugi clenched his fists. "Don't give me that shit, bitch! I don't care! Will you get that through your thick-ass head" I honestly don't give a rat's ass!" he bellowed.

The girl began to cry. "Please, Yugi. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to- I just was so jealous of you and Yami…"

"You knew how much we cared about each other. What the fuck made you think that he would ever get with a whore like you? What, did you think he wanted some kind of STD?" Yugi hissed mercilessly.

"I don't know-" She coughed out.

"Do you really think that is what is upsetting me? Yami?" Anzu tilted her head, perplexed. Yugi laughed. "You stupid prostitute. I know now that he won't ever leave me, especially for you. But do you realize that I wasn't there for my father's last moments? Of course not. You were always a drama queen, only concerned with things a big-breasted cheerleader would do."

The girl sobbed, her eyes even wider than before. "You didn't think of that, did you? You are worse than a blonde," Yugi retorted.

Anzu gasped several times before beginning to speak. "I- I don't know what to say..."

"Of course you don't know what to say, fucking cur. I didn't get to hear him say his last words, do you know that? I didn't get to hear him tell me that he loved me..." For the first time in the conversation, Yugi's voice cracked. But that didn't overcome the overwhelming feeling of hatred that ran through him.

Anzu frowned. "Who told you he said that?"

"Yami, who the hell else?"

"You do realize that wasn't what he said last, right?" The light could see easily that she wasn't lying. But if she wasn't lying then that would mean that Yami lied...

"You nasty-ass liar. Get out!" Yugi yelled. She was lying. She had to be. Yami would never lie about something like that, would he?

"I am telling the truth, Yugi. He said something about remembering what he said to Yami. I wouldn't lie about this. Please, Yugi, forgive me-"

"Get the fuck out of my room, Anzu!" Yugi screamed. The brown-eyed female began to cry loudly again. The hikari watched her, breathing heavily. That whore wasn't listening. She wouldn't leave him alone. "Leave me alone, bitch. Now."

"Yugi, please..." The brunette pleaded.

"?Listen to me you sex-paid hoe! Leave-"

"Love, that is enough." Puffing slightly, Yami entered the room. He saw the anger still boiling in his light's face. The dark walked past Anzu. He had allowed her to come and visit Yugi on one condition. She wouldn't try to speak to Yami. It worked pretty well. The Pharaoh sat down next to his love. Yugi nudged away from him, confusing him. The dark reached to touch his other half's shoulder, only to have his wrist grabbed by Yugi.

"I need to talk to Yami, Anzu. I may forgive you, but I have to know something first. Get the hell out of here." Yugi whispered. The girl finally listened and flew out the door.

"What's wrong, my love?" the dark asked.

Yugi bit down on his tongue. /Tell me what Grandpa's last words were./

"I already told you-"

/Tell me the truth, Yami. Or should I call for Anzu and make her repeat what she told me/ The light saw his guardian rub the bridge of his nose hard.

/He wanted to remind me to protect you forever. That was what he said./ Yugi felt tears at his eyes. He let a few come out.

"Why did you lie to me?" Yugi breathed.

He saw a distinct flash of depression run across his dark's face before he started to talk. "I was at my father's side when he died. He was extremely sick and was bedridden for several months. People got impatient and left him alone. But I stood there, watching as my father slowly deteriorated. His last day, his dying day, Seth had come in to my father's room to ask if he wanted to be buried in blue or white robes, I think. Anyway, as Seth was about to leave, my father grabbed his hand. He said to him, "Seth, my most loyal priest, watch over Atemu. Do not allow him to cause the collapse of Egypt."

"Those were his exact words before he died. He spoke to Seth last as apposed to me, who had been there for him. It took me about 2000 years to realize that he didn't say this out of fear that I would do something stupid. But out of love. Even so, I couldn't help but be upset that he couldn't just tell me that he cared. I didn't want you to feel that way for our dad. He loved you and was always worried about your happiness and safety over his own. So much that he gave up the chance to say how much he loved everyone just to insure that you were okay..." At this point, Yami's voice gave in. Salty tears fell down his cheeks. He looked down at his love, who was no longer weeping.

Yugi felt so... light. He was astounded that his dark had so much going on in him. The violet-eyed teen rubbed one side of his guardian's jawbone. Yami stopped crying and the two teens just looked at each other's orbs of beauty. The light leaned upwards and kissed the Pharaoh softly. Yami put his hands on Yugi's cheeks, deepening the kiss.

When the dark pulled out of it, he pressed his forehead to his love's, staring into his purple orbs once again. "You're perfect, do you know that?" Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed stupendously. /And you're beautiful./ He said before blushing harder.

The elder teen smiled and pecked his love's hot cheek. "That's not nice. You shouldn't make fun of plain-looking people. It really hurts our feelings." Yugi rolled his eyes and was about to counter when Yami interrupted. "I need to check on Bakura. I said something and I kind of upset him. I shall invite Joey and the others back into the room. They are probably right outside, listening to every word we say. I'll be back, my love."

Yugi sighed and pecked his guardian's lips with his own. /Fine. But do be quick. And if she is out there, call in Anzu. I should really forgive that piece of-/

/Don't be mean to her. Even I have to admit she has changed. I didn't think that she could stay with one boy for so long. That Duke character must have some magic going on for him.../

/She's with Duke? But I always thought he was... you know... like us.../ Yugi blushed.

/Well, your gay-dar isn't completely screwed. You're only half wrong; turns out, Duke swings both ways. I really have to go, love./ Yami kissed his light and got up. Once at the door, Yami smiled at Joey, Mokuba, Serenity and Honda, who were standing as close to the door as possible. Anzu, however, was still standing quietly further away. "You can go in now. All of you." He said, looking at the brunette girl. The teens entered the room quickly. Yami turned to the staircase where, hopefully, Bakura and Seto still were.

((((((Space))))))

Yami returned to the staircase. The grave raider's gray eyes still sparkled, but him and the brunette were able to clean him up well enough so it seemed nothing had happened.

"Are you okay, Bakura?" He said quietly, hugging his fellow yami tightly.

"I will be, once you let go of me." Yami smiled and let go. "What you told him, about your father, was it true?"

Before the dark could answer, Seto sighed, "Yes." He earned curious stares from his friends. "Bakura told me what you told Yugi..." Seto said, explaining to him how he understood what the grave raider said. "Anyway, that is one of the few memories I have of being Seth..."

The other two nodded. "Do you remember anything else, Seth?" The white-haired teen asked.

Seto smiled and turned so his eyes met Yami's. "Before Atemu was put into the Puzzle, I had a rather interesting conversation with him... Do you recall it, Pharaoh?"

The said teen frowned and shook his head. "Well, it had to do heavily with how you wanted someone to love you as you and how you were still... pure." Seto grinned foolishly.

Yami blushed. "How long have you known?"

"Long before you said that I slept with you. A very harsh thing to joke about."

Ignoring what was last said, the Pharaoh continued with his questioning. "Why didn't you say anything, if you knew?"

Seto merely shrugged. "I am polite. At least I didn't almost blurt it out like some people..." His blue eyes flashed to Bakura, who coughed.

"And don't be ashamed of being a virgin, Yami." He snapped as he finally noticed the dark"s blush. The brunette walked closer to him. "Don't be. It is the greatest thing in the world to have... it… taken by your soul mate." The CEO flushed. "I should know."

"Should we tell your puppy that he is not your soul mate?" The white-haired teen said. For some odd reason, the blue-eyed teen turned an even darker red. "Who said that I was with someone other than my pup?"

There was a thick moment of silence. Yami liked it. He had never heard anyone actually say how it was to have your first time be with your true love. Bakura, sadly, couldn't describe the feeling as he never felt anything for anyone he had been with, except his hikari. The tomb robber tried to tell the dark the overwhelming feeling he had when he was making love with Ryou, but there was something different between what the gray-eyed male felt and what the first time was like. The adventurous sensation that filled every cell. The passion that not only came from the body's natural functions, but from the act of expressing unknown amounts of love without the boundaries that held one back throughout their life. To imprint that first one with a part of you forever. A bond that would always stay with both of you, no matter how far apart you were.

"Seto, what is it like?" Yami whispered.

Seto's hand rested on the shoulder of the red-eyed teen. "When Yugi receives your first time, Yami, it will be magic, just as it was when I gave Joey mine. The creation of the universe is right there, all around you. Specks of shiny space dust fill your eyes. Gravity plays with your heart. The colors of new born stars whirl and won't ever stop. You will be able to show your world how much you adore it with every part of your soul. You will feel like nothing will ever go wrong, ever again. And when that happens, my dear Pharaoh, nothing will go wrong."

((((((Space))))))

Songs:

The first song is "Love's divine" by Seal. I think it is one of the best songs there is out there. I was planning to use it later, but I thought it fit more here. but seriously, it is an awesome song that makes me cry when I hear it. The lullaby is "My only sunshine." I grew up listening to it. I actually had this bear, Sunshine, who played the tune to it. I thought it was a perfect for yami to sing it to yugi.

Explanations:

i think i made this clear, but just in case i didn't: yugi feels like he is burning when anyone except yami touches him, who he is acting a lot more clingy toward. yami is a little upset about the whole consensual sex thing. yugi thought that duke was gay but it turns out that he is bi. seto was a virgin before he got with joey.

Reviewers:

i dont normally do this but i need to for reasons that i shall not express:

1) to the reviewer that asked me to write a sequel... I am truly honored that you asked. it made my heart explode with happiness. anyway, I strongly suggest that you finish the story before you think of a sequel for reasons that i can't say because i want people to be surprised at the ending. but if you want, you could get a chapter and continue from it. (for example, you can begin your story from chapter 20. actually, if you were going to do this, i think you should start from 20) thank you so much for asking.

2) to the reviewer who answered my sick-ass question: thank you so much. it will help me feel content while making my lemonade stand knowing that i had that piece of the instructions.

3) to the reviewer who asked to be an editor: thank you for asking. My present editor, ifthedeadwerealive, says that she doesn't really want to edit anymore. and i really need an editor because the mistakes that i make are horrible. i really would wish that you would edit my story.

Thank You:

to my editor, MFAstari, who i briefly mentioned before. i noticed that some people sadly didn't listen to me in my last chapter. i am serious, go read ifthedeadwerealive's wonderful story that i personally wrote a chapter to.

A/N:

you all know you loved the ending. even i must say that i loved it. yes, a lot of this chapter was dull and terrible, but this was beautiful. I love it and if anyone dare says that they thought it was corny or such, i shall never write again. (I am just kidding. once I post this, i will start hating the ending, so say as you wish.) I hated hurting bakura. he has changed and is totally guilty for doing all those things. About Anzu... I, for some reason, felt sorry for hating her so much, (I think it was the opium) so i changed her, but still made yugi yell at her for all you anzu haters out there. I don't know exactly when i decided to have yami tell his story about his father. Oh, my Ra! i made yami tell yugi he thought he was perfect and yugi say that yami was beautiful. One step closer to... you know what. i even planned out what they are going to wear, if i actually do write the citrus, of course.

Contest:  
I am throwing a contest. for more details, go to my profile.


	19. eavesdrop

A/N: hey. i am not sure what i am going to do with this chapter. i was planning to have more to the last chapter, but i thought that was the perfect ending and i didn't want to screw it up. did you guys like my contest? i am serious. it will make me happy if you enter and who doesn't want a happy writer? and just so you know, i call yami, joey, valen, seto and bakura. they are my boy toys, except yami, who is my true lover... and perhaps bakura. i love anime so much. i watched this one anime flick, cowboy bebop: the movie, and i was blown away. it was amazing! i love Spike... oh, another boy toy? yes, another lover. he really is hot. i love spike. there is a lime in here, mostly cuz i wanted to practice for something later. (wow. was that a teaser?)

let me explain my situation... I live with my family. We all share a computer. before, when i started this story, no one really wanted to use the computer, so i was able to go on and write whenever i felt like it. at the beginning of summer vacation, my little bro started to want to play online a bit more. It took a little longer to get on the computer and sometimes i got the computer when i had the writer's block. i could have lived like that. but then, my big bro did something evil. he bought this game called, world of war craft. now, both my bros play with it all day and whenever i get the computer, i dont feel like writing at all. it sucks arse so much. i am sorry for the delays. i really am. this is also why some parts are stinking so much. i am truly sorry. enter my contest.

disclaimer: continuation  
I waited. And waited. And waited. But my phone never rung. It stood silent and still, mocking me... laughing at me... Why did I even care that he didn't call? I was the one who broke it off. I was the one who told him that what we had was just a friendship with great benefits. I shouldn't care so much. I really shouldn't... But of course, I did. I said those things to keep him safe. In the long run, he would be happy. But at the time I said those awful words, I didn't think of myself, something which I never do. Now that the damage was done, I understand that, even if he will be happy, I will never feel whole again. I felt my arm rise to the phone. I tried to pull it back but the limb wouldn't listen. I yelped as pain tingled up my arm as I gave more force to my thoughts. But no matter how much I wanted to stop, my hand reached the phone. The shaking fingers on my right hand crawled around the receiver while my left was pushing in Yami's number.  
real disclaimer: i don't own any of the tv shows i mention in this chapter.

((((((Space))))))  
------ Eavesdrop ------

"...And when that happens, my dear Pharaoh, nothing will go wrong."

Seto's words cut deep within the dark. They not only puzzled him, but excited him. Images of what the tall Kaiba described tried their best to be created inside Yami's mind, but simply couldn't. They were too pure to clasp at, unless you have experienced it.

"I shall have to take your word on that, Seth. But I hope you are right. We should be going back. I told my love that will would return shortly."; Yami said, earning a nod from his friends.

As they exited the stairwell, the brunet turned to the tomb robber. "Um, Bakura... If the opportunity arises where we can both sit down with someone on our laps, may I ask you if we could... switch boyfriends?" The teen talking blushed.

"And why, Seth," Yami said, "Would you want that?"

"I am afraid of getting a slight... problem with my puppy so near. And with these comfortably loose pants, I would hate to have someone notice." The two yamis laughed until they reached Room 2.012.

Inside, Joey, Mokuba and the two hikaris sat in the same spots as they were in when Seto and Bakura left. Someone had gotten two extra chairs, one yellow, one pink. Honda and his girlfriend sat peacefully in the yellow. Anzu was smiling more brightly than ever before in the other new chair. The second Seto got to where Ryou was at, he pulled the younger boy off his puppy. The blue-eyed male, quite red, sunk down into the empty, blue chair, pulling Ryou along with him. Ryou suddenly burst out, giggling. Utterly confused, Joey said, "Why are you laughing, Ryou?" The white haired yami rolled his eyes and moved the blonde so he was on his lap. Yami went silently to sit next to his light. Just about everyone was confused by why Seto had not wanted to sit with his puppy.

"Bakura told me something very interesting about our dear Seth. Really, Seto, it doesn't take so much to get you har-ar-ar-appy." The albino boy said, lamely, remembering that Mokuba was in the room. Everyone seemed to get the message, including, unfortunately, the young Kaiba. There was no more attention was put to the sitting arrangements.

((((((Space)))))

Yugi sat peacefully on his bed, rambling on about what he had missed during the two months he had been unconscious. His guardian had gone to get something to drink, leaving him alone with Bakura and his hikari. Everyone else had left a while earlier. The very long list held things like viewing his "soap operas"; (Megaman; Pokemon; Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; Batman; reruns of The Nanny and Family Matters, etc.), the milk expiring and toe jam being picked at. The light was now up to events at school.

He was upset that he missed the last days of school, mostly because he had been absent for the last play in drama class. He was supposed to be the main character and had worked extra hard for the role. As he listed things he missed from school, a thought came to him. It was unnerving and, truth be told, a bit frightening.

"Bakura, who did Yami go to prom with?" Yugi knew, of course, of the senior prom. His other half, though it was only a few short weeks away, had never said anything about it. The light allowed the absence to fly over his head, but now... who ever Yami went with... Upsetting thoughts erupted from the realization that his guardian went with a girl, well, no actually, a boy to such an important, and romantic, dance.

The white haired teens smiled. "I think Yami should explain that to you." The older of the two said. Yugi calmed down, seeing his friend's grins. Yami couldn't have done anything too bad if they were all happy about it.

The tomb robber's eyes absentmindedly wandered to the clock. He frowned once he read the time. "Sweetheart, when was you father suppose to arrive at the house?"

Ryou knitted his eyebrows. "At 8:00. Why do you want to know?"

"And how long is it going to take to cook dinner?"

"About an hour, why?"

"We have about five minutes to get home if you want to finish on time." The hikari's eyes sprung wide open and flew over to the clock.

"Damn." Ryou got up and hugged Yugi. "I would love to stay, but my dad had to accompany some artifacts to the museum and is going to visit before he leaves for the airport. He's only going to stay for dinner and it will be another couple of months till I'll see him again. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not. Have a great time."

The albino boy was at the door at this time, begging for his yami to get up. "Come on, Bakura! We are not going to serve uncooked food."

The grave raider rolled his eyes, allowing them to cloud over for several seconds. "Most of the meal is some sort of vegetable and could easily be served raw. How you got me to give up a healthy, meat filled diet, I will never know. And there is traffic on the highway your father is taking. A car crash, I think. Poor souls. Here, start up the bike. I'll be there in a sec." The teen threw the keys to their motorcycle to his worried boyfriend, who caught them effortlessly and was gone in a blink of an eye. Bakura gazed lovingly at the spot where his light last stood before turning to Yugi.

"Little hikari, have you noticed Yami's right hand?"

The light blushed. "Of course I have. He's wearing a ring on his promise finger."

"You know what it means, yes?"

The tricolor haired teen nodded.

Bakura smiled warmly. He suddenly stuffed his hand into his pocket. He took out a silver ring, much like the one the Pharaoh wore, only smaller. He held it out to Yugi. "Here. Wear it if you want. Since you're a lefty, your promise finger is on your left hand." The violet-eyed boy took the band slowly, placing it on his finger as he did. The tomb robber beamed and reached over to hug the light.

"Thanks, Bakura. For everything." Yugi whispered.

"What are friends for?" With that, the gray-eyed yami walked over to the door. "Tell Yami bye for me." He finally left the room.

Yugi examined his hand. The silver band looked like it belonged on his finger. He wondered what his guardian was going to think of it.

A snap and bubbling sound sprung from the door frame, causing Yugi to jump. His dark had only opened his can of...

"Apple juice, guardian?" Yugi said as his dark sat down next to him. The Pharaoh took a sip of the juice and gave the can over to the light.

"Well, I don't want you to drink all that artificial chemicals they put in soda right now. This is 90 percent real juice. I think it is healthy enough for you." Yami answered, wrapping his arm around his love's shoulders

The violet-eyed boy drank the cold, sweet liquid. "Bakura and Ryou had to go home. They wanted me to say bye to you."

"I saw the tomb robber. He seemed pretty happy."; Yami smiled as he thought of the brief seconds of his meeting with the grave raider. The taller yami had handed the Pharaoh a tube of lavender lip balm and told him to put it on at that moment, which Yami did.

"Yeah, I guess he did... wait. Who said that I wanted something to drink in the first place?" He asked, returning the refreshment to his other half.

Surprisingly, Yami blushed. "I don't know. Just to make sure I guess."

Yugi hardly noticed the new, red tint of his guardian's face. "Do you think of me before you do anything?"

There was a silence as the older teen turned an even darker red. The pale boy hadn't been expecting, of all things, this.

"Really? You do, don't you?" His response was a simple, short nod. Yugi smiled and leaned to kiss his guardian. The light could have sworn Yami was going to turn away. The dark actually turned his head left by three inches. But as Yugi's face reached about two inches from his, Yami turned back.

Though he had just had some apple juice, the dark's lips tasted a lot like how lavender smells. Ah, lavender: the human male's almost completely secret aphrodisiac. As Yugi ran his tongue over his other's lip, tasting more of the utterly wonderful skin, he gasped. He wanted more. The light felt Yami's mouth part for him. Accepting the permission happily, Yugi slide his tongue into the Pharaoh. The dominating half licked the other's tongue sensually, causing Yami to moan. The hikari was about to feel out the rest of his guardian when the older boy broke them apart.

"Shit."; Yami cussed.

"What's wrong?"

Yami blushed and looked down to his knee. There was now wet circle on the pants that he was wearing. "Forgot about the can." He didn't seem to spill the juice anywhere else on the bed. "I'll be back. Hold this for me, love." The crimson-eyed teen handed the can over to Yugi, pecking him on the cheek as he did. The dark straightened up and was about to leave when his love muttered something. It was meant for Yami to hear, but whatever it was was said too fast to be understandable.

"What did you say, love?"

Yugi sighed. "Whodidyoutaketoprom?"; He said again.

Still not understanding, Yami repeated himself. "What?"

/Who did you spend prom night with/

The dark smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You." He whispered bashfully.

It was now Yugi's turn to not hear correctly. "Who?"

/You. I was here, with you./ Yami rolled his eyes away from his confused love. Embarrassment didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling.

"May I ask why?" Yugi asked. His guardian chewed at his lower lip, but then, bent down to kiss the hikari's forehead.

"Why do you think?" That all he said on the matter. "Now I really have to dry off some of this juice from my pants. I don't want it to get sticky or stained." Yami was finally able to leave, which he did quickly.

Yugi sat on his bed, confusion swimming through his head. ( Was it completely necessary he answered me with a question? "Why do you think?" That could be anything! I know what I want it to be but maybe that is wrong. I can't risk it. If I follow my instincts and it turns out that he doesn't love me, then I would be left, embarrassed and devastated. But if I am right... /)

"Excuse me, Yugi Mouto?" The voice snapped Yugi's mind rambling. "Hi, I am Detective Alex Belleville."

"Hello, detective. Nice to meet you." Yugi said politely to the handsome man. "Sit down, if you will."

The man smiled, nodded and sat down. "I am here to-"

"Yami told me already. We were wondering when you would arrive. He owes me five dollars. He said you would come tomorrow." Alex smiled again.

"Well, um, since you are the first surviving victim, we would would like it if you would tell us everything you can remember about the day you were attacked."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He hadn't spoken to anyone about it, not even Yami. But something about telling it to a complete stranger that did this many times before, made Yugi want to speak. "Okay."

"Before we begin, may I ask if I could record this? Some victims can' repeat the incident in a court, either too frightened or too depressed. And then again, some force the memories out of-"

"It's okay. Go ahead." Alex took out the cassette player out of his pocket, inserted a new tape, and pressed play.

"I would like you to start from where you got up in the morning, if you would."

Yugi sighed and began. "I was sleeping at my friend's house..."

((((((Space))))))

Pressing the now damp paper towel to his pants, Yami sighed. It was no use; the fabric was now sticky and reeked of apple juice. But he still needed to thank Bakura for that lip balm. The dark made a mental note to, at all times, have some of it applied.

Deciding that he was just wasting time trying to clean up his pants, Yami tossed the paper towel into the waste basket and exited the men's room. As he walked back to Room 2.012, he recalled the answer he had just given his love. "What do you think?" That had got to be one of the worst replies to a question in the history of the universe. It almost made Yami laugh. Or course he didn't, since it was he who uttered those shameful words.

What did Yugi think? Did he actually know of Yami's undying love, or was he clueless? No, he couldn't be. The band on his finger, it couldn't have been meant for anyone else but the Pharaoh. Yugi wasn't as close to anyone else as Yami was, right? Surely, that promise to be ever in love with another was meant for him. But if it actually was meant for Yami, that meant that the young light...

No. He couldn't feel that for the dark. He couldn't have the same feelings for Yami that the crimson-eyed teen had for him. Yugi was too beautiful, magnificent, pure... too perfect to love Yami. The dark was no where near Yugi's league.

Yami was about to turn to enter his love's room when he heard the hikari. He stopped walking. At the place where he was standing, he could see in and the two people inside couldn't see him. "... So I ran out of the house. You know what, I am sorry for wasting your time with this. I should have skipped all of this and started when I entered the alley." Yugi said from inside the blue room to the detective that Yami had seen two months ago.

"What? Oh, it's okay. Talk until your hoarse." Yugi smiled and continued his story.

Yami knew he should allow his love to talk to Detective Belleville privately. He knew that he should have turned and walked somewhere out of earshot. Maybe to the nursery. But something made him want to say. To hear what happened. An opportunity he would never get otherwise, as Yugi wouldn't want to talk about it. The Pharaoh wanted to hear so badly... Hardly believing what he was doing, Yami pressed his back to the wall directly beside the doorway.

It was amazing how much detail Yugi put into his story. He seemed to remember every smell, sound, color and shape of all the things that he past. Some orange stray cat had the exact tint of a pumpkin and some hazelnut stripes on her back. Some rat had a hunk of fur missing on his left side. Some garbage can had been tipped over and a dent the size of a fist was made on the top. He also described how he felt at all times. How he felt that the mysterious person was Yami. How he felt when he felt Keith's hands where clasped around his mouth. How he felt like he wanted it...

Tears poured from Yami's eyes soundlessly. He had thought that, perhaps, he was being paranoid and a little insure when he thought that Yugi liked Keith more than him. But now, he was actually hearing his little love, saying that he wanted Keith. Yami's heart was slowly shattering inside his aching chest. Though he knew that he should leave the doorway now, to save him anymore heartbreak, the dark stayed. So the tears kept rolling as Yami eavesdropped.

"... He came down on me and hit my, well you know, my G-spot really hard and then, umm, IkindofmoanedYami'snameout." Yami heard his name somewhere in the jumble of words his love muttered, but thought little of it.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that last part. May you repeat that?"

"Um, I kind of, kind of called out, um, my friend's, uh, Yami's name out..." The Pharaoh immediately stopped crying.

"In what way? Like a cry for help?"

"No." Yugi's voice, which had been strong for all of the retelling of his story, was now small and shaking.

"I don't understand. In what way?"

"Um, like you, uh, moan in the middle of an orgasm." Yami could sense faint embarrassment through the link.

"Oh... You said mister Atemu's name. Why?"

The light's soft snicker floated out of the room. "I was sort of, you know, visualizing him because... before I finish this sentence, could you turn off the recorder. You could turn it back on right after." The dark in the hallway held his breath, his heart hammering harder than ever before. Yugi was thinking of him during the entire thing with Keith...

"Sure." The sound of a stiff button being pushed entered the crimson eyed teen's ear.

"Well, you see... I was thinking of Yami because, well, I love him."

"Oh."; There was a moment of silence.

"You can turn the recorder back on." The same sound of a button being pressed down exited the room. "So, Keith stopped and said..."

The Pharaoh didn't hear anything after that. His head had become as light as a bubble. He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk. He hadn't made a decision where he was going, but he was pretty sure his legs were taking him to the nursery. They usually do.

((((((Space))))))

Detective Belleville stood up and put out his hand. "Thank you so much, Yugi. We have enough information here to put him in jail for a very long time."

Yugi smiled and took the hand. It tingled, but other than that, nothing. "Your welcome. Before you go, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

The light sighed. "Well, does what Keith did to me actually considered rape?" Confusion smeared the man's face.

"Of course."

"But I told you that I-"

"Look, Yugi." Alex's voice got extremely serious. "What he did to you was terrible and wrong. The only reason you felt as you did because you were vulnerable and, from what I take from it, heartbroken. If you were thinking normally, you would have tried to push him off. He took advantage of you... See you when we meet." Alex withdrew his hand and left Yugi alone, something he didn't want to be right now.

/Guardian, where are you? You went to clean your pants over an hour ago./

/Sorry, my love. I took a detour to the nursery./

/Bakura told me you spent a lot of time with those babies. Are you trying into a pedophile? If you are, tell me now. Don't want to be waken in the middle of the night because police are knocking at the door./

/Funny. Oh so funny. I'm coming back now./

Yugi shook around the apple juice still in his hand. It had become warm, but the hikari's throat was raw with all the talking he had done. In one gulp, he finished the awkwardly warm liquid. When he was sure there was nothing left inside the can, Yugi threw it to the trash can in the corner. making it in perfectly. Someone began to clap as that person made his way to the hikari's bed.

"Three pointer." Yami smiled for the foot of the bed, taking of his shoes. An echo of what Yugi had said to the detective rung nicely through his mind. 'I was thinking of Yami because I love him...'

"Missed you, Guardian." The dark crawled next to his light.

Once he was sitting next to the pale boy, Yami lifted his hands and brought it to Yugi's jaw. He rubbed the skin covering the bone delicately. Yami's crimson rubies had softened incredibly. The Pharaoh brought his lips to is younger version's and caressed them, as he had done when they kissed at Joey's party. The newly applied lip balm on the dark's mouth rubbed off onto Yugi's mouth so both could taste lavender.

Yami removed his mouth ever so slightly. He breathed onto his love's rosy skin. The light's lungs began to pull at air that was gone from him. After four, hot exhales, the Pharaoh brought him and his hikari together again. He kissed Yugi lightly, but still took the entirety of the boy's mouth with every movement. The littler of the two whimpered and began to move his own lips until the two halves had created a sort of rhythm. Yugi's small hands raised themselves to Yami's shoulder blades and pulled the teen closer.

The hikari began to start something close to a back massage. He squeezed the tense skin near his guardian's lower spine with his fingertips. As he did so, Yami moaned through the link and put more force into the kiss. The Pharaoh, after several minutes, moved the focus of the kiss to Yugi's bottom lip. The yami sucked hungrily at the skin, causing the light's eyes to fly to the back of his head. Sensing the pale boy's pleasure, the dark teasingly flicked his tongue on the sensitive crook where the mouth meets the chin. The light dug his nails into his dark's back. It took a couple of moments for the pain to settle. When it did, Yami tilted his head upwards and returned to kissing his love on the lips with extreme passion.

Neither boy actually broke the kiss. It seemed that it just... faded until the teen's lips were just brushing against the each other. Yami moved his fingers from the light's jaw to his silky hair. Yugi dropped his hands to the Pharaoh's waist.

"May I ask why-" The hikari started.

"Just because you are absolutely flawless."

Yugi blushed and embraced the taller teen tighter. "You know I am not. Why do you ramble on about it?"

"Because, my little love, in my eyes, you shall always be perfect."

((((((Space))))))  
I am sorry for using your name: justafacade: in order for me to send you a chapter, i need to know someway to send you it. email me a contact and i promise to send you the next chapter.

A/N: I wanted to end it there. Sweet, yeah? I know there was repetition like crazy. and i really wanted to write at least one lime. practice, you know... ha, i'm being a tease. sorry. i want to thank Cosmopolitan for the whole "licking the place where the mouth meets the chin." I am pissed off that I cant find the actual magazine, so I cant thank the writer, but i will try my best to find it. awesome article, especially for writing lemons. great stuff. and sorry for repeatedly calling seto a brunette. someone COULD have told him i was calling him a brown-haired female. if i wasnt reading the dictionary, i would have never known.

sorry for the line: "The sound of a stiff button being pushed entered the crimson eyed teen's ear." I know it sounds kind of sick. sorry.

(: REVIEW PLEASE AND SUBMIT SOMETHING TO MY CONTEST :)


	20. red light

A/N: hey everyone. thanks for all who review. they truly make me happy. sorry for what i am about to do. in this chapter and any following. please, no matter what i do, dont flame me. that will make me cry. and then i wont update for a while. who would want that? Sorry for the slow beginning of this chapter. and sorry for mentioning lavender so many times. i really like how the flower looks and smells like. and it, like i said in the last chapter, is a proven aphrodisiac (i heard it on the news) and i find that so cool.

disclaimer: continuation It rang three times. I have no clue why the hell I am doing this. All I know is that I need to hear his voice one more time. On the other side of the phone, someone picked up. "Hello, Atemu residence. This is Yugi speaking, Yami's one true lover. Said so himself. May I ask who's calling?" Words couldn't form in my now dry mouth. It was nine P.M. and Yami had some boy over, who was claiming to be his. He had moved on. Past me. I began to wept, over the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" I continued to cry. Then, I heard my love's voice in the background. "Yugi, what did I tell you about answering the phone like that. Give me it." There was a rustling in the background. "Hello?" Tears came quicker, hearing his strong voice. "Fallen-angel?" He asked, surprised. "I'm sorry to interrupt your date." I slammed the phone down and got up. In seconds, I was ready and I left into the warm night. real disclaimer: i don't own sabon, Irish Spring or, sadly, junior's famous cheesecake, the best cheesecake in new york city, by the way.

warning: there is a very lemony scene in here. I would say it was a lime, but it way too much to be a lime. there is also going to be a part that is, well, stupid and childish. sorry. there is also going to be some Dungeon Dice bashing. never liked the game.  
((((((Space))))))  
------ Red light ------

After rinsing out all the conditioner from his fine hair, Yami turned off the shower. His love had been awake for a week and today the pale boy was going to be released from the hospital. The gang planned to meet up at the park for a picnic for the special occasion. The Pharaoh, who had left only twice during the seven day period for bathing purposes, had come home to pick up some clothes for the hikari. After towel drying his multicolored locks and holding it back with ponytail, the dark walked calmly to his room.

The bedroom, which had once been a disaster zone, was now neat and clean. During one of his visits to home for a shower, Yami fell on one of his love's notebooks. Annoyed, Yami tidied up the room. He had found many socks that were thought lost.

He felt odd being away from his light, but knowing that he would be with him soon cooled him down. Yami pulled out top drawer of his dresser and took out dark plum boxers. The weather wasn't particularly humid so the dark picked out a black pair of jeans that had faded a bit at the knees. They fit loosely for his entire leg, but the fabric was tight at the hips, something Yami wasn't all too sad about. After slinking on a tight, ebony tank, Yami slid his arms into a grayish black shirt that was so thin, the tank underneath could be seen through it. He buttoned only a few of the buttons, one in the wrong hole, and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. The Pharaoh looked through the fish bowl where he and his love kept their accessories and found some dog tags. As always, he looked extremely hot. 

The tricolor haired teen, now that he was clothed, searched through his light's dresser for his clothes. Yami chose a pair of navy blue jeans, a white T-shirt and two studded bracelets. As the Pharaoh went through his light's drawer full of underwear, his hand touched some material that wasn't cloth tucked in the back of small compartment. Curious, Yami pulled it out. The strange material turned out to be a plastic bag. Inside, the dark found an eight ounce bottle of lavender hand lotion and a receipt showing that it was bought three months ago, along with a pack of gum. The bottle's seal had not been broken. 

"Why the hell did he buy lotion if he didn't plan on using it?" It was at that moment that Yami realized that his purposively innocent, little hikari probably was planning on using it, only not in the traditional way. The dark just never gave his love the opportunity to. Yami really hoped he was right. "Didn't know he planned ahead for this." 

Not feeling the least bit guilty about finding the lotion, Yami carefully put it into the bag and returned it to the back of the drawer. 

((((((Space)))))) 

"Okay, Yugi, one more time, walk from the door to the wall." Leira said softly. She was taking one more quick test before the light changed into his clothes. The pale blue room was empty except for the nurse, Yugi and Yami. 

The small teen rolled his eyes. "I told you, it doesn't hurt to walk, it just takes more energy." 

"Love, you haven't been very mobile the past two months and she is just checking to see if everything is fine. There is no need to be rude." Yami said from his chair. 

"Sorry, Guardian. But I am tired of sitting down in this room." Yugi finally did as the nurse requested. "See." 

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Before you leave, make sure to check out and leave the hospital clothes at the front desk where they can be properly disposed of... Well, that's all I got to say. I guess then this is good-bye." She ended, frowning. 

Yami got up from his chair and gave the woman a short peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Leira. Lunchtimes would have be horrible without you. Hope to see you never." 

Leira smiled. "Hope to see you never." She turned to Yugi. "And Yami, do take good care of your fiancé. He really is a looker." Ignoring the deep blushes coming from the teens, the nurse left. 

"Why did she think we were fiancés?" Yugi asked. 

The Pharaoh laughed and wrapped one arm around his light. He grabbed the boy's left hand and brought it in between their faces. "Most people write with their right hand, therefore put the engagement ring on their left, the less dominant hand. People presume that since you have this band on your left, it must mean that you are currently waiting to get married. Silly, almost." Yami smiled again and kissed his love softly. Yami released his light. "Now, go change. It's 9:30. We have to meet everyone in twenty-five minutes." 

"Where are my clothes?" 

The Pharaoh walked over to the chair he occupied several minutes ago and picked up his black shoulder bag. He opened it and pulled out his love's clothes. "Here." 

Yugi grinned and took the pants, tank and boxers. "Thank you." He then turned into the bathroom and locked the door. Yami looked around Room 2.012. The teen spent so much time here. He had also been the most vulnerable at times than any moment before. He was never going to see this room again. Whether this was good or bad, he wasn't sure. In the small enclosure, there was a routine. Everything was more simple. But once Yami left the hospital- 

A thud from inside Room 2.012's bathroom ripped Yami from his thoughts. Startled, the dark stood his place. "Love, what happened?" After several seconds, the sound of Yugi crying floated from under the bathroom door. Feeling a bit more panicked, the Pharaoh ran up next to the door. "Love, what's wrong?" The light's cries only increased in volume. 

"Yugi, open the door." But there was no sound of the violet-eyed boy moving to make Yami's request. "Yugi, open the door or I will." When Yami realized that his hikari wasn't getting up, he wrapped his hands around the doorknob. It took more energy to use magic for the Pharaoh then it did for his fellow yami, but after twenty seconds of focusing, Yami heard the door click open. 

"I'm coming in, Yugi." Yami twisted the knob and pushed the door slowly. In the tiny, blue bathroom, the pale boy's clothes were neatly lain on the side of the sink. In the middle of the floor, the hikari was sitting on his knees, his hands cupped on top of his weeping face. The pants half of his hospital outfit was bundled up into a loose ball near the small teen's feet. The boxers Yami picked out were pulled up to about half way up Yugi's thigh. Thankfully for the dark, the hospital top was long and covered up his love's privates. 

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami whispered as he knelt down next to his love. He placed one hand affectionately on the younger boy's arm. The boy seemed to make an attempt to talk, but chocked on his own tears. 

Yami brought his free hand up to his light's hands and tugged them away. Then, he tenderly pulled on Yugi's chin until their eyes met. 

/What's wrong/ 

Yugi bit his lip. /I... I... I... ha-have scars where he... he used his kn- knife on me.../ Yugi wept through the link. 

The dark tilted his head slightly. "What?" 

/On my-my-my-my.../ Yugi's eyes fell down to where his manhood was hidden under the hospital gown. His amethyst orbs clouded over with more crystalline tears. 

"Oh." Yugi burst into sobs, realizing he had just told the love of his life that he was forever mutilated in the most disgusting of ways. 

"Love, don't. Please don't cry." Yami breathed as he hugged his light. The dark repeatedly kissed the boy's forehead while rubbing soft circles into the small of his back. "Yugi, don't be ashamed. There is absolutely nothing about you that you should be ashamed about. Well, maybe having such a fool as myself as a yami, but nothing else." The said fool heard his light chuckle slightly, but weeping quickly overtook the room again. 

Yami felt so... helpless. He couldn't see a way to fix this problem. The Pharaoh hated seeing his love feel so broken and not being able to stop the tears... "Shh. We all love you, no matter what happens. And we shall always, always be there at your side." 

/Are you sure you will/ Yugi muttered. 

The dark chuckled. "I promised that I will always protect you, right? How am I going to protect you if I am away from you? Sometimes, love, your logic makes me laugh." 

/Hardy har har. Glad to see at least one of us is happy./ Yugi was calming down internally, but he couldn't seem to stop his weeping. 

"Come now, do you think that I can ever be happy when you're sad? Well, in case you do, I can honestly say I can't." 

/How sweet. Shit, we're going to be late. I need to finish-/ 

Yami interrupted him. "First, you need to stop crying." 

Yugi instantly held back any more tears. He pulled his head back and pressed his forehead into his guardian's. He pouted. "Don't tell me what to do." He said playfully. 

Struggling to hold back a chuckle to how fast his little love was able to change emotions, Yami soften the hug. "What are you going to do if I don't stop?" The hikari pouted again and stuck out his tongue. In a second, Yami had the moist muscle in between his teeth. 

/What the-/ 

/I told you never to stick your tongue out to me ever again. And yet, you didn't listen. Guess you will just have to pay for your unfortunate mistake./ Yami said huskily and he softly began to grind his pearly whites over his light's tongue. 

/Guess I will. Darn./ Yugi replied, wrapping his arms firmly around the crimson-eyed teen's neck. Knowing that he had permission, Yami bit down harder on the tongue, licking the part that he had in his mouth with both upper and lower side of his own. The difference of texture had the desired affect on the boy, as he whimpered openly and at the same time, tried to force more of his tongue into Yami. The dark loosened his tight hold on his love and allowed the boy to have more control. Too engrossed in the kiss, the elder of the couple didn't notice his hands, that were gripping on Yugi's hips, lift and wander carelessly from their position down to the boy's bare, inner thigh. 

As soon as the hikari felt Yami's velvety smooth hand on his naked skin that was so close to the most poisoned part of his body, he burst into a fit of sobs. Immediately, the dark untangled the two. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to touch you. I'm so sorry." 

/I know, I know./ Yugi said through his tears. He tried to move away from his guardian so he could pull up the boxers that still hadn't found their way to his waist. But he couldn't move, so frightened by the accidental touch. Instead, he settled for trembling uncontrollably. 

His heart weighted down by regret, Yami could see that his love wasn't going to be able to dress himself through the tears. The tears he inflicted. Biting his lip, Yami tried his best to ignore his last thought. "You need to finish getting clothed." 

/I- I- I- I can't./ The light said, shame and embarrassment running thick through his words. He shook even harder. 

"Um. Okay... Look, if I make you uncomfortable, tell me right away." Yami said, not specifying exactly what he was going to do. 

/Wha- What are you.../ Yugi felt Yami's fingers slowly wrap around the elastic band of the boxers. His eyes shot to peer into Yami's, but saw that the Pharaoh was looking skyward, his cheeks a tint redder than usual. 

/Sorry. Should I continue/ 

/Thank you./ Without once glancing down, Yami pulled up the underwear the rest of the way up. Once he was done, the dark stood up. At first, Yugi thought that his guardian was going to run out of the bathroom. However, the handsome male picked Yugi up and sat him on the toilet seat. 

Careful not to look directly into his love's eyes, Yami grabbed the pants he had picked out. In order to successfully apply the jeans onto the now blushing boy, the dark had to stand him up. As the older teen zipped the pants close, he felt a wave of lust flow through the link. Yugi tried to play it off like nothing happened. Yami, however, decided to take the opportunity to mess around with his love, and maybe get the boy's true feelings revealed. He put his hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow. "You know, I felt that." 

Yugi's eyes widened, his blush deepening as well. /Felt what/ 

"Something along the lines of this." Yami sent his light a pang of lust. This caused Yugi to bow his head. His blond bangs hid most of his face. 

/Sorry. I think I can handle myself now, so you can-/ Suddenly, Yami twirled the boy around and pulled him into an embrace. He kissed and sucked at the skin next to the hospital gown's collar. The yami pressed his hips into the small of Yugi's back. He was holding back his hard-on that so desperately wanted to be released. 

/Why did you feel that, love? Answer me correctly and I will let you go./ Yami whispered. 

This seemed to break the spell of stillness over the light. "Guardian, stop." Normally, Yami would have. However, he didn't. Not because he wanted to continue with his 'investigation,' if you wanted to name it. But because the boy's voice was lined with such desire that even a deaf man could hear how insincere that plea was. Yugi raised his hands backwards and grabbed onto Yami's sides, pulling them closer together. 

/Tell me why./ Yami left a trail of hot, fluttering kisses on the hikari's skin until his lips touched the back of the boy's neck. He sucked at the porcelain skin until he felt yet another sense of lust from the link. /There you go. You did it again. Tell me why or I will not let you go. It is as simple as that./ 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yami gave out a hearty laugh. 

/Oh, really. So even if I did this-/ The ruby-eyed teen removed his hands from his love's waist and to the top knot of the hospital top. He untied it in a second. /-you still wouldn't know, hmm/ The Pharaoh went down to undo the second knot, still sucking madly at Yugi's neck. 

"Yami?" The tone wasn't harsh, annoyed or upset. It was absolutely wrapped with passion. 

/Yes/ The older teen had just finished untying the last knot. 

"Are you sure you want to know?" 

/Of course./ As soon as he was done with his sentence, Yami felt his body being pushed onto the toilet. Yugi had whipped around and basically tackled the elder down. Surprised, Yami sat still, allowing his light to climb onto his lap and begin to straddle him, rubbing the arousal he had from the very beginning of Yami's 'investigation' into Yami's newfound one roughly. The light nibbled on his other half's ear while yanking off the top half of the hospital outfit and tossing it onto backwards. 

/Yuuuugi./ Yami moaned as the said person used the under side of his tongue to outline his jaw. Totally lost in the moment, Yugi ran his fingers down his guardian's chest until he reached the top of the dark's pants. The light brought his mouth to Yami's. Without another moment of hesitation, he stuck his hand into the other's boxers. 

The Pharaoh's scream of utmost pleasure was muffled by the kiss. Yugi had his guardian's hardening manhood clasped inside his fist and was softly tapping it with his fingertips. Every five or six seconds, he could pump it quickly. His eyes fighting the urge to roll to the back of his head, the dark began to unzip his jeans. The hikari teased Yami by placing his thumb on his entrance. The dark moaned, half because of the actions of his light, half because he had gotten his pants undone and his arousal was released from its cotton prison. 

/Yami. Hurry. My jeans./ Yugi said between pants. As he was unbuttoning his love's pants, Yami froze. What the hell was he doing? Well, it was obvious what they was doing. But they couldn't do it here. Yes, it thrilled him greatly that Yugi was willing to go all the way, right then and there. But there was a complication. 

The problem was the 'right then and there.' The two were in some hospital bathroom, sitting on a somewhat dirty toilet. They had no lube or lotion, so they would have to use saliva, which, from what Bakura told him, isn't as good. Even worst, Yami and his love still hadn't even revealed how they felt. Sure, they knew the feelings were there, but still... 

Though he felt a bit selfish for thinking it, the dark was not going to lose his precious virginity, that he had been so careful to save, under those conditions. 

/Yugi, we have to stop./ Yami whispered. His love yanked his head back and frowned. He let go of Yami's length, tears forming in his violet eyes. 

"What? Wh- why? Did I do something wrong? I am sorry. I can't believe I did this. I-" 

Yami smiled wearily. "You did nothing wrong. I just don't want my first- I mean, our first time to be in a bathroom. Not very romantic." 

The boy on top blushed. "Oh." There was an awkward silence. Yugi climbed off, reached over to the sink and wrapped his fingers around he folded shirt. Yami stood up, fixing himself as the other teen pulled on his tee. It took only a couple of minutes for the dark's length to relax. However, Yugi, who was farther along than Yami, couldn't calm down the humiliating bulge in his pants. 

Smiling, the yami broke the silence and said, "Should I leave you two alone?" 

Yugi glared at his guardian, but then sighed and nodded. 

The taller of the two planted a kiss on the light's forehead. "Think of me and have fun." 

"You can be such an ass hole." Yugi sneered as Yami walked under the door frame. 

The dark turned his head so the hikari could see the right side of his face. "Really? Do ass holes make you horny, love? Obviously, they do, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation. If you love them so much, maybe we should do it the naughty way instead of face-to-face." 

The pale boy let out something that sounded like a growl and a laugh. "You have been hanging around Bakura too much. Only he could be so vulgar." 

Thinking it over for a moment, Yami nodded. "Guess you're right. But you really should be, ah, solving your problem right now. We are going to late. Normally, I wouldn't care, but we are meeting up with Anzu, Duke and Serenity. Those three are the most impatient people I have ever met. Surely, they have our heads once we arrive." 

((((((Space)))))) 

The emerald trees shook daintily as the warm breeze past. The two teens with identically colored hair were strolling over to the place where they were to meet their friends. Yugi held Yami's hand, their fingers intertwined, and let his head rest on the older boy's shoulder. The meeting spot was near the largest weeping willow in the very green park, next to the pond. The couple could see their friends sitting around on the grass, much like they had done at school, about five yards away. 

"Hey!" Yugi called, not parting with his dark. The gang turned their heads to the hikari. Mokuba, Seto, Joey, Honda and Ryou either smiled or waved. Anzu and Duke were too, umm, occupied to notice. The orange-haired girl and, for some reason, Bakura were frowning. Serenity shot up from her boyfriend's lap when Yami and Yugi reached them. 

"Where have you been? We have been waiting for, what, twenty minutes? Thank God all the food is supposed to be eaten cold." She looked down. There were paper plates with set out. The gang had started to lay out the food. "Where have you been?" 

Yugi laughed as he plopped down. "Ra, it is only twenty minutes. Most people can's even finish in that small amount of time. Seto forgot to complete one of my papers. It took a hell lot of convincing, and some flirting on Yami's part, to get the hospital to release me. Thanks a lot, Seto." He lied. Yami was surprised that he sounded so... honest. Even he believed Yugi, though he knew exactly what happened. Serenity pouted and sat down, glaring at the CEO, scolding him for being so careless and not double-checking every document he got. 

Seto rolled his eyes. "Serenity, I did check over every paper. Ask the pup." 

"Yeah, sis. He did. He even had me look through them." 

"Well, you are both blind. I am hungry. I didn't have breakfast." All the teens nodded in agreement and began to open the tupperware full of foods such as salad, cold cuts, fruits, chips and all the things usually found at a picnic. 

/Didn't know you could lie so well. And why did I need to be a flirt/ Yami said as he bent his knees. 

/Because, they couldn't believe me if I told them I was flirting. I am just way too innocent for that./ Yugi smiled devilishly. 

/Innocent! Innocent! If they only knew how much you aren't in-/ Yami stopped as he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Bakura's gray eyes. 

The white-haired teen leaned down and whispered into the dark's ear. "We need to talk, Pharaoh." With that, the tomb robber stood straight up and walked over to a bench ten yards away. 

"I'll be right back." Yami got up and went over to sit next to the grave raider, who had seated himself on the bench. Bakura looked a bit upset, but overall, he seemed to be more nervous and wary. "Okay, what did I do now?" 

Bakura looked straight into Yami's crimson rubies. "Tell me you didn't lose your virginity in a bathroom." The dark blushed and shook his head. "Are you lying?" 

"No. How did you-" 

"Ryou and I came early and found that the whore was already here. Her boy toy was going on about some shit with that dice game he created. I was bored so I decided to look over you two. I only saw about three seconds, but I had the decency to stop when I realized what the fuck you two were doing." Yami wondered why the tomb robber, who had been calm for the last two months, sounded impatient. 

"What we were about to do. Did you really think that I was going to have my first time on a toilet? It really does sound romantic, doesn't it?" Bakura sighed and crossed his arms. 

"Well, much more romantic than what I am planning to do." He muttered. 

"What?" Yami asked. Bakura knitted his eyebrows. 

"Hmm?" 

"What did you just say?" 

The grave raider blushed. "Nothing." 

Yami frowned. "Come on. You force me to reveal every detail of my personal life and you can't even answer a simple question." 

"It's nothing, Yami." Bakura made to stand up but the Pharaoh grabbed his shoulder. 

"Tell me or I will tell Ryou that you kissed me outside the hospital. I am sure he will love that." The dark teased. Of course, he could never really do something so cruel. Bakura would do anything in his stubborn impatience. And Yami couldn't blame him for kissing him. If he were Bakura, he would have probably done the same thing to get his attention. The white-haired yami, however, didn't know that. 

The tomb robber hissed. "That is one of the most unfair things you have done yet, Pharaoh." But he still sighed and relaxed. He put his hand into his pant pocket and pulled out a small, black cube. It took a moment for the shorter yami to realize what it was. 

"Bakura... That isn't a..." 

The tomb robber nodded. Slowly, Yami reached out and took the box. He looked up to meet the grave raider's eyes before returning his gaze back to the cube. He flipped the lid open. 

The tricolor haired teen's suspensions were proved true as he saw what was inside. A thin, silver ring was placed elegantly in the center. It was plain, except for a beautiful, gray stone set inside the band. The area around the stone was smoothed, so the rock just seemed to be part of the ring. Yami gingerly pulled the ring out. On the inside of the band, someone had inscribed, 'To my innocent half,' in tiny, richly delicate letters. 

"How long have you had this?" Yami whispered, putting the engagement ring back in its small case. 

"I have started saving up for it after our week anniversary. Bought it a month afterwards." 

Yami handed over the box to its owner. "A week?" 

Bakura shyly stuffed the black cube into his pocket, blushing. "Yeah." 

"If you bought that a month after you got with him, then you would have had this-" 

"For about a year and a half." The two sat in silence for a moment. 

"Why haven't you asked him yet?" 

"Because, Pharaoh, I didn't want him to be a junior with his entire future planned out." 

Yami had to laugh at this. "You know, he probably has already planned to send the rest of his waking days with you. That ring isn't a new promise. It means nothing and you know that as well as I do. And plus, next month, he'll be a senior. If he wants, he'll be going off to some college. What college he wants to go to, what job he wants to work, what kind of life he wants... He will have to plan out everything this year. I think it would be nice to have at least one part of his life have a solid answer, don't you?" Bakura blinked several times, absorbing all that the dark told him. 

"You are one to talk. Don't you think Yugi needs something absolute too?" 

"I will have to tell him soon. After what we did, we have to tell each other. Anyway, do you carry that thing everywhere?" Bakura nodded. "And he hasn't seen it?" 

"Nope. One time, he was about to put his hand in my pocket, to get my keys, of course. I told him not to do that ever again and he didn't." 

"You have to tell him." 

"I could wait it out a little longer. Even if I did ask him, we will have to wait a over a year for him to turn eighteen." 

"Ah, but from what I have heard, engagement sex is spectacular. The more of that, the better." 

((((((Space)))))) 

/Guardian, why are you keep on looking at Bakura? What are you hiding/ Yugi asked. His dark had been stealing glances with the white-haired teen sitting next to him throughout the entire meal. 

The Pharaoh smiled and put a fork full of salad into his mouth. /I guess you should be the first to know. Bakura and I have been having hot, passionate sexual intercourse together since we got our bodies. Occasionally, Ryou comes in as a third. Now that you know, I could convince the others to have you join in for a foursome. Ryou has been wanting one for a while now./ 

Yugi frowned. /Yami, like I said before, you have been sending too much time with Bakura. Now what's up/ 

/It's a secret, love./ The dark kissed his hikari, to show that the conversation was over. He turned his attention back to the gang. 

"What do you mean Dungeon Dice has no point?" Duke asked. He wasn't angry, more like curious. 

"Well," Seto said. "It makes no sense at all. The monsters called have no order to them, so one could summon any monster one wishes. There is hardly any room for creativity. Once you have a pretty good strategy, you can repeat it as you wish. Instead of relying on talent, the game is played through utter luck. Even you, the creator of the game, lost to a person who never played it in his life. Which I will never forgive you for." 

"Why does the fact that he lost to Yugi-" Honda started 

"Actually, he lost to Yami." Yugi interrupted. 

"-Yami, make you upset? You have been beaten by him many more times than Duke." 

Seto flashed a grin. Serenity laughed at her boyfriend. "Isn't it obvious, sweetie? Seto is mad because Joey had to get out of that adorable puppy costume due to Duke's little bet." Everyone, except Bakura, laughed. The tomb robber was chewing silently at his lip, twiddling his thumbs carelessly. The dark frowned. 

"Seth, I am so sorry I disrupted your perverted and disturbing fantasies." Yami said, earning a glare from Seto and a laugh from the younger teens. The grave raider still gave no response. 

The crimson-eyed teen sighed and said loudly said in Egyptian, "Yugi and I have been fucking like bunnies since the day we met." The gang looked up, including Bakura. 

"What did you say?" Mokuba asked. The gaggle of friends all held the same confused look on their face. 

"If you wanted to know if they understood Egyptian, you could have asked." Bakura said in his mother tongue. 

"This way was more fun. Look, it's obvious you're going nuts over this. Ask him." Yami replied, turning to him. 

"Guys, what are you two talking about?" Anzu said. 

"Nothing." Bakura answered in English. He faced the Pharaoh and frowned. "I don't know..." 

"Pull him aside and ask. I will make sure no one disturbs you." 

Bakura thought it over for a second. "Promise?" 

Yami smiled. "Good luck." 

Bakura grinned and stood up. He looked down at his light, who did the same, slightly confused. The tomb robber grabbed his hikari's hand and began to walk off in the direction of the weeping willow. 

"What did you tell him?" Joey asked. 

"Shh." Yami said. Bakura tugged Ryou under the branches of the green tree and pushed him against the trunk. 

"What-" Anzu started. 

"I said be quiet. Watch. Don't dare move from your spots until those two come back. If you do, I won't hold Bakura back as he sends you to the Shadow Realm." Yami told his friends and nodded in the direction of the white-haired couple. The tomb robber was talking. As he did, he pulled out the ring box from his pocket. Bakura stopped moving his lips and held the ring between them. 

"He didn't get down on one knee." Yami said, still watching his fellow yami. 

"Wait, why would he need to get down on one-" Someone started, but the question was muffled out by Ryou. 

"Oh, my Ra!" The albino boy screamed. The yami said something. The younger teen laughed and yelled, "Of course I can wait a year!" Ryou wrapped his arms around his dark and kissed at him deeply. 

Yami heard several gasps come from the gang as they realized what was happening. After several moments, the gray-eyed hikari broke the kiss and embraced him tightly. Bakura leaned down and whispered. Ryou smiled and exclaimed, "Yes!" The tomb robber wiggled away from his light and opened the black cube still in his hand, taking out the ring shortly afterward. He placed it on the younger boy's finger. 

"Did he just..." Joey tried to ask. 

The Pharaoh faced the blonde, as well as the rest of his friends. He inhaled several things, trying his best to hold his regal demeanor. "Yes. Our little tomb robber just asked his hikari to marry him." 

"And Ryou..." Mokuba stuttered, in awe. 

"Said yes." The newly proposed teen squealed. Bakura had his arm resting comfortably on his light's shoulder. The second they saw the couple, everyone, except Yami and Seto, jumped up and began to congratulate the two. 

"Please, if you hug him anymore, you will kill my little wife." Bakura said, trying to sound annoyed. The gang sat back down, the tomb robber and his light with them. 

"Wife? Who said I was the girl? What makes me the wife?" Ryou snapped, taking a drink of his orange soda. 

Bakura was about to say something when Yugi cut in. "That question can easily be answered, Ryou. Who's on top?" 

The gray-eyed hikari smiled. "Is that what determines it?" 

"Wait, Bakura, does that mean-" Honda started. 

The grave raider blushed. "Don't act so smug, Ryou. You're the seme just as much as I am. And if I was the seme all the time, you wouldn't be able to ever leave the bed for weeks." 

"Please! You are corrupting my brother with your crazy humor." Seto rubbed his forehead dramatically. 

"Seth, if he has spent even one night with both you and Joey under the same roof, I think that your brother has been corrupted enough." Yami said, his voice calm, as he lifted his own drink to his lips. Everyone else laughed, except Joey, Seto and Mokuba. 

When the blue-eyed CEO noticed that his sibling was blushing instead of giggling, he realized that what Yami said was true. "Uh... Sorry, Mokuba." 

"Seto, you are so lucky to have so much money. You're going to spend most of it on your little brother's therapy bills. God only knows he will need it after what he heard." Anzu chuckled. 

Yugi watched his friends' twisted antics intently. Though the humor was a bit more... adult than before, they were all together, laughing and bickering happily. Like nothing happened. Like everything was normal again. Like Yugi wasn't disgusting- 

/Love/ Yami cooed. 

/Yeah/ 

/Are you okay/ 

/Just thinking. Nothing to worry about./ 

Yami sighed. /If you say so.../ The Pharaoh brought his arms around his light and tugged, encouraging the light onto his lap. The pale boy shyly climbed on the dark, crossing his legs the second he did. The crimson-eyed teen used his thumbs to rub into his love's jeans, half way up the thigh. Yami slowly put his lips to his hikari's neck, where a hickey was developing from when the dark was untying his gown, and sucked at it, licking or nibbling it occasionally. The gang seemed to notice, but didn't say anything about it. 

Though Yugi wanted to, more than anything, make some sort of noise to show the pleasure he was feeling aloud, he didn't want everyone to embarrass him. So instead, the light keep up a straight face. The conversation somehow flipped over to soap and shampoos. How or why... somethings not important to these teens. 

After Anzu, Serenity, Ryou and Seto stopped arguing about which soap is better for delicate skin, Joey began to talk about perfumed soap. Everyone seemed to have their favorite smell, not for them self, but for their girl/ boyfriend. After Bakura said that he liked Ryou using some from this Sabon place, Yugi finally decided to give input. "Personally, I love Yami's honey soap. It smells almost as good as his skin tastes..." Sweet laughter filled the air. 

"Really..." Yami said before licking the fold behind his love's ear. 

"Get a room, you two." Duke exclaimed before hypocritically beginning to French his girlfriend. 

"Okay. Do you know the nearest motel?" Yugi asked. 

"Why not just do it in the car, love? That would save us a few bucks." The Pharaoh said, momentarily stopping his licking. 

/I figured it wasn't romantic enough./ Yugi whispered. Yami couldn't tell if the boy was joking or not. "How about you, Mokuba? I'll be sure to send a bar of whatever smell you like to Rebecca." 

"No, I don't think you will, Yugi. I don't need my brother to like how she smells." 

"And why is that?" The smaller Kaiba brother asked, looking a bit offended. 

"Um... No reason." Seto responded. 

Just as the raven haired teen was about to go off about how Seto doesn't trust him, Serenity picked up a white box behind Honda and held it out, ending Mokuba's ranting. "Anyone for Junior's famous cheesecake?" 

((((((Space)))))) :that was a bad ending.: 

"Bye, guys. Congratulations, again." Yugi said, hugging Ryou. The two hikaris and yamis were the only members of the gang still at the park. After the cake, they all hung around for a bit. Seto, Joey and Mokuba were the first to leave since the CEO needed to go to a meeting. Honda's grandmother was in town and the male was taking Serenity to meet his family. Duke and Anzu... well, they just wanted to be alone, for reasons evident by the hungry looks they were giving each other, though they just ate. The four remaining decided to call it a day and part their ways. 

"Thanks, Yugi. We'll come over tomorrow to help out at the Game Shop." 

"Have fun tonight, Bakura. And be the seme. I'll ask your hikari if you were." Yami said in Egyptian. 

"I can say the same for you, Pharaoh." 

The crimson-eyed teen blushed. "Don't rush me, grave raider. Things will happen when they happen." 

"Whatever. I can only say that I won't check in on you too until I am certain you both have your pants on." Bakura put his hand on his fiance's waist. "Let us depart, dear wife of mine." The older white-haired boy said playfully. 

"Didn't we go over this? I am not the girl!" 

"Yami, is Ryou the girl?" The dark nodded. "Yugi?" The light nodded. "That is three against one, my little wife." 

The said wife frowned and looked at Yami's love. "You know, hikaris are supposed to stick together." 

Yugi smiled. "Must of slipped my mind, Mrs. Bakura Arukab." Ryou pouted. 

"Arukab. I can't believe they actually believe that's my last name. Shouldn't school officials realize that it is just my first name spelled backwards?" 

"Well, you make amazing fake documents, tomb robber. Not even the CIA could tell the difference." 

"Umm. True. But I will leave you at that, because I really want to go home..." Bakura said, causing his light to giggle. 

"Before we do, Yugi, did you know that yamis are always the more sensual ones?" Ryou said, watching his yami's reaction from the corner of his eye with an evil grin. 

"What do you mean?" The violet-eyed hikari asked. Bakura blushed and tried to put his hand over his lighter half's mouth. 

"Don't you dare tell him! I will stop calling you the wife, just don't ruin my precious pride!" 

"What pride do you have, grave raider?" Yami joked. He had understood what the albino boy had clearly stated. Now that he thought of it, there was much truth to what the white-haired hikari said. 

"Well, my fellow hikari," The tomb robber was now trying desperately to shut Ryou up, his cheeks a lot pinker than usual, but the shorter of the couple wiggled out of his grasp. "The yamis... always... he, he... want to... touch and kiss... more than we do. They're... soooo gentle too." With that, Ryou stopped struggling. It was too late for Bakura to stop him, the boy had already destroyed his dignity. The defeated tomb robber frowned and sighed, the blush on his cheeks deepening. 

"Really..." Yugi said, raising his eyebrow toward his dark. "Interesting to know." 

"Are you happy now, my dear wife." Bakura hissed the last word. 

"If you want, I can tell Yugi a lot more things about you. I am not afraid." Ryou added, seeing the glare his fiancé was giving him. 

"And what do these things include, Ryou?" The Pharaoh asked, eyeing the other yami. 

"A month before we got together, Bakura had a wet dream about-" The boy started, but was cut off but Bakura's palm. 

"Fuck this. I will stop calling you my wife if you stop right now." The tomb robber's hikari rolled his eyes. Bakura let him go. 

"About you, Yugi. Didn't know you could bend so far." Yugi and the Pharaoh laughed. Ryou smiled at his flushed yami. 

"Oh, Yami, I wasn't the only one with the dreams. Tomorrow, I will tell you, in detail, one my sweetheart had of you. It was quite fun to watch-" 

/These two have the strangest idea of revenge. First, break their pride, then tell a friend they had a dirty dream about you./ Yugi whispered quickly to his guardian as Bakura went on. 

"-And Ryou, you said that yamis are always gentle, right? Well you don't know how wrong you are." Bakura said as he advanced on his light. The younger, gray-eyed teen stuck his tongue out, much like Yugi did, and began to sprint off down the pebbled path. 

"Bye!" Yugi yelled as the couple ran around a corner, earning a backwards wave from both. 

"Interesting. Never seen those two like that before. Ryou dirty and Bakura playful. It's almost scary. Well then, should we go home?" Yami asked wrapping his slender limbs around his love's waist, pressing his chest into the boy's shoulder blades. 

"No, let's relax a bit. I always loved this park." Yugi repositioned Yami and himself so they were side to side. They walked over to the weeping willow Bakura proposed under. The Pharaoh pulled aside some of the long, sinewy branches and held it for his light. 

It was extremely breathtaking underneath the tree. Rays of light shone through where the pale khaki leaves parted. A chorus of hidden birds chirped merrily together. The dark sat down on the soft grass ringing the trunk, leaning against the peeling bark. He straighten one of his legs, bending the other into a right angle carelessly. His love slowly, in an almost seductive way, fell down to his knees and crawled onto the Pharaoh. The boy laid back on the dark, putting his legs between the elder's. Yami could feel his other half's body heat flow through his clothing to brush against his skin. The young boy put his hands on the dark's knees and Yami put his on his love's. 

"So, guardian... what soap do you think I should use?" Yugi asked as the red-eyed male rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Why do you want to know?" Yami muttered. Having his love so close was messing with his head. 

"Well, everyone said what they liked, except Mokuba and you. I only think it is fair that, since you were too busy to answer then, you answer now." 

Yami turned his head lazily so his nose was pressed up against his love's neck. He began to think, but stopped as he inhaled. "What do you use now?" 

"Irish Springs." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure. I usually was the one who bought it. Why?" 

"Well, you never smelled like it. Not even now, when the hospital used their own soap, you still smell the same." 

"Really?" 

Yami chuckled. This was such an odd, yet sensual conversation. "Yes. You smell of orange and lemon zest. And you taste of lemon and lime." The dark ended by kissing the boy's delicate flesh, flicking his tongue as he returned to resting his head on his love's shoulder. 

Sighing peacefully, Yugi looked up to the low canopy of the willow. He watched as two birds flew from branch to branch, chirping a rich tune that they only knew the words to. Beside him, the light heard Yami hum the lullaby that he sung the day he woke up. The light's eyelids grew heavy, drooping close. 

The dark felt his love breathing relax. It was so... blissful to have the boy so near. The light's hands moved over from Yami's knees to be on top of the Pharaoh's, clasping it tightly. The older teen couldn't stand it. All the secrets. He needed to say it. And the sooner, the better. 

"Yugi, my love, I need to tell you something..." This was it. All Yami had to do was say it. This was it. 

"Hmm?" This was it. Just say it. 

"Umm..." Just say it. Come on. "I... I..." Don't chicken out! "I love you." 

Yami waited for any sign of surprise, acceptance or denial. But there was none. The male in the Pharaoh's arms sat still. A bit horrified by the lack of a response, the dark whispered/Yugi, say something./ But there was something blocking the communication. It didn't feel like the hikari was holding the link close. It was more like... 

"Fuck it." Yami muttered, small tears rolled down his face, onto the sleeping boy's shoulder. The one time that the Pharaoh had the courage to tell his light he truth, the boy was sleeping. "Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it." 

The awake half took fifteen minutes to calm down. Once he was sure that he looked like he wasn't crying, Yami decided to wake his light up. 

"Love, wake up. Wake up..." The dark cooed for another minute until Yugi's eyes drifted open. 

"Hmm? What happening?" The violet-eyed teen drawled. 

'You fell asleep, love. You could have told me I bore you so much." 

The light blushed. "Oh, sorry. You just make such a great pillow. I couldn't help myself." 

"Very funny." Yami pecked the pale boy's warm cheek. Yugi yawned. "Do you want to go home now?" 

"Umm. A bed. Though you make a good pillow, you suck at being a bed. But I would like my mattress to be as warm as you." 

Yami slipped out from behind his love. He stood up in front of the teen. "Well, that is why you have me next to you. To keep you warm." He held out his hand. The hikari smiled and took it. Yugi pulled and the dark yanked harder, getting the light onto his feet. But as soon as he was standing, the light's legs twitched. He was going to fall, but the Pharaoh quickly had him in an embrace, supporting him. 

"My legs are still asleep." Yugi admitted, his cheeks turning rosy. His dark laughed and turned around in the hug. 

The light had his arms around his guardian's neck. As he made to remove them, the yami shook his head. "Care for a ride?" The dark asked lightly. 

"Are you sure you won't collapse on me?" 

"Love, you are shorter than a jockey and weight less than an anorexic. I think Ryou can carry you for several street blocks without getting tired." 

"I could have sworn those were the same words Romeo said to Juliet. And how sweet they are." Nevertheless, Yugi hopped onto his dark, who hardly seemed to notice the excess weight. With amazing ease and grace, Yami was able to walk with Yugi piggyback. The couple received a few stares, but most seemed to think that the Pharaoh was just the hikari's older brother fooling around with his younger sibling. If only they knew, if only they knew. 

They reached the edge of the park when the light felt his legs again. "Guardian, you can put me down. I think I will be able to walk." Yami stopped at the side of the path and let the light unleash himself. As soon as he did, the Pharaoh put his arms around the light's waist, bringing him close. 

"Oh, but I loved carrying you. It is a good work out, you know." 

"Don't lie to me. The only reason you liked me to carry me was because you got to feel me grind into your back." The dark chuckled. 

"Who's the vulgar one now?" Yami said, leaning so his nose touched his love's. 

"Still you." The dark captured his hikari's lips, tilting his head to heat up the kiss. His hands fell down to the seat of Yugi's pants when he felt something hit his back. He broke the kiss, his spine tingling with a passion. He turned to the direction the attack came from. The aggressor was an old lady with what seemed to be a powder blue wig, covered in many flowered shawls. Her weapon, a tweed purse. 

"What the hell?" Yami said, looking straight into the woman's blue eyes. 

"Don't you dare speak to me with that tone, you, you pedophile!" Her voice was raspy and surprisingly high-pitched. 

"What?" Yugi asked. 

"Now sonny, don't be afraid. Come with me, I can help you. You'll need to say what your brother has done to you, but for now, let the adults talk." 

Yugi felt his cheeks burn and his mouth hang agape. He could clearly see how hard it was for the Pharaoh to stifle his laughter. "Look, miss. We aren't at all related. We both dyed our hair last spring, hence the similar hairstyles. Second, I'll be eighteen next month and he will be turning seventeen come November. Third, we are happily together. Lastly, we haven't done anything. Well, not anything that concerns you. Thank you for caring about the youth of our nation, but please, the next time you hit someone with your bag, know all the facts. Come on, love, before someone else decides to hit me." 

With that, Yami put an arm around his light, who buried his cherry red face into his gray shirt, and walked off to the yami's car. 

When they got to the vehicle, Yugi pulled open the passenger door and flopped down into the seat, instantly putting his face in his hands. Baffled by his love's actions, Yami went up to his light's side of the car and bent his knees. He grabbed the hikari's biceps softly. "Love?" 

/Who knows how many more times that would happen if we... Would you really want that? People will think we are trailer-trash junkies because we look like brothers that are screwing each other senseless. People will think that we are disgusting and will-/ 

"Yugi! Stop it. Like I said before, I don't care what other people think. And at least one person will have a problem with every single relationship out there. Take Joey and Seto. But do you know how many employees Seto had to fire because they were homophobic freaks when he came out with Joey? People was against them being together even if they are soul mates, which Seto said himself. And Anzu. Her sister hates that she is with Duke, mostly because she is the vice president of his fan club, but still..." 

Yami climbed into the car, closing the door behind him. He got into the position they were in inside the bathroom, except Yami was on Yugi. And instead of grinding into the boy, the Pharaoh hugged him, running his finger through the boys soft tresses. "Love, I will always be there with you, even through an army of purses." 

"I know, I know." Yugi droned. Yami frowned and brought his face up so his eyes alined with that of the light. 

"Promise me you understand." 

"What?" 

"Promise me you understand that I will always be there for you. Promise me." 

Yugi bit his tongue. The dark's crimson rubies grew wide and glassy. "Love, you can't even trust me on that? That I'll be there for you no matter what? One of two things that I positive about and want you to know. And now that I told you this one, you can't even acknowledge that it is how I feel?" 

Yami crawled off the light and onto the driver's seat, rubbing fiercely into his eyebrow. Using his other hand, he fished through his pocket until found his keys. The Pharaoh started up the car and turned to face the light. "Well? What do you have to say?" 

The hikari's eyes widened. His guardian hardly ever spoke to him in such a rude, blunt tone. /What, what was the other thing you are positive about and want me to know/ 

"Promise me you know that I will stick with you through anything and I will tell you. It is important for me to have you understand I won't leave you before I tell you the other thing." 

There was a thick pause. /Fine. Don't tell me. Watch me give a shit./ Yugi growled. He snapped the link close and curled up into a ball, his back to the Pharaoh. 

Yami put his mouth in his palm to keep from weeping. He had just been rejected. His obscene amounts of compassion for the boy had been rejected. His kindness. His caring. His love. And how ironic; his love rejected by his love. 

Gulping silently for air, Yami started up the car and began to drive. 

((((((Space)))))) 

Red lights. Some of the most evil things in the world. They force you to stop, halting your world and all your problems with it. In those endless seconds of waiting, all those little things bothering you sprang in front of your mind and ring loudly in your ear. They pause you in your normal, semi-happy routine to be bugged by life's difficulties. And then- 

Green light. How the dark loved them. They brought life back. Yami smiled and pressed down on the acceleration peddle gently. He slowed down to allow a green Toyota to go in front of him. The Toyota took the invitation. The Pharaoh turned his right blinker on half way down the street. Once on the corner of Metropolitan Avenue, he rotated the wheel clockwise. The crimson-eyed teen was about to past the lamp post when- 

Red light. 

(Damn.) Yami thought. The lights on this street took forever to change. Mumbling Egyptian profanities under his breath, his red eyes wandered over the dashboard, to the direction of the passenger seat. The Pharaoh hadn't looked away from the road since he started the ride to the Game Shop. He was shamefully afraid of seeing his light's back. But it was a red light, therefore the little problems of his life must erupt. 

Of course, his light wasn't the problem. It was his love's distrust in the Pharaoh. The dark wanted it more badly than ever before. Not that he actually deserved it. The one time that Yugi needed Yami, he was too busy fucking cutting himself up, watching the blood ooze out, in an almost seductive way... 

All thoughts of his blood pouring out of his tanned skin ended as Yami's orbs of supreme beauty landed on his light. He was no longer curled up. Yugi must have been extremely tired, as he had fallen back to sleep. He did say that walking used more energy, so the Pharaoh shouldn't have been so surprised. 

The boy's limp body was crouching in the squashy seat. The sight made Yami fall in love once again. Yugi's porcelain chin was resting on his thin shoulder. A soft smile grazed his rosy lips. The hikari's lids fluttered, his lashes following each moment with a delicate twitch. Shadows outlined each bump and dip of the light's face. The many scars that now adorned the pale male's flesh faded in and out with unmarked skin wondrously. 

Yami wanted to deserve Yugi's trust again. He now knew that he would do anything to have it. Even if it meant losing his virginity in a port-o-potty. The light's trust meant more than anything to him. 

The same, rogue bang that laid on top of the light's breathing mask two months ago was now covering his left cheek, the cheek that was a bit more hollow than the other. The Pharaoh reached out to remove the blond lock from the beauty that was Yugi's face when a car honk woke him up from his trance. 

Yami instinctually looked up to the lamp post. (Damn.) Green light. For the first time, the dark hated that color. Mumbling Egyptian curses again, the Pharaoh put his foot down on the acceleration peddle. 

((((((Space))))))  
A/N: this entire chapter wasn't supposed to happen. I was planning just to have Yami take yugi home, but then, something came over me and i just added this all in. the thing that was supposed to happen in this chapter, didn't! i am crazy. dont worry, it is in the next chappie, so you arent missing anything. 

awww. bakura and ryou. that was one thing i never saw coming. i only added that in for... well, you'll see later. 

how yugi smells/ tastes like is not based on the fact that citrus is codename for sex. i actually think that oranges/lemons/limes smell/taste really great. 

though some of you may think that the gang switching topics from sex related things to soap is a bit of bad writing, but believe me, teens actually can change the subject pretty quickly if given the opportunity. 

i hoped that i got a couple of laughes out of you. my friend said that i have to be more funny, so i tried it. 

i am just rambling now. this chapter was going to be over 10011 words long before i decided that i wanted the ending to this chapter to begin the next. grr. oh wells. i will just have to settle for how many i have. which is... 10005! 

please review! 


	21. the enchantress' curse, or gift?

A/N: well, hello again. dont have much to say, except that i am sorry for mixing up anzu/ ryou/ bakura's eye color. i wrote their eye color before i actually knew, so sorry. i also want to clear up something. when the dream of yami rapping yugi passed over the link, yugi didn't hear the part where yami says he is a virgin. well, enjoy! warning: lots of cursing. i didnt just put it in for the fun of it. i needed to make someone seem angry and cussing is one way of doing it   
Disclaimer:   
Dont own Yugioh, so stop calling me for the money that I make from the show.   
((((((Space))))))   
------ the enchantress' curse, or gift? ------ 

"Love, love, wake up." Yami gently shook his hikari. The young boy's mouth hung a small bit open, just enough for Yami to see some white enamel. As the Pharaoh shook his love, the light would run the tip of his tongue over his teeth and flash a two-second grin. Yugi was adorable when he slept. 

Seeing that he wasn't going to wake the teen, Yami sighed and put one arm under his love's knees and the other under his armpits. The light flinched and tensed from the contact. "It's just me, love." The teen in Yami's arms relaxed as he whispered. He slowly and carefully picked up the boy and began to cradle him. The younger of the two smashed his face into Yami's chest and subconsciously wrapped his arms around the the dark's neck. Closing the door with his foot, Yami walked over to the Game Shop. 

There had to be some trust for Yami left in the boy, the dark figured. If the teen was able to calm down when he heard the dark at a time when the body is most vulnerable, that had to mean something. Sighing from how ridiculous he sounded, the crimson-eyed male opened the Game Shop's door, shutting and locking it once inside. 

It took a little longer for the dark to get up the stairs, since he was still carrying his precious love. But he was able to climb the steps, open the house door, close it, lock it, chain it and walk into their bedroom without Yugi once stirring. Yami gradually laid the teen down into his twin-sized bed. He combed his fingers through the younger's hair, pushing all the strands away from the resting teen's beautiful face. 

Yami turned towards his love's feet. He slipped off the boy's shoes, placing them under the bed. He proceeded by taking off Yugi's socks, which Yami had bought from the hospital shop several days before, and tucked them into the sneakers. 

Once he was done, the Pharaoh brought his hands to the button of violet-eyed teen's jeans. He wasn't going to do anything sick or perverted, he just didn't want Yugi to sleep in the pants. As soon as his pushed the button through the hole, a familiar burning sensation returned to the front of Yami's hips. His light's breathing hitched and the still sleeping hikari swatted at the Pharaoh's hand. The teen mumbled, "Don't hurt me, Keith." 

Looking down at the boy with great empathy, Yami smiled and re-buttoned his love's pants, earning another searing hot pain where his fingers touched Yugi. He caressed the light's cheeks lovingly. 

The young Pharaoh sat down on the ledge of his black bed. He kicked his sandals under the bed. The crimson-eyed teen curled up his hand, put his elbow on his thigh and held his head up with his fist. He watched his utterly perfect love until slumber overtook him. 

((((((Space)))))) this is going to be hard to write... but here i go 

Yugi awoke with a yawn. He slowly opened his amethyst eyes. He was confused for a second by why he was lying down instead of being propped up against the car seat. He blinked several times, taking away his blurry vision. The light saw that he was on his bed, his shoes removed, and his guardian was sitting on his bed, his hand supporting his sleeping face. 

Presuming that his dark brought him to their room, the pale boy rubbed his eyes and threw his feet over the side of his mattress. He pushing on the linens with his right arm and stood up. He glanced absentmindedly at the dark magician alarm clock. 9:32. It took a moment for Yugi to realize the current condition of the now clean room. The light would have to ask Yami where he put everything. But hey, who would want to make love with their partner in a messy room? 

(Wait, where did that come from?) Yugi thought as he tiptoed out of the bedroom. He walked over to the den, turned on the computer and sank down into the desk chair. The light signed onto the Internet, under the screen name, EnergizerBunnysClone. It instantly sent an outgoing message to whoever was online, saying, 'if you're here, who's at the super market bagging groceries?' He opened his mailbox. There were over fifty-six e-mails. Though he knew that all of them were junk mail, Yugi still went through them. After he deleted forty of them, an IM popped up. 

5-fingerdiscounter: hello, hikari. 

Yugi smiled and began to type. 

EnergizerBunnysClone: hi, bakura. how many times do i have 2 tell u 2 change ur screen name? 

5-fingerdiscounter: why? i love it. so does my little wife 

EnergizerBunnysClone: well, it might give out the wrong idea 

5-fingerdiscounter: all thoughts erupted by my name were true once c(: 

EnergizerBunnysClone: w/e. y r u on the computer? i would hav thought that u n ryou would be... u know... right now 

5-fingerdiscounter: we already did. he's sleeping currently. y r u on the computer? i would have thought that u n yami would be... u know... right now 

EnergizerBunnysClone: very funny but no, he is sleeping 

The light sighed as he thought of his guardian. He hoped that he didn't get the dark too mad. That promise seemed so important to the crimson-eyed teen. Rubbing his temple, the pale boy sighed again. He should have just promised. It would have been a lie, but still. 

5-fingerdiscounter: why so gloom, dear hikari 

The light pouted. 

EnergizerBunnysClone: u hav no clue what privacy is do u? 

5-fingerdiscounter: no. ask my wife. so what is wrong, did yami do something stupid? 

Yugi shook his head, knowing that Bakura would see it. He should have made that promise. But why did Yami want to make it? Why would his dark want to keep that promise when he knew of the horrible scars on the light's private area? 

5-fingerdiscounter: so, what? 

EnergizerBunnysClone: its nothing. i said something that got him really upset 

There was a pause. The tomb robber wrote something, but then stopped. It was another twenty seconds before the yami started writing up again. 

5-fingerdiscounter: well, he wont stay mad at you, if he really is mad. he was so worried during those 2 months, he wont be able to be upset now that he has u 

The light smiled, putting up a show for the watching Bakura, though he was fuming. (Now Bakura is lying to me?) He thought bitterly. 

EnergizerBunnysClone: w/e 

5-fingerdiscounter: i would love to chat on, but my wife has awoken and wants to have more... cough cough. and dont worry, i wont watch over u and yami until we meet again 

EnergizerBunnysClone: ok. c u 2morrow. n dont hurt ryou 2 much. he might hav 2 stock shelves n he cant with a stiff back c(: 

5-fingerdiscounter: darn. ...00... gentle it is. well, bye hikari 

With that, Bakura logged off. Yugi scratched his neck and continued to delete the spam mail. 

Once he was done checking his mail, the light turned off the computer and stood up. Feeling quite bored with himself, the light walked over to the bathroom. The tiles sent a chill up his skinny legs. As he made his way in front of the sink, the hikari pinched his nose. He took his free hand and turned on the faucet. The boy cupped his hands and filled the bowl with water. Slowly, he splashed the cold, clear liquid onto his face. The violet-eyed teen looked up almost tiredly to see his reflection. 

Yugi gasped as he saw himself for the first time. He was... was... 

Repulsive. His skin was so scarred. There was hardly three inches without the evidence of a gash. The light's once smooth and baby like face was now... Yugi's eyes widened terribly, sparkling tears glistening over the boy's purple orbs. Raising his soft hands to his cheek, Yugi allowed several, salty droplets run down his face. His fingertips put pressure on the flesh and felt out the bone under it. It was deeper in than his right cheek. The hikari had to look away from the horrid image of himself in the mirror. 

Unfortunately, his gaze fell down to flesh on the right side of his chest. The wide collar of his shirt had been pulled down, revealing a very straight scar. He didn't remember ever having it. In the hospital bathroom, he had been too busy thinking about what was happening between him and Yami to notice. Yugi shifted so the collar fell a little lowly, exposing the right half of a H. As though handling an explosive, the weeping male pulled the white fabric down so the entire word could be seen, uninterrupted. His rapist's name blazed fiercely on his pale skin. KEITH. 

KEITH. KEITH. KEITH. The man labeled Yugi as his own. From that point on, the light was his. The boy was branded and forever tainted. 

Moist tears rolled down his face and neck. He had no clue of exactly how long he stood in front of the sink, crying and staring down at the word engraved into him. As he did, a thought popped into his mind, forcing the extreme aching in his heart aside. Yami. 

The Pharaoh had seen every scar. Every time he touched Yugi. Every time he kissed the hikari. Every time he told the light he was perfect... 

That crimson-eyed teen lied to Yugi. He... He... lied. The one person that Yugi thought liked him unconditionally. The older male had told him he was flawless, perfect and other variations on that even if he saw how disgusting the violet-eyed teen was. Who would be so cruel as to do that? Falsely raise the confidence of a truly ugly boy. 

As he sobbed harder, Yugi suddenly felt his wrists begin to itch. It started as a distant tingling, but soon it grew and grew. The light scratched at the flesh, passing over the cuts made long ago. But as his nails went into his skin, the itch was only irritated further. Getting furious over the fact that the feeling wouldn't go away, Yugi dug his fingernails into his wrists so hard, drips of blood welted at the edges of the crescent- shaped cuts. 

The tricolor haired boy moaned pleasurably as he saw it. The teaspoon worth of the red essence spilled down his porcelain wrist, taking away the itch. Yugi brought the top of his thin limb to his mouth and lapped at the tint flavored blood, cleaning up his wrist. But as he did, that annoying little itch bubbled back. Pouting, Yugi thought about what would have been causing his skin to be so irritated. 

As if opening a photo album, Yugi looked over the many cuts decorating his forearm. He was more concerned about the ones he had reopened when he had felt the need to mutilate himself. That feeling, the desire for the blade, was the one he was feeling right now. It was so simple. That itch was the yearning of a knife. 

Wiping his face on the fluffy towel hanging above the toilet, the light calmly walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Yami, that lying bastard, was still sitting on his bed, resting lightly. "Ass hole." Yugi whispered before stepping in front of his dark's dresser. He accidentally, but still aggressively, yanked open the second to the top drawer. There was a lot more noise created than expected and from behind him, Yugi heard the Pharaoh snap awake. 

"Good morning, love. Well, night." The dark yawned, seeing the full moon's ray shine through the window. He rubbed his red rubies sleepily when he noticed that his love had completely ignored him. The boy was searching threw the Pharaoh's... underwear drawer? 

"What are you doing, love? If you were looking for pink, lacy thongs, you might have to look somewhere else." Still, the pale teen seemed to be totally oblivious to the dark. The light dug his hands all the way into the drawer, so he was elbow deep in boxers and socks. 

Sighing impatiently, Yami stood up and stood behind his love. He wrapped his arms around his hikari's waist and pulled him into an embrace. The dark felt the boy in his powerful grip tense up. The Pharaoh chose to ignore it. Instead, he leaned down and kissed the ever present hickey on the small male's neck. /I'm sorry about earlier, my love. I shouldn't have-/ 

"Get the fuck off me, bitch!" Yugi yelled, twisting away from the shocked dark. The boy went back to searching through the drawer. 

Yami gawked at the back of his love's hair. He inhaled deeply before continuing. "Love, I am know I was kind of pressuring you, which I apologize heavily for, but please, don't be mad at me. I-" The Pharaoh said. 

"Leave me the hell alone, you filthy, lying bastard!" 

Those words punched the air out of Yami's lungs. "Love?" 

Yugi smiled inwardly as he felt the pair of socks he had been looking for. He pulled them out and undid them at once. The sound of keys jingling into the light's palm entered the two teens' ears. The hikari tossed the socks aside. He pushed his way past his dark and to the kitchen. 

It took a moment for the Pharaoh to realize what his light had just taken. In a hasty sprint, Yami ran to the moonlit kitchen. There, he saw the utensil drawer next to the sink fully open, hanging onto the the interior of the counter desperately. Everything inside the drawer was neat, as if it wasn't touched. Except for the fact that one of the steak knives section was missing. The keys for every lock in the apartment house was thrown carelessly next to the toaster. 

Next to the utensil compartment, Yugi stood, leaning against the counter, looking at the fridge in front of him. His petite face seemed as if it was chiseled out of stone. Not an emotion was evident on the face. Completely apathetic to the world, except for his eyes. His violet eyes shone with anger and passion. Even if Yugi wasn't looking directly at the dark, they, in all their purple beauty, burned into Yami's own circles of fire, smoldering them with their intense power. The twin purple orbs were darker than usual, more an eggplant color. This was partly due to the poor lighting of the room and partly the shadows created by the boy's bangs. Mostly, the dark thought fearfully, the eyes had probably darkened from the anger dwelling inside the small frame of his love. 

The pale boy had a sharp steak knife in his left hand, clasping onto it by the handle, his skinny index finger pressing down on the dull half of the blade. The hikari had the point of the knife to the right side of his wrist. The dark's love exhaled deeply, almost as if sighing, breaking the trance of pure fear suffocating the Pharaoh. 

"Love, what-" As soon as Yami started talking, his love dragged the blade over his skin, ripping it open. Horrified, the dark watched as the plum-eyed teen's eyes moved down to the blood tinkling from the extremely shallow gash and moaned with such thrill and relief to see his essence escape him. 

A pain shot to the dark's own forearm. He glanced down, half expecting to see a bleeding cut, to find his skin unharmed. When he looked back up to his other half, Yami could see disappointment ringing in the boy's orbs. Growling angrily, the boy pressed the blade to his skin, creating another flimsy slit. Once again, Yami felt the pain. "What the fuck? Why am I not feeling anything?" Yugi muttered, more to himself than the dark. His love's soft voice was coarse and cold. 

It was then that Yami understood why the boy was disappointed. He chuckled in spite of himself. The light's head snapped to the door frame where the Pharaoh stood. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" 

Smiling sadly, Yami crossed his arms. "Are you upset because you can't feel the high of your pain, my dear love?" The ruby-eyed teen asked. 

"Why do you care, ass hole? What the fuck do you know?" Yugi sneered. 

Yami ran his tongue calmly over his teeth. "Remember when I said that I would never let you get hurt by anyone? I don't ever want you to feel any sort of agony. So, I absorbed the pain you would have felt when you cut yourself. Make sense?" 

The light clenched his jaw. "Fuck you, Yami. First you lie to me, then you can't even let me feel my fun. Bitch." 

The taller boy's face fell. "When did I lie to you, my love?" 

Yugi glared into the dark's eyes. Suddenly, a surge of sorrow flew through the link, hitting Yami full blow. His hikari shook his head slowly, his colorful locks swaying delicately. Tears rolled down the light's cheeks, taking Yami by surprise. "Leave me alone, Pharaoh." 

Seeing his love like this was breaking the dark's heart. Biting his lip, Yami left the threshold of the door and tried to approach his crying light. But the second he moved, Yugi stopped sobbing. "Take one more step, you lying bastard, and..." The light brought the knife to the center of his wrist. He teased the skin vertically. "You know that I am not afraid to end it now. I don't have anything here to hold me back." 

Breathing deeply, Yami stopped. His light was just... He was... Was just threatening to kill himself. "You have nothing here? What about your friends? Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Seto, Honda, Serenity, Anzu, Duke, Mokuba?" The dark listed quickly. "What about me?" He added silently. 

The purple-eyed boy left out a raspy laugh. "You. You. Why the hell would I care about you?" 

Blinking out tears, Yami looked away from his hikari and whispered. "Because... because you love me..." 

Words couldn't seem to form for the Pharaoh's little light. He finally replied, in a deathly low hiss. "Who the fuck told you that? You know what, I don't care. Well, I used to. But now that I can see you for the flaming liar you are, I can give a rat's ass about you." 

A drop of salty water exited the dark's ruby red eyes. He closed his eyes before anymore fell. "Love, please... I don't know what makes you think that I-" 

"YAMI! Did you not hear me? I don't care!" 

The Pharaoh slid in his eyes open. Without really thinking, Yami flew in front of his light and grabbed him by the biceps. The dumbfounded boy's eyes widened as his hands reached behind him. They griped onto the counter, giving him support. "Yugi, my love, I know you are not telling me the truth. You do care. Please, tell me the truth. Please." Yami pleaded. He leaned down and captured his light's lips in an almost needy kiss. "Please." The yami whispered into his hikari's mouth. 

Yugi felt his dark's breathing against his sensitive lips. It was warm and deep. He wanted his other half to drop his grip from his arms to his hips, bring them closer together and grind their erections, hidden by their tight jeans, against the other... 

The light shook his head violently. He couldn't be around his dark for a minute without wanting to lust after him, the jack ass that screwed with his feelings. "Leave me alone, Yami! I fucking want all your head games to end. And if that means killing myself, well, I don't really care now. Let me go!" He tried to wiggle out of his other's hold, but the dark wrapped his fingers around the boy's arm harder. 

Yami closed his watery eyes and rubbed his cheek with his light's. He brought his mouth to the boy's ear. "Yugi, please, tell me you love me as much as I love you." 

The dark exhaled onto his light's ear lobe. His cheeks burned with a passion. He did it. He told Yugi. The moment was a little odd and desperate, but the feeling was still there. The Pharaoh unwrapped his fingers from his light's biceps. Brushing his lips against the boy's lobe, Yami brought his palms to the small of his love's back. 

"What?" Yugi breathed out. 

The crimson-eyed teen sighed and pressed his forehead to his hikari's shoulder. "I love you, my little, precious light." 

Subconsciously, the shorter male tilted his head into his dark's hair. The sweet smell of honey entered his nostrils. "Don't tell me such fiction, Yami. You can't love me-" 

"And why not?" Yami said into his light's shoulder. 

"Because..." 

The Pharaoh chuckled softly. He pulled his love closer. "Because? That is your defense? Aren't we both past that sort of childish antics?" 

"Shut up, take all your little fibs and leave me be." Yugi hissed. 

After lifting his head, the elder teen stared straight into the plum-colored eyes slightly below him. "Is there anything I can do to make you trust me again? Anything I can say? Anything I can give you?" 

The light slowly shook his head. "No. I don't think so." 

Liquid veiling his eyes, Yami ran his hands from his light's back to his neck. "There must be something. I would do anything to prove myself to you. I would give up my entry to the afterlife. Fuck it, I would give my virginity to a common street whore, just to be with you. I love you." 

Yami brought his lips to his younger half's. But just as he was about to go for the kiss, Yugi spoke up. "What did you say?" 

"Hmm?" The Pharaoh stopped an inch from the pale boy's mouth. 

"What was the last thing you said?" 

The Pharaoh looked at the boy, confused. "That I love you." 

"Before that." 

"That I would..." The dark's pair of rubies grew large. He had revealed his purity without even realizing he was doing it. Yami flushed and released his love. He took a step back and bowed his head, embarrassed. 

"Is it true?" Yugi asked softly. Without looking up, his dark nodded. Quickly, but still quietly, the hikari turned around, towards the wall. He placed the knife, which had been in his hand the entire time, into the sink, creating a clinking sound. The boy turned on the water and put his blood-painted wrist under the flowing liquid. The coldness made the open, but not bleeding, cuts tingle. After all the blood was cleaned, Yugi grabbed a clean hand towel and pressed it to the wet skin. 

Now clean, the light dropped the towel onto the counter and rotated around to his silent dark. His face indifferent, Yugi advanced onto his other half. He placed his hands on the taller teen's shoulders. Pulling Yami down, the violet-eyed male kissed the dark's slightly lavender flavored lips. /If you want to gain my trust.../ The light said, still kissing the other while dropping his hands to the top of the Pharaoh's pant zipper. He unbuttoned the jeans carefully. The dark tensed up. 

/Yugi.../ 

The said boy ignored Yami and pulled down the zipper, just as laboriously as he did with the button. /...Then give yourself to me. Let me be your first./ 

((((((Space))))))   
A/N: i am ending it there. WHAHAHAHAHA! we all know what is going to happen in the next chapter. that is mainly why i have it seperate. so i will just warn you, you DONT need to read the next chapter. all you have to do is read the A/N and you will know much needed information. PLEASE dont give me a story abuse thing. i would be so pissed off, it wont even be funny. 

anyway, how did you like this chapter? i tried really hard. i am just wondering, did i show yugi's total insecurity alright? i am not sure i did. or how delicate the two lovebirds relationship has been all along? and how about yami's desperation to prove himself worthy? actually, i am mad at myself for that. yami doesnt need to prove shit to yugi! he has always done what he thought best. grr. can you believe that yami? 

yami: hello everyone. i dont usually only come into fallen-angel's reviews, but i decided to come in here to ask fallen-angel something. 

what? 

yami: arent you the one who wrote this story? you can just change the story to make you happy 

why the hell would i want to do that? that would totally mess up the plot! 

yami: whatever 

well, back on topic. this was a truly suck ass chapter. if you hve any suggestions on ow to make it better, tell me so i can edit. i tried my best and i dont think it was good enough. (sniff sniff) 

oh, one more thing... dont be mad at yami for stopping him and yugi in the last chapter. i think he had the right to not what to give up his first time in some bathroom. i actually dont think he was being selfish, though i wrote that he was thinking he was... dont be mad at him please! 


	22. blossom

A/N: OH MY RA! cant believe I am writing this... breathe, fallen-angel, breathe. like I said in the last chapter, PLEASE don't give me a story abuse. it will hurt my feelings. it really will. anyway, I am so sorry for this lemon, which is this entire chapter. I think parts of it is very depressing for a consensual lemon. I am not hyping. I actually think it is. Dont flame me, and no more half- flames (I think I got one and it kinda hurt)! And in case you forgot what the hell Yugi and Yami are wearing, I described in detail at the beginning of chapter 20 (doesn't that seem so long ago?).

warning: this is a lemon chapter. this entire chapter is just them having a lemon. I swear to the gods. This is so fucking long! It is longer than most of my earlier chapters. (Doesn't that scare you a little?) well, I hope that the looniness of this hot lemon makes up for whatever bad things I do...

disclaimer: I shall only own the hate given by my readers who are upset by what i am going to write. (hope that made sense)

((((((Space))))))

------ blossom ------

/...Then give yourself to me. Let me be your first./

The crimson-eyed teen was a bit startled by his light's boldness. But this was no time for that. This was his chance at proving his undying love. Yami wasn't going to lose yet another opportunity to show his true feelings. /I- I shall... But are you sure you want to do this with me?/ Yami responded.

/Yes./ There wasn't an ounce of doubt in the younger teen's voice.

Yami blushed. He was really going to do this... /Close the emotion part of the link./

/Why?/ Yugi asked, still lip locked with his other half.

/Bakura said that the emotions sent doing... this are a bit overwhelming and has sent him and his hikari over the edge without much effort./ The dark's cheeks grew warmer. He hoped that his other half got the sexual meaning to what he said.

/Oh. Okay./ Both he and the Pharaoh closed that specific part of their link. Yami ran his tongue over his light's. He tasted a hint of blood, but the rich sensation of lemon and lime teased most of his taste buds.

/I love you, Yugi./

The taller tricolor haired teen held his breath as his light poked two of his thin digits into his jeans' zipper, touching the boxers covering the Pharaoh's skin. The boy bent the fingers so that they had the base of Yami's growing arousal between them. The more experienced of the two squeezed the slowly engorging organ with his finger's joints, making the dark moan into their kiss. Seeing the reaction, the light continued at a faster pace. The Pharaoh felt his face and pelvis grow hot.

Moving his tongue across his love's lower lip, the crimson-eyed male slowly grabbed his hikari's hand and gently pulled it out of his pants, placing it on his shoulder afterwards. Yami felt his love's eyes on him and slid his own rubies open. He saw the confused orbs of his light. Smiling while breaking the kiss, the Pharaoh whispered huskily, /I don't want to come into my boxers, love./

The boy blushed. Yugi's face was lit by the moonlight. The lunar rays made his flesh look oh so much more like porcelain and the blush like rouge. The light seemed to be an angel sent to take Yami's breath away. "Sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for." The dark grinned softly, bent down and started to nip at Yugi's ear. The boy gasped on account of his guardian's actions and wrapped his arm more securely around Yami's neck. He pressed his hips into the Pharaoh's, wanting to be as close to his dark as possible.

Yami held his hikari's lobe between his teeth. He curled his tongue downwards in his mouth and licked the flesh with the back of his pink muscle. The boy tilted his head towards the dark's mouth, asking for more. The elder freed the ear of his teeth, kissing it tenderly while doing so. He moved up the shell of the ear, biting the edge. The dark spiraled around the ear until he reached the middle.

Breathing heavily, the Pharaoh rolled his tongue into a tight 'o' and pushed it into the ear. The hikari immediately whimpered and tilted his head opposite the dark to give Yami more access. Feeling that his love liked what he was doing, the crimson-eyed teen removed his tongue from his light. Yugi groaned sadly, until Yami took the entirety of the ear into his mouth. The flesh folded automatically in the warm, wet haven of the dark's mouth.

His eyes rolling to hide under his lids, Yugi felt his guardian suck on his ear while running his tongue on every tuck. Feeling overwhelmed, the light brought his right leg up and wrapped it around the yami's waist. The older male's hands, which had been freely roaming Yugi's back, fell down to the said boy's upper thighs, gripping them. Having an idea what the Pharaoh was doing, the light hopped up, constricting Yami's waist completely with both his legs. The dark was supporting Yugi up by the ass. The two boys' chests were pressed firmly against the other.

After several moments, Yami was beginning to actually feel his love's weight. Still holding Yugi, the Pharaoh quickly walked over to the kitchen table and set the light down on the very edge. The elder slowly rose his hands from his hikari's behind, to his silky hair. The tricolor locks had become a bit messy but were still irresistible to touch.

The light rubbed himself harshly into Yami. He moaned loudly, releasing the ear while doing so. Instead of returning to the his previous engagements, the dark started a path of nips and kisses over his love's jawbone. He heard his light's breathing become irregular. The skin tasted so wonderful and Yami couldn't help but lick it just to have more of the sensation.

As the Pharaoh planted a kiss near the bottom of the boy's hairline, he felt the younger teen's lips brush against his cheekbone in a light kiss. He continued to feather kiss the lower sides of the porcelain face, until Yugi gave him several more light kisses. Pulling back only slightly, Yami could see how pink and a bit swollen his love's lips had become. Blood was rushing to them, showing they were craving for contact, and that is exactly what the Pharaoh gave them. He brought Yugi into an extremely passionate kiss. The red-eyed male moaned again, due to how hot the kiss actually was.

Feeling rather dizzy, Yugi smiled into his other half's mouth. He gradually unwrapped his thin arms from around Yami's neck. The light gripped onto his guardian's shirt, next to the buttons. He leaned back, pulling the Pharaoh down with him. The position of leaning over the ledge of the table was obviously uncomfortable for the dark, Yugi thought as he was about to lay down on the tabletop. Hence, he broke the kiss and stopped tugging off Yami's gray shirt. The guardian stood still, hunching forward, as Yugi felt the hard surface of wood on his spine.

His breaths shallower than they should be, Yami climbed onto the table and above his love. The Pharaoh knew perfectly well that the flimsy-looking piece of wooden furniture could hold the combined weight of himself and Yugi, as well as Joey and his brown haired boyfriend. Why the four of them were sitting on the table instead of in chairs, the dark had long forgotten. He had his knees at the other's mid thighs, touching them slightly. Yugi had begun to pull at the Pharaoh's shirt again. But he shook his head, causing his love to stop.

"What's wro-" The uke panted out. He didn't need to finish his simple question when he saw Yami lift his hands to his shirt buttons and pushed it through the hole. Smirking, Yugi assisted his guardian take off his thin button up.

Once the shirt was open, Yami pulled his arms out of the sleeves at an almost strenuous speed. His biceps flexed beautifully. The dark finally had the button up off and was now pinching the collar. Leaning back, he dropped the garment onto one of the chairs. When he returned to his position above Yugi, the Pharaoh caressed the boy's Adam's apple with his lips. He breathed onto it, exhaling in pulses. The light shivered contentedly, while pulling the crimson-eyed teen's black tank up. Yami gave no aid in removing the clothing until the tank reached his armpits. With one more kiss to the hikari's neck, the dark rose slightly off his love and, in one motion, had the top off.

Watching with an acute hunger, Yugi saw Yami's stomach curl into itself, as if embarrassed to be seen. Sure, he had seen it many times before, but perhaps because they were actually going to have sex this time, the dark was feeling self-conscience. Beaming, the violet-eyed boy stroked his guardian's chest, which was toned, but not to an excess. Returning the smile sheepishly, the dark closed the little difference between his mouth and the hikari's.

Yugi untied the dark's dog tags and tossed them somewhere near the door. The Pharaoh had his tongue twisted around the boy's when he started to roll up Yugi's tee. He did it slowly and when he would expose a part of his love's flesh, the dark would press his own heated skin against it.

Yugi withdrew his tongue and let Yami remove his shirt. Shortly after his torso was revealed, the light felt his other half suck on the skin on top of his breastbone. The suction felt very erotic and soothing. The dark's hands crawled up from the hikari's waist to his forearms. His thumbs sensually traced over the scars there, but were careful not to touch the two, new slits on the right wrist. At the same time, the Pharaoh's kiss was being relocated to the right side of Yugi's chest. The guardian was licking and kissing in what seemed to be a pattern. It took Yugi several moments to realize why the dark's movements were so organized.

"What the fuck are you doing, Yami?" Yugi hissed in a low pant. He put his wrists, scars down, on his chest, covering the word the Pharaoh was running his tongue over.

"What?"

"Why the fuck are you touching my scars?" Yugi responded, scars implying both the ones on his arm and chest.

The taller teen knitted his eyebrows in obvious confusion. "And why not?"

Yugi bit his lip. /Because... Because they are ugly. Why do you want to touch them?/

Unexpectedly, the dark kissed Yugi softly. "Yugi, my love," Yami said onto the light's mouth, "There is nothing ugly about you." He pushed his body into the hikari while breathing onto his lip.

The two stayed like that for eight minutes, just staring into each other's eyes. When the dark decided that enough time had past, he said, "Um, love?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to continue?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "Okay before we do, may we go into the bedroom? I would hate to go and have sex our table. We do have to eat on it. And no matter how hard we clean, something so tainted won't go pure." Yami, had of course, said this as a joke. But it struck a cord deep within the light.

"Fine." The two teens stood up. Yugi went for the door. When he reached the frame, he heard the faucet running. He turned around to see Yami at the sink, the bloody knife in his hand under the running water. The dark rinsed the utensil and placed it within the opened drawer with the rest of the knives. He then grabbed the house keys and put them into the drawer. The Pharaoh closed it, but his hand lingered on the handle. His face contorted in concentration. A minute past when Yugi heard a click come from the drawer. Yami smiled and walked up to the hikari.

"What did you just do?" Yugi asked as his guardian enveloped his arms around his waist. The dark kissed the light's shoulder.

/Locked the knives away./ He answered simply. The crimson-eyed male took a step forward, forcing his love to take a step back. He continued to walk forward, toward their bedroom.

"Why did you put the keys in? How are you supposed to open anything now?" Yugi asked as he was pushed into the center of his room. The light tugged lustfully at the ponytail holding his guardian's long hair back. The older teen had twisted the elastic ring several times around his multicolored locks. While his other half was creating a deep hickey directly on his jugular, Yugi undid one of the ponytail's twists. The violet-eyed teen yank aggressively at the ponytail, extracting the elastic from his guardian's hair without ripping a single strand. Yami shook his head like a wet dog. His tresses fell daintily around his head, framing his face.

/The same way I locked it. Magic. Might be harder to open, but it is, err, safer./ The couple made their way over to the white bed. The person who the bed belonged to sat down on it, as close to the wall as possible. Yugi was sitting parallel to the headboard and half his shins were off the bed. The Pharaoh mounted the mattress shortly afterwards. The dark, who seemed to like his knees at Yugi's outer thighs, returned to that position.

Yami took his love's pants zipper between his fingers of his left hand, the button in his right. He took his light's neck between his teeth and, at the same time, unbuttoned and unzipped the hikari's pants. The dark dug his thumbs into the sides of the pants. After earning an encouraging whimper, Yami pulled down the light's jeans as far as he could without moving from his spot, which was an inch past the knees. He brought his hands under his love's ears and kissed the light fiercely. The boy, meanwhile, was kicking off his jeans.

The older teen heard a thud, meaning Yugi had gotten his pants off. After pulling away, from his love, Yami's blood red rubies took a moment to take in his light's beautiful frame. The boy's chest was rising quickly. Goose bumps polka-dotted his arms and legs. The hikari's nipples had perked to two, hardened nubs.

Yugi noticed his dark's curious observation. How Yami's lustful gaze wandered up his body, slight hunger evident in the expanded pupils. The light knew of this look. His foster father's pumpkin-colored irises gave him that stare too many times before he forced Yugi to have sex. It was exactly the same, wasn't it?

The pale boy's throat closed as his guardian's eyes swirled orange. Slowly, but surely, the Pharaoh's body began to haze and darken to black. Watching in horror, Yami began to come back into focus, except in the form of... the man who stole Yugi's innocence.

Yugi knew it wasn't him. It couldn't be. He died years ago. It was just Yami. Yami. The one who the light wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It couldn't be that horrible man.

Still, the hikari couldn't help but whimper out of fear. He was going to be raped once again. No matter how much the man promised it would be nice and wouldn't hurt at all, it always burned and left him sore. The light never found out how long the soreness would prevail, as his foster father would never wait for the child Yugi to heal. It was going to happen again...

The Pharaoh broke out of his playful scanning when he heard his love's dry sob. He saw his other half's wide, fearful eyes. Concern filled him. "Yugi, my love, what is wrong?" Yami was given no response. "What's wrong? Tell me. Did I hurt you?" He knew he hadn't. They hadn't done anything too rough yet, so how on Earth could he have hurt him? Panicked, the dark went back to scanning his love's body, this time, looking for any obvious injuries.

When Yugi saw that the other male had returned to observing his small body, a strange feeling of anger rose inside. He was sick of being taken advantage of. He had Keith do it. But now, he was Yami's, not that sicko's or his foster father's. The light rose his hand, bellowing, "Don't look at me, you sick pervert!" He struck the orange-eyed man's cheek. The second his palm touched the skin, the image of Yugi's foster father shattered, leaving behind one of a very startled Pharaoh.

Yami knitted his eyebrows, frowning. /I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to. I just.../

Yugi blinked back tears. He had just hit his guardian! "Don't. Don't. I am sorry. Your staring just got me nervous. It reminded me of something that happened... at my foster home. It's not you. It's me."

The dark looked into Yugi's eyes carefully, as if trying to figure out what to say. He settled for, "It's not you. It's me. A bit cliché, don't you think?"

Giggling hesitantly, the hikari shrugged. He kissed his guardian's mouth roughly.

/Does this mean you want to continue, my love?/

/Yes. But from now on, you just will have to be a little patient with me, okay?/

/I would do anything for you./

The more undressed male smiled and hugged the dark tightly. In the position they were in, Yugi's hips were pressing into Yami's stomach. It wasn't until right then that the Pharaoh realized how far his love was with his erection.

/Slow to rise, my love?/ Yami asked playfully.

/What?/

/Slow to rise?/ The light gave no response. The dark chuckled. /Oh, how innocent your ears are./

/What does it mean?/

/It means it takes a bit longer for you to release. But don't fret, you aren't the only one.../ Yami could feel his love's cheeks burn.

/Really. I am not the only one? Are you positive? I think we should make sure./ Smiling yet again, Yugi twisted his bare legs around the Pharaoh's. It was a bit awkward, since Yugi's limbs were between Yami, but the light was still able to do it without feeling much pain. The hikari pushed down on his guardian's jeans, bringing them to the dark's knees.

The seme was about to help remove his pants when Yugi said /I got it./ He placed his feet in the crotch of the jeans. The dark shifted about as the pale boy pushed his pants off and to the floor.

/Hmm. Didn't think that would actually work./ Yugi said as Yami touched his soft palette with his tongue.

The two, now only in their boxers, kissed blazingly. They both moaned powerfully, more Yami than Yugi. They were so involved in exploring each other's mouths that they didn't notice when the Pharaoh began to turn them and lay properly down on the bed, him on top, of course.

Or when Yugi shoved the dark's boxers down with the soles of his feet.

Or when the crimson-eyed teen kicked his last piece of clothing to the floor in a flash of purple.

Or when the same male used, in this order, his hands, knees and feet to remove his light's underwear.

Or when both boys rubbed their naked bodies against each other, making sounds of pure pleasure with every touch.

Or when the older teen brought his luxurious lips down his love's chin, neck, chest, stomach and pelvis, tasting the sweet sweat that was leaking through his light's pores.

But when Yami lifted his kiss from Yugi's inner thigh to the head of his swelling, scarred manhood, the hikari was snapped out of his abyss of passion. He froze up fearfully.

The dark dipped his tongue into the hikari's slit, tasting the wonderfully bitter pre-cum that dwelled there. The Pharaoh gently engulfed his love's length, running his tongue along the bottom of the flesh. The violet-eyed boy's tip brushed up against his tonsils, causing him to gag inwardly. Curse his complete and utter inexperience. But Yami didn't pull away from his light's erection. He used his tongue to press Yugi to the top of his mouth, sucking softly. The older teen brought his fisted hand under the other's tender balls. He put the middle joint of his middle finger on his love's perineum.

Pushing slightly, Yami twisted the extremely sensitive flesh only a few degrees. The light bucked his hips erratically, forcing himself down the dark's throat. He gagged the member back to the original position. Yami alternated between blowing air onto and sucking on the manhood in his mouth, trying not to excite his love too much, as he wanted Yugi to have his first release later. He decided to lay off the perineum as well. Yes, Yugi's reaction was perfect. Unfortunately, the dark didn't think he could handle anymore deep-throating without gagging loud enough for Yugi to hear, something the Pharaoh's self-esteem would never recover from.

The light had to admit that his guardian was amazing. But he couldn't help but feel his foster father's cracked, rough lips around him instead of Yami's soft ones. Yugi tried to calm himself down and thoroughly enjoy what his dark was doing, but he couldn't, not fully anyway. He kept thinking of his foster father.

Yugi mentally yelled at himself to stop, making sure not to accidentally scream over the link. He was with Yami, not that pig. The Pharaoh was making love to him... No, with him. The Pharaoh was making love with him. They both wanted it, so the correct term was 'with'. 'To' implied that, in this case, Yami only wanted to have sex. And that couldn't be further from the truth.

Rather suddenly, the dark sank his teeth into the hikari's hard-on. Something the orange-eyed pig would always do before roughly inserting his thick fingers into Yugi...

Gasping for breath, the pale boy kicked his guardian in the side. Yami immediately freed the light's stiffening length, wincing in pain. The light sat up, his eyes wide and looking at his concerned dark.

"Did I hurt you?" Yugi asked sheepishly. He had just fucking hurt his guardian again!

"No. I didn't mean to hurt you, though. I am-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." The older teen's crimson beauties grew bigger. "I mean, don't apologize. You didn't do anything, again. Can we just... go on? Let's just... start... um... you know..."

There was a moment of silence. Yami opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then quickly closed it. The Pharaoh nodded and reached over to Yugi's dresser. He pulled out a drawer, which the light recognized as his underwear drawer, and fished around in it. Seconds later, the taller male brought his hand over to his body, a plastic bag in his hand. Blushing, the hikari remembered what it held inside, which his guardian took out.

"How long have you known that was in there?" Yugi whispered shyly as his other half unwrapped the plastic covering to the lotion bottle, tossing it aside when he did. The hikari laid back down, smiling, opening his legs for easy access. His guardian hobbled between Yugi's eagle-spread legs.

"This morning." The dark popped open the cap. He was about to put the lotion, soon to be lubricant, on his right hand when he saw that he was still wearing his promise ring. Yami could never remove his ring. Never. So he did the next best thing and poured a generous amount of the creamy liquid onto the three middle fingers of his left hand. Breathing heavily, the Pharaoh raised his love's thigh with his right hand. Yugi looked straight into his guardian's eyes. They had lightened greatly, as a probable effort to comfort the boy. The hikari held his breath as he felt one of his dark's fingers tease the ring of his entrance. Yami then pushed his digit into the light. Remembering the handle of Keith's blade ripping his insides, Yugi screamed.

The second the desperate cry left his love's mouth, the Pharaoh removed his finger and scooped Yugi up onto his lap and into a hug. The boy buried his face in Yami's shoulder, his tears mixing with hot perspiration.

"I'm so sorry, Guardian. I'm ruining it for you. I'm so sorry." Yugi hardly managed to get out.

The dark arranged himself and Yugi so they were face to face. "Love, as long as I am with you, nothing can be ruined." Sighing, Yami kissed his other half. He waited until the boy stopped crying until talking again. "Look, Yugi. We can always wait until you are ready. I won't mind."

Yami cleaned his left hand of the lotion on the wrinkled, white sheets. "But-"

"Love, I have waited 5000 years for my soul mate. And now that I found you, I won't let impatience destroy my chances to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if it means waiting an eternity."

Yugi smiled sadly. Yami loved him so dearly. But the hikari couldn't even let him show his love. It was all his fault. He was hurting his guardian, who didn't seem to care. All he cared about was the two of them expressing their love for one another. Wait. That was it, wasn't it? Yugi was pretty sure that was all he and the dark wanted. Even if it meant...

"You are such a hopeless romantic." The light wrapped his arms around his dark's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He ran his hand through the Pharaoh's hair, the said Pharaoh dragging his index finger down Yugi's spine. The boy began to push his dark down onto the mattress.

It wasn't until the back of his head rested on the pillow that the dark realized what was happening. His thin, tan legs were spread in the same position Yugi's had been a moment ago. The light was kneeling over him, his shins placed on the older teen's thighs. The boy was also sucking hardly on his left perked nub, while his hands wandered around the sheets, apparently trying to clasp for something. "Yugi?" Yami asked cautiously.

/Hmm?/ Yugi couldn't believe he was doing this. But he knew he had to if he ever wanted to be comfortable. He held his guardian's nipple between his teeth, licking it with his tongue lightly.

"What are you doing?" The dark asked playfully. He knew full well what his love was doing, and he was definitely okay with it.

/I wasn't able to, err, fully enjoy before because of the memories of my past. But I was never in this position before so, well, um.../ It was embarrassing enough for the light to be doing this. He really didn't want to explain his logic.

Chuckling, Yami reached up by the side of the pillow. "It's okay. Just let me tell Bakura I was bottom. He'll laugh more at me if you tell him... And are you looking for this?" The Pharaoh's hand wrapped around the lotion bottle. He tapped the cap of it on his love's shoulder.

Getting up onto his knees, which were still pressing down upon Yami's thighs, Yugi nodded and retrieved the lotion from his guardian. He turned it upside down, squeezing the fragrant liquid onto his right hand. After smearing it evenly on his skin, the light gently inserted his middle finger into his dark. The older teen winced and clamped around the violet-eyed boy for a second. But he soon was as collected and calm as ever. Yugi put his index finger in, stretching for a minute before sending he last lotioned digit inside the Pharaoh. And even as the light scissored his fingers, his guardian would only give a small twinge and a look of total trust and love.

Yugi positioned his hands at the sides of the dark's chest once he was done preparing. Kissing his guardian's collarbone, Yugi whispered, lust dripping from every word /This is going to hurt./

The boy underneath licked his chops sensually. "Then hurt me, my love." The light thrusted himself deeply into the Pharaoh. A shiver of mixed pain and pleasure coursed through the older teen, strangling his scream. He threw his head back into the feather-filled pillow, balling the sheets in his fists. The male tried his best not to tighten too much around his lover, as not to hurt him.

Yugi must have been expecting such a reaction, since his eyes didn't betray an extreme amount of worry for Yami's yell or pain from the dark's muscles hardening around him. Instead, those emotions only swam like two, tiny fish in an pond of violet, raw lust.

The light lifted himself out of the dazed Pharaoh and pounded into him three times in a quick row. The last time, he hit Yami's prostate head on. The delightful response was a moan, sounding almost like "Yugi!" It was actually half screeched, but the boy gave no mind. All he could really make out anyway was the warmth of the enclosing walls of his lover, the pleasure pulsing through his veins, the harsh, manic breathing of both teens and the smell of sweat and honey radiating from the body below him.

Curling his back to the mattress, the dark's chin rubbed against the middle of his collarbone. His forehead was knocking against his hikari's, who continued to press into him. All his nerves had gone numb and were tingling like hell's wrath. He groaned with intensity every time the younger boy moved within him. Moaned incomprehensible sounds when Yugi elevated only a couple of inches before plunging into him. Bellowed his lover's name when the tight, swollen ball of nerves was hit.

Though he somewhat knew he was being extremely rough to his lover who never done this before, Yugi still thrust into his guardian without much thought to how gentle he was. The sheer emotions beating in him was making his mind and vision hazy. And to top it off, since he had his hairline against his other half's, he could stare straight into the hypnotizing pair of blood red eyes he adored with every fiber of his soul.

And as he pounded himself into the Pharaoh for what seemed to be the millionth time, Yugi's aching elbows gave up their support of his upper body. He fell down onto his dark's chest, heaving for air. Since his elbows could no longer hold him up straight up for leverage, the hikari bent those joints, put his forearms at Yami's sides and his forehead on the older teen's breastbone. After forcing his shins even harder down on the crimson-eyed boy's thighs, Yugi had created enough distance between himself and Yami. He then went back to crashing his pelvis into his dark's, whimpering loudly on account on the flexes Yami's manhood tightened around him.

After finally getting back some of the control over his body, Yami waited until his love exited him almost completely. When the unsuspecting hikari did, the Pharaoh unclenched his hands from the white bed blankets and gripped onto his lover's shoulder blades. Using his lower legs to lift his own body to Yugi's, grinding it into once he reached the boy's flesh. Both teens moaned each other's names severely. The light held his groan back and stuck his tongue out from between his teeth. He dragged it along any flesh close enough to his mouth without moving.

The two boys did this an unknown, but still very large, amount of time. They curved into each other's movements, vocally and physically showing their lust and love. A crown of salty sweat framed both boy's hairlines. They both were panting, exhausted, but still wanted more.

Yami held back his much needed release for as long as possible. It was actually a very long time, seeing as this was his first time. But at some point, the Pharaoh felt like he could no longer able to suspend his orgasm. He half whimpered/half moaned, trying to call his violet-eyed lover's attention. It didn't. So he clenched himself tightly around his light's erection.

Yugi tilted his head upwards to make eye contact with his guardian. Within the dark's rubies, the hikari could clearly see new traces of desperation, embarrassment and playfully sadness. Though they said no words to each other, the pale boy knew that his lover needed to release, though he didn't want to. Still thrusting into his other half, the light whispered. /Do you want this to end soon?/

His answer was /Of course not, but... I can't wait any longer.../ The Pharaoh blushed

Smiling, the light shook his head. /Just as a warning, this will certainly cause a huge finish./

He moved his right hand from beside Yami's torso to the base of his engorged length. The boy twisted his fingers tightly around the flesh, serving as a cock ring. It secretly disgusted him that he even knew how to do it. He had to in order to stop his pig of a foster father's premature ejaculation. But the light forced that thought out of his head as he saw the heavy blush on Yami's bronze cheeks. The dark smiled encouragingly, the effects of a halted completion burning in his eyes. Smiling lightly back, Yugi used his upper chest as leverage and pounded into his lover once again.

Yami soon discovered what his love was talking about. Waves of enthrallment, bliss and pure passion flowed through him every second. He started to see stars, when his eyes were both opened and closed. His breathing was labored and still shallow. The dark bucked his hips to his light's more often, his body rather than his mind demanding sweet climax. Many minutes later, however, did his body get its wish.

Freeing his dark, Yugi placed his right hand on his dark's biceps. He felt his own need several moments before, but decided it would be selfish to stop only when he wanted completion. But now, he couldn't wait.

The Pharaoh understood why his light let him go. He grabbed his lover's left hand with his right, intertwining their fingers. Their two silver rings scraped against each other, creating a soft noise inaudible by their owners. Yugi thrust into Yami, rubbing into the prostate once more before they both came. The Pharaoh was arching toward his lover while his hikari pressed down, screaming each other's names. Yugi's release warmed Yami's already hot insides. Their seed blended and painted both their stomachs and inner thighs.

The two boys fell limp, panting. Yugi gingerly removed his softened manhood out of his dark's. After letting go of his guardian's hand, the hikari rolled sideways off of him. The dark turned to his side tiredly and kissed his lover's flushed cheek and rosy lips. Other than that, they made no movements other than inhaling and exhaling. Instead, they basked in the moon rays peering through the sole window in the room and euphoria created after making love.

((((((Space))))))

A/N:

OH MY FCUKING RA! DID I JUST WRITE THAT! damn. I think I did...

anyway, I have a feeling these questions might have come up when reading so I shall answer them now instead of getting a million reviews with the same question again and again:

1) why does Yugi know how to have proper yaoi sex?

well, I never went into detail exactly what Yugi's foster father did, mostly because I was a bad writer then who didn't know exactly what I wanted to do with this story. anyway, you could only use your imagination on the sexual intercourse between Yugi and his foster father and let's assume that this man did things with Yugi to make Yugi understand how to pleasure a male.

2) why does Yami know how to have proper yaoi sex?

yes, he is, or at least was, a virgin. but you have to give him so credit. he is fcuking 5000 years old. im sure he has heard lots of things along the years.

3) why do I know how to have proper yaoi sex?

many things in this chapter could be impossible to do or highly improbable. so I don't know how to have proper yaoi sex. and the stuff I do know is from reading many yaoi lemons on fanfiction.

4) why does Yugi have some psychotic moments where he beats on Yami?

Yugi has never really 'made love' with another, just rapping and sex. the time with Keith, he wasn't all too well in the head at that moment, so he didn't really know what he was doing. the time with Yami in the bathroom, it was a spur of the moment type thing and Yugi didn't really realize what the hell he was doing. but now that everything is relaxed, I had his past finally catches up on him. why else do you think I hardly mention the rapping in this story? and he beats on Yami because he is finally defending himself, something he never did before.

5) what the fcuk is a perineum?

well, mates, if you don't know what a word means, you should look it up in the dictionary! but since you probably wont, I shall give you the definition:

perineum:

the area between the anus and the scrotum (basically, the skin between the arse and the balls. hehehe. that was blunt.)

the way I described is how a little magazine called, cosmopolitan, said to 'master' it. anyway, when you do what Yami did (pushing down and twisting on it with the joint of your finger at different pressures and speeds. NEVER use your nail! it is a very, very sensitive spot), it gets a man all horny! hehehe.

6) why are some parts better than others?

if you thought that, than you are one hell of a smart-arse! but it is true. I started writing this the second I updated the last chapter. but my pesky little brother is always telling me to get off when I really feel like writing (stupid warcraft). so I usually only wrote two or three paragraphs at a time. and then, when I REALLY wanted to write, my greedy little brother wouldn't get off! grr. blame my brother!

7) why does some of the parts sound different from how you normally write, which is bad?

my lovely friend, ifthedeadwerealive, edited this chapter. she will also be probably editing most of the remaining chapters, if she wants to of course. as a thank you, you should all go read her fic.

8) why the hell are you so worried about people flaming you/ SAing (story abuse)?

as you already know, my confidence levels aren't the highest there is. if a person sends hate mail saying how much my story has begun to suck, well, I would think that hurts! and we all know how serious puzzleshippers (lovers of Yami/ Yugi coupling) can be if something doesn't go their way... I should know. I am a bit of a puzzleshipper myself, as well as a puppyshipper (lover of Joey/ Seto coupling). about SAing me, I am telling you all, I have no clue what happens to a story after a story abuse. so if my story is deleted or suspended, I will hunt down the person who sent the SA in, mostly because I don't have all the chapters saved on a computer.

9) what will happen that you are so worried about people flaming you about?

are you kidding me? I wont tell you. only my present and former editors know and that is because they are my bestest buddies (hahaha. bestest buddies). someone out there has a clue, but I wont tell you who. and if that person tells, I will hunt that person down and eat their tongue! wow, where did that come from? (Ifthedeadwerealive: I know why, and was that a horny moment? Eat your tongue, hehehe)

10) did you realize that, unless ifthedeadwerealive edited a hell of a lot, your story has over 100,000 words?

I KNOW! isn't it awesome! I never thought I could write so fcuking much!

11) did you hear that the last season of Yu-gi-oh is showing?

sadly, I have. I cant believe it. I am going to miss watching new episodes soo much! I really am. sniff sniff. my precious, precious Yu-gi-oh... OH! did you guys see the title song? there is a picture of Yami in his pharaoh form and his face is sooo hot! and you know what else? Seto looks bad in a white/ very pastel colored suit. he should go back to his domination-type clothes! (you know. the flowing trench coat, leather pants, tight shirt, black belt, shiny shoes and belts around the wrists and legs). Seto better go change or I will go and kill Kazuki Takahashi!

12) when the hell are you going to finish this A/N?

right now. see you guys soon! and what ever I do, don't you guys ever leave me! review!


	23. Wilting Prematurely

A/N: thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Your reviews made me cry. They were so full of support... thanks. You guys really know how to make a writer feel loved. I reread my story, yet again, and discovered that some of the chapters aren't half as bad as I originally thought! Amazing! Fallen-angel finally getting some pride! Well, school has probably already started (I started this chapter the day the last was posted, but who knows how long it will take to reach you). Some of this chapter may be boring, but I hope my editor changes that for the most part. Anyway, I can't really say anything on how much longer it will take to update. I will say that, even if I get in trouble for doing so, I will finish this story soon.

Choice: oh, shit. You guys are so going to hate me. I give you a choice. Either you stop reading now that the two got together and everything is all high and dandy. Or read on... but if you do, you MUST finish the story before you dare complain to me. hahaha. I am hyping up my story. I find that is funny.

Warning: ANGST! That is all I will say. Get some tissues, 'cause I am even crying writing it. (Don't you just want to read when a writer hypes like this?)

Disclaimer: continuation (btw. there is only going to be one more after this. I know. boo hoo)

I sat on the meadow where we spent our last time together, weeping silently in my hands. I never felt so alone. I was hollow without him. I needed him near me. I wanted him close. Without Yami, I was nothing but an empty shell. But I gave him up. I consciously gave him up. What a mistake that was. Now, I knew that we were always meant for each other. Now I knew I- A hand gripped onto my shoulder. "Fallen-angel?" A low, baritone voice said from in front of me. Gasping, I looked up to see him. My Yami, in all his handsome glory. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your date?" I whimpered slightly. He smiled. "With who? Yugi?" After my meek nod, he laughed out. "Yugi? Yugi is just a friend. He works on the show. I told him not to answer the phone like that. Once, he did that to my mother. Well, the cast forced their way into my house to celebrate... Wait. Why would you think I was with someone else when I love you?" Confusion dancing in my heart, I looked into his crimson rubies. "What? But you said-" "I know perfectly well what I said. But I also know what you said and why you said it. I know you love me. And I know I need you as much as you need me."

((((((Space))))))

------ Wilting Prematurely ------

Heat. Sweet warmth. It enveloped around him, causing his skin to tingle from comfort and pleasure. It traveled up from his frail legs, almost completely shapeless behind, bony spine and one narrow shoulder. This same sensation radiating tranquility flowed in a stripe across his sticky, lower stomach. He felt so at ease in this position, knowing his lover was right there, without the shame of actually having to look at the sleeping beauty.

Yugi had awakened like this, from his guess, over twenty minutes ago. It was only a little after daybreak, judging by the weak sun rays pouring through the window and the light twitter of birds outside. His guardian was gently spooning him; with his softened cock lying between the pale boy's equally pale legs. The dark had probably wrapped his arm around the hikari, pulling him close, sometime after he went to sleep. As the violet-eyed teen stirred awake, he felt Yami tighten his grasp around him, pressing his chin to the boy's shoulder. The dozing Pharaoh breathed deeply, and the light felt every inhalation against his back.

Yugi had been quite exhausted, so he had not a mind to give to what he and his other half done after the passionate act of love and lust was actually committed. His thoughts were jumbled for most of the night, especially after his first view of his 'new' face. And this mind haze only grew ten-fold when the light and Yami started their sexual intercourse. But now, as Yugi stared dully at the black bed near his own, he had all the time in the world to think about the repulsive thing he had done.

Yugi had taken the innocence of another. The purity. The two did love each other, but still. It was Yami's virginity. Something so unblemished shouldn't be forcefully given, like how Yugi pressured his dark to. The way the boy asked made it seem like if the Pharaoh denied him, the light would have killed himself right then and there. Even if he would have, Yugi hated knowing that maybe the sex was led by his yami's extreme protectiveness, and not totally his love. The crimson-eyed teen would have done anything to stop the light. Anything... 

"No. Yami loves you. You love him and he loves you just as much." Yugi whispered to himself urgently, attempting hopelessly to reinsure himself. He deserved his guardian's love, body and soul. He deserved to be loved by the incredibly handsome man, right?

After letting out a long, exaggerated sigh, Yugi rolled over in his lover's embrace, so he now faced his dark. Yami let out a quiet moan from the light's movement and flopped backwards from his side to his back. The Pharaoh removed his arm from around the hikari's hips,

sliding it on top of his own defined stomach.

Yugi looked idly at his darker half, trying to force any ideas of self-unimportance out of his head. He took in every shape and color of his guardian's perfect face. He had always thought him and Yami looked pretty identical, except for the height, eye color and skin tone. But now that he was so close to the other, closer than ever before, he realized that some of the same things that made the two similar looking were the biggest differences.

The light's cheeks had always been large, before the incident with Keith, due to the baby fat that he never quite grew out of. Yami's cheekbones were also big. But instead of being large from baby fat, the Pharaoh cheekbones were high and the skin stretched tightly over it. The area directly below it was also hollow and deep, forming a perfect inward curve. Yugi brought his finger to the dip, feeling the dark's smooth, tan skin.

The taller teen tilted to the touch. His long hair fell over his forehead, draping the light's hand with blond tresses. And unlike Yugi's sunny yellow bangs, Yami's was streaked with the occasional black strand. Not only was the bangs a different shade, but the red tips of most of his hair were also a wine color instead of the shade of a brick red crayon. But of course. The Pharaoh was the darker half. 

The violet-eyed boy watched as his guardian's long, thin but clumped eyelashes flickered. The left, bronze eyelid dragged halfway open, revealing a mellowed crimson iris.

"Hey." Yami croaked raspingly, causing Yugi to giggle shortly.

"Hey." The light replied evenly. It was a bit odd hearing the dark's voice cracked and strained. But he was pretty loud last night, or rather, that morning, so it was understandable.

Flashing a half-smile, Yami licked his swollen lips. The older teen attempted to roll onto his side, sleep, only inches away from overpowering him. He had twisted the upper portion of his torso when he stopped suddenly, whimpering. A pained expression dashing through his rich features, the dark fell back to his original position. Worried, the smaller of the two pushed himself up so he sat on his shins. He placed one hand on his lover's left cheek, the other on the right side of his neck. "What's wrong?"

His cheeks darkening in color, the Pharaoh tiredly looked away. He breathed deeply several times before answering. "My..." He said hoarsely. "My back, chest... and my thighs... as well as other parts... hurt." 

The hikari's gaze fell from his embarrassed dark's face to the areas he described. Violet streaks where Yugi pressed against his chest for leverage were the evidence left behind. Underneath the secretion still on him, deep purple blotches were settling on the yami's lower regions. Also, the place the light dug his knees into was bruising horribly. Stifling a snigger, the hikari stroked his lover's surprisingly feminine hips, that didn't show through any of his boxers, or even leather pants.

"Don't laugh at me... I know you want to... It's not funny..." The light smiled anyway and leaned down to the bottom of his other half's rib cage. Yugi kissed the warm skin, moving down to the outline of the Pharaoh's pelvis as time went on. The dark let out several somnolent moans. The light stuck his tongue through his lips, licking the flesh. The combined taste and smell could have sent him, as Yami put it several hours prior, over the edge. The boy sensed heavy perspiration his overly bitter cum, Yami's sweet seed, and under it all, honey. 

"Yugi." The dark drawled. Looking up at his guardian's face, the hikari saw his lover's calm lotus eyes staring at him like they were in some sort of other world. The smaller male rested the left side of his head on the other's stomach.

Bisecting the Pharaoh's chest with his index finger, Yugi listened to the rhythmic breathing on the dark's part. Inhale; one, two, three, four. Hold; one, two. Exhale; one, two, three. Inhale; one, two, three, four. And so on and so forth. "You know, you really should be sleeping right now."

Shifting slightly, earning a small wince of pain, Yami raised an eyebrow. "Really. And why is that, my love?"

"Let's see. You have only been sleeping for maybe two or three hours. You were the uke and I was being quite rough. You need all the rest you can get to, heal. And most of all, it was your first time. Your body is most likely fighting to keep consciousness at this moment. Go to sleep."

Yugi twirled the hair on his guardian's lower stomach. Most of the strands had some of their seed on it, but it was still wonderfully soft. "You're up. Why are you awake?"

His violet eyes darkening to plum circles, the pale boy wobbled so he sat between Yami's legs. He nuzzled his cheek into his guardian's belly. "I never slept for too long after sex before. I always had to wake up before I got enough sleep because I had to go to my own bed, nightmares or just because my foster father was bored and wanted some more fun time with me."

The dark's hand rested in Yugi's hair. A pinkie was gently touching the nape of his neck. "Sorry, my love, for asking. I didn't know."

Running his hands up and down the Pharaoh's hips, the light sighed. "I know. Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep, oh innocent one."

"What do you mean 'innocent'? I am no longer 'innocent'!" The light frowned. Yeah, Yami was no longer 'innocent' and that was because of Yugi. "As of a few hours ago, you are the purer of the two of us." Purer. Pure. A word that far from described the hikari.

"Go to sleep, Yami. You are starting to fucking piss me off." The thin digits in his silky tresses stopped combing through the strands. They fell down to the light's chin, where they pushed the entire face upwards. Yugi stared blankly into the twin, crimson eyes.

"Did I say something wrong, my love?"

Shaking his head, the light said, "No. No. I just, just am worried about you. I don't want you to get sick of something."

Yami smiled, accepting the light's expertly hidden lie. "You know, I am the one who is supposed to be worried about you."

Brushing his lips against his lover's flesh once again, the light climbed up the Pharaoh's body, hugging him and slowly rubbing his soft facial skin against the other's shoulder. /That was before you were the uke. / A soft chuckle entered his ears.

/Not fair, my lovely purity. / The elder yawned, moving his arms behind his head.

/Nothing is fair. / Yugi whispered before his darker half fell asleep.

The light brushed his palms against his guardian's muscles, feeling each beautifully tight mass. The teen underneath swayed to the hikari's touch, making gargling moans from deep within his tortured throat. Bringing his fingers to his dark's thighs, Yugi massaged it in clumsy ovals. 

Feeling uncomfortable for basically molesting a napping person, the light pushed himself off of the Pharaoh. Throwing his legs off the bed, the hikari stood up. Treading over some discarded clothing, the naked boy exited his bedroom. After pushing a blonde lock out of his amethyst orbs and behind his ear, Yugi headed through the opened bathroom door.

Striking the chilled tiles with the soles of his feet to create faint thudding noises, the light stood still in the center of the bathroom. The gashes on his wrist were so shallow that a thin layer of a scab dove in and out of the red streaks. Glancing over his left shoulder to the mirror in the small room, the hikari could once again see his horribly mutilated face. 

A new wave of disgust crashed onto him, like one would expect a wave to clap onto the beach sand, hard and fast. However, his lips were now as swollen as Yami's and one of his ears was baby pink. In several spots, bite marks were left in a pattern similar to that of a stitching. Those same marks were left on his neck, some as low as his collarbone. The light felt each tingle in the slightest bit, but gave no heed. His guardian gave the pain to him, and that was all that truly mattered to him. And his hair had become something close to a bird's nest, something that Yugi wasn't all too happy about.

He took a few more steps forward until he reached the white edge of the tub. He felt dirty, so dirty. It wasn't from the sweat or any other new substance on him. His mind going back to what his yami had said minutes before, about him being his purity.

What made the hikari the Pharaoh's purity? There was no real reason, from what the light could see. Perhaps, the crimson-eyed teen was referring to the whole 'light and dark' thing. Then it would make sense. Yet, the older boy could have very well be talking about that, since Yugi had taken his innocence, the light is something of a keeper for the pureness.

Lifting his legs stiffly, one at a time, the pale boy got into the tub. He pulled on the knob for controlling the flow of the shower's water, so that the arrow showing how hot the clear liquid would be once it was pouring out through the showerhead was set in the direct middle. There was a second or two of silence when Yugi heard the pipes in the walls shake and tap into another, until warm water sprung out from above him. 

The first droplets struck the top of his head, wetting some sections of his silky, knotted tresses. As more water seeped out above, the light's hair fell down his back and forehead in damp clumps. The clear liquid rolled down his face and down to his lips. The water was bitter due to the sweat mixed in it. Standing still, Yugi allowed the water to pour over him.

What an odd 'keeper of pureness' the violet-eyed teen would make. There was nothing untouched, unblemished, about him. It would be like sunlight being controlled by shadows, instead of the other way round. The shadows would never be able to keep the sun's rays. The radiating light could reach over all the darkness. If ever given the chance, the shadows would never be able to have authority over the sun. It would be lightened and completely taken over, until there were no more shadows left.

Slowly, the pale boy grabbed the soap, a bar of Irish Springs, and rubbed it in ovals on his stomach. The clean-smelling bubbles stirred into the sticky cum. "I am the shadow." He explained quietly to himself as the thoughts flowed into his head. "I will never be able to clasp my guardian's full light."

And no matter how hard he tried; the hikari now knew that he would never be able to change from shadows to sunlight, to be with his other half. Forever more was he tainted, from being raped by his foster father and Keith, and he had Yami to thank for this realization. Like the Pharaoh said, '.No matter how hard we clean, something so tainted won't go pure.' The dark was referring to the kitchen table, but that doesn't mean the light could take it in a different meaning. He was tainted, dirtied, and now no matter how hard his friends and the dark tried, no one can alter that fact.

"No. No. You can change." Yugi whispered to himself desperately. Pressing his back to the wall tiles, the hikari slid down to sit in the tub. The water drops continued to tap against his skin, a little more forcefully than before.

But how could he be changed? How could one cleanse such a tarnished child? It wasn't possible. He was the dirt others would cringe their noses at when they saw a blot of it on their black, leather shoes. The boy needed to be taken away like that blotch of shameful soil, wiped from the shoe with a cloth or a hand before someone noticed. The only reason Yugi had not been brushed off was that no one had yet discovered his true, horrifyingly repulsive self. Only he knew. Only he knew how much he deserved to be removed.

But wait. Maybe Yugi was both the dirt and the owner of the black, leather shoes. No one said the hikari couldn't be. He was the person obligated to cleanse the world of the dirt. It was all he could do to help this sinking planet, full of patches and networks of people made from dirt.

The only thing that was halting the light from releasing himself from the Earth was, of course, Yami. What would his lover feel if the boy actually carried his plan out? What would the Pharaoh do? What would he say? The light didn't know the answer to any of these questions. And there was no true way of finding out. It was not like the light could walk up to his lover and ask him. And if he did, the dark would stop his own world to 'save' the violet-eyed teen from his abyss of depression. 

That is exactly what Yami would do and anyone could see that. That is what he did so many times before; give up his own time or compromise his emotions to make sure his 'little love' was well and safe. The dark did so when the pale boy was in a coma. He halted his world, giving up prom, graduation and just living life, to see that the light woke up. Though it probably killed him to watch the hikari in such a distasteful position, Yami still sat there, waiting. Recklessly sacrificing his time to watch for a change.

Yes, reckless. There had been little hope when Yugi first arrived at the hospital, or at least, that was what the doctors told him. He may have never woken up from the coma. Yami could have spent many hours staring at a dead man.

So reckless the Pharaoh could be when it came to Yugi. Many people over the years have seen this and used it against the crimson-eyed male, one in particular, Marik. He used the light as a way to harm Yami in his last duel. When Yami would lose his life points, the hikari's soul, or that little he ever had, was stripped away. And even though it would have been to save the world, the all-too-caring dark refused to lose life points, therefore sending parts of Yugi to the Shadow Realm. Only until the light begged did the Pharaoh finally give up some life points, winning the duel.

If the violet-eyed boy hadn't told Yami to do this, the male could have virtually destroyed the world. He would have given up the world, just so the pale teen wouldn't feel pain. Could one get anymore reckless?

It would be okay if it were in small amounts. But the hikari already knew that his guardian's existence revolved around the light. With every aspect of his life, every movement he makes, the older teen would think of Yugi beforehand and see if, by doing this particular thing, it will, in any way, affect the light. He would be rash forever, thinking about how things, in any way, affect the light.

So, without Yugi to worry about, wouldn't Yami be more easygoing? With no one for his mind to constantly hover around, wouldn't the Pharaoh be better?

"Yes, he would be." The hikari concluded. Yami would be, eventually, happier without Yugi.

The pale boy wasn't saying that he wanted his guardian to be lonely. No, no. He wanted his lover to enjoy the spiritual grace that is love. Yami needed to be with someone who deserved it. Yugi saw for his other half someone who was the prettiest thing to look at, someone who the dark could hardly keep his hands off of when he was around the person. Someone who was as pure as Yami and was the sunlight instead of the shadows. Someone who would love the dark as much as Yugi did. 

That was what he was entitled to. He was entitled to the perfect person to spend all his days with. Bakura had his "person". Ryou. The tomb robber was going to marry his sweetheart. He was going to eternally bind his soul with his lover's.

Ryou was better than little Yugi. The albino boy was the flawless hikari. If only the violet-eyed light could be as good, be as perfect, then he might feel better with loving his dark. He was not ever going to become good enough; therefore he will never live up to the Pharaoh's love.

Yugi sighed and put his hand on the side of the tub. Pushing down on the hard, white material, the light stood up. He shampooed and conditioned his hair, repeating the conditioning step because of the crazed state of his tresses. His hair now more manageable, the light let the pure liquid from the showerhead tumble over his flesh for several more seconds before turning the water off.

With elegant ease, the violet-eyed boy stepped back out of the tub. He grabbed a towel from the rack above the toilet. It was damp in a couple of splotches, probably because Yami had used it the day before. The hikari briskly dried some of his tricolored locks. They were still moist when the boy stopped and wrapped it around his thin waist. 

Wiping the mist on the mirror with his forearm, Yugi watched as he combed his hair. The strokes were gentle like always, so as not to rip the strands or create split-ends. The teen continued until all his locks were dry. They curled a bit since he had put nothing in it to relax it. A bounce was evident in small proportions. A queer smile played on his lips the entire time.

After setting the comb down on the sink, the pale boy left the bathroom. The thudding of his feet was deafened in his ears by thoughts of a dreary nature. He made his way to the one room in his house he had hardly ever been in. Biting his already swollen lips, the teen twisted the handle of the master bedroom.

The door opened with a drawly creak. Yugi took a step inside the room. When Grandpa had been alive, the light never went into this room. Not because it was scary or because he wasn't allowed to. His father usually spent most of his time in the shop, the kitchen or the den, only going into his bedroom at night, so there was no reason the hikari needed to be here.

Everything in the dormitory had a thin layer of dust over it, since the last time Yugi had been in there. It was over the side tables, picture frames, desk and headboard. The teen somberly crept from the threshold of the door to the right bedside table. He crouched down, touching the

floor with his fingertips to steady himself. Pulling on the handle to the drawer, he gingerly lifted several pieces of paper and some other things out until he saw it. He picked it up slowly, like something deep inside was begging him to forget his hastily made plan. He didn't, however.

He examined it closely. Its handle black as night, its blade shinning like a star. The tricolor haired teen ran his index finger over the edge of the steak knife. Bakura and Ryou hardly ate meat, so the teeth on the blade were still like it was when it came out of the box.

As he straightened up, Yugi's amethyst eyes glanced at the clock. Grey dust blurred the neon green numbers, but the boy was still able to make out 9:16.

"Odd." The teen whispered to no one. Though the Game Shop opened in thirty minutes, everyone who ever helped Yugi open the shop during the summer vacations (which was everyone in the gang except Seto, Mokuba and Bakura) knew that the hikari started to organize everything around this time. Yugi would have thought that Ryou, whose total amount of times opening the shop was only rivaled with Joey's, would have been here by now.

As the neon 6 turned to 7, a revelation came to the boy. He smiled. It wasn't really Ryou's fault he and his fiancé were late, in a sense. What would one expect? It was the morning after they got engaged. How could anyone look forward to them wanting to leave the house when they could be doing. other things?

Quietly leaving the dust ridden room, Yugi thanked the gods that he decided to hide the object in his hand in his father's bedroom rather than his own. If, when the Pharaoh was cleaning up their room, he came across the object, who knows how upset Yami would have been?

The light walked into the kitchen. Yami's button-up, tank top and dog tags, as well as Yugi's white tee, where strewn over the tiles, or, in the case of Yami's shirt, on one of the chairs. His feet didn't land on any of the discarded clothing as he strode to the small, wooden kitchen table. He sat in one of the chairs.

Breathing heavily, the boy held his right arm slightly above the tabletop, scars skyward. The handle of Bakura's knife was in his left hand. Air was flowing in through his nose, pupils focused on the light reflecting from the blade. The light put the sharpest point to his wrist. As he gazed upon his movements with wide, relaxed eyes, Yugi pushed down on his skin. A gruesome sound filled his ears as he cut the skin. But that didn't stop the male. He only pushed in harder. The hikari moaned with agony. 

This new gash intersected all his other scars, including the ones he had carved into his skin the night before. This was the end of the weeping, suffering and derision. One deep, vertical cut down the forearm and it was flowing down, dripping down the milky white skin to drop on the wooden tabletop with crimson blood.

Yugi sat there, a pool of blood forming underneath his hovering arm, waiting for Death's sweet kiss.

((((((Space))))))

A/N: please tell me that was just a bad dream. Tell me I didn't just write. Please tell me that I was sleeping every time I thought I was writing this chapter and this chapter doesn't really exist?

Yami: no. Everything is true. You, you. are an evil bitch that deserves to die and burn in hell with Anzu. How could you?

OH GODS! I cannot believe I did that! (Fallen-angel cries a river. Yami, Bakura and Seto get a rowboat.)

Let's not talk about what I did, for now.

Okay, if some sections seem familiar, that is because they are from earlier chapters. Here are the sections:

1. Its handle black as night. blah, blah. when it came out of the box. This is from chapter 14, when Yugi first sees Bakura's steak knives.

2. The light put the sharpest point to his wrist. blah, blah. The hikari moaned with agony. This is from chapter 16, when Yami cuts himself. I replaced several words to make it fit better, but the meaning is still there.

3. This was the end of weeping. blah, blah. wooden tabletop with crimson blood. This is from chapter 13. I replaced several words to make it fit better.

4. The last sentence was based off of the last sentence of chapter 15.

Okay, now that I am done with that, I must say that I cannot describe how sorry I am. But I shall not back down and I will defend this decision, chapter and my entire story if I need to. Please, just stay tuned. I swear, the last chapter will make up for everything I do, and did in the past.

I want to thank, ifthedeadwerealive, for editing this chapter. She is my shoulder to cry on when I really hate my story. She has supporting me through this all and I just want to say that I LOVE her!

IMPORTANT A/N! I AM CHANGING THE TITLE OF THE STORY! I have always resented the name of this story. Actually, it made a lot more sense when I started the story, but then I changed the plot, a lot, and it doesn't fit anymore. So, for the last chapter (chapter 26) I will

change the title. The new title will be, "It's a Wonderful World." I will repeat this A/N until chapter 26.

So, for those who aren't so sickened with me(ifthedeadwerealive: I'm not sickened :), see you. I will try my hardest to update. If it takes me another month, I say blame school, world of war craft and stupid, little brothers.

(editors note)E/N: Anyway this is ifthedeadwerealive, and if you wanted to know this chapter is being posted a week late because I just couldn't read it. I was crying so much, due to FAOR's sorrow and the fact that this is a depressing chapter if you think about it. Anyway, I was crying so much my house flooded, yes my whole house, all 4 floors. Because my house was flooded I could not use my computer and I didn't have a row boat. Then I had to go find Bakura, Seto, and Yami to get them to come over and save my computer. They were still busy trying to get across FAOR's river. So it took 4 additional days. We just saved my computer today, after my math test of course.


	24. The last petal falls

A/N: hullo. Good day. How are you? Bad? Me too. But I want to thank all of you. You give me so much support. (chibi tear welts at fallen-angel's eyes). How I love you all.

Disclaimer: continuation

We were there, me sitting, him on one of his knees. I burrowed my face into his shoulder, smelling his intoxicating scent. His arms wrapped tightly around me, he nuzzled his cheek into my hair. I was safe. I was complete. I was in his arms. We stood like that for so long, but I loved ever second of it. As smoothly did this relaxation fell over me did it leave. I pulled out of our embrace so my eyes met his. "What about the lawyers? They will find out. They will take you to Anime World. I- I can't let that happen. I-" Smiling softly, Yami put one, long finger over my lips. "Why do you think the crew is celebrating? We all hated those lawyers. So, we fired them. Each and every last one." My eyebrows rose in surprise. "But the show will need to have someone to take care of the legal stuff as long as the show is running?" He, once again, smiled. "The show is ending this season. We will be free to do whatever we what. Or whoever…" He added, a mischievous hint in his voice. My face must have lit up. He pecked my forehead and dove his hand into his pocket. He fished around in it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, my bracelet along with it. "I think this belongs to you." He whispered into my ear, putting the bracelet on my wrist. He kissed my lips, and we stood there, on the soft, dew-covered grass.

The end of the disclaimer story, and now, onto my story

Warning: ANGST! If you are weak of heart, be prepared. I am serious. I would say to grab some tissues, but this chapter will need way more. Get a towel or a comforter.

((((((Space))))))

------ The Last Petal Falls ------

His eyes flittered open to the sweet day's rays. Calmness and easiness rolled over him in pulses, relaxing him deeply. His muscular abdomen was still sore but, hey, with love comes pain. The bronze skinned male mind was still a bit groggy, seeing as he just woke up, but no doubt felt the absence of his shorter lover. The Pharaoh sighed. He had hoped that Yugi would have waited in bed until he woke up again, but the dark quickly let it pass over him.

A smile sweeping over his soft lips, the yami reminisced over his and his other half's night. An odd lightness pulsed through him and a blush prevailed over his face. Though he knew that he was acting like some lovesick girl, Yami couldn't help but feel like that night would always be one of his favorites. It was, by far, the best night of his extremely long life.

Groaning, the teen pushed himself into sitting position. His body felt, in the smallest bit, better than the first time he had woken up. Wondering how long this soreness would last; the crimson-eyed boy rubbed his temple. It was stinging like mad. Raking his now slightly rustled hair, the dark thought about the link, and how he and his love closed part of it off. The part dealing with emotions, especially pain.

Before reopening the link, Yami decided it would be best to warn his small hikari. / Love/

There was no answer for a moment. Then, Yugi's sweet, lullaby voice came into the Pharaoh's head. / Hmm/ The boy's response was quite groggy and airy, but the dark thought it might just have been from the long night.

/ Love, may I open the link again? I am beginning to receive a migraine. /

Yet again, there was no immediate reply. / Not right now. In a couple of minutes. Just, just wait. /

Frowning, the still naked teen threw his legs over the edge of the mattress, making the white blanket below him bellow to the floor, and stood. He reached down and collected his purple boxers. His love was acting a bit strangely, but he quickly dismissed it.

/ Okay… Which room are you in/ The Pharaoh asked, putting his second leg into the undergarments.

/ Don't leave the bedroom. In ten minutes, you can. Not now. /

The dark stopped midway from straightening up, knitting his eyebrows. A strange, dreary chill ran up his spine. / Yugi, what's wrong/

This time, the light's voice never answered. Panic defeating him, for reasons unbeknownst to him, Yami burst the door open and sprinted down the hall, towards the kitchen.

The Pharaoh, his mind now controlling his body instead of the other way around, halted as he came to the door. It was just as his and his lover left it the last time they were in there. Yami's button-up, tank top and dog tags, as well as Yugi's white tee, where strewn all over the tiles, or, in the case of Yami's shirt, on one of the chairs. Except for Yugi, who was in one of the chairs, nothing had changed.

The small boy was in nothing but a towel. He was slumped forward in the chair, creating an arch in his bony spine. His forehead was probably resting on his hands. Yami could not see anything but his love's back, but still couldn't admire the way the young teen's shoulder blades popped out, pulling the skin over them tightly. And how, when the boy breathed in, those shoulders would shift apart, then together.

After letting out a somewhat relieving exhalation, the taller teen went over to the table. Yami was inwardly embarrassed for his moment of distress. What had caused it? Shaking the thoughts out of his head, the dark stood behind his light.

"Hello, my little love. Good morning." Yami cooed while leaning down, his hands on the back on the chair. The Pharaoh kissed the crook of the hikari's neck.

As soon as his lips touched his lover's flesh, Yugi flinched, like he didn't even know anyone was in the room. With that sudden movement, the seated boy fell out of the chair. His thin arms attempted to keep himself onto the table by grabbing the edges. But the boy's strength seemed to have left him since he fell down onto the ground in a heap. The chair scraped against the tiles as it was moved backwards into Yami. There was a clinking sound on the other side of the chair, but a startled dark gave no attention.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled as he fell down to his knees. The dark released his hold on the link. Though he felt no specific pain, weakness and tiredness flowed through his veins. It made the dark dizzy. His crimson rubies wide, he examined his love.

Yugi was deathly pale. Instead of a porcelain white with hints of beige, he was the color of snow. His once rosy lips were blue tinged. The light's eyes were semi-closed, exposing only a little of his precious amethysts. Clearly in pain, the small teen blinked and smiled.

"Hey." Yugi's words rolled off his tongue, which peeped through his lips.

"Love, what's wrong?" Yami caressed his other half's cold lips with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

Another tired smile, the pale boy lifted his right arm. A stream of blood bubbled out of the vertical gash, and worked its way into intricate webs. There was such a contrast between the deep red essence and the white skin. It was almost entrancing to see, almost.

"No... Oh gods, no." Yami couldn't breathe. This, this wasn't happening. This is just some twisted nightmare. That was all. He was going to wake up with his lover curled within his muscled arms. They would smile, kiss, perhaps take a shower together, and then greet Bakura and Ryou as they came over to help at the Game Shop. The Pharaoh and his younger counterpart were to spend their lives in each other's embrace. This was a nightmare. Why couldn't he wake up? The worst part is over, so why wasn't he awake yet?

"This isn't a dream, guardian…"

Yami shook his head, tears welting in his eyes. "This is your opportunity to live… happily… like you deserve… Take it… Enjoy it…"

His tresses bobbing to and fro as he continued to shake his head, the Pharaoh stood. Dread constricting his heart, he struggled to breathe. He turned around and almost jumped to the phone. Yami had his back to his love. He picked the phone up.

"Guardian, don't..." Yugi's plea stopped him. The Pharaoh pivoted and stared down at his dying lover. "It's too late… They won't come in time… They will only separate us in the little time we have left… Please, come back… I need you…"

The older teen heaved for air. He looked down at the phone, then to the direction of his love. He saw the massive amount of blood smeared on the table, and the same liquid pouring out of the hikari. A knife was sitting stiffly next to one of the table's legs. The light moaned, probably from Yami's inability for return to him, and rolled his head so he faced the other direction. His frail legs were bent into barely obtuse angles, but his back was straight against the tiled floor. There wasn't much time left. With one last look down at the phone, Yami dropped it. The phone tumbled down through the air, springing upward when it ran out of cord, much like a bungee jumper.

Cautiously, the Pharaoh bent down next to his light. Pushing a string of blond strands out of his face, the dark sat on his knees. He allowed tears to fall, separately, down his face. He gently rubbed his love's ear lobe.

The boy tilted his head so his eyes met Yami's. "Yami, you came back…"

Giggling sadly for a second, the dark let his thumb explore the inner shell of the light's ear. "Of course I came back."

The light smiled. His lips were getting bluer, his face paler. That smile broke the dark. He sobbed loudly, more crystalline droplets erupting from his rubies. "This is all my fault. If only I had been here sooner-"

Yugi's index finger stopped him from ranting onward. The boy's eyes were glazed over. "Maybe, it is… better this way."

Removing the finger from his lips, Yami brought it back down to the younger teen's chest. After that, he put his palm of the boy's face. "Don't talk like that. Everything is going to be okay. We're together now. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Yami's words were pointless. They both knew it. They both showed it. Nothing was going to be fine. Nothing.

"At least…" Yugi started. It was obvious from his dizzied appearance the inevitable was about to happen in only minutes. "I got to see you one last time."

Yami bit him tongue to keep from screaming in agony. "No, no. Please. Don't leave me. I love you."

The light only smiled. "There's nothing either of us can do… But now is your chance to really live… Your chance to be freed…"

Yami gazed into the violet eyes of his light. An idea crept into his erratic thoughts. He will be freed… Both he and his light would be freed.

The hikari watched his guardian. His once distressed orbs now shone with depressed victory. Why, the boy did not know. Suddenly, his tired body began to shake. It vibrated in fits of spasms. He no longer felt his body. Closing his eyes, Yugi knew that this must be the end. Nuzzling the hand on his cheek, he whispered, "I love you, my Guardian Angel."

"I love you too."

The light felt as if his soul had been pulled softly out of his body. There was a moment of total ease. Then, a different, peculiar feeling came over him.

When Yugi felt stable, he realized that wherever he was, his eyes were closed. So, he opened them. He came upon the image of… himself? Yes, it was himself, but how? Yugi had his hand on the other him's cheek and was bent awkwardly over him. The confused light noticed that, instead of being ghostly white, his own skin was bronze. What in the seven hells was going on?

Even amidst the confusion, Yugi was still able to recognize how much… hotter the Other's body looked, though it was identical to his. Even if it was horribly pale, the hikari was hungrily attracted to it. Such a feeling was queer, the boy knew this, but it didn't stop him from scanning over the bleeding body. Whatever this place was, it was sure a self-esteem booster.

Yugi's eyes met with the Other's. The Other seemed ecstatic, close to laughter. A little weird…

"I always told you I thought you were beautiful…" Yugi gasped. The Other's voice sounded almost like Yami! It was a bit higher pitch, but the similarity was there. The Other's violet eyes flew up and down Yugi. "And apparently, you thought I was hot. How, I do not know."

Yugi looked around at their surroundings. It was his kitchen. His and the Pharaoh's clothes were strewn everywhere. A pool of blood was on the table. "Where are we?" The hikari asked. His voice was almost like it was normally, but a smidge deeper.

The Other laughed, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding out from his forearm. "Honestly, love, you can't figure that out?"

Yugi scrounged up his face. Only two people ever called him that, his foster father and Yami.

"Yes, only us two. Can you guess which one of those two I am, my lovely light?"

The hikari frowned, his eyes widening. "What the hell is going on?" He still didn't move his hand from the Other's cheek.

"How is my body fitting you, my love?"

Taking a large inhale, Yugi shook his head. "No. You didn't."

With a smirk, the Other, now identified as Yami, replied, "Yes. I switched our bodies." A frown now graced Yami's face. "For once, I am doing my job as your yami."

Yugi, now in the Pharaoh's body, finally understood what was going on. His lover had switched bodies with him. Yami was going to die, in the light's body. No, no, no. Yugi wasn't going to let that happen…

"And what are you going to do, my love. Only I can change us back. And I will never…" Yami winced. His entire bottom lip was a robin egg's blue. It was becoming hard for him to be so collected and strong with so much blood lost. "…Ever do that."

Yugi gaped, tears running to his chin. This was not happening. This couldn't be. "Yami! Switch us back! Now! Switch us back! I made the decision to stop it all, so-" Yugi began to yell.

"And this is my decision…" Yami knew what he was doing. He understood. And he was going to do anything to save his light. Anything…

The hikari was clueless. He didn't know what to do. So he settled for crying. He pressed his face into Yami's chest, and wept.

The dark brought his hand to Yugi's hair and stroked it once. Blackness had blotted his vision the second he switched bodies, but now, it was over most of his line of sight. Breathing was a difficult task. The end was near… He could taste it at the back of his tongue.

Before he even felt Yami pulling on his hair, the hikari's lips were smashed against his other half's. The kiss was slow and sensual. The Pharaoh dominated it. But he used the control over it just to stick his tongue into Yugi's. He ran his muscle over every centimeter of the light's mouth. This kiss was not about power, or expressing lust. It was about remembering. Remembering the tastes, remembering the warmness of another's flesh close to your own, remembering the love deep with their hearts.

It was a short while, much too short of a while, when Yugi felt his guardian's slowing movement stop. The tongue within his mouth fell limp, as well as the body it belonged to. Separating him from his dark, the hikari gathered the form of his lover in his arms. After resting his head in the crook of the body's neck, Yugi rocked back and forth, tears running down in streams.

((((((Space))))))

A/N: for those who didn't understand what happened, Yami switched bodies with Yugi. If you are saying, "that writer is really bad. How can someone just add a magical power like that so suddenly?" I would have to say that you must pay more attention. In chapter 7, the one where they play Spin the Bottle, I had a part where Bakura and Ryou switch so Bakura can kiss Yami. That is half the reason why I had the party. The other part was to guarantee that Yugi's first kiss was Yami's. This chapter was a bit short, but whatever. I got what I needed to say.

IMPORTANT A/N! I AM CHANGING THE TITLE OF THE STORY! Many of you have said that you actually like the title, Radiant Cuts, and that it still fits. I had a long explanation to why I will be changing it. If you want it, my email address is just below. (I will only respond to direct emails.) Anyway, from chapter 26, the last chapter, I will be changing the title to "It's a Wonderful World."

If you look closely, you may notice that some of the dialogue sounds familiar. The dialogue from where Yugi says: "You came back" and when Yami says: "No, no. Please. Don't leave me. I love you."is from Disney's, Beauty and the Beast. Hmm… do any of you remember a certain passage where Yami compares his and Yugi's relationship to Belle and the Beast's? Or when, before Yami cuts himself, he calls himself a beast? Ever wonder why chapters 21- 24 have crazy titles that have little do to with what's going on (the same will go for the next chapter)? It is called foreshadowing! I mentioned it in one of my teasers that there will be foreshadowing, and here it is! If you are confused, email me directly at:  
Crazymonkee2012-AT-aol-DOT-com 

Well, for those who amazingly still want to read this story, see you soon!


	25. The Burning Of The Stem

A/N: Hey. What do I say after what I did in my last chapter? Umm, I can rant on about how much hotter everyone looks in the Memory Arc (especially Yami since he will be in his Pharaoh form) or how sad the last episodes will be (I only know this because I was a bad, rapid fangirl and looked at pictures of the last show in Japan. Really, it will be sad.) Since I already sorted ranted, let me just say that there will be a whole lot of tendershipping in this chapter. For those who don't know what that is, it is Bakura/ Ryou shipping. Well, on with the show!

Congratulations to GravityGrave for the 300th review. I didn't think that I would ever reach that, when so many more deserving stories get a lot less. Thanks you guys. I feel loved.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story. I don't even own my heart! It belongs to Yami, Bakura, Seto and Anime in general. Doesn't that rock or what?

Warning: Do I really need to put this? We all know after what the hell I did, there will be angst. For those who skip A/N, there will also be some limony shit between Bakura and Ryou, just so you know.

((((((Space))))))

------ The Burning of the Stem ------

Feather light kisses to the shoulder had woken him up, just as they always do. How he adored those warm, soft lips. He felt Ryou softly push a strand of his silvery hair off of his forehead. And even though Bakura was fully conscious, he kept his eyes closed, knowing that his light could continue kissing his shoulder until he 'woke up'.

"Kura," The younger boy whispered. He only used this nickname in the mornings, after extremely passionate or sensual sex. For this morning, it was for both reasons. "Come on. We need to get up."

Ryou wrapped one leg around the tomb robber's, tugging his own body closer to him. The hikari's kiss flowed over to the yami's neck. But still, Bakura gave no attempt to opening his eyes.

"Wake up, Kura." The younger boy got out before suckling on Bakura's neck again. How the light learned to lick, bite and tease the skin so seductively was a mystery to the dark, though he might have some of the blame. Ryou's fingers breezed over the grave raider's sides; pleasurable goose bumps not far behind.

The light slipped some of the other's skin between his teeth. He licked the flesh softly. Unable to keep up his façade longer, Bakura moaned. The elder teen, having now revealed his awaken state, snaked his arms around his lover's frame. The boy unlatched his mouth from the grave raider. He quickly tossed his head back, his already rustled hair tumbling over his face in thick locks. Smiling, the yami brushed his lips on his fiancé's forehead. A very vague taste of sweat settled there.

"I see you finally decided to get up." Ryou pouted, a mock, disappointed frown buried in his words.

The taller, white haired teen stroked Ryou's cheek with the top half of his hand. "Oh, but I was having the most wonderful dream."

The pale hikari raised one fine eyebrow. "Really? Of what?"

"Just a little kissing between me and a mysterious other. I think he was the Pharaoh." The tomb robber said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

The light ran his tongue over the side of his lip, attempting to wipe away a smirk. "Yami? Ooh, really? Why him?" His thin legs pulled him so he sat on the yami's upper thighs. The light had his chest hovering two or three inches above his lover's.

His immediate reply was a lighthearted smile. "Well, this other person kissed remarkably well. He did things ever I have never thought of doing. The only guy that could possibly do that is the Pharaoh. Do you have anyone else in mind?"

The younger male traced Bakura's jawbone with his nose. "Hmm… It could have been Yugi. Yami makes it seem that my fellow hikari would be able to blow one's mind. And I know how you like your partners to always submit to you in your liking."

The dark twisted some of his other half's silky tresses between his forefinger and thumb. "Never thought of Yugi. Now that I think of it, this stranger was too tall to be either of to those two. Now, who else?" Bakura's fingertips ghosted over the light's spine.

Ryou brought his lips to the taller teen's. Bakura could taste the essence of both him and his fiancé on the soft skin. / It could have been Joey. / The current uke pushed his light to his back, so he was on top. The two males kissed deeply for five minutes. Suddenly, the hikari separated himself with the dark.

"What's wrong, my sweetheart?" The said sweetheart snapped his head in the direction of the cherry wood nightstand. His grey eyes flickered on the clock there before turning back to meet the yami's own pebble-colored orbs.

The light sighed. "We need to get up if we want to be early to help Yugi open the shop." Groaning slightly, the dark turned his attention to the table by the blue-sheeted bed. It was true. They did need to start getting ready.

"Damn." Bakura licked his lips. "You know what, they won't mind if we are late. It is the morning after our engagement. They probably are expecting us to be late, especially since it is us…"

The light smiled. "Naughty, naughty." The hikari brought his lips to his lover's as the dark pressed his body closer to Ryou's.

((((((Space))))))

The roaring engine coming to a stop, Bakura tilted his black motorcycle to the left. He felt his lover slide his hands off his hips. He removed the cursed helmet from his head. He preferred not having it, but if he didn't wear it, neither would Ryou. Ryou's safety meant more to him than some helmet hair.

"I heard that. Though I am ecstatic that I mean more to you than your hair, I must say that helmet hair works very well for you." The hikari whispered seductively into the yami's ear. He tugged slightly on a clump of the slivery strands.

Smiling, the dark turned around on the bike. "Really? I'm honored." Bakura cupped his lover's right ear and pressed his lips against Ryou's neck, his teeth grinding against the soft flesh.

"Kura, not here. The children are watching us…" And even if his voice was serious, the younger boy tilted his head to give the dark more access.

"Screw the k-" The older, grey-eyed male stopped and pulled his head back. He received an annoyed whimper, but the dark paid no attention.

"Kids?" At the front of the Game Shop, three, little, probably, fourth graders were all gaping at Bakura and Ryou. One boy turned away, bent over and pretended to purge. The other boy wrinkled his nose. The single girl's green eyes were wide, bless her, and she said "Aww."

The dark could also feel the embarrassment coming from his fiancé. The owner of the motorcycle finished parking it, getting off the bike once he was done. With a peek on the cheek for the light, Bakura walked up to the children, leaving Ryou to his own devices.

The dark, a bit upset at the boys' reactions, bent his knees in front of the girl. She blushed adorably, looking into Bakura's grey orbs, and turned her gaze down at her hands.

"Hello there, little one." The yami used his softest voice, which caused the girl to blush harder.

"Hello." The girl chirped.

"And what may your name be?"

"Estha."

"Well, Estha, why are you waiting out here?"

The short female twisted her hands and played with a stone on the ground with her shoe. "The door is closed and we can't go in."

The dark smiled and straightened up. "Well, Estha, I know the owner of the shop. I don't think he will open the store today. If what you need is important, I am sure you can come by tomorrow."

The two boys grunted angrily, mumbling something about improving their decks, walking away as they did. The still blushing girl stood still in front of Bakura.

"Can you go home by yourself?"

Estha nodded. "I live down the street."

"Well, I suggest you go back. Your parents might worry."

Yet again, Susie nodded. "Okay. Bye-bye." She said and with one swish, she was skipping down the street.

Sighing, the yami turned and finally faced his light. In the boy's grey circles, he saw an emotion he saw oh so many times before.

Ryou wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck. He kissed the dark. "You know, Kura, that you would make a wonderful father." There was a pause where the hikari kissed Bakura again. "And do you know if it normal for me to find that… hot?"

Smiling again, Bakura shook his head. "It is very odd. You are creepy." With the roll of his eyes, the light unwrapped his arms, looking at the door. "So, my light, why in the gods' name would those two not open the shop this morning?"

The shorter male frowned. "You know, if you and your constant pressuring toward Yami led him to… do things he wasn't ready to, I will hurt you."

A short chuckle erupted. "That sounds like fun. I didn't know you had it in you to say something so daring." Ryou frowned deeper. "What would the Pharaoh not be ready to do?" The dark said as he searched for the keys in his pocket.

The light blushed. "Well, with Yami being a—a… a virgin and all, I wouldn't want him to feel obligated to do anything with Yugi."

Finding the correct key for the front door, Bakura slipped it into the lock. "How do you know?" He asked, turning the door and pushed it open.

The light giggled, making his way past the dark. "You told me, silly. Or do you not remember Joey's party? I swear, if you had told everyone right then, I would have let Yami kill you."

"Cruel." The older, white-haired teen whispered, locking the door. He followed his fiancé up the stairs to the second floor, but walked past him as they reached the apartment door.

Knocking on it, Bakura watched his light's movements. "You would make a great father too. Or shall I say, mother. Don't worry, though it is weird, you aren't the only one attracted to that…" Ryou blushed.

They knocked on the door for several more minutes, calling out the Pharaoh and his light's name several times.

"Do you think they might be still sleeping?"

Bakura looked down at his watch. "It's 11:30. Oh shit, are we late. But anyway, they must have stayed up pretty late for them to still be in bed, even if they slept in."

A brief stop in the lovers' conversation as they decided what to do. "I say we go in."

The dark nodded his head and stuck the apartment key into this lock. He twitched the key, heard it unlock and turned the knob on the door. As he attempted to push it forward, it stopped in its hinges; the sound of metal snapping flew in the air.

"What's wrong?" The hikari asked as Bakura looked through the small difference between the actual door and its frame.

"They put the chain lock. Hold on one second." Bakura held out his hand and concentrated, focusing his magic on the chain. His magic was called pretty quickly, and with his magic, he was able to fully unlock the door.

An eerie creak was emitted as the dark swung open the door. It was so… quiet. Sighing, the white-haired yami turned in the direction of the house owner's bedroom, leaving his lover at the door. When he reached the room, he immediately twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

By the state of the room, it was fairly obvious what had happened the prior night. The fresh odor of sweat and lovemaking hung in the air. Two pairs of pants and boxers were thrown everywhere. And from the quick glance towards the white blanket daintily draping the side of Yugi's bed, Bakura noticed a certain, familiar creamy essence blotching the otherwise clean linen. A lotion bottle, fragranced with lavenders, lay on the sheet-less mattress. There was, however, no sign of the occupants of the room.

With a slight blush to discover his close friends' dormitory with their sexual acts clearly written across it, the yami closed the door.

/I think I hear something…/ The younger teen breathed through the link.

The yami turned towards the front entrance, expecting to see his fiancé. But as his grey irises focused in that direction, he saw Ryou softly creeping sideways down the hallway. By the little he saw of the boy's face, the dark could still notice the strange expression of curiosity and what was unmistakably fear.

The tomb robber froze, observing his light's movements. He felt goose bumps wash over his spine, a feeling he had only several times before. The last time he had felt it, he decided to check to see if everyone was okay, using his magic, of course. And that is when he saw the rapped and beaten Yugi, clutched inside of Yami's crying arms. The phone call he made afterward to alert the police still haunted him, and that gory sensation seeping through his bones.

So he stood frozen, watching as his light turned and entered the kitchen.

For several moments, all Bakura heard was… silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence-

The yami watched in horror as his light stumbled out of the doorframe, tears streaking his pale cheeks. Tumbling with every step, the young boy supported himself up, using his left hand, against the wall. Breaking through his paralysis, the grave raider ran to his lover's side. He gently touched the small of teen's back. "What is it?"

Even before Bakura had finished his sentence, his lover gagged, clutching his lower abdomen. With the second gag, the little that was in the boy's stomach, which was only part of a muffin and both his and Bakura's cum from the night before, was brought back up, slipping out of his pink lips.

The elder of the two, clearly concerned, rubbed the boy's shirt in circles. "Ryou, are you okay?" The yami asked rapidly, totally regretting the idea of actually checking out what had caused such a reaction from Ryou for him self.

But the hikari only sobbed, vomit twirling out from his mouth in pulses. Breathless in confusion, the dark stared hopelessly at his younger counterpart.

/The kitchen…/ The tomb robber heard those two words swept over his mind. And as soon as those two words entered Bakura's head, his hikari fell onto his knees, covering his face within his palms.

Another wave of the eerie sensation crawled up Bakura's backbone. With one last glance down to his light, the grave raider stepped over to the kitchen.

If it had not been for the fact that Bakura had, in the past, killed so many ruthlessly, he probably would have had the same reaction to the scene presented to him as his fiancé.

The first thing he noticed was not the sticky blood blanketing the floor and table. It was not the clothes strewn everywhere. It was not the phone dangling desperately from its stretched cord. Nor was it the pink hand towel thrown carelessly on the counter. Nor was it a boy's bare, tan back crunched over, cradling a body; a body which Bakura could only see the rigid legs and flowing hair

It was the bloodied knife next to the chair. A knife he immediately recognized as his own…

After he saw the stolen piece of silverware, the rest of the pieces to the tiled room were laid inside his mind, clinking together effortlessly.

"No…" The white haired dark whispered. He did not need to see the rest of the body to know what had happened. It was quite obvious by the amount of blood spilled.

Still unbearably breathless, Bakura stepped forward, ever so slowly. Step. Step. Step. He heard as the bottom of his shoes lifted from the tiled floor. He caught ever sound of his clothing rubbing against its self, as there were no other sounds to overpower it.

"Yami." The tomb robber called as he crossed the room. But the other male did not turn, or even acknowledge that Bakura was there.

"Yami."

"Yami.'

"Yami."

The closer he got to his friends, the more unreeled he became. An indescribable emotion of horror and shock had snapped into his mind-set as he advanced upon the non-reacting Yami. Why didn't the Pharaoh turn? Ignoring the soon-to-be conversation was hopeless, so why postpone it? His heart pulsing irritancy, Bakura grit his teeth and said the name of his friend one last time as he stopped behind him.

"Yami."

He waited for it. A movement. A sound. Neither came to him.

Bakura fell down to one knee. He took one look at the form in his fellow yami's arms. His Adam's apple caught in his throat. In a swift snap of his head, the grey-eyed teen stared at the profile of the Pharaoh.

Bringing his hand to the other's shoulder, the grave raider asked, "Yami, what the fuck happened?"

The ancient tomb robber's hand never touched Yami. The Pharaoh twitched his shoulder blades back, letting Yugi slide gracefully out of his grasp and onto the floor. The tan man jumped onto the balls of his feet in an almost feline movement. In the same sweeping action, the Pharaoh wrapped his muscled forearms around his waist, an undeniable cum present on the very top of the boxer's waistband. Soundlessly, he walked over to the sink with his head down and his blonde bangs shielding his eyes.

Not daring to look down at the dead figure of the hikari, Bakura went after Yami. Just as he was about to ask the crimson-eyed boy the previous question, he heard the Pharaoh mumble hastily, "Had sex… Tried suicide… Stopped me… Too late…" The words were only phantoms as they entered the tomb robber's ears.

Attempting to copy the other's usual, collected disposition, Bakura bit his lip. It really wasn't working, but nevertheless, he stood behind the shorter dark. "Look at me, Pharaoh, and repeat yourself."

The teen didn't turn.

Anger and grief bubbling deep within his soul, the tomb robber gripped Yami's naked shoulder and spun him around. It wasn't until then did the white-haired male see the dried blood caked on several clumps of the black and crimson hair.

"Answer me, damn you!"

This time, when the Pharaoh gave his pitiful recount of the night's events in eight, very whispered words, Bakura heard. Though it didn't make the most of sense, the tomb robber still was able to piece together most of it. Another stream of frustration and grief shot through the taller boy.

"What do you mean 'too late'! What, you tried to stop him but you were too late? Fuck it Pharaoh, what do you mean!" Bakura yelled, shaking the shorter boy a bit by the shoulders. He hadn't felt like this in a very, very long time. Ryou's love had eliminated this inner demon of violence. But at the current moment, the tomb robber felt useless, and knew that he was. Nothing would help the Pharaoh or Yugi now.

The Pharaoh' s head bobbed detachedly as Bakura shook his frame. The little sections of Yami's eyes that the tomb robber could see were hazed. The smaller dark's voice was strangely higher pitched, noticeable even if it was jumbled in its own mumbling. "Suicide… I… failed…"

Growling, Bakura gripped onto Yami's left shoulder, taking a fistful of the ebony strands with red tips in between the thin digits of his own left hand. The grey-eyed male forced the Pharaoh to make eyes with him. Staring into those expanded, empty irises caused the grave raider's orbs glaze with tears. The fact that he could feel himself crumbling, after so many years of holding strong, scared him. He couldn't lose it. Not now.

"You fucking failed. Failed…" His voice was cracking as he talked, but he still continued, blinking desperately to rid himself of his own tears. "You allowed your beloved charge to die under your fingers. What kind of protector are you, you cowardly bitch? You said you would do anything for your hikari. During that first month of Yugi's coma, you would isolate all your emotions from us and then, when you were alone at the deepest times of night, moan for his return. I saw you for it all. And yet, and yet you let something like this happen! Why couldn't you protect him?"

Rage-filled tears tumbled nimbly down the tomb robber's cheek. He let them fall, but his expression read as if he hadn't. He slammed Yami against the counter, moving his body away from the Pharaoh's while releasing the shoulder. Bakura, overcome with his own weeping, was forced to whisper the next part.

"Fucking hypocrite. Always telling me to protect your light. And yes, I am grateful for that, or I might have killed Ryou, my only reason to live, with my abuse. But here you are, alone, because you could not follow your own advice.

"I pity you, Pharaoh. For this simple reason: You are absolutely nothing without your light, your innocence. He is what made you whole. You were locked away in the Puzzle, alone and wallowing in the darkness within your own heart. But he changed that, now didn't he? Make you feel like you would never be happy without one more smile. Never be thrilled without hearing the soft melody that is your light's voice. Never feel lust without seeing the gentle, subtle curves on any hikari's body. Never love without a sideward glance at the depths of your better half's eyes.

"Funny. We are supposed to be the ones helping them. But it seems they do so much more for us.

"You should have protected him, dear Pharaoh. He is whole without you, but without him, you don't even exist."

They stood like that, the crying Bakura's fingers wound tightly around the other dark's tresses and the said dark awkwardly pushed against the counter ledge with his eyes staring, for several moments. And just as soon as the tomb robber was about to continue, saying Ra knows what, he heard the very last thing he would had expected.

Laughter.

Not chuckling, or giggling, or even normal laughter. It was loud and woeful. The pitch was also off, but it only added the many chills running down the fair yami's entire body.

The other dark threw his head back, several of the strands within the grave raider's palm ripped. The taller dark grew frustrated quickly with this response. In a fit of lost temper, Bakura slapped Yami with the back of his hand. The tan Pharaoh stopped with his outburst, amusement clinging in his now shining, crimson eyes.

The captive teen brought his hands to his hair and delicately unlatched the tomb robber's fingers. He let all three hands, his two hands and Bakura's, fall to their respected owner's sides. He sighed, concealing his now shining, lively eyes behind his thick lashes.

"And that is exactly what he did. He protected me."

The air was thick with the smell of blood and grief. There were no words to truly capture the horridness of the scene, or the emotions that struck through Bakura. He stepped back, away from the other male, visually paling.

"He fulfilled his duty of protecting his charge at all costs."

Bakura stepped further away from the other male, who was now casually leaning against the table. The crimson eyes, now open, were locked forward, refusing to look toward the floor encircling the table. The tomb robber hit into the counters on the other side of the kitchen. "No…" He whispered, the word barely escaping his lips.

"Yes."

A pair of grey eyes flashed to the body on the tiled ground. Rubbing the entire side of his face, the grave raider's tears momentarily stopped, gathering to form a veil over his sight. His body soon reached the place where his vision was focused on. Clumsily getting down on his knees, Bakura put one hand under the neck of the slightly limp body. Moving his other hand across the naked chest of his friend, he pulled him—it—him close. The white haired male tilted his head slightly into the unmoving boy's hair.

There was a sigh. "When we switched, I received all his memories and all the phantoms of his thoughts." A voice said behind Bakura. The older teen refused to look at the owner of this voice. He would have expected this, a total change of subject and avoid the tragic truths. "I have been looking at them since. They are quite interesting. The memories themselves, and the way his mind arranged them.

"He has his mind split into three, distinct parts. One section that he kept anything good. It has when I finished the Puzzle, when we first kissed and just hanging out on the puny square of grass. The second section is where he put things that he blames on himself. It is quite big, actually." There was a short pause, where the tan boy licked his lips. "Most of those memories are of me. Every time I cried, every time I was sad, when I was rapped… he thought it was his own fault. Because he couldn't protect me…"

Footfalls started up as the crimson-eyed boy walked toward the tomb robber. He knelt down less than half a foot from Bakura's back, The boy slid his arms around the grave raider's waist, curving himself forward so his forehead was pushed into the crook of the neck in front of him. No tears from either one, just breathing. In and out. Constant.

The dark closed his eyes tightly. He clearly felt the coldness from the light teen in his hands. It was expected. The warmth radiating from the body behind him was to be expected as well. However what struck him as odd was how… frosty the crimson-eyed male's breath was against his neck. It laid a thin blanket of ice on his flesh, causing his nerves to prickle. It was absolutely vacant of emotion. There was no anger, or happiness, or love, or even sadness to give the exhalations of life. It was—empty. Just—empty

The shorter teen slightly nuzzled the grey-eyed yami before continuing to breath onto the neck presented to him.

More footfalls were heard. Ryou didn't make a sound as he, from Bakura's guess, stopped at the doorway of the kitchen. By the lack of acknowledgment from the teen embracing his back, the grave raider also presumed that the said teen didn't notice.

Sighing once, Bakura trusted his voice to speak. He lightly twirled a lock of black and red hair with the tip of his middle and index fingers.

"And-" His voice was husky, his past crying clearly obvious. "-What was the last section for?"

A half laugh came into Bakura's neck. "That is where he kept memories like, as you probably already know, knowing you, when Joey told him he was attacked by his father, or when Anzu kissed him." There was another short, pregnant pause. "This is where he put things that he blamed on the… world."

The tomb robber froze momentarily as he heard the last word. "The—the world?"

"Yup. He couldn't find a reason that he could place the fault on, for example, Joey's father. It is not that man's fault that he felt so lonely after his wife, the only clutch of his sanity, left him with his favorite child, the little girl. Or at least, in Ya… his eyes." With that, the tan teen brought his face even deeper into the top of the dark's spine.

Stroking the fragile teen in his arms' neck to the roots of his hair, the grey-eyed male waited a few more minutes before talking to allow the other boy to relax.

'Yugi?"

There was a split second of tenseness from the said boy. He embraced Bakura harder. "I am no longer Yugi. Just as the dark is nothing without the light, the sun nothing without the shadow, I am Nothing, Nobody, without Ya… my Guardian."

"So what do we call you?"

"Do not call on me. As you could not call onto a wall, do not call on me… Well, what do you want to ask me?"

"Where did he put his… his last moments?"

"Hmm… I don't really know for the simple reason that neither did he. In the minute or so he had after he switched, he couldn't pick one section. It's actually floating between them."

"Them… meaning the last two?"

"No. All three."

((((((Space))))))

A/N: wow. I thought I would never finish this. And yes, I know that it has been a month or so, but school has been killing me. I tried to write as often I could, but even then I could only write a paragraph at a time. Sorry. Anyway, I just want to explain why this chapter's style seemed a bit weird. I wanted to keep it simple, raw and simple. Over explaining things tend to be a problem of mine and, well, I didn't want that to happen. And yes, I do know that Seto and Joey's birthdays are off, but I needed their birthdays to align with my story plot (the little that I have). sigh. I realized how much dialogue is in my story. sorry. (weeps in corner).

Editor's note: Sorry for the slow update of this sad and depressing chapter, but I was going through my documents and opened this chapter every day for a week thinking it was the one before it. I guess thats what I get for knowing whats going to happen in the remainder of this story. my apologies. ifthedeadwerealive

REMINDER: changing the title to this story for the next chapter. look for 'its a wonderful world'. I have already started to write it. it is so funky and great. I'm loving it (didn't mean to steal McDonald's motto).


	26. Returning home

A/N:

Wow. It's the last chapter. Damn. Wow. I mean, wow. Everything I want to say will be at the end of this chapter. And in this very long chapter, I will indirectly refer to earlier chapters. And if I see necessary, I will borrow entire parts. However, I will not say anywhere that it is referring to an earlier chapter. You will just have to remember, I guess. I also just want to let you know of something I think. Unlike most stories, the ending is written for the story. However, after serious consideration, I had decided that I have written this story for the ending. You will hopefully see what I mean when you are done with this chapter. For now, enjoy!

IMPORTANT NOTES!

In the beginning, I am pretty sure that, like the bad author I was back then, I forgot to write where this fiction is based in. Most probably presumed it was Japan. It is actually the United States, in an imaginary place somewhere near New York City. It wasn't important until this chapter, so I would like to clear it up.

Remember, the marriage ring goes on your least dominant hand. If you write with your right hand, your wedding ring goes on the left. If you write with your left, the opposite is true.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own any of the characters in the show. If I mention some other things in this chapter, they also don't belong to me. Actually, I don't even fully own this story. My third is only the plot. The other two thirds, which consist of this story's heart and soul, belong to you, the readers and my editor. Without you, this story would be nothing.

This will be a song ending. The lyrics are from Louis Armstrong's, "What a Wonderful World." I suggest this song to everyone. It truly is a masterpiece and has been one of my favorite songs for over five years.

Without further ado, here is the final chapter to 'It's a Wonderful World', previously known as "Radiant Cuts.'

-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-

Returning Home

-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-

I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom, for me and you

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

The slow, gentle jazz tune drifted out from the horizontal slits on the dashboard. The music twirled around inside the car, bouncing against the closed, clean windows. After hitting the impenetrable pane of glass, the soft, almost lullaby streamed around in the air, falling invisibly to give warmth to the space between the squashy cushions and the creaks of the bolts, welts and nuts holding this automobile together. Did it mix with the carbon monoxide or did Louis Armstrong's sweet lyrics keep themselves separate from the poisonous gas; I did not know. I could see neither, only feel it in the depths of every one of my organs.

I burned the CD from a random acquaintance I had met in my travels. The entirety of it only contained a single song, the song that played at this very moment. In this sitting, I probably heard it about ten times. Though this may sound idiotic, I had to make sure this, this song, this song was the last thing I heard.

I may have listened to this melody too many times. Instead of hearing the great Armstrong singing, I could only hear my dark, my lovely dark's voice playing out each syllable. His almost monotone voice, so different from mine, rang in my ears, which resulted in the tearing of my heart. On several words, the voice would change pitch perfectly on all the right words to bring the song even closer to my soul.

Currently, I sit in my car or rather, Ya-Yam- his car. Hmm, after ten years, I still can't say his name. Still, I am now here in his car, in the garage I rent from a neighbor, with all the windows rolled up as tightly as I could. There is a plug in the exhaust pipe, trapping the carbon monoxide I was concerned with earlier inside the vehicle. Scratching once on his tan skin, I sank deeper into the driver's seat. Hmm, after ten years, I still often consider this body his.

I see skies of blue, and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Today is the decennial of his death. Along with his life, my own was taken. I chose today for the simple reason that I have decided I can no longer take it. Any of it.

I cannot remember the exact happenings of the day I decided to end my life, but 'failed', if you can even call it that. But I am sure that Ryou had called the ambulance; I heard his meek voice in the kitchen. And I do remember hearing the sirens, yelling and footsteps, and ignoring all the noise. And I can still feel the strong hands of some emergency worker pulling me from Bakura, taking me out as they brought in a stretcher and a black body bag.

No one could truly believe what happened when I directly told them. None took it as a joke, but as a nightmare. Ah, a nightmare. I still find it so silly and so childish to resort to blaming any idea of such devastation on our malicious subconscious.

But the second they were dropped to the realization that I, whoever I was then and am now, was not my dark, there was an almost amazing difference in reaction. For about a month, most of my friends would not look into my crimson eyes. They could talk to me in only whispers and could walk only on the tips of their toes if I was in sight. The only exceptions were, obviously, Seto and Bakura. They treated me as they did the Pharaoh when I was in a coma. Or at least, they tried. I would not let anyone within a yard of myself.

Even at the funeral of my adopted father, in his hometown somewhere in Japan, travel expenses covered by Seto, I didn't let anyone comfort me in anyway. The same was true at 'Yugi Mouto's' Scattering of the Ashes in Egypt, close to where Bakura said the Pharaoh's real tomb was. We needed to use my old name simply because anyone other than someone from, or close to the gang, who knew about the yami's secret, would not understand and would get curious. We, or rather I, had my original promise ring grinded into fine, silver dust, mixing it into the ashes.

Even though my writing hand had flipped to my right, therefore making the finger the promise ring belonged to on my right, I always put it on my left. Always. No one asked for the reason behind it.

This separation stopped when the gang began to act more civil around me, as if I was a person rather than a napping child. The second I realized this, that my loved ones were trying to go back to how it was, I fled from my apartment above the Game Shop to Bakura's house and flung myself into the tomb robber's more than willing arms. He told me repeatedly that this is the way my lover had wanted it. That this was the way things were 'supposed to be.' That my other half was gone, and I needed to live on in his place, if necessary. That I no longer had my dark.

I refused this acceptance that my dark was stolen from my grasp. I am certain that I yelled some nonsense at him, hit him squarely in the face, and ran to his kitchen. I ripped the utensil drawer open, sending several of the silver forks and spoons to the ground. I took my very favorite piece of silverware and brought it to the middle of my forearm. I clearly heard the grave raider scurry to the room I was standing in from the living room. And right then, right at the time when Bakura was trying to reach the kitchen before I did something drastic, I very well could have killed myself. Killed myself to join my guardian. But alas, I couldn't.

Why? There were two reasons. First, I could not bring myself to mutilate the glorious bronze skin. Though I might have been living in this body, it was still the Pharaoh's. It would not have been right for me to harm it in anyway.

But I did not slice my arm for the more important reason. I did not deserve to die. No matter how much I wanted to be taken away from this Godforsaken place and brought to the eternity of painless life in my heaven, I didn't deserve it. I was the cause of my soul mate's death. Most would consider this worse than just being a murderer. I would suffer more on Earth, alone in a mass of people. Even if my dearest friends were in this mass, I would still be alone if I did not have my counterpart at my side.

That loneliness in a mass of people is one of the most depressing feelings I have felt yet. There are some far worse, but it is still horrible. What was worse was the feeling of how cold my bed was during the night. Before, I had my dark keeping me warm from the blackness of the Witching Hour, just as he said he did. But now, my mattress was so cold. No matter how many blankets, it was always so cold.

Bakura wouldn't let me go back home. Well, more like apartment. I had no home; Just a place to live in. Homes make you feel whole. No matter where I was, I would never get to feel that. So, he fixed up the guest bedroom that he never bothered to decorate. The tomb robber and I would work in the Game Shop while the gang still in school went to learn. And even though we both knew about the shortcut through the alleyway, the one created by the space between two, beautiful, graffiti-covered buildings, neither of us dared to take it. The one time I accidentally walked by it, I could only smell the urine and garbage, as well as the alcohol on Keith's breath, the blood I spilt and the seed that we both released. I vomited as a brown-striped, orange cat watched and then, I went back on my way.

In the beginning, I would often come to my fellow hikari's apartment early after one of my nightly walks, to hear him and his dark making love. I would politely close the door, and wait about an hour or more for them to finish. They would have hated for me to know what they were doing. They would have felt guilty. To tell the truth, no one out of the entire gang, except Bakura, of course, would show any affection near their partner around me. And with the grave raider, the most I saw was a hug or a chaste kiss. They tried to hide it, all afraid and guilty, a bit ignorant too. My friends probably thought that I wouldn't understand the guilt. Ha. I, me, wouldn't have understand what guilt was. That is remarkably hilarious.

Now, imagine this. Imagine what difference in the household was made when I told Bakura and Ryou what time I decided to kill myself. Imagine how quiet the dining room was as my two friends realized that if they had only come earlier, rather than having sex, they could have prevented this all from happening. Imagine the bowl in Ryou's hand slip out of his grasp; an intricate web of cracks appearing on the curved surface before shattering into pieces. Imagine the same, fair boy stoically leave the room and retrieve a broom to sweep up the fragments of the bowl. Imagine this boy, after sweeping the mess up, leave the room only to return with another bowl, setting it down in front of me before sitting down to eat and chatter about some unrelated subject. And although I want nothing more to tell what Bakura looked like during those moments, I cannot. I didn't look his way at all. But I do know one thing. Never again do I want to hear him cry like that.

After that, even when I would come back early, I would never catch those two in the act. I thought it was just bad timing. I was too late or something. But after five months with me coming back to the apartment to never once hear anything, I felt oddly about the predicament. I didn't ask them what was up, since I could not see how anyone, maybe only Bakura himself, could pull that off without looking like a creep.

My thoughts were concluded when, on a night shortly after Ryou's high school graduation, I came back to something close to a fight between my friends. They were in their bedroom, the door probably open, and they did not know I had come in. The two were talking. From what I got from their conversation, Ryou had attempted to sleep with his fiancé. But the tomb robber had refused. They both mentioned they were guilty many, many times. And they mentioned that they loved each other with all their hearts.

But still, that devastating emotion of feeling as you had done something wrong was stopping Bakura from being able feel safe being intimate with his light.

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

Silently, head bowed forty-five degrees, I stood at the doorframe. My hand clenched tightly around the doorknob. Sweat softened my palm's skin. My breathing involved desperate heaves for air. Tears hazed my vision, which was directed at the edge of the hallway.

A door slamming, whether said door had been to open or shut is unknown, echoed through the apartment, as well as footsteps. Distantly, I heard my fellow hikari's sobbing. From the way the volume of his cries decreased, becoming mute as another door was swung open and closed, I suspect he left his bedroom, escaping his lover and the rejection being near him created.

Bakura rounded the hallway corner, his spine straight as a post. His corn silk hair whisked gently as he turned out of the passage to the main room. His seemingly moonlit complexion had lost its normal glow, leaving behind a ghostly paleness. The dark's cheeks, however, were a sickly pink, as if he had a fever or something of the sort. The grave raider's grey eyes were dull and looked more like real stones than ever before.

Halfway through the room, he finally noticed my existence at the entrance to his home. Bakura focused on my face, not my eyes, just the general direction of my head. His face contorted, revealing an almost unreadable expression. It was unreadable, but not because of its apathy. No, apathy was far from it. There were too many things in that one expression, sending me a million messages. He was begging for mercy, repent, explanation, spite, understanding and forgiveness, all at the same time.

A line of liquid crystals curled down his flushed, left cheek.

Just as I was about to say something, what, I don't know, he walked forward. The expression fleeted from view, the tomb robber grabbed his coat from a hook next to door and, still without a word, slipped by me and into the staircase.

According to the small clock near a window, there was no movement in the entire apartment for another ten minutes. When I broke the stillness, it was slow and unsure, like the first steps of a newborn deer. After putting my jacket on the same hook Bakura had taken his from, I made my way through the apartment, to my room, I repeatedly played with the ring on my left hand. My dark's nervous habits didn't seem to leave his body when he himself did.

A sigh shying out of my lips, I opened my bedroom door. As light poured into the darkness, a strange sight met my eyes. In the middle of my bed, there laid a pale hikari. Even in the light, his seemingly moonlit complexion had lost its normal glow, leaving behind a ghostly paleness, the light's cheeks, however, were a sickly pink, like the complexion his dark had worn as he had exited the apartment.

No pillow supported his head. Instead, in his frail arms, he clung onto a pillow, giving it the love and closeness he wanted to give his other half. His face was tear-stained, faint lines of salt weaved in and out down his flesh. There were small, damp circles on the pillowcase.

As I stepped next to the bed, I toed off my shoes, slipping off my button-up shirt at the same time. I then removed my jeans, throwing all my clothes into the hamper once I was through.

Clad in only an undershirt, socks and boxers, I climbed into my bed. As soon as I touched the mattress, Ryou was startled awake. He didn't get up. Instead, he stared emptily at me bringing the thin blanket over us both. I pulled the pillow out of his grasp, a hard task, mind you, and brought it under his head. He seemed to be upset at the absence of something to latch unto.

After ten minutes, I was still in bed, laying down next to Ryou, looking into his grey eyes. Neither of us was sleeping.

"Go to sleep, hikari." I said softly.

"You."

"I'll go to sleep once you do." Ryou smiled, but made no effort to sleep.

I watched my fellow light. I pushed a white bang behind the boy's ear and began to rub his jawbone. The boy closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Then, a thought came to me.

I put one hand on the other hikari's back and pulled him closer. Ryou knitted his eyebrows in confusion. I only brought the pale teen closer, so the light's head was on my torso, along with most of his chest, which was equal in length to mine. I made sure that only our hips didn't touch. I could tell we both felt a bit strange, both wanting the other to be our love.

But Ryou finally fell asleep, hugging my waist.

And to think, all of this was my fault.

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

It was a huge shock to everyone but myself that Bakura and Ryou had decided to postpone their wedding as the light's birthday came around the corner. They, of course, had no clue that the latter of the couple slept in my bed. Nor did they know that the two had not gone farther than a peck on the cheek for over six months. And this was all at my hands. I had ruined a relationship that wasn't exactly pure, due to its abusive beginning, but was still perfect. I had ruined yet another flawless yami and hikari relationship, the other being the one between my other half and myself.

And deep inside, there was a little piece of me that was, happy I did. It was that part envious of my two friends. Envious that they had each other, and I had no one. But even with that dark feeling, I did not want this. This was something no one deserved.

I confronted Bakura. There were no tears spilt. No harsh words. No apologies. I just told him that it was not his fault. None of it was. He quickly accepted my thoughts after I said that. When Ryou returned from college that day, I left the two alone. Ryou never slept in my room again. Many more times did I have to wait outside the apartment door after one of my nightly walks. The two were 'catching up', as Bakura put it.

It was a huge shock to everyone but myself that Bakura and Ryou had decided to reset their wedding to its original date as the light's birthday came even closer around the corner.

Seto and his vast amounts of money paid for everything. Though Bakura and Ryou objected, multiple times, the brunet would brush it off, saying that he had too much money anyway. He flew everyone invited to Massachusetts in his private planes, the closest place where same-sex marriage was legalized. He would have sent another one to get Ryou's father, but the man was terribly busy with a dig. Only the tomb robber was upset by the fact he wouldn't be able to come.

The wedding was small. Seto, Joey, Anzu, Duke, Honda, Serenity, Mokuba and Rebecca, were there of course. Seto also had many of the gang's family members flown over, mainly those who really knew Ryou. In reality, people who knew the younger groom personally were still most of the people.

It was quite lovely. Joey was Ryou's best man, and I was Bakura's. Though I am pretty sure that the grooms probably were hoping for the only one of us missing to be the tomb robber's best man and me the hikari's; no one said anything.

There was only one sad moment, one that will surely be one of the most memorable. Seto took Ryou's father's place and walked the boy down the aisle. Just before he handed Ryou off, the brunet stopped. He actually turned to the hikari and said one sentence, a short one at that. And Seto whispered it, trying to make sure only the hikari heard. Unfortunately, a suppressed sob, from what I could tell, caused him to say it a bit too loud. Only the people at the altar, which included Joey and me, heard it.

He said, "Don't ever hurt him."

To the priest, it must have been odd that Seto would say that to the littler groom, as apposed to the one that looked like he could do more damage. But to Bakura, Ryou, Joey and me, well, we knew what it meant. The CEO wasn't worried about Bakura hurting Ryou. Why should he be? He knew that the tomb robber hated knowing that he ever hurt his lover. Instead, he was concerned about Ryou harming Bakura. Not even that. He was concerned with the hikari hurting the yami, yet another thing that is my sole responsibility. The five of us from the gang immediately went about as if nothing had happened. But by the tears that rolled down Joey's face, and by the way Ryou's eyes droped, and by the way that, just for a second, Bakura's silvery bangs shadowed his face, it was obvious that everyone took what Seto said in the same way as I did.

I watched the wedding through veiled eyes. Even with that awkward moment caused by Seto, as the priest joined Bakura and Ryou in matrimony, I could see how much the two loved each other. Yes, I knew it for as long as these two were together. But now, in this extremely romantic setting, I could see it even more. The two looked at each other, with soft, gleeful eyes. These eyes were meant only for that one person. The person who would love you, cherish you, look upon you like you were everything, make you feel like that world would stop revolving around the sun if you were sad.

Seto's plane brought everyone back to our city after the reception, except for Bakura and Ryou, whom the past Pharaoh's head priest sent to a mystery location for their honeymoon. The second I returned to Bakura's apartment, I packed away my clothes. I was never going to have someone to share those love-filled gazes with. Not now. I lost my soul mate.

I didn't see how I could live with the newly married couple. Yes, I care for them deeply. But I would never stand seeing their love; the type of love that existed between light and dark, the love that I would never have, every day.

I went back to my old apartment above the Game Shop. I packed away a few other things, mainly my Duel Monsters deck. Then, I took whatever money I had put aside from working at the Game Shop. Before I left, I got several new cards. Without saying goodbye to any of my friends, I got into the very car I am in now, and drove off.

The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people walking by

I drove, and drove. The road was an unwinding path, forever telling me to move forward, farther away from the very people who loved me. I drove to Boston, where I rented a small, dingy apartment and the garage this car is parked in from a neighboring house. I knew that the money from my Game Shop savings was not enough. Not enough at all. And that is precisely why I had brought my deck. I was going to make a living the only way I knew how.

No one would accept me into even a minor tournament, at first. They thought that I was some rookie off the streets, who was trying to bite off the past King of Games', meaning the Yugi Mouto, technique. They also made several comments of "taking it too far with the hair". These people had no clue that I was that King, but it wasn't like it was their fault.

No one from the gang had yet to contact me. And I am sure that Seto could have found me in seconds. I have a feeling that Bakura knew exactly where I was, and was holding everyone else back. He did have the ability to see me. He had been deeply understanding in the past, so I shouldn't have been surprised.

I got them to accept me when I told them the truth; that I was the past King's adopted brother. Technically speaking, my dark had fought most of those duels, thereby making him the true King. But that is beside the point. Sam, the first tournament host that accepted me, got his resources and checked if what I said was true. Of course, it was. I was entered into one of his smaller league gaming convention type things first, gaining only a hundred to five hundred dollars a game. When Sam saw that I was 'mysteriously' as good as my brother, he let me play in the contests with much larger payouts.

At first, I competed under my dark half's name. But it began to be suspicious when I would dramatically flinch as the announcer called 'my name' or I would pale when I would see myself on the big screen, playing in my lover's body. To solve my dilemmas, I changed my name to Damien Allertse. Then, I dyed all of my hair black, chopping most of the luxurious strands to about an inch down from the top of my neck. I wore brown colored contacts to hide the beautiful, crimson irises. It burned every time I inserted the thin, flexible circles to smolder the blazing flames, but my soul scorched even more when I looked into any reflective plain. I hated changing my dark's appearance, but just as I cannot live now because I cannot stand doing so, I could not live seeing the constant reminder of the sacrifice he had to make.

I always wore a long sleeve shirt when I dueled, or whenever I left the house.

Even with spending so little of my money I won, I would still need to compete ever few months since the payouts, though large, would never be enough to last long. Ever since Pegasus and Seto's tournaments, there haven't been any 'million-dollar' rewards.

After five years of dueling my way through these many contests, I, as expected, got to the final round. I had been surprised I had competed, due to the reward only being two hundred and fifty dollars.

Usually, I don't even acknowledge whom I am playing against. Tuning out everything else, I just watch the small screen in front of the platform and place my cards down. This opponent was exceptionally difficult. He played with such strategy and intelligence. His strength frustrated me; so instead of toying with him as I usually do, I beat him quickly. Whoever this person was, I respected him. I looked up, only to see two, very familiar aquamarine orbs staring back.

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

"Dark Magician, take out his monster, and with it, the rest of his life points." I said with such a monotonous tone that makes me wish I hadn't. If I don't give these people a show, they would never want me to play again. If that happened, what would I do to make money? I had no other real skills. But by the way the fans in the small stadium cheered, I guess no one noticed.

As the holograms of my Dark Magician and the opponent's Battle Raider fought, my own monster shattering the other, I could hear the announcer's booming, generic voice grace over the enclosure from the speakers. "With this attack, folks, Damien Allertse has, once again, slaughtered his opposing duelist." His non-coherent ramblings received no more of my attention. Too many times have a heard the same praising. Too may times have I beaten some random up-and-coming champion.

But this time, it was different. I actually had to use my best tactics to defeat him. I was sunk into a pit of nostalgia when I was reminded of the times when my dark counterpart and I dueled, side by side, to crush our enemies. And even if, for a second, my memory had to be bitterly jogged to the occasions when I was happy with my dark, I still loved thinking of it. I had to respect this person. I mean, it was rare for anyone to get a glimmer of emotion shinning in me in a match.

I tilted my head up from my cards placed upon the ledge. Across the dueling station, my eyes lingered on the image of my opponent. I felt my face freeze, my body tense, and the breath leave my lungs.

After all this time, he still had the same chestnut tresses; some clumps of strands longer, framing his high cheekbones perfectly. There were the same azure eyes, staring unblinkingly into my face. There was the same demeanor demanding respect, the brunet's broad shoulders squared. His face held a rarity of all his expressions, something close to exhaustion.

I wanted to turn my gaze away, but I couldn't. Even as the platform I was standing on flinched into motion, lowering to the ground. The stage obstructed my view, but I still stood stiff.

"And yet again, Damien Allertse's unbeatable streak has conquered his opponent! An almost unbelievable task, folks, seeing whom he was facing today!" The generic announcer yelled at the fans with such excitement, a Chihuahua would be jealous. "Though he swore he would never pick up a deck again over eight years ago, the great Seto Kaiba has been joining as many tournaments in the last four months as possible. His reasons are unknown, but I like to think he wanted to see if anyone could ever be as great as his one of his best friends and rivals, our most prized King of Games in Duel Monsters history, Yugi Mouto. If Damien Allertse was able to beat Kaiba with such speed, imagine what he would have done against Yugi! What an awesome match, folks!"

When the platform twitched again, this time to stop, I twirled around. Sweat welted at the base of my dyed hair. Stepping down onto the stadium's tiled floors, a large group of reporters swarmed me.

"How do you feel, Damien?"

"How did you see that attack coming from the-"

"Did you feel any hesitation during the match, Damien?"

"How do you feel, Mr. Allertse?"

I clenched my jaw, trying to breath and make an attempt to calm myself down. These people always came. No matter how many duels I won effortlessly, they always came, asking the same questions again and again. Annoying fucks. All I wanted to do was leave as soon as possible.

Pushing slightly, I was able to get through most of them. In an effort to seem more likable to the public, I said my apologies.

"Sorry, but I am in a bit of a rush. I really just need to accept my prize money and leave." I exclaimed as I walked past several more reporters. Just as I was at the stand where the tournament hosts stood, a short, plump, balding man with bottle-capped glasses constricted me from reaching my goal.

"Excuse me, mister. I really must rush-"

Just as I was about to pass the man, he spoke up, or more like croaked. He had such an ugly voice. "Pardon me, Damien Allertse, or should I say, Yami Atemu." I halted. No one was allowed to call me, of all things, that. "May I ask you a question?"

What a strange tactic to get my attention. This man had balls. Forgetting for a moment escaping, and the person I was trying to escape, I responded apathetically. "Make it quick."

Immediately, the reporters went quiet. If they were getting any information tonight, it was from my answer to this little man. He coughed into his hand to clear his throat, retrieving a notepad from his orange and green tweed jacket.

"I'm Donnie Victorio from 'Who's Who and What's What'." Damn. The one person I talk to is from the tabloids, and from a tabloid with an extremely long name. Damn. "My team and I did some very deep background research on you, especially your high school years. Is it true that you were Yugi Mouto's adopted brother?"

I wonder how my face looked like in that moment. All I knew was that I felt cold. Very cold. And numb.

Sam had not told anyone about my past. He didn't think it would be good for sales to have the whole world knowing that I lived with the prior King of Games. And judging how quiet the entire stadium was getting, I had a feeling everyone had just heard.

"Since you are his brother," Donnie continued, though I had, in no way, responded to his earlier comment. "You probably knew him best. Well, you should know him best. Rumors from your old high school companions said that you were in quite a serious relationship and were, intimate, with the King. Is this true? Did you love him?" A collected sense of shock and murmurs slapped the crowd.

My head began to hurt. So much. So very much.

"There were also some rumors that you missed the last few weeks of school, as well as your brother. Care to fill us in? Does it have to do with the scars on both his and your arms? And what are those scars? Do you practice self-mutilation? If so, why? Do you find it arousing, or do you just like the pain? Please, fill us in." I am sure that, if the guards weren't in as much shock as the rest of the people inside the stadium, they would have dragged this ruthless man out.

"There is much mystery surrounding the death of Yugi Mouto." If there had been anyone speaking before, they were silent now. "But we received information from an inside source that our King of Games had died at his own hands. Why would our cheery Yugi ever have any reason to commit suicide?"

I gaped at Donnie. I blinked to try to hold back tears. How could anyone ask these questions? "You have no clue what you are talking about. You don't know what we've been through. How dare you ask such personal questions? You have no clue how much he went through for me. How-" I said, sounding much like a child arguing with his parent. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a familiar mop of blond hair.

"Ah, Joseph Wheeler, the underdog duelist. You are one of Yugi and Yami's close friends, as well as your partner and lover, Seto Kaiba. Care to tell us some of this story?" Donnie asked, not a hint of regret or hesitance in his voice.

"Well, Mr. Victorio," Joey's voice had deepened slightly. But it was still pretty much the same. "I can answer some. It is true that the past King of Games and the one who stands before you are adopted brothers. They loved each other like they would no one else. How much they loved each other, meaning if their love was past just that between brothers to that of lovers, is none of your business. As is everything else you asked. Now, I must take Damien with me. Thank you."

Suddenly, I was being steered to the exit. Everyone parted to create a walking path for Joey and myself. I allowed myself to be pushed outside the silent stadium, out the exit and out into the street. We walked for several more blocks, finally coming to a park. We entered and sat down on a bench.

As soon as we sat, Joey hunched forward, covering his forehead with his right hand. I couldn't help but notice the silver band he wore on his promise finger.

"I like the stubble." I said softly, referring to the handsomely unshaven jaw of my friend. He looked up at me, slightly smiling. His face resembled less of a puppy now that his features caught onto his adulthood. But his honey eyes held their old spirit.

"I like the hair. Though I think you went a little too far with the contacts." He whispered.

We both sighed.

"What, what should I call you? Do you mind if I called you Yugi?"

"Damien. Yugi no longer exists. You can call me Damien." He cringed slightly at my second sentence.

"Look, I know-"

"Puppy, stop." I bit my tongue as I heard the CEO's deep tone. He sounded like he had been running, probably jogging to this location after being mobbed by the press. The brunet stared down at me. He tried, several times, to say something, but would stop before anything really got out.

"Kaiba, if you want to say something, say it now. I have to collect my prize money. Need to pay the rent, you know." There was some surprise to hear me use Seto's surname.

The blue-eyed brunet sighed. He kneeled down in front on me, holding my chin in his hand. "Yugi." I glared at him at the use of my old name, but he didn't seem to care. "Yugi, we all know how much you miss him. You would probably think that we have no clue what we are talking about if we said that we felt the same way. I won't lie to you. No one will ever miss him like you do. But we, everyone back home, miss you. We worry about you so much. Please, come back. We will accept any changes that you have gone through. Just, just come back."

I had never seen Seto beg like this. The Yugi part of me wanted to go back to the comfort of friends, but the Damien side, a much greater side, told me that I didn't deserve to go back.

"Does the grave raider know you're here?"

Seto seemed unreeled that I changed the subject. His lover, however, was able to control his own emotions to answer. "Yes. He said that we could come. We wanted to come earlier, but he said-"

"What, that I wasn't ready? Well, he was right. I will never be ready to return." My voice faltered as I concluded the small argument inside my head. Damien had won. I was no longer this Yugi person. And by refusing to go back, I proved this point.

Joey closed his eyes painfully and tilted his head onto my shoulder, slightly nuzzling it.

"No." Seto said. His hand dropped from my chin to my lap, his head with it. Their reactions, though quiet and subtle, screamed to the world the pain I was causing. "He said we weren't ready for the response. He said we weren't strong enough. I didn't understand why he said such things. But now." The brunet with his face in my lap stopped talking. And though he made no noise, I could tell that he was crying.

So much pain, and it was my fault.

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

Donnie was banned from visiting any of the tournaments I entered run by Sam. When the rest of the gaming strands heard of the little confrontation between Donnie and me, they also banned him, in fear of losing me as a player. So, I rarely saw him. All the other press must have decided that some subjects touched by the short tabloid worker were a bit too, well, touchy, and didn't dare ask me anything about my past.

And strangely, there were no questions directed toward what kind of love life I led. Though I would like to avoid answering something like that, it was still odd. I guess the reporters were afraid of another outburst similar to that toward Donnie. The only person to ever question me was some random little boy at the park, who recognized me from the television.

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

Sitting on a bench, I had pushed myself so my spine was straight against the back of the wood. I had also allowed my body to fall limp. My legs were folded within each other, arms lying on top of my pants and my palms open to grab the sun's rays. The breeze laid soft kisses on my cheeks. My falsely brown eyes blinked gracefully as I scanned the park.

It was rare for anyone to ever bother me here. Outside the dueling station, I was an ordinary nobody. That is one of the reasons why I spent so much time here. It was peaceful. The only thing that would ever get me annoyed in this place was if a couple walked past, acting all lovey-dovey.

So, imagine my surprise when a young boy with jet-black hair began to run my way, his mother not far behind. When he reached me, he nearly exploded. "You are Damien, right? Right, you're the Damien?"

I nodded, causing him to erupt. "Told you, Mommy! I told you! I told you! You know, I am your biggest fan! I watch all your duels! Mommy, I told you it was him! I told--" The lady who I presumed as his mother, placed her thin hand over his mouth, to silence him.

I flushed with the boy's excitement. His mother, out of breath, collapsed on the bench, next to me. She brought her struggling child onto her lap. In huffs, she said, "I am sorry. Nathan just got so excited. We ran almost halfway across the park. He was so sure it was you. This may be rude to ask, but do you mind talking with him for a bit? He practically idolizes you."

A cord of memory hit with the mention of the child's name. I half-smiled, looking back down to the boy. "It's okay. It's not everyday I get to met my number one fan." His wild hair almost reminded me of Mokuba's, only a bit more maintained. Nathan calmed down, in a few minutes, sliding out of his mother's grasp. He jumped onto the bench to the opposite side of the lady.

He stared blankly at me before saying, "Hi."

This kid held such childhood innocence. "Hello there, Nathan."

"What's your favorite color?"

This kid was also a bit random. "Crimson. It's a type of red."

"I like red too. Do you like hospitals?"

"Not really."

"The chicken or the egg?"

"The dinosaur."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Honey."

"Honey is not food."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

And just as I thought he was going to counter, he said something I was not at all prepared for. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Nathan's mother gasped at her son's bluntness. "Nathan!"

"I only asked him a simple question. Do you have a girlfriend? I do. Her name is Mindy Mandy. She has nice teeth. And she has soft hair. Do you have one?"

I looked at Nathan, trying to figure out how I was going to explain this. I sighed, deciding on the way I was going to do it. I nodded.

"Really? What's her name?"

"His name was." I paused, sucking at my teeth before continuing. "His name is. Well, I called him Guardian. He was the most caring, nice and fun person I'll ever meet. And I love him very much." Behind my line of vision, I heard the boy's mother shift as she paid much more attention to this little chat I was having with her son.

"Him? Hmm. Well, can I see him?"

I sucked on my teeth again. "You see, Guardian is not really here any more."

"Where is he? Is he all the way in Mississippi, or Timbuktu or the North Pole?"

I found this awkward. How do I explain this to a child? Before I could find a way, I heard Nathan's mother speak. "I think Damien's friend is with your daddy, Nathan. Up in the skies. Am I correct?"

Without looking at the woman, I nodded. Nathan slowly did the same. "Oh." He whispered.

"Yeah. I miss him a lot. But I'll let you in a little secret." He smiled as I leaned forward, holding up my left hand. "You see, before he went away, he left this ring for me. When I wear this ring, I always know that I love him, and he loves me. We just have to wait a bit to see each other again. Do you understand?"

Nathan, with his non-changing, beaming smile, nodded. "Umm, excuse me, Damien. I would love for you to talk more with Nathan, but it's getting late."

Pouting, the jet-black haired youth jumped off the bench and next to his already standing mother. He waved his goodbye, and slowly walked down the path. His mother, however, stood still.

"I am sorry about your husband."

"Same here."

She smiled. "Don't be. It's been about two years."

I smiled right back. "It's been over five years for me."

"Oh."

"I suggest starting to try to catch up with Nathan. And make sure to tell him what an honor it was for me to meet him."

She nodded, turning in the direction her son walked off in, and began to walk in a light jog to catch up.

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

I saw Nathan about a month after I was reunited with my two friends. A bit after that, I received the first letter.

I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do

They're really saying, "I love you".

For the years I had been living at my dingy apartment, I had never gotten mail, not counting flyers or bills. So when I opened my mailbox, I was in shock to see a lavender envelope, made from beautiful, delicate paper. I removed the envelope, along with the bills, and went to my living space. Placing the mail from the water and electric companies on a small, wobbly coffee table, I sat down on my single loveseat, carefully opening the envelope.

Inside, there were five pages of paper made like the envelope. Imprinted on it in pen was curvy script. Before reading, I looked who signed it. No other person than Bakura himself.

The entire thing was of what had happened in the past, how long had it been, about five years? Yes, when I got my first letter it had been a little over five years since I had moved away. It was all about the gang, except the ending. At the end, there was a paragraph, telling me what he knew I needed to hear.

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

So, that's the roundup. Shame on me if I forgot to say something. We all miss you, Yugi. And just as Seto said, we are all willing to accept the changes in you. Don't worry. I will not waste my time asking you to come back. I had actually hoped that Seto would not have. I know that this is what you need. And even though they may think that you being around them will help, deep down, they know that this is how it should be. For you. We all still love you. We always will, little hikari.

He would be happy you're trying,

Everyone's favorite tomb robber,

Bakura

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

He would always end the letter with something like this. From that letter to the one I got yesterday, Bakura would conclude with something like this. And he would send one every three, four or five weeks, depending on how much had happened. And through his letters, I got to see how my friends had chosen their paths for life.

For the first couple of months, the members from my group of friends took turns running the shop. They all knew, however, that it would be stronger for the shop if there was only one person running it. Bakura did most of the work since he did not have college, nor did he have a company, like Seto and Duke.

Honda, however, spent the most time in the shop after the tomb robber. As he finished his third year of the college, he asked if he could run the Game Shop. The gang accepted, of course. To some of Joey's dismay, his little sister moved in with Honda above the Game Shop, since it was just above the shop for Honda, and it was closer to Serenity's school compared to her mother's house. When she was done with her schooling, actually getting her Bachelor's Degree, she decided that she was going to help with the shop. Six months after she received her Degree, she got pregnant. It was quite obvious who the father was, leaving behind an abashed Honda and an extremely angry Joey. Serenity gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Amber. Thankfully, Bakura wrote, she got her mother's hair. He also sent me a number of pictures. Amber is still quite pretty, now as a toddler.

Mokuba and Rebecca, after graduating high school, both went to the same university, somewhere in Pennsylvania. Seto pays for their off-campus apartment. He agreed to do so, under the conditions that they were more careful than his puppy's sister and her lover. Rebecca, who majored in technology, has a year left to receive her Master's. Seto, having seen how well the blonde was with computers in the past, promised her a job, which she is gladly studying for. The raven-haired Kaiba, who wanted to follow a medical career path, still has some more years to get his M.D./ Ph.D. They have plans on getting married, one day in the future. But for now, they are just trying to get their complete and necessary education.

After high school, Duke went to work on his own company, expanding it around the country. His game, Dungeon Dice Monsters, hit stores several years back. It was a huge success, even if it never did as well as the original Duel Monsters. The longhaired male and his girlfriend got married the same year Honda began working at the Game Shop. Anzu went to a college for the arts, with dancing as her major. She works on Broadway in New York City, and has been a glowing star in dance productions for years now.

Seto also went to work for his company right after graduation. He only really went to high school because he wanted to keep custody of his younger brother, which the courts wouldn't allow if he dropped out of school. And if it wasn't like his company could get any stronger, it did. Even if electronic games were still Kaiba Corp.'s specialty, they also branched out to board games. His brown-eyed lover went to college, just as most of his friends had. Joey moved into the Kaiba mansion shortly after beginning his continued schooling, seeing as working to pay for his father's house was pointless, time consuming and unnecessary. He graduated in the same year as Anzu. He, to almost everyone's surprise, went to work as an elementary school teacher. Joey loved the job, saying that these years, as the children were developing into who they will be as adults, were the golden years. A couple of weeks after they came to see me, Seto proposed to his boyfriend.

Last year, they married. It was larger than Bakura and Ryou's wedding, mostly because the CEO was forced to invite some of the owners of companies he was friendly with. I was mailed an invitation, via Bakura. He said that I didn't need to come, that no one was pressuring me to. I seriously considered going, and wanted to so badly. But I felt that me being there would somehow contaminate the couple's marriage. I felt that I was just this man, sick with the plague. If I went around anyone, I would drag him or her into despair and misery. I had done so with all my friends, and my lover. With a woeful apology, I declined the offer.

The last of my friends were still happily married. The grave raider is a free-lance photographer. He sent me some of his favorite shots. They were actually quite wonderful. His photos got published in numerous books, magazines and many other places. Ryou, like Joey, also took up a job as a teacher. He however, studied to be a high school English teacher. Though they had been the first of the gang to get married, Bakura and Ryou were second to reach the parenthood stage. Serenity was more than halfway through her pregnancy when the two had started to consider adopting. It took them seven months, but the two finally decided to get a child for their own. I am pretty sure seeing baby Amber encouraged my friends to adopt.

The grave raider and his husband spent exactly twenty-three days looking for their child. On the twenty-third day, they came across a newborn. He was left abandoned in front of a hospital on a cold night. There were still some complications with the baby, but the doctors said that he would recover once properly nurtured. What caught my friends' attention, or at least Bakura's, was the baby boy's name.

Prior.

He remembered my dark mentioning that if he was to have a child, he would name him Prior, or if it was a girl, Deb. The tomb robber wrote this loosely in his letter. He didn't know that those were the names I would have named my own children, or that the Pharaoh wanted to name his children the same as mine. I had only thought, at that point, that I was the only one in my relationship with my dark that thought about those things. I thought only I planned for a future with him. Apparently, I wasn't alone. If only I had known earlier. Should have, would have, could have, but did not.

I hear babies crying, I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll ever know.

There was one last person that Bakura wrote about. When he did, he used as few words as possible. His curvy script would claw into the paper. Once in a while, his pen would rip through the delicate sheet, especially when he wrote this person's name. It had been the same name that was carved into my old body's chest. Keith.

That man was caught, eight years after he raped me. Eight years. There had been many, many more attacks by him within that time. And out of those victims, only two people survived. These two people were the last attacked and I. This other man was an undercover cop, trafficking the streets and alleyways for drug dealers. Keith, bored and too poor to pay a hooker, jumped the cop. The cop knew how to defend himself. He arrested Keith that night.

Due to how many times Keith had killed, the courts wanted to be quick. But it had to be fair. The lawyers defending Keith, though probably feeling that the man deserved to be thrown into jail, had to do their job. They played the insanity defense. It was true; Keith was not all that sane. The reason for his insanity had to do to being raised in an abusive home. And by the proof they showed, it seemed like Keith might have been sent to a mental hospital, being released once he was seen sane, instead of rotting away.

I had asked Bakura, through the only letter I sent him, if I needed to come and to give my dark's accounts of what happened. He replied back, saying no. There was evidence that had not been shown, yet, that would totally switch the views of the court.

The evidence the tomb robber had spoken of turned out to be the cassette Detective Belleville had taped as I told him of the day Keith violated me. The defense played it for the entire court to hear. Every last second was played, according to Bakura. When I described the reason why I took flight from the safety of my house, the alleyway, the smell rolling off of Keith, the way he raped me, how I took comfort in this pig of a man when all I wanted was to be with my other half; it was all played.

And according to Bakura, there had not been a single person not convinced Keith did not deserve anything less than the death sentence, for not only my rape, but the countless others.

And that was it. The man that started the end for me had been executed. The man that had appeared in my life a bit too early was gone. What do I mean by too early? I had scanned over the Pharaoh's memory a while ago. I was afraid of going too deep for comfort before. Anyway, I saw my dark's plans for prom. If Keith had decided to attack just two weeks later, he would have never had the chance. I would have had my dark's love. I should stop going back to what should have been. The sand grains of time have already fallen, and there is no way to put it back without breaking the hourglass.

My eye lids are growing heavy. The toxic air is finally taking its toll on my body. I can feel how tired my mind is getting, how it begs for sleep. And once I fall into sleep, there will only be a short amount of time before I can finally go back to him. Finally, we could be together.

That one time I went through his memory, in an effort to comfort myself, I had seen so much. Every time I thought that I was alone in wanting just one more kiss, my dark also desired for another. Every time that I felt that only I felt pain being separated from him, whether our parting was forced or chosen, he would, in reality, feel the same ache within his chest.

And every time I would glance his way, only to see him looking ahead, I thought that only I out of us could ever fall in love with the other. This was the most false thing my mind created. The Pharaoh felt exactly the same. And when he would look away, it was only because he had just seen me looking ahead as he glanced at me. It wasn't until the world beneath his and my feet cracked and withered away that our eyes finally met. I turned to look at him one last time, and saw that he was still looking. He decided to wait and see what happened. Doing so, he finally caught me looking.

But it was too late. The ground beneath us had withered away. Only now, instead of falling separately like we would have, we grabbed each other's hands. And as we fall, we will drag each other until we both hit the bottom. The air pressure caused him to fall unconscious a long time ago, unlike me. And since I am still awake, he still holds my hand. Now, we can finally stop falling. I will fall out of the world of consciousness, to join him.

-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-ooo8oo8o8oo8ooo-

"And they lived happily ever after." I said gingerly as I closed the picture book, Beauty and the Beast. Only the small lamp beside the bed brightened the otherwise dim room. Outside the small windows on either side of the wall farthest from the door, the stars twinkled in the blueness of eternity.

"Read it again, mommy. Read it again!" The toddler tucked tightly under layers of blankets shouted. He widened his golden eyes and pouted his pink lips.

Setting down the thin book on the bedside table, I turned back to my son, a scowl visible on my face. I crossed my arms and stared straight into my child's large eyes. "What did I tell you about calling me mommy?"

The child stuck out his rosy lips even more, looking upwards, and tapped the side of his face with his skinny index finger, as if he honestly needed to think about it. I had to remind him every day, but yet, he still called me mommy. "Not to."

The scowl lifting, I raised my left eyebrow instead. I blew several white strands of hair out of my eyes before continuing. "If I told you not to, why do you?"

He frowned dramatically. "But Kura calls you mommy. Why can't I?"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead in obvious frustration. Thinking that I really need to kill Bakura for what he does to this kid. "No. You call Kura poppy and me daddy. Kura is poppy, not Kura. I am daddy, not mommy."

He shook his head. "No." We went through this every night, every single night.

"Come on, Prior." I half-whined.

"How about I call Kura daddy and you mommy?"

I bit my lip. If this was how far I was going to go, I might as well take it. "Fine. It's late. Time to go to sleep." Prior made some sort of grumbling noise, as he sunk deeply into his pillow. I laughed, bending over to kiss the small boy on the nose. I ruffled his soft, light-colored hair as I stood up. My son yawned and cozzied up in his bed. I stood silently by his side, watching as he fell asleep. He was such an adorable child.

When he did fall into the land of sugar dinosaurs and dancing dragons, I exited his room. Walking only a few feet, I came to my own bedroom door. Pushing it open, I rubbed my eyes, closing it behind me. In the room, my lover sat on his side of the bed, his bare back turned to the door. His hair was loose, falling down onto his shoulders. I am pretty sure that his arms were just lying on his lap, but I cannot be too certain. He must have opened the shades. The moon beamed in, and my dark's shadow was cast on our bed. I went over to the opposite side of the mattress, slinking off my t-shirt, socks and jeans. Throwing my clothes into the hamper, I turned to my husband.

I flopped down onto the sheets, sighing. "You have officially broken whatever masculinity I ever had. From now on, our son will know me as mommy, mom, ma or any other variation on the word mother. Hope you are content."

I waited for the witty comeback, a sadistic smirk or even a pretend sense of apology from my lover. However, none came. Bakura didn't even move. Rolling my eyes, I crawled over to the ledge of the mattress, his side. He usually didn't watch people this late.

As I saw his gorgeous, moonlit face, I gasped. From his clouded orbs, tears came down in blots. Never, never before had a vision gotten such an emotional response. Actually, I thought that he wasn't able to do anything other than stare blankly ahead in this state. Startled, I grabbed Bakura's arm, shaking him awake.

For a second, he seemed lost. After looking around at his environment, he half smiled and locked eyes with me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Shaking my head, I climbed onto his lap. We both made the proper adjustments to do so. I kissed his cheek, in the process kissing away some of his silky tears. "I can ask you the same question. Who were you watching?"

He exhaled on my lip, touching it with his own. "Our little hikari."

"I should have known. How is he doing?" I wrapped my arms around my dark's neck. We kissed softly. As Bakura pulled back, he licked the bottom of my top teeth, getting a moan from my throat.

"He's going back."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Back?"

He nodded. "To the one place where he felt safe."

"Where is that?"

My lover chuckled, catching me off guard. "Where do you feel most safe?"

"In your arms." My words slowed as I reached the end of my sentence. I stared into my husband's bright eyes. "He actually is going through with it?"

"Yes. Ten years after we both thought he would, he is finally going to him."

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

The world was dark before my closed eyes. I was afraid to open them. After what seemed like hours, I felt like I had the freedom to escape from the ever-going blackness behind shut lids. But what would I see when I opened my eyes? Where was I now? I couldn't possibly still be in the car. The place where I sat was shaped exactly like a right angle, and the material was hard. Wait, I was sitting? Yes, I could feel it. I could also feel the light breeze brush over me. Birds were chirping and trees were rustling. It sounded so safe. But-

"Hey, watch out!"

My eyes shot open, a little too quickly for comfort. My first sight was of a small, neon ball coming for me. Around it, there was a perfectly blue sky. I caught it. As I brought the ball closer to me, I had a glance at my skin. Instead of being bronze, as it had been for the last ten years, it was pale. Holding the ball in one hand, I examined my arms. There wasn't a single scar on them. They were smooth, as if I had never once brought a knife to them. I was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, the very same clothes I wore the day I left the hospital. A silver band adorned my right ring finger; though I was ambidextrous my more dominant hand was my left. I smiled, licking my lips. I guess I succeeded. I stopped falling.

"Mister? Are you okay? Ooh, did you just Enter?" I moved my line of vision to straight in front of me. A boy with wavy auburn hair stood there, a large smile plastered on his face. His irises, a pumpkin color, were so familiar. There were too many times when those same orange circles looked at me with a hungry, lustful stare in his dark room, I looked to forget them. But I looked over his body. It was that of a ten-year old. Is this the form he took when he came here?

"Yes." I said with a dry tongue. I handed him the ball, half wanting him to leave. He didn't.

"So, mister, do you know where you are going?" I shook my head. "Well, are you waiting for someone or are you going to see someone?"

"I want to see someone."

"Oh, then that's easy. All you have to do," he started. He put his ball under his arm. He grabbed my right hand and pulled, forcing me to stand. "All you have to do is start walking. You will see someone sooner or later. Come on, I'll help you. My name is Giovanni." He skipped off, dragging me behind him. A part of me didn't want to believe that this was the person that took my innocence, but it had to be. Odd. The first person I meet is he.

He stopped dragging me after while, walking so we went at the same pace. I looked around. It was a park. There were the beautiful emerald trees, old-fashioned, black benches and the classic, black lampposts. The brunet child I walked with talked about random things, a little too quickly for me to understand.

Along the path, there was a number of people. Some were strolling down the pebble-covered dirt. Some were alone. Some were with a group. Some were linked at the arms with one-another. There was one man, in a striped red and white apron, selling icies to a small girl with pigtails.

He stopped as we reached the edge of a small pond. The water was clear, reflecting the light blue sky. Wildflowers sprouted up from the water's edge. There was a small island in the crystal liquid, connected to the mainland by an arch bridge. A black gazebo stood proudly, surrounded by bushes and even more wildflowers, on this island. Unlike most gazebos, where you could see right through to the other side, there was something dark colored covering the inside from view. I felt drawn to it. Why, I did not know.

I looked down to Giovanni, a questioning look on my face. He smiled up at me. "This is as far as I go. I think you will find the guy if you go by yourself now. I have to go back. My friend is waiting for me. See you!" He said as he skipped off in the direction we had come from. I watched until he rounded a corner, disappearing from my sight.

Feeling more lost then ever before, I began to walk. I had no clue where I was going, but I continued. I was standing near the wooden bridge when I paused. The wildflowers appeared to have just bloomed. Their colors were vibrant and rich. I went over to the water's edge and bent down. Just as I was about to touch one that I think was a lily-of-the-valley, I caught my reflection in the water. I should have expected what I saw.

Just as the healed over gashes on my arm had vanished, the scars on my face were gone. Except for the fact that some of my features were sharper, more adult, than before, I held the face of the days before Keith attacked me. I heard a laugh from behind me. It was so familiar. I straightened up and turned to the direction of the noise.

On the grass beside the path, a couple sat, having a picnic, three yards away. The man was clothed in jeans that had worn at several parts and a loose, beige peasant shirt. His long, ebony hair kept falling down to cover his eyes, but he would always brush it away a second later, like it was a natural way of life. His cloudy blue eyes were watching the woman he was with, who was the person I assumed laughed. Like her companion, she had long hair. But her velvety strands were strawberry blond. Her white dress was spread in a circle around her, like an upside down tulip.

I was unable to see her eyes until she looked at me. They were violet. At the time when I discovered the shade of the woman's orbs, she gasped. She elbowed the man, nodding her head in my direction. "Look who we have here, Nathan."

Nathan smiled when he saw me. He waved. "Hello, Yugi." He said, brightly. I walked toward them, but stopped as I felt a hand wind itself around my bicep.

"Not yet, Yugi. There is someone more important you must see first." The man who held me was a bit taller than me. The top of his hair, dark grey with many stripes of black, was hidden under a hat. The man wore a suit and had a stubble beard. His wise eyes were a deeper color than my own, almost plum.

"Gr-Grandpa?" I stumbled. He nodded. "What do you mean there's someone more important?"

He released me, shaking his head and sighing. "He has been waiting for such a long time. When he first came here, Entered as we call it, all he did was say hello to some of his family members in the Desert region here. You should have seen him when he Entered." He shivered momentarily. "Then, he said hello to me. His hellos took about two, maybe three, days. After that, well, he secluded himself in his little corner of this place for the remainder of the time."

A wave of emotion flowed down my entire body. "That means he's been waiting for years?" Another nod.

"Ha. It's more like sulking. The kids here dare each other to enter his gazebo." My heart stopped as I heard the last word. I turned to the island in the pond. "The only ones brave enough always come out crying. The kids are too scared to tell what he yelled at them. I think his cousin has been in there several times. Other than that." The hat-wearing man's voice faltered.

My entire body was now facing the island covered with wildflowers. No wonder I was so drawn to the black structure. And all I had to do was walk across the bridge, and I would be with him. After so long, finally I could be with him. A tap on my shoulder startled me from my trance.

"Go to him, precious. We'll be here when you come back." I beamed at the strawberry blonde. Taking one last breath, I took a step forward.

As I crossed the bridge, I felt myself begin to shake. Questions ran into my head that I had never really thought of before. What if he was upset that I waited so long? What if I changed dramatically, and he doesn't like the new me? What if he finally saw that I don't deserve him, and he leaves? What if he hates me for killing him? What if, if he hates me for ever wanting to leave him? And even with these huge doubts, I kept moving forward, toward the entrance.

The gazebo was quite large. In between the intersecting strips of wood, white roses poked their blossoms out, its ivy-like stems jetting out only to twist back around the wood. Inside the enclosure, draperies of black and purple colors hung from the ceiling. Though the black was only one shade, a black that resembled that of a night sky, the purple came in many dark shades. It went all around the circular middle, only leaving a path of cloth-less space to walk in.

And when I was past the rows of hanging fabric, I noticed that the deep crimson and ruby drapes would unfurl themselves, to be with the black and purple. I also noted how dim it was. The only thing lighting the gazebo were several, candle-lit lanterns that were attached to the roof.

At the end of the pathway, for the first time in too long, I saw him, the one that makes me whole.

Not counting the candles, the sole object in the cloth-less area was a black bed He was lying on the bed, the foot post of it facing me. He wore the last outfit I ever saw him in. A grey, see-through shirt, black tank top, dog tags, and a pair of black jeans that that faded a bit at the knees. A pair of black sandals was posed next to the bed, forgotten. His tan, scar-less, left arm covered him forehead, and with it, his eyes. His bangs were draped down from the crown of his head, to the sides of it. From my guess, he had the rest in a ponytail. He had a silver band, similar to mine, on his left hand, though I am sure he still wrote with his right. Dreariness, as well as exhaustion, whipped off him. Even so, my knees almost buckled at how powerful he seemed.

I took a step, creating a squeak on the wooden floor. He tensed at the noise as my heart leapt to my throat.

"Little one, I am not in the mood to deal with your games. I suggest you leave." He growled, making no other movement.

I took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I whispered, "Little one? How mean of you, my guardian, to call me short. You know how little confidence I have, especially when it comes to my height."

His reaction lasted for only a second. He flinched at hearing my voice and his right hand clenched into a fist. "Mahaado," He said, anger written in his tone, "I told you to stop copying his voice in an attempt to get me up. I told you once, and I'll tell you again, if you don't stop, I will tell my aunt of your actions. We both know how your mother is. And she will not be pleased that I had to get up just because you were annoying me. Just, leave me alone."

I chuckled. So Mahaado is the cousin Grandpa mentioned. "Becoming slothful, Guardian? I thought that of all people, you would be the last one to resort to laziness."

I received the same physical reaction. "Get out. I don't have the energy to deal with you."

Sighing loudly, I stood my place. "So is that what you do? After waiting five thousand years to find your soul mate, you lose your virginity to a one-night stand? I am shocked, Guardian. Shocked."

He pulled his arm away from his face, his beautiful orbs revealed to me. Our eyes locked. After so long, seeing them was like being pulled out of a pit. I was here, he was here, and hopefully, we still felt the same. And even if one of us didn't, I would at least have him near. Though I would prefer for it not to be so, I could accept him as just a friend. I wouldn't mind, that much.

Pushing a bang behind his ear, the other threw his legs over the side of the bed, never breaking our mutual staring. He drew closer to me. With every step, my chest tightened. His movements were so swift and serene. I was hypnotized by the swaying, and was startled when I realized he stood right in front of me. I blushed at his closeness. I could already feel a warmth from his body, a warmth that I had not been able to feel in ten years.

Ever so gently, the bronze male cupped my left ear. I closed my eyes, tilting immediately to his strong hands. I moved so we were close but still weren't touching, yet, except for the hand at the side of my face. I moaned to express my absolute comfort. Chuckling slightly, he whispered, "How are you, my light?"

Smiling, I responded. "Terrible. And I heard you might have the same reply to that question as I. Am I not right?"

"You have no idea." I didn't hear him leaning in. I only noticed he had done so when his lips made contact with my delicate neck, sucking on it softly. I released another moan, this one louder, before angling my head more into his hand, thereby exposing more flesh to him. And off him, I could smell the scent that belonged only to him. Even when I was in his body, though I didn't want to, I would never get that honey smell to be exactly like his. The smell alone made me dizzy. And as he sunk his teeth slightly into my skin, my knees gave in under me. He caught a blushing me easily, the touch of his shirt and pants caused yet another sound, this time a whimper.

Suckling my neck one last time, he brought both his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Sighing quietly, I slung my arms over his shoulders, grabbing them together a place in the air around a foot from the nape of his neck. "I am so sorry." I said shakily into his shoulder. "I am so sorry. I understand if you don't, don't feel the same way, but--"

He laughed, his voice just a box of bells to my long awaiting eardrums. "Shh." He lifted his mouth to my ear, kissing the lobe. "No apologies, none at all, from either of us. And I feel exactly as I did the night we were together. I don't know how you could think any other way. Question is, do you?"

"Yes and no. I feel the same way for you, but much better for you and me."

Touching his lips to my ear again, he chuckled. "I am happy to hear that." He led his mouth down to my collarbone, pulling down my shirt to access it. Through clumsy steps and a bit of our bodies rubbing against each other, we made it to the side of the bed. I toed off my shoes. I lifted one foot at a time, taking off my socks, tossing them to a random place in the gazebo.

As he moved his foot forward, I, who had run out of room, felt the mattress hit my shins, causing me to fall backwards. The mattress was perfect, not too firm or squishy. My dark came after me, since my arms were still looped around his middle.

I fiddled with the top of his pants, unbuttoning it with both hands and little effort. Once the circular piece of metal was pushed through its tiny hole, I pulled down my dark's zipper, gracing the outside of his thighs with the insides of my own. He gasped, somewhat lustfully, at my actions. He pressed his now open pants that covered the front of his warm hips into the middle of my slightly eagle-spread legs.

I arched into his heat, saying loudly, 'Yami!" The word seemed so foreign to my tongue. In over ten years, I have not used it in the sense of a name, rather than a title, as I do with Bakura. Those two syllables were like an exotic spice to my voice. I over pronounced it, but I did not care. I was enthralled with how it rolled out of my mouth.

Encouraged by my outburst, my dark nibbled at my jawbone, taking bold licks from the bottom of my ear to my chin. My hands slid under his shirt and tank, freely roaming his toned back. He shifted so our eyes aligned, as well as our lips. His mouth came an inch from my own, breathing deeply onto me. Chills ran down my spine, and my cheeks flushed. "Yugi, my light, I lov-" He started, my finger stopping him from saying anything more.

"Don't. There is no need for you to say it. By the way you look at me, giving me a look you would no other, I already know."

I wrapped my legs around his knees, bringing us just so much closer. He smiled and closed the gap between our lips; all that I forced unsaid echoing through our kiss.

Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-

The Beginning

-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o 0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-

Editor's Notes: Reading this wonderful story, and possibly more important this wonderful chapter, can change ones entire outlook on many a thing. It is perfectly expressed how much of a wonderful world it is to Yami and Yugi as well as any yami and hikari pairing. I know I couldn't help but gasp out a few inaudible words in the reading of this chapter. Perfection; utter perfection.

Author's Notes: That's it.

I will now give out my thanks.

Thank you, Kazuki Takahashi. Without you, Yu-Gi-Oh would not have existed. What would we have done without you? Without you, we would have never learned of our gang's feats, as well as their defeats. We would have never met our beautiful semes (Yami, Bakura and Seto) as well as our pretty ukes (Yugi, Ryou and Joey). Thank you, for giving me such a great anime to write fan fiction about.

Thank you, my favorite reviewers (you know who you are). Throughout all this, seeing your names appear multiple times, long and/ or deep reviews often following your names, made me so content. It boosted my sprit, making me want to write, and write well, to live up to your compliments. I love you all!

Thank you, those who ever reviewed. Though I would have loved to hear mor4e of what you thought, just knowing that you took the time to press the little, bluish purple button to write reviews for me makes me jump for joy.

Thank you, those who never reviewed but stuck with this story through it all. Though I would have wanted to hear your voice, knowing that there were those out there who were brave enough to suffer through the beginning chapters of this virgin fiction, also really makes me happy.

Thank you, those who just read this story for the first time. Hope you enjoyed this story!

Thank you, all my friends. They had to listen to me rant on and on about this fiction at school, even though they don't like Yu-Gi-Oh, rated M or lemony stories as much as I (that's to you, mafia leader!).

Thank you, my editor. Oh, ifthedeadwerealive, what would this fiction be without you at my side! You gave me encouragement when I hated this story, or when I didn't want to write because I thought I wasn't good enough. You introduced me to the world of fan fiction, thereby allowing me to express some of my brain energy into words. Thank you, ifthedeadwerealive, for everything you have done. Bakura and Seto love you!

I will respond to reviews this chapter. So just make sure you are logged in when you review, or there is the e-mail address in the heading, so I can reply. Any questions you send will be answered.

The story of two teens, both with equally low self-esteem, and the love between them, the type of love that these lonely souls so desperately want, has come to an end. Hope you have enjoyed.


End file.
